


The Scarlet Rooms

by darkendstar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gags, Ice Play, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Piercing, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shaving, Sounding, Spanking, Sub Jared, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vibrators, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 128,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkendstar/pseuds/darkendstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared walks into the Scarlet Rooms, the states premier fetish club, with no idea what to expect, just the knowledge that he has an itch he can no longer resist scratching. He meets the dazzling Jensen and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/111622935@N06/20111488888/in/dateposted-public/)

The music's good and his feet don't stick to the floor, which Jared guesses makes this place pretty high end if the other clubs he's attended are anything to go by. Then again this is the first BDSM club he's ever visited so the comparison is kinda flawed.

The Scarlet Rooms. Lights low and flashing, music loud and thumping. Bodies dance and writhe in the huge central space, dominated as it is on one side by the large bar, glossy black and polished chrome, protruding into the room from the red hung wall to the right. There are intimate booths set into alcoves around the perimeter of the room, some with heavy curtains drawn, concealing those within. On a black draped stage at the centre of the back wall a DJ with bright blue spiked hair bends low over his decks. Scattered around the perimeter of the room are the usual dungeon pieces, a cage just big enough for a person on their knees to fit inside, a floor to ceiling pillar, metal rings bolted to it at various heights and a set of modern looking stocks, dark wood with red vinyl padding. The ceilings are high and an industrial looking metal spiral staircase leads to a mezzanine level where people sit at sofas and socialize. Small rooms line another wall to the left, some private with curtains drawn across, others very much public.

There are large tasteful erotic prints on the red walls, monochrome images of light and shadow. Some show bound figures, pale skin garlanded by networks of leather straps or chain. Other photographs exhibit elaborate full body suspensions, intricate rope formations crisscrossing limbs and torsos, liquid latex running in rivulets over smooth skin. There's a series of small, almost abstract close-ups, skin, metal, leather, chain. One bigger photograph that catches Jared's eye and keeps his attention for some time shows a naked woman's back, her face turned to the camera but hidden in shadow, her hands are secured high behind her with thick black ropes, her back is arched, whether from pleasure or pain it's impossible to tell. The image captures the moment the flogger lands, the thick leather strands fanning over her soft pale ass in perfect contrast.

When he'd first arrived at the club Jared had made the circuit, peering in on couples getting hot and heavy in front of appreciative onlookers. There had been a short redhead in a tight baby blue latex dress, bent wriggling over the lap of a hairy dom in leathers, getting her pale ass turned a glowing shade of cherry red by his huge hand. The smack of his palm against her rump almost audible over the pounding music filling the club.

There had been a couple playing patient and nurse in a small room set up for a medical scene. He was strapped to an examination table in nothing but a hospital gown, hiked up to his waist, while she, in an obscenely revealing PVC nurses uniform fondled his exposed balls with latex gloved hands before running a small wand like device over the sensitive skin, causing him to arch his body, a look of enraptured delight stealing over his features.

In another room he found a woman, her make-up dark and heavy, tiny waist clinched by a black vinyl corset covered in small sliver spikes. She stood, balancing on the world’s highest shiny black stiletto boots. She was pulling the long blond ponytailed hair of her pretty, white lace sheathed sub, whilst viciously twisting her nipples. Jared couldn't hear the noises the blond was making over the music but the expression of bliss on her tear streaked face spoke volumes.

Memorably and unfortunatly for Jared, he saw an overweight guy, completely hairless, strapped into a tall backed and sturdy chair, naked but for a rubber hood covering most of his head and a leather bondage harness across his chest. Unspeakable things were being done to his exposed and defenceless balls. The guy wielding the C clamps and the means of the fat man's torture was obviously enjoying his job if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

When grabbing a beer from the bar Jared had noticed a twink in tiny leather shorts and cropped pink fishnet shirt, slipping from a curtained booth. Catching Jared’s eye and holding his gaze he’d used a long finger to collect the thick white fluid running down his chin before sucking the digit obscenely between plump, pink, lips.

Jared had lingered longest at a scene of a small, well toned guy, his back to the voyeurs watching in eager anticipation. He’d been wearing only shiny red, skin tight shorts, his dark hair spiked with gel. The muscles of his back, legs and arms were tight and defined, his tan skin slick with oil or sweat, or both, Jared couldn't tell. There were thick black leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles, his arms were pulled high above his head, his legs spread wide, limbs pulled, stretched taut by ropes attached to the cuffs securing him to the solid looking metal frame against the back wall. An older guy in a tight black shirt that displayed his broad and heavily muscled shoulders had been securing the last rope. He’d moved to stand behind the younger man and had taken a minute to slowly run his large hands over the smaller guy's shoulders and down his back. With a sudden slap to the restrained guy's ass he’d moved away and selected something from a table to the side of the scene. Taking position then, about three paces behind his willing victim, Jared saw the tail of the dom's whip drop to the floor. The first lash had looked almost lazy but he’d soon built up speed, leaving crosses of angry red lines across the subs back and shoulders.

Enthralled and excited by the scene playing out before him, Jared had felt heat pooling in his belly and he desperately hoped no one could see the thickening of his cock inside his jeans. Looking away, suddenly embarrassed by what he’d thought must be his obvious needy fascination, he’d caught the eye of a guy across the small room. It had taken a moment for Jared to realize he'd been staring at the gorgeous stranger for longer than was strictly polite and the look he'd been receiving in return had been merely coolly appraising. Jared guessed the strikingly good looking man wasn't impressed by what he saw (a noob, standing there with his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth) and, his cheeks flaming, Jared had quickly disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

An hour later and after watching the retreating back of yet another disappointed submissive Jared has to concede (if only in his own head) that Chad was probably right, in his own obnoxious way. Chad had told him to get his ass in a gimp suit cuz he was way too fucking big to look like anyone's pet.

In hindsight confiding in his room mate that he was going to an S&M club was probably a bad idea. It was bad enough that Chad, with the tact and subtly of a brick, knew about Jared's submissive tendencies. Not that you could keep anything from Chad once he sets his mind to it, and since he'd walked in on Jared and caught a glimpse of the webpage he was looking at a few months ago he just wouldn't leave it alone till he knew all the gory details. Now Chad acted alternately mocking and oddly (and a little disturbingly) encouraging.

But he'd had a point, at 6'3, broad in the shoulders and well muscled all over Jared does not look like a typical sub and it was becoming apparent that the doms here were not interested. The plain black tee and jeans Jared wore, were, he realized, the same basic "uniform" that most of the male doms he could see around the club were wearing. But the thought of dressing like the other subs here, of squeezing himself into PVC pants, strapping himself into a leather harness or collar made Jared blush furiously, he'd feel ridiculous.

Sighing and running his hands through his chin length hair, he admits defeat and heads to the exit, navigating around a guy in a PVC head mask at his mistress's feet worshiping her boots, a woman with comically large fake breasts squeezed into a bright pink net body stocking, posing for photos and a man dripping melted wax from a candle onto the plentiful rump of his squealing submissive.

Whilst waiting for his jacket at the coat check Jared feels eyes on him and turns to see the gorgeous guy from earlier. He’s standing there, casually leaning against the wall, just watching Jared. The light is better here and Jared can see the guy's hair is lighter than he had originally guessed. He’s tall too, only a little off Jared’s height, his face the perfect mix of pretty and strong, his lips full and a days growth of stubble on his strong jaw. He's also a little older than Jared had first assumed, maybe mid thirties to Jared’s twenty nine. He's dressed more conservatively than most of the club patrons, black slacks and a dark blue button-down, opened a few buttons at the neck revealing the smooth skin there. Jared's wondering what green gemstone best describes the guys beautiful eyes when he realizes for the second time that night that he's staring and feels his ears turn pink.

Saved by the girl returning with his jacket he turns from the man with the beautiful green eyes. He grabs the offered coat, thanks her, flashes his dimples and turns to leave. Only to find that Mr. Green-eyes has come over and is now standing in Jared's path.

"Hi" Jared blurts out and then grimaces at his lack of composure in front of this stunning man. He thinks he sees the faintest twitch at one side of the man's kissable lips. Gods those lips, full and perfect, a cupid's bow that Jared knows some women would kill for.

"You're leaving already?" the man asks distracting Jared from his scrutiny. The guy’s voice is just as appealing as the rest of him, low and smooth.

"Yeah" he shrugs, trying for nonchalant "Dunno, just not feeling it tonight, you know?" Jared responds awkwardly, he doesn't know what's wrong with him, he's not usually this socially awkward. The stranger has him feeling like a clumsy child.

"Your first time at Scarlet" it should be a question but it's not really, this guy is looking at him like he know everything about Jared, all his dirty little secrets.

Jared ducks his head in confirmation. The man takes a step closer, into Jared's personal space and yes those green flecked eyes really are amazing, Jared swallows thickly and has to make a conscious effort to look away.

"What's your name?" there's a firmness to the strangers voice, making the simple question a command.

"Jared…" and it's almost a physical effort not to tag a ‘Sir’ onto the end.

"I'm Jensen, I have a private room here, I'll give you the tour." Again it sounds like there should have been a question in there somewhere but it's as if the guy knows he's already got Jared hooked.

Not waiting for a reply, as if he knows Jared has no option but to follow, Jensen leads the way to some stairs Jared hadn't noticed before. At the top of the stairs is a corridor with doors on the left and right, Jensen heads to the right, swiping a card at the door there and granting them access to the room beyond.

Jared takes in the room as the door closes behind them. There must be some serious sound proofing going on, the thumping music from the club is now only a low beat in the background and even that disappears when Jensen presses a button on a small black remote, a low soulful music filling the space instead.

The room is long with three of the walls painted a neutral grey. The forth wall, the one opposite the door they had entered through, is almost entirely floor to ceiling glass with a door in the far right corner, which Jared can see leads out onto the clubs mezzanine level.

Moving to the great glass expanse Jared looks down in fascination at the club below. There are people dancing, bodies entwined, moving sensuously together. Around the edges of the room, groups sit at sofas, talking and laughing. Loners and couples, with drinks in hand, stand at the bar, watching the room, some, like hunters seeking prey, others, with apparent bored indifference. There are voyeurs converging hungrily around scenes, moving from one display to the next, taking in the ample variety of kinks being explored. There are corsets, sky high boots, tattoos, fantastical makeup and hair, tight leather, feathers, scraps of shiny fabric and skin, so much skin it's kind of hypnotic. From the club floor it had seemed hectic, almost claustrophobic, but from this vantage he can take in the whole, see the flow and energy, the great complicated dance of it all.

Movement behind Jared brings him back to Jensen and the large room. It’s divided into two distinct areas, the half he stands in has at its centre a seating area, large low black sofas, arranged around a black and glass coffee table. A drinks cabinet, black marble and brushed silver finish, sits in the corner of the room between two doors. The carpet here is thick and looks deep red in the rooms low light.

The floor of the other half of the room is bare dark boards. The very different kind of furniture arranged around the space sends a spike of want through Jared and he suddenly notices how dry his mouth is.

Jensen takes Jared jacket from his unresisting hand and places it on a hook by the door. "Take a seat" it's another order, something about the guy’s voice, the authority and confidence is doing strange things to Jared, sending a thrill of anticipation through him straight to his cock.

Jared sinks down onto one of the sofas, discovering as he does that the fabric is soft velvet, he would have thought that leather would have been more appropriate. Then he reminds himself that there’s no shortage of leather on the other side of the room and he shifts self-consciously.

Jensen has walked over to a phone by the drinks bar and is talking quietly into the receiver. When he hangs up and walks slowly over to Jared, he doesn't say anything, just looks at him in that disconcerting way.

"Good view" Jared says indicating the glass wall and the club below, trying to find something to say to break the growing tension in the room.

"It can be" is the only reply Jared receives. Jensen doesn't take his eyes off Jared. Feeling completely out of his depth Jared is considering making his excuses when there's a knock on the door. Jensen strides over and opens it, there's a guy standing there in the staff uniform of a tight black tee with the clubs name emblazoned in red across his chest. He’s holding a tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses balanced on top, Jensen smoothly takes the tray and slips the guy a tip.

"Thank you Mr. Ackles" and with a last curious look over Jensen's shoulder at Jared, he disappears.

"I hope you like wine" says Jensen as he places the tray on the cabinet in the corner and begins to pour. "Sure" Jared lies. He stands as Jensen approaches and takes the offered glass. Jared distractedly notices that Jensen's hands look strong and lithe. Jensen leads him to the glass wall and they both look out over the club.

"How much do you know about BDSM, Jared?" Asks Jensen, his eyes gazing down disinterestedly on the scene below.

"A little" replies Jared. This is it, he thinks, this is when he discovers I have no clue, no right to be here and throws me out. He drains his glass, a bitter twist to his lips. Jensen takes his empty and places it on the table beside his own barely touched glass.

When he returns to Jared, eyes again turned to the chaotic club, its flashing lights reflecting in his eyes, his calm self-possession seems to have slipped a little, replaced by a heat and intensity that makes Jared’s cock twitch.

"Have you ever been tied up? Spanked? Have you ever crawled across the floor to kiss your dom's feet? Have you ever called anyone Master?" Jared can't reply, the words catch in his throat when he tries. His head’s spinning from the visuals triggered by Jensen’s words and his heart’s beating too fast. His hands are tight fists at his sides.

"I didn't think so… but you would like to, wouldn't you?" His voice is low, wicked promise in every word, his head tipped enquiringly.

A pause, "Yes" Jared breathes, his voice sounding rough to his own ears.

"I will warn you Jared this life may not be for you, it requires nothing less than your complete submission and trust. We may call what we do play but it is not a game."

"I… for so long, I've… I want this. I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but I want… I have to try." Jared stammers, eyes lowered to the floor.

"Oh Jared, you'd be good at it, in fact with the right training I think you could be amazing." Jensen turns to him then, taking Jared's face in his hands, bringing their faces close, his lips ghosting past Jared's, stubble grazing along his strong jaw and to his ear "for now, however, on your knees."

Had he still been holding it, Jared would have dropped his glass in his eagerness to kneel before Jensen.

Jared knows this is a test of sorts, that if he can do this right then he might finally get to explore a side of himself that he's denied for too long. Fulfil a yearning that's been eating at him, that's been instrumental in the end of every serious relationship he's ever had. Not only that, but it could be with this man, this mesmerizing stranger with the inscrutable eyes and the voice that makes Jared's knees weak.

 _Keep your eyes lowered, don't make eye contact unless instructed to._ Jared's running through everything he's read on the internet, the rules, the etiquette. He wants to please this man so badly that he catches and stops himself from reaching for Jensen's fly, _Wait for instructions and follow them to the word_. He releases a shaky breath and settles himself before the man he wants to serve, he knows his mindset is important, he needs to find a place inside himself where he can let someone else take control.

"Good" Jensen lifts Jared's chin and for a panicked moment Jared doesn't know where to look, but he settles on keeping his eyes lowered.

"Very good, you've been reading up." Relief and pride rush through Jared at this. "Look at me" commands Jensen.

Jared raises his gaze and is stunned by the heat in Jensen's eyes, hot enough to burn.

"Undo my pants Jared, put my cock in your mouth and suck me till I come down your throat." If Jared had thought the look in Jensen's eyes was scorching it was nothing to those words, from this man, in that voice.

Lowering his eyes and concentrating on his orders Jared wills himself not to fumble with the fly. _You can do this, you know you're good at this, he tells himself._

Belt undone and fly down, he reaches inside for Jensen's thickening length. He's not disappointed, either by the length or the thickness and he quickly catches the tip between his lips, tasting the first drop of pre come leaking from the slit. Opening wider he sucks the swollen head into his mouth, exploring it with his tongue before pushing forward, taking as much as he can into his mouth, licking broad strokes along the heated skin, letting the head hit the back of his throat.

Fingers descend into Jared's hair which he takes as encouragement. Adding a hand, gripping the base of Jensen's cock, he pumps in time with the push and pull of his mouth around Jensen’s length. He hollows his cheeks and ups the pace, his mind consumed with his task, with the taste and feel, the heat and pressure.

The fingers in his hair tighten, tugging enough to hurt a little and Jared relaxes his throat and takes the rest of Jensen's cock till his lips wrap around the base and he can’t take any more. That's when Jared begins to swallow, milking Jensen with his throat muscles and tongue.

There's a ragged breath above him and Jared risks a glance upwards. What he sees makes him falter, for only a second but Jensen makes use of it. Fisting his hands in Jared's hair, Jensen uses his grip to pump his cock in and out, relentlessly fucking Jared's wet mouth, setting a rough, punishing rhythm. Jared's eyes water and he has no option but to try and ride out the forceful assault, praying not to gag as the speed increases.

"Yessss" With a shout and last brutal thrust Jensen's cock twitches and releases, glazing the inside of Jared's mouth with come and flowing down his throat in thick ropes. Jensen pulls away and uses the tip of his cock to paint Jared's panting lips.

Jensen remains close, whispering words of praise, running his fingers through Jared's tousled hair till his heart slows and his breathing evens out. In a daze and with a heavy cock begging for attention, Jared is dimly aware of Jensen stepping back, of being told he can clean himself up in the bathroom, a nod of Jensen’s head indicating a door behind Jared.

Looking up at Jensen, he rises slowly to his feet and sees there's a smirk on the other man's lips, which despite (or perhaps because of) what’s just taken place, what he’s just done with a complete stranger, makes Jared’s face burn.

Before he can turn and escape to the bathroom Jensen moves in close again, taking Jared’s chin in his hand and looking intently into his eyes. "Every time you blush I find myself wondering which of my toys I could use on your perfect ass to duplicate that color".

Jared's now painfully hard, want and need lancing through him. He's pretty sure Jensen can hear the pounding of his heart from where he's stood.

"Go clean up and we'll talk" he swipes his finger across the corner of Jared's mouth then pushes it between his eager lips to be licked clean, which Jared does, obediently and with great satisfaction.

When Jared returns, the cold water in the small washroom having helped a little with the problem in his pants, he finds Jensen lounging on one of the sofas. A fresh glass of wine in hand, he motions Jared to a seat opposite and the beer on the coffee table "I think this might be more to your taste".

Jared flashes his dimples as he sits and swipes the bottle from the table, taking a long pull of the cool liquid and immediately feeling more at ease. "Thanks, just what I needed".

"That's actually what I want to talk to you about, what you need. It would be a mistake to ignore or deny the submissive aspects of you nature Jared, I'm sure you are here tonight because you are beginning to realize that" That same intense look is back on Jensen's face and Jared does his best not to squirm under the scrutiny.

"I think you have great potential Jared, with some training you could make a very pleasing sub and, I am sure, you will find a fulfilment and peace in your submission that you are currently missing. Unfortunately I have neither the time nor inclination to train a submissive at present. With that in mind I can provide you with the names of some excellent doms who may be willing to undertake the task."

Jared feels the rug being pulled from beneath him like a physical blow, he's sure his disappointment must be obvious to the other man but he's unable to disguise it. Is this another test he thinks desperately or is Jensen just not interested, has Jared imagined the connection he feels between them? He'd not expected this and he can't help but feel mislead by the older man.

Jared places the now forgotten bottle on the table "I appreciate the offer but the names won't be necessary"

He stands and steps around the low table to once again kneel in front of Jensen, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I understand there are things I don't know, and that teaching me will require time and patience. But I'm a fast learner and I want to please and serve you, I want to surrender my will to you. Please… Sir."

The silence seems to stretch on forever. Jared wishes he could see Jensen's face, see his expression, gauge his reaction. He silently curses his forwardness, his inability to find the right words.

"Tomorrow I will email you a document, you are to read it and if you still wish to become my submissive…” a pause, a hesitation? “return here tomorrow night" Jensen must see the hope rise in Jared's eyes because he's quick to add "I make no promises Jared and you should keep in mind that I have high expectations of my submissives and will expect much of you. This will not be an easy path, I will push you and I will punish mistakes" Jared can hear the smile on his lips, his voice softening as he adds "but then I can also make the rewards for your dedication, for your perfect submission surpass your wildest dreams".


	2. Chapter 2

Jared can't really remember how he got home, but this is definitely his bed so he must have made it back somehow. He checks the time, 11:30, and stretching he thinks back to the night before. He's not sure, even now, what he was expecting of his visit to The Scarlet Rooms, just that he had an itch he could no longer resist scratching. Then there was Jensen, cool, confident and distant, or at least that was what Jared had thought, until, on his knees, Jared had looked up and seen the mask slip, he'd looked… desperate, head thrown back, jaw line tight with tension and eyes squeezed closed, like it was pure will keeping him from flying apart.

Something under the sheets begins to make its presence felt at the re-living of these memories. Jared stands and heads straight for the shower. Soon hot water's cascading down onto him and Jared's fist is pumping to a steady beat. As his pace quickens and stutters it's the image in his mind of a pair of appraising green eyes that has him panting and striping his own taut stomach in come.

Retuning to his room a little later Jared starts up his laptop and pulls on some sweats and an old tee-shirt. An odd mix of anxiety and anticipation spreads through him as he waits for his emails to load. He remembers with chagrin the raised eyebrow he'd received when giving his email address to Jensen. Aiming for nonchalance he'd explained it was the nickname he'd received at college, the eyebrow had only raised higher "I bet it was" had been Jensen's only reply.

Jared selects his sasquatch85 hotmail account and scans the three new messages for the one he's hoping to find. It's there, sent at eight this morning. Mr. Ackles must be an early riser.

The email is short and to the point, outlining the attachments and confirming the arrangements for that night. Jared opens the first attachment, it's a checklist of kinks where he can indicate using a 0-5 scale his willingness to try an activity. It also asks him which activates he's tried, "well there's a short list" he murmurs to himself. The second is Jensen's completed checklist and the third is an agreement, a contract of sorts, explaining what would be expected from both parties.

Jared starts on the checklist, it's long but not too dissimilar to other kink checklists he's found online during his research. He fills out some basic information at the top of the page, his name, date of birth, address, sexual orientation. He's faintly disappointed that it doesn't ask what his favorite color is. Working down the list he alternates between feelings of arousal, confusion and occasionally nausea. By the time he reaches the last activity (wrestling, he gives it a 2 meaning it wouldn't do anything for him but he'd try it if his dom wanted him to) he has several tabs open on his browser to help explain some of the more bizarre/obscure kinks that he's not come across before.

It's with a sense of anxiety that he opens Jensen's checklist, _if he wants me to eat his faeces I am so_ not _doing this_ , he tells himself. He scans the personal details at the top, Jensen Ackles, 37, Bisexual. Jared takes a steadying breath and ploughs on down the list. There's a smile on Jared's face when he reaches wrestling on Jensen's list, they look pretty damn compatible to him, by the looks of it there are very few things Jensen would like to do to him that Jared wouldn't like to try and a few things that he'd get down on his knees again and beg for. He makes a mental note of the activities he's not so sure about to bring up when he's at the club later.

The agreement looks like a legal contract and goes into detail of what is expected of who. It's pretty comprehensive but basically boils down Jared agreeing to submit his will and body to Jensen and Jensen agreeing to take responsibility and care for Jared's mind, body and spirit. There's a bit about each of their rolls and a section about the difference between S&M play and punishment. He's hard again now, too may visuals running through his mind, the anticipation settles on him like a t-shirt that's too tight. He quickly fills in the blanks on the agreement and sends it and his check list back to Jensen.

That done he throws himself back on the unmade bed and palms his cock through the soft fabric of his sweats.

_The sub will perform any acts, however humiliating or exposing or painful, whatever positions, whatever role-playing, without hesitation and with a smile or thank You, Sir._

Gods yes, he thinks, what he wouldn't do to be allowed to take Jensen's thick cock between his lips again, to hear that ground out "Yes" again and know that he did that. His thoughts go to the checklist, blindfolds, gags, paddling and spanking. The image of being tied up and at Jensen's mercy…

His mind flicks unwillingly to Alexi, his first girlfriend at college, the look on her face when he'd finally got up the nerve to ask her to tie him up. It hadn't lasted long after that and she told her friends, who told their friends, till it seemed everyone knew and he couldn’t walk down a corridor without whispers and jokes. When, a year after graduating, he started seeing Dan he decided to keep that part of himself locked away, he would be normal, he would be happy. And he was, for a while, until he realized he was just going through the motions.

His unhappy memories have banished his erection and he considers going for a run, hitting the gym, catching up on some work or doing the laundry. He needs something to occupy his time and mind. Grabbing some food he decides to get some prep work done for next week and settles at his drawing desk, endeavouring to put thoughts of Jensen to the back of his mind for the next few hours.

* * *

 

Jared gets to the club early, they’re not meeting till eleven, so he's sitting at the bar nursing a beer, trying to shake the nervous tension gripping his body. It's early enough that the bartender has time to talk, and she seems happy to distract him.

"So, Tim tells me you were with Mr. Ackles last night" there's a wicked smile on her pink lips and her eyes sparkle with humor. Jared hopes it's too dark for her to see him blushing.

"Yeah, I'm Jared, Jensen was giving me the tour of his private room" sounds innocent enough Jared hopes, anxiously peeling the label from his beer.

"Right" she draws out, disbelief written all over her face and Jared grins a little in response.

"Well I'm happy for him, haven't seen him with anyone for like a year now…" she trails off and Jared can tell there's something she's not saying. She looks a little sad, her eyes flick to the glass wall, high on the opposite side of the club, which from here is a glossy black sheet, with no hint of what lies beyond. 

"He comes here a lot then?" Jared asks, distracted, more to break the uncomfortable silence than out of any real curiosity.

The smile is back now "Well yeah, he does kinda own the place"

Jared's struck dumb by the revelation and the look on his face must be pretty funny because the blond bartender starts laughing.

"Oh my God! You didn't know? Well he co-owns the place really. You must be pretty new to the scene huh?"  She asks when she's stopped laughing enough to talk.

He eyes the droplets running down the neck of his beer, catching the moisture on a fingertip "Yeah… that's probably an understatement" Jared admits. He's embarrassed all over again, the newbie without a clue.

She places her hand on his and looks at him with sympathy "I probably shouldn't say this, him being my boss and all but, Mr. Ackles, he's a good guy, has a rep for being a great dom. I can't think of anyone better for showing someone new the ropes…" the wicked smiles back on her pretty face. "Or the chains for that matter."

Her smile softens and there's a hopeful note to her voice when she adds "Besides maybe you're just what he needs."

Jared smiles and lets out a breath, some of the tension he'd been holding leaves with it. He's about to thank her for the reassurance and probe for more information when she gives him a practised fake smile, a "You're welcome sir." and turns away.

He's confused for a second until he feels the presence behind him and turns to greet Jensen. The words never make it past his lips though. Jensen looks magnificent, tight black jeans and a thin dark sweater that clings to him temptingly, showing the strength of his arms and the breadth of his shoulders. Jared's mouth is dry and the urge to reach over and touch Jensen is strong, until he sees the look on his face. Jaw clenched and eyes narrowed, Jensen looks pissed. It's with relief Jared realizes the look isn't directed at him but at the retreating back of the pretty blond bartender.

Jared moves into the other man's line of sight and flashes his dimples "Hey Jensen, Nice staff they have here, she could tell I was nervous and was trying to distract me." Jared really hopes he hasn't gotten her in trouble with her boss for talking to him when she should be working.

Jensen turns his attention to the younger man. "You're early" is all the response Jensen makes, and sure, he doesn't look mad any more but he doesn't look happy either. "Shall we?" He turns and is moving before Jared has a chance to reply.

Jared follows, feeling even more off balance than he had ten minutes ago. Taking the stairs to the mezzanine level he tries to figure out what's up with Jensen. Was he angry that his employee had been slacking off talking to him? Was it Jared’s emailed checklist? That Jared was early?

As Jared walks into the large private room (which makes more sense now, with the bartenders intel) he's convinced himself that he's done something wrong, exposed himself in some way as the trespasser he is and Jensen wants nothing more to do with him.

Inside he looks through the glass wall to the club below, or more specifically at the bar and the stool he has just vacated. Had Jensen seen him talking to the blond? Assumed they were flirting? Damn it, this was not how he'd seen tonight going. Jared’s about to speak up, to try and explain, when Jensen beats him to it.

"In the interest of transparency let me state, if we both sign the contract tonight you will belong to me… and I do not share, the only exception to this would be _if_ I were to bring someone else into a scene and that is by no means guaranteed. If that would be a problem for you, you are free to leave." Jensen says, looking through the glass but not really at anything.

"It's not a problem. You’re the only person I’m interested in, honestly." Replies Jared earnestly, his eyes on Jensen, he considers saying more, telling Jensen how he hasn't been able to stop thinking about him since he left the club last night. Something stops him though, he's wary, uncomfortable making his infatuation with a man he's just met so painfully obvious.

Jensen must sense the sincerity in his words, the tension in his jaw eases a little and he turns to Jared. "Good, let's sit."

Jensen leads him to the sofas and they sit opposite each other, a small pile of papers lie on the coffee table between them. Jensen is all business now, "Having looked at your checklist I'm satisfied our needs are compatible, and I am willing to undertake your training as my submissive.” Jensen’s eyes are on Jared, he must see the relief and excitement wash through Jared at his words but his face betrays nothing and he continues. “I see that your experience is extremely limited, I would even go so far as to say in terms of BDSM play your experience is non-existent." Jared considers speaking up but Jensen continues.

"In light of this let me explain to you how this would work. Your weekends will be mine. From Friday to Sunday evening your body belongs to me, to do with as I please, our time will initially be spent in these rooms, where I will train you how best to serve me, we will explore your limits and I will help you achieve the fulfilment your submission will bring you. Later and if I am satisfied with your progress we may go into the club and eventually we may even play publicly there. I expect your complete trust and I in return will trust you to be completely open to the experiences I offer. I demand nothing less than complete honesty." There's an anger to these final words that has Jared wondering who would dare lie to this man. 

"If I am dissatisfied with your behavior or actions you will be given a warning, if I remain dissatisfied you will be punished. I will not enjoy your punishment but I will carry it out on the understanding that it is for your benefit. These punishments may be in the form of administering pain or it may be the withholding of something, such as orgasms." Jared winces slightly at this, he really doesn't want to give Jensen any reason to be dissatisfied with him, the risk of punishment is a consideration and not something Jared wants to experience any time soon but mostly it's that he would hate to see disappointment on Jensen's face and know that he was the cause. 

"We would employ the standard traffic light safe word system. Are you familiar with this?" Jensen asks with an arched brow. This feels like another test and Jared is suddenly very glad of the hours he's spent online researching. 

"I am yes" He's proud of the steadiness of his voice despite the anticipation sparking inside him. "Green means this is good, I want more. Amber, ease up or slow down and red means stop." 

There's no visible reaction from Jensen as he continues "Good, I trust you to use your safe words should the need arise. Consider these sofas your space, when we are here you may speak freely, if you have any questions you may ask them here." With this Jensen rises and moves to stand behind Jared. "Within this club you will call me Sir. You will comply promptly and without question to all instructions." Bending, Jensen brings his lips close to Jared's ear, so close Jared can feel his breath caressing his skin. "I will make your body sing Jared, show you such exquisite pain that you will beg for more. In this room, bound and under my control, you will find the freedom and pleasure you've been craving." 

Eyes closed, Jared swallows thickly, his cock hardening and his hearts thumping "Yes Sir"

Jensen pulls back and Jared misses the heat and closeness immediately but takes the moment to try and centre himself before he flies apart.

Jensen is standing in front of him again, there's a heat in his eyes that Jared's sure wasn't there before. "Do you have any questions Jared?"

He had, hadn't he? It takes a few seconds before he recalls, "The electric thing… on the checklist?" He finally manages cheeks blazing.

"Jared, are you blushing?" this of course only makes his skin warmer. "There is no embarrassment or shame in this room Jared. You will find that communication is vital in the satisfaction of your needs and mine, your feeling unable to articulate your desires due to embarrassment would be unacceptable. What we do here, we do because I will it. Shame has no part in your role as my submissive."

What Jared is hearing is a revelation. Oh he's read that his needs aren't wrong or shameful on websites and in chat rooms but to be told that as a sub it's not his place to feel embarrassed, to have the responsibility for that emotion taken away from him by his dom. It's like a weight being lifted.

Jensen must see this because for a brief moment a smile touches his lips "As to your question. There are two types of electric play devices that I can use, one feels like pins pricking your skin and the other like a massage from the inside, they provide very different sensations and once I have a better gauge of your limits I will use them on you."

"Yes Sir." Jared's head is spinning with possibilities.

"I think it's about time I gave you that tour I promised yesterday" Jensen states.

Rising Jared follows him to the right half of the room, the area he's started calling the dungeon in his head. The far wall is entirely taken up by a large cabinet, made of dark wood and comprising three rows of drawers below and above three sets of double opaque black glass doors concealing the contents within.

There's a St Andrews cross leaning slightly against the right wall, it looks very solid, the X shape made of dark and heavy wood with black padding. Thick silver rings are bolted to the end of each arm and leg, Jared runs a hand over the padding as he passes, the leather’s cool and soft to the touch. Jared takes a moment to examine the metal rack beside the cross, it holds a number of pieces of wood and metal bars, ranging in length and thickness, some with cuffs and rings attached to either end, others simply with a few holes drilled at intervals.

On the left of the room Jared recognizes a low flogging bench, made of the same black leather padding and dark wood as the cross, it looks well made and sturdy. Cuffs and straps are attached along the length of the bench, Jared's seen images and videos online of people strapped to similar pieces of furniture and tries to imagine how it must feel.

At front and centre of the play area is a small square padded footstool, probably only half a foot high and in a deep red fabric, it looks kind of innocuous compared to the rooms other intimidating items of furniture, Jared then notices the large metal frame suspended from the ceiling above the low footstool. Hanging from the corners of the frame are thick ropes ending in strong metal clips, the ropes seem to be attached to some sort of pulley system. Jared's imagination goes into overdrive.

Jared's startled out of his reverie when he feels Jensen move close, his voice is low and sets things alight inside Jared "There's also a cage I can have brought in."

"A cage" Jared repeats dumbly "right."

The older man seems to enjoy Jared's discomposure, running a hand down Jared's back and with a smirk on his lips as he adds "Though for you I may need to buy a bigger one."

The smirk disappears and like a switch being flipped Jensen is all seriousness "When we are in this room and you are commanded to wait for me, you will take off your clothes and kneel here" he indicated the cushioned footstool "feet together, back straight, hands held loosely at your sides and head bowed. You will wait in this position until directed to do otherwise." He doesn't wait to see if Jared understands but moves back across the room, passing the sofas and to a door on the opposite wall.

Jared follows Jensen and finds himself in a bedroom dominated by a large bed. A wardrobe and dresser sit against the far wall, a large flat screen TV on the latter. It's not how he'd envisioned a dom's bedroom, the room feels modern and sparse. Pale grey and white colors dominate, making this room so much lighter than the previous one. Jared wonders if that means Jensen doesn’t play here.

"This is where I sleep when staying overnight at the club, I may invite you to sleep with me, otherwise there is a sleep roll you will utilize. The bathroom…" he leads Jared to a door on the left. 

Black slate tiles line the walls and floor, across from the toilet and washbasin there's a large white tub, deep and wide enough to fit two comfortably. The shower at the back of the room is three times the size of the one in Jared's apartment. Through the clear glass screen he can see several silver rings attached to the wall at head and foot height. Play, it would seem, defiantly takes place in this room.

Jensen leads the way back into the main room where he turns to Jared. Interpreting Jensen's expressions is almost impossible, Jared has never met anyone so self-possessed and hard to read. If pushed Jared would say he looked… apprehensive maybe? 

"Are you sure you want this Jared?"

“Yes Sir.” He replies shortly. “Then you may sign.” Jensen indicated the papers and Jared walks to the coffee table and finds the contract. Using the pen lying beside it he signs and dates the document. Before he can straighten Jensen leans over him, chest pressed against the younger man's back and takes the pen from his hand, signing the page in an efficient flourish. He stays with the length of his body pressed against Jared's back, hot breath caressing Jared's skin. 

"Wait for me in the play area Jared."

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jared's quite proud of his body, he works hard to keep in shape and he has no problem with getting naked in the gym changing room. But this is so different, kneeling in this room surrounded by implements capable of pleasure and pain, under the cold scrutiny of this dazzling man. He feels vulnerable, heart racing and muscles tensed. His clothes are in a pile to the side and he's carful to make sure he's in the correct position, head lowered in respect, back straight in pride of his dom. His cock feels heavy between his legs, half way to hard with anticipation.

He can hear Jensen moving, see movement from the corner of his eye as he circles Jared making small adjustments to his pose. He's been kneeling here for what… ten… fifteen minutes? He can't be sure but he knows it's important to remain still. He doesn't want to disappoint Jensen, wants to prove he has potential, that taking a chance on an untrained sub is worth it.

"Stand"

Jared unfolds his limbs without hesitation, standing with his feet shoulders width apart, hands at his sides. He feels even more exposed like this, though his cock at least seems happy with the situation as it hardens, growing in length and thickness. Long moments pass, Jared wills his body to loosen up. He's made his choice, what happens now is out of his hands, he feels a sense of relief at having handed over control to Jensen. Relaxing, he finds his mind slowing, he distantly thinks this must be what meditation feels like.

Jensen's still now, standing in front of Jared, with his eyes down Jared can only see Jensen's bare feet, he's so close that if Jared reached out he could touch him. Jared's fingers twitch with the desire for the contact.

Jared’s slightly startled when Jensen speaks, "The scar on your left leg, how did you get it?" the commanding tone demanding an answer.

He'd been expecting this; the scar on his thigh has faded with time but is still obvious, long and ragged. His response is rehearsed and refined from the times he's been asked this question by partners and friends before. He doesn't raise his eyes as he replies blandly that it was from a car accident as a teenager.

There's a pause and Jared has to resist the need to see the look on Jensen's face, to try and figure out what he's thinking.

"Who else in the car was hurt?" Jared wonders if Jensen can read his mind, picking the very thing Jared least wants to talk about, a subject Jared prefers not to think about let alone confess to this imposing man.

"My mom… she died." If his voice shakes it's not for lack of trying. He waits for the well meant platitudes but they don't come, instead Jensen moves behind him and trails his fingers down the pale lines of scars that run over his right shoulder blade.

"And these?" Jared can't see them without a mirror, not that he's looked for them in a long time and he had thought they'd faded completely. He tenses at the ugly memories, hands balling into angry fists unconsciously. He considers leaving rather than answering the question but he refuses to fall at the first hurdle like that.

"My dad" it's an angry whisper despite his attempt to sound detached, he wills Jensen to see the warning signs, to back off.

He feels Jensen lean in close "We will discuss this later."

Jensen slides his hands down Jared's back, the touch distracting Jared from bad memories and difficult questions. Fingers glide over his skin, leaving heated trails in their wake. Muscles slowly easing, shoulders dropping, Jared gradually and with effort begins to return to the quite place in his head. Long fingers skim Jared's hips, moving leisurely, teasing, over his tight abs and up his smooth chest.

Any remaining tension leaves Jared's body when Jensen closes the space between them, pressing his chest to Jared's back, he doesn't know when Jensen lost his shirt but he can feel hot skin against his back. Full lips press slow kisses in a line across his shoulder and up his neck, teeth sporadically worrying at the skin. A thumb and forefinger find Jared's stiff nipple and a savage twist to the sensitive peak is a sharp note to the low thrumming need building in Jared, sending a shiver through him. Cock hard and aching, he's resisting the impulse to take himself in hand when Jensen cups his balls, strong fingers enclosing the sensitive skin, squeezing and pulling them away from his body, a low moan escapes Jared's lips, the sensation is just the wrong side of the pleasure pain divide and just what Jared's been craving.

"You're magnificent Jared. God the things I'm going to do to this perfect body, going to make you my beautiful slut, my depraved slave. Have you writhing under me, stretched out around my cock, begging for another taste of my whip, for me to let you come." Jensen's voice is sin its self, full of promise, laden with hunger.

A shudder runs through Jared's body as Jensen pulls away and he's left mourning the loss of contact, the thrill of the pain. He can hear soft footsteps as Jensen moves across the room, the sound of a drawer opening and closing. "Come here Jared."

Moving to stand before Jensen he takes the opportunity to take in his dom. He's wearing only a pair of tight black jeans now and his bare chest is smooth and lean, not as ripped as Jared's own but still toned and strong, and completely tempting to Jared, his mouth practically watering at the thought of his hands, lips and tongue worshiping Jensen's body. Jared wonders if closer inspection would reveal more of the freckles Jared had only glimpsed previously.

His thoughts derail when he notices what Jensen is standing next to and a small nagging part of Jared's mind is warning him that this is it, last chance, danger, turn back now. The lager part tells the scared voice to get lost, too high on adrenalin, nerves thrumming with anticipation, to listen now that he's this close.

"This is a flogging bench" Jensen indicates the wooden framed kneeling bench with padded, black leather upholstery. A small table on casters that Jared is sure wasn't there before and now sits beside the bench only increases Jared's unease. There's a black cloth thrown over the top of the table concealing what lies beneath.

"Let's see how she fits, shall we." The words are innocuous enough but the way Jensen says it, voice low and full of promise, it's anything but innocent.

If Jared hesitates it's only for a second and he quickly climbs onto the bench. The padded leg rests support his shins, spreading his legs wide apart, leaving space enough to allow Jensen to stand between them.

Leaning forward to rest his chest on the main body of the bench, his head hanging over the end Jared realizes that due to his height the bench is a little on the small side, meaning his ass is sticking up in the air, exposed and vulnerable, higher than his head with only his upper body touching the bench. Embarrassment washes over him with the realization that he must look like he's presenting his ass.

Jensen fastens the straps on Jared's calves and thighs first, the bite of the buckles against his skin sending a spike of excitement through Jared despite his mortification at the position he's been forced to assume. His wrists are secured to the sides of the bench close to the floor.

"Hmmm this won't work will it" Jensen's holding the strap positioned to hold his waist in place against the bench and looking critically down at his sub. Letting the leather slip from his fingers he walks to the back wall and opens a drawer, he spends a moment examining the contents before removing something and making his way back to Jared's restrained form.

With whatever he acquired from the drawer out of Jared's sight, Jensen stands at his head. He pushes Jared's hair from one side of his face, tucking it behind his ear and running his finger along Jared's jaw line to his chin where he applies pressure, angling Jared's head up and placing the leather collar retrieved from the drawer around Jared's neck, he fastens it at the back with quick fingers.

The leather of the collar feels soft but it's secured tight enough to make deep breaths a little uncomfortable. Jensen takes the ring on the front of the collar and attaches it with a clip to a matching ring bolted to the bench. Jared flexes his back and finds movement is not impossible but is severely restricted by the collar and the cuffs at his wrists.

Jared's never been restrained like this before, never felt so completely helpless and at someone else's mercy. He experiences a moment of panic, his heart rate picks up, his breathing speeds and his body tenses. He's a second from saying amber and begging to be released when the collar is released from the bench, his head tilted back and Jensen's lips crash into his own.

Jensen's tongue demands entrance into Jared's mouth and for a moment the only thing Jared is able to think is how good Jensen tastes, how hot his mouth is and how he's wanted to kiss those full lips since the first time he saw Jensen. The panic recedes and the kiss slowly turns from desperate to tender, fingers stroking Jared's face, running through his hair. Jensen breaks the kiss but doesn't pull away, whispering comfort and reassurance till Jared's breathing is even again.

"I'm sorry… I just…I don't know…I… I couldn't move and I… I'm so sorry Sir…" Jared stumbles, trying to find the right words when Jensen interrupts.

"You have nothing to apologize for Jared, this is your first time being restrained. It's only natural that you may experience alarm but I promises you have nothing to fear here, I may push you but I will do nothing in this room that will damage your body or mind, I take my responsibility for your welfare very seriously Jared, I will hurt you but I will never harm you, it's an important distinction" Jensen stops Jared when he begins to protest with a finger against his lips. "Do you wish to be released?"

"No please, I'm ok now, I want to go on Sir." Jensen smiles at Jared's answer and stands. He smiles so rarely that it feels like a gift to Jared and calms him more than he would have thought possible.

"I'm going to take some photos while you relax again." Jared's confused for a second before he realizes that it's him Jensen will be photographing and he's surprised by how much he likes the thought of this. Calmer now, Jared concentrates on the beat of his heart, on finding the quiet, compliant place inside himself.

The lights in the room become brighter and after a few minutes he can hear Jensen moving around the room, the release of a shutter sounding repeatedly as he moves from one shot to the next, he imagines what he must look like, strapped down, ass exposed, cock and balls hanging down between his legs.

Jared loses track of time after a while and is brought to awareness by Jensen's hand stroking his cock and something cold and hard being fastened around the base. With shock he realizes that Jensen has just fitted him with a cock ring and his already semi hard cock is now throbbing as it fills with blood that can't escape. The hand and it's very pleasant grip disappears and Jared hears the shutter again as Jensen takes more photos.

He hears the sound of the camera being set aside, the lights dim again and a moment later the sensation of something slowly brushing along his spine and over his ass. It feels cool, soft, dragging slightly as it passes over his heated skin in a broad stroke. He concentrates on the sensation as the action is repeated again and again. He tries to envision the object he's being teased with, the ring around his cock makes thinking difficult.

"This flogger is made from dozens of thin rubber strands."

There's a whoosh and a thwack as the flogger lands a soft stroke on his ass.

"It can be used to deliver a sensual spanking."

Whoosh thwack

"Or something a little… sharper."

Whoosh TWACK

Jared's breath rushes from him as the flogger lands on his backside in wash of pain, he's sure he can feel the sting of every little strand setting his nerves alight and leaving his skin smarting in its wake. The pain is far from unpleasant though and it's a hurt Jared's been craving for a long time.

More strokes land, softer again, alternating from one buttock to the other. When another hard blow lands Jared's left groaning in pleasure, wondering if he could come just from this, and if his dom would be disappointed if he did.

"Did you come this morning Jared?" The question is so totally out of the blue that he answers unthinkingly that he did.

"In future you will come only when given permission, no matter the day" The command is given as if it's the most reasonable instruction in the world, the blows continuing uninterrupted "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" Jared almost shouts between lashes of the flogger.

The blows gradually land faster and heavier, Jensen's rhythm practiced and perfect, Jared's breathing hard now, heart hammering, not really thinking, just feeling, lost in a haze of throbbing cock and burning ass. He's not aware that he's making any noise but embarrassing, needy little sounds are escaping his lips.

After a while, Jared couldn't say how long, the flogger's punishment begins to slow, becomes softer and then ceases. Jensen folds himself to the floor at Jared’s head, moving the hair from his eyes and taking his face in his hand, long fingers stroking and soothing as Jared begins to return to himself. He brings the flogger to Jared's lips and Jared places a kiss on the smooth rubber handle.

"You did so well Jared, looked so fucking beautiful, made such lovely little noises for me." There's a fierce possessive edge to Jensen's voice, but Jared's not sure if it's really there or just a product of the high he's coming down from.

"Thank you Sir." It's barely audible but he pours every ounce of sincerity he can into the words. It makes Jensen smile wolfishly.

"Relax, I'm going to look after you" Jensen instructs as he pulls away and out of Jared's sight.

Jared drifts for a while, starting slightly when Jensen begins to smooth something amazingly cool and soothing over his blazing backside. The skin's so sensitive that the lightest of touch sends more blood to his cock and he's hard again in seconds. Jensen works the lotion into Jared’s skin, long fingers gently massaging the glowing orbs that are Jared's ass in smooth circular motions.

As he works, Jensen’s finger fleetingly grazes Jared's puckered hole and a shiver runs the length of his subs body. Jared wonders if it was intentional and after a few more passes of Jensen's palms over his ass his question is answered as a slick finger pushes again against the tightness, slipping inside Jared ever so slightly only to be removed again as quickly.

"Please." He hadn't meant to say it aloud but Jared's feeling like a tight ball of want and it slips out unbidden.

"Shhhhh" is the only reply he receives.

Jensen continues his tortuously slow invasion of Jared's body, smoothing the lotion into his blazing cheeks, finger returning again and again to push at Jared's rim, gaining entry only to be swiftly withdrawn when all Jared wants is more and deeper.

Whether it's in deference to the needy little noises Jared is making or because his own cock is beginning to ache, Jensen slips a long finger inside Jared, pushing it deep. Jared moans as the second knuckle catches then sinks inside him. Jensen works the digit, a slow in and out, easing the resistance of Jared’s hole and building the tension mounting in Jared. There’s a moments pause and a second finger joins the first. He's rewarded by the cry that Jared makes, like something caught between pleasure and pain. He relentlessly works his fingers inside Jared, stretching him open then adding another.

Shock after shock of arousal shoots to Jared’s groin, he doesn't know how much more of this his throbbing, metal ring encircled cock can take, he feels like he's been close to coming a hundred times tonight and he needs Jensen's cock where his finger are buried.

"I'm going to fuck you now Jared, want to see if you look as good around my cock as you do my fingers."

There’s the sound of Jensen loosing his jeans then strong hands spread Jared's cheeks. Jared feels the head of Jensen's cock nudge at his hole, pushing, forcing its way inside him slowly, and despite Jensen's preparation, stretching him almost painfully. When the swollen head slips past the tight muscle gripping it Jensen stills and Jared moans, just wanting, needing, Jensen to fuck him already.

Then Jared can't think about anything much at all because Jensen hands are firmly gripping his hips and he's shoved his cock deep inside Jared, making him take all of Jensen's length in one forceful thrust, filling him up. Jensen quickly settles into a demanding rhythm that has Jared remembering how long it's been and wondering if he'll be able to walk tomorrow.

Jensen sets the angle so that he's hitting Jared's sweet spot again and again and has his sub quivering and whining beneath him. Jared’s flexing and writhing against his restraints, his inability to move or escape only heightens his sense of vulnerability and surrender. This is sex like he’s never experienced, sure he’s bottomed before but nothing has ever felt like this, never felt this good, this right. Jared's so close to coming, even without his cock being touched, the tension in his body building and taking him to the edge. His cock’s pulsing in time with his hammering heart.

"Good boy Jared. Going to fill your ass up with come baby, then I'm going to make sure it stays there by shoving a nice big plug in your hole. You’d like that wouldn’t you, my little slut? But because you've pleased me tonight I'm going to let you come… Later" Jared can hear strain in his doms voice, feel the emphasis of the words with brutal thrusts.

There's a hint of misery in the groan that escapes Jared, but it's quickly followed by a "Thank you Sir." that must please Jensen because seconds later he's slamming his length into Jared's slick hole with a new, more brutal, urgency. His fingers are digging in to the flesh of Jared's hips in a bruising grip. If Jared were capable of thinking right now he'd be pleased that Jensen's hands are leaving their mark on him. As it is nothing exists for Jared in that moment but the overwhelming sensations racking his body.

With a final shuddering thrust and a guttural oath Jensen lets his orgasm crash over him, riding it out and then milking the last drops of come from his cock with a few slow deep pumps of his hips. When he pulls out Jared only misses the fullness for a few seconds before something hard and thick, first catches on his abused rim, then slowly stretches him even wider before sliding home to settle deep inside, filling him.

Abstractedly Jared feels the ring around his cock being removed. The cuffs holding him to the bench are slowly released. The blood flow returning to his extremities makes him light headed and his limbs tingle. Jensen allows him to take his time standing and then leads him to the sofas where he's instructed to lie down. Jared curls up wondering if his dick will ever forgive him for the torture it's received tonight.

When Jensen returns from the bathroom, washed up and back in his tight jeans, he settles on the sofa with Jared's head on his lap. Jared's sure that he's too wound up to sleep but Jensen's fingers rubbing light circles down his back soon have him slipping into a drowsy half sleep.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jared is brought back to himself by something tugging at his rim, awakening him and gaining the attention of his quickly lengthening cock. It takes him a moment to realize that Jensen is playing with the plug still buried in his ass. He's not sure how long he’s dozed for, has no idea what the time even is he realizes.

A hand grips his hair, turning his head to meet Jensen's gaze.

"Do you want to come Jared?"

"Yes Sir, please"

"Put your jeans and boots back on" Jared's confused by the order, Jensen had said he could come, hadn't he? How can he do that with his jeans on?

"Now Jared" There's a sharp thrust of the plug inside him as Jensen lands a firm smack between Jared's ass cheeks that send Jared scrambling for his clothes, he realizes that was a mistake as the movement causes the plug to shift inside and his legs threaten to buckle beneath him. 

He walks gingerly to the pile of clothes and tries to slide his jeans on without shifting the plug or chafing his tender backside, he fails and by the time he fastens his fly, he's rock hard and breathing heavily. Pulling on his boots makes the plug move inside him in interesting ways and it’s all he can do not to palm the erection in his pants.

When Jensen approaches he has something small and glinting silver in the low light held between his hands. They turn out to be two small nipple clamps connected by a silver chain, the clamps look a lot less complicated than the ones he's seen on the internet, they're graceful looking, like small, thin tweezers with black rubber tips, a tiny silver ring encircling the closed end. Jensen pinches Jared's nipple before applying the end of one clamp and pushing the ring along the length, bringing the rubber ends together around the stiff bud. He repeats this on the other nipple, gives the chain a short tug and steps back to admire the effect of Jared in nothing but jeans, a collar and nipple clamps.

"I'm feeling thirsty, get me a bottle of water from the bar downstairs Jared"

 _Fuck_ is all Jared can think, he swallows, the pain at his nipples and the fullness in his ass all but forgotten.

"Can I put my shirt on?" he asks, eyes lowered.

"Did I tell you to put your shirt on?"

 _Shit_ "No Sir, sorry Sir."

"Then I think it's safe to assume that I want you to go as you are." There's no anger in Jensen's voice but Jared still thinks he's going to end up paying for questioning his dom.

Jared turns to leave the room, noticing as he does the two bottles of water sitting on top of the small bar by the exit. He suppresses a groan and opens the door, stepping through into the cool corridor beyond.

He pauses at the top of the stairs, the plug in his ass makes walking normally without it rubbing inside him difficult and the stairs pose a challenge he hadn't considered. Not daring to keep his dom waiting he makes his way down, each step, no matter how carefully he moves makes the plug move inside him, his tight jeans he suspects are only making it worse. He's panting and sweating by the time he reaches the bottom, the line of his hard cock surely visible through his jeans. The pink haired girl at the coat check gives him a Cheshire cat smile as he passes.

Entering the main room he catches sight of himself in a large mirror, he has to admit, the silver nipple clamps and chain, the black leather collar, they look good against his muscled and tanned skin. It's just that's he's never paraded his submissive nature so publicly before and the heat is already burning his face at the thought of trying to walk through the club as if there isn't something in his ass.

He has one goal, to get to the bar and back as quickly as possible, drawing as little attention to himself as he can. He receives admiring looks from some of the people he passes. One woman boldly looks him up and down, obviously pleased by what she sees. She's laced into a tight black PVC cat suit, her long hair pulled severely back from her face and she's wearing the obligatory neck breaking boots. He quickly passes her before she can talk to him and continues through the room attempting to walk as normally as possible, his head down, trying not to make eye contact. But he can feel eyes on him as he moves and he realizes his hurry is probably only drawing more notice. He wonders if Jensen is also watching him, from his room above. He hopes he's getting a kick out of Jared's mortification.

At the bar he's greeted by the blond from earlier, amusement shines from her eyes and she's suppressing laughter.

"Don't, just don't" He holds a finger up in warning before she can speak.

She tries to arrange her face in sympathy and fails "Oh poor baby, what do you need?"

"Just a bottle of water, quickly, please"

With a wink she disappears to fetch the bottle. Jared tries not to fidget as he waits, the prospect of coming in his pants just from the plug filling his ass becoming a real possibility.

She returns with a bottle of water… and a phone, a serious look on her face that has Jared confused and apprehensive. She hands him the phone and bottle.

"Hello"

"Jared, I was wondering, how exactly does it feel to have a thick black plug shoved up your ass, to walk around with your ass full of my come and a big chunk of latex?"

He can't believe this is happening to him, he's surrounded by people, including the bartender waiting for the phone.

"It feels good" and if he's not whispering it’s not by much.

"Louder, if I can't hear you again you will be punished."

"It feels good Sir." He keeps his eyes on the bottle in front of him.

"What was that Jared?"

"The plug in my ass feels really good Sir"

"And how does it feel when it moves inside you?" Jensen pushes.

"Like… It makes me want to come Sir, to touch my cock" he risks a glance at the blond behind the bar. She's looking insincerely innocent and Jared knows she's listening to every word he says along with the people crowding the bar around him.

"Good, I think the plug's a little small though, maybe we need to go up a size, what do you think my little cock slut?"

God his ass feels so full and stretched, he doesn't know if he could take more.

"What ever you feel is best Sir" seems the safest way to answer.

"I think you'd better return before you blow your load at the bar Jared…Oh and tell the nice lady that you need some more lube so that I can put a bigger plug in you ass"

Jared squeezes his eyes closed and tries to keep the humiliation he's feeling out of his voice as he answers "Yes Sir" and ends the call.

Jared hands the phone back to the blond bartender who's looking at him expectantly. He briefly considers disobeying but dismisses the idea out of hand.

 _Fuck it_ "I need some more lube so that Mr. Ackles can put abiggerplugupmyass" he says in a rush, his face burning, unable to make eye contact.

"Oh my god Jared… here you go" she grabs a small sachet from below the bar, her voice is filled with mirth and he knows if he looks at her she'll dissolve into laughter.

He turns to leave and she catches his hand.

"It's ok Jared… go have fun" The laughter is still there but there's only understanding in her eyes. He rolls his eyes and heads back across the club keeping to the darker edges, side stepping a large tattooed guy with a shaved head who steps into his path, lust burning in his eyes.

When he's once again safely at the stairs he stops and takes a deep breath, he wonders if running up would be any better. With a sigh and thinking of his sore cheeks he dismisses the idea and slowly begins mounting the steps, he tires thinking about baseball but by the time he's at the top he so close to coming that he has to just stand still for a minute, willing his throbbing cock to calm down and feeling like a hormonal teenager. He must look ridiculous as he makes his way back to Jensen.

The door’s unlocked and there's no one in sight when Jared enters the room but Jensen calls from the bedroom, leaving the water on the coffee table Jared carefully makes his way there. Jensen is standing by the bed when Jared gets there and he looks glorious, still only wearing his jeans, his green eyes on Jared with what he thinks might be hunger.

"Lose the clothes Jared. On your knees, mouth open" Jared swiftly obeys, shucking his boots and jeans. Folding to the floor in front of his dom, trying to ignore what the movement does to the plug.

Jensen opens his fly and there's no teasing, no build up, just Jensen gripping Jared's head and shoving his cock into his subs waiting mouth. The rhythm is unforgiving and relentless, the head hitting the back of Jared's throat, saliva spilling from swollen lips as he tries to keep up and not gag.

Jared's gasping for breath when Jensen finally pulls away and refastens his jeans, the collar still at Jared's throat is a restriction that he's it painfully aware of as he fights to slow his breathing. Jensen reaches for the chain hanging between his sub's nipples, sharp tugs guiding Jared to his feet. Once upright and with his back to the large bed a quick shove to the centre of Jared chest has him sprawled out on soft sheets. Jensen follows him onto the bed, like a predator hunting his prey. He throws a leg over Jared so that he's straddling the younger man.

"I think these have been on long enough, don't you?" he pulls on the nipple clamps chain, sending little shocks of pain through Jared's nipples.

"Thank you sir" Jared replies thickly.

"Breath in" as commanded, Jared takes a deep breath.

"Slowly breathe out" Jensen leisurely removes the first tweezer like clamp in time with Jared exhale.

The pain is immediate and more intense than Jared would have thought possible. Jensen repeats the process with the other nipple and pinning his wrists to the bed leans over Jared to lick gently at first one then the other of the now amazingly sensitive buds. Jared tries not to writhe beneath Jensen and his ministrations but he can't stop the pathetic little whines that escape his lips. Jensen beings grinding his groin against Jared's cock which is lying full and heavy against his stomach. The combined sensations turn him into a quivering, pleading mess.

"No Jared, I'm not finished with you yet."

Releasing Jared’s arms Jensen takes up position between his subs thighs, parting Jared's legs wide, bending them to get unimpeded access to his cock and ass. Jensen reaches for the plug still deeply buried between his subs cheeks and rotates it, pushing and pulling at the flared end, experimenting with the angle till Jared is incoherent. The slow tease makes Jared moan in breathless pants, his body weakly thrashing, he’s too far gone to even beg for the friction he's craving.

"God Jared, love the way you fall to pieces for me, you look so perfect right now."

After what feels like an hour to Jared, Jensen grasps his engorged cock and starts pumping it in a tight grip, moving the plug till it rubs inside Jared, hitting his prostate over and over. Stars explode behind Jared’s eyes as he finally gets the touch he’s been begging for.

"Come for me Jared."

Jared doesn't need to be told twice and when his orgasm hits it's like nothing he's ever felt before. Crying out, head thrown back, his body arching as a nearly continuous stream of come stripes his stomach and chest. He sinks back into the soft bed as the flow ebbs, his cock giving a few last twitches and his breathing evening out.

Coming down from his orgasm Jared lifts his head and sees Jensen using a finger to idly draw a pattern in his come, the milky fluid contrasting strikingly with his tan skin. Moving up the bed Jensen pushes his slick finger into Jared's open mouth where he sucks and licks at the digit before swallowing down his own come.

"I think we need to clean you up" Jensen hooks a finger through the metal ring hanging from Jared's collar and uses it to lead him into the large bathroom. The plug in his ass sends residual sparks of almost painful pleasure to Jared's now limp but sensitive cock as he moves.

Jared is left standing in the middle of the tiled room as Jensen turns on the water in the large walk-in shower. Exhaustion is beginning to seep through Jared and his legs feel weak. He wonders absently where he'll be sleeping tonight, deciding he doesn't care as long as he can lie down.

Steam is beginning to fill the room as Jensen stands before Jared. "Remove my pants Jared"

Jared gracelessly kneels before Jensen, fatigue making his fingers clumsy as he unfastens the fly and pulls the jeans down Jensen's toned legs. Jensen grips his subs chin and tilts his head till Jared is looking at him.

"Are you tired Jared"

"Yes Sir" His words laced with the exhaustion he feels.

"So big and strong Jared, I would have thought you'd have better stamina… Never mind, it's just another thing we need to work on." The reprimand is half-hearted and Jared's too far gone to try and understand the implication of it.

"I'm sorry Sir" is the only thing his brain can come up with.

Jensen removes the collar from Jared's neck, "Wait for me in the shower"

Standing poses its own problems as the plug shifts again and his legs shake. He shuffles into the shower, absently noticing an alcove set into the wall, inset with shelves and filled with items you would expect in a shower, bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditioner. A pair of smooth, heavy looking metal cuffs lie next to a bottle of lube, standing out from the other every day products.

The hot water pouring down on him feels like a kind of heaven and it helps alleviate some of his weariness. Jensen steps in behind him and after a moment soapy hands work the muscles of Jared's back and shoulders where they stand under the hot spray.  Jared turns when instructed and the last of his come is washed away by Jensen's attentive fingers.

Facing Jensen like this Jared desperately wants to touch him, to run his hands over his smooth chest and trace the pale freckles that faintly cover his skin. He's about to ask for permission to do this when he's told to face the tiled wall.

He obediently turns and his hands are taken in turn, the metal cuffs from the shelf enclose his wrists and are locked with long thin bolts. Jensen raises the manacled limbs above Jared's head and clips the rings attached to the cuffs to the rings bolted to the wall. His legs are kicked apart and Jared nearly looses balance. He rests his head against the cool black tiles and takes deep breaths in anticipation of what Jensen has in store for him now.

Jensen rubs his hard cock against Jared's ass, sliding it between the cheeks, swollen head bumping the plug buried there and making Jared bite his lip to stifle his moan. Jensen's hand seeks the flared end of the plug, a few gentle twists and he begins slowly pulling the thick black plug from Jared's stretched and abused hole, when it finally slips free Jared's body shudders violently and he tastes blood from his lip.

Hands part his cheeks and Jared readies himself for the assault of Jensen's cock. It's Jensen's tongue he feels though, licking at his rim and then pushing inside. A moment later Jensen rises, a hand on Jared’s face turns his head and Jensen leans in close, lips meeting he pushes his come coated tongue inside the younger mans mouth. Jared licks and sucks hungrily at his doms mouth, savouring the taste before swallowing it down as Jensen pulls away, fire in his eyes.

Jared's hole is starting to drip come when Jensen finally lines his cock up and pushes inside. Jared's shocked by the amount of resistance and the force Jensen has to apply even after wearing the plug for so long. Jared expects the brutal pace of earlier in the evening but Jensen's thrusts, though deep, stay slow and controlled, his hands wandering over Jared's water slick skin. He plays with Jared's still unbelievably sensitive nipples, pulling and rolling the stiff bud between his fingers. His other hand works Jared's cock, now valiantly solid considering how violently he came less than half an hour ago.

Jensen's thrusting hips gain speed, impaling Jared faster and harder, his grip on Jared's cock tightening and his other hand joins it to tug at Jared's balls. Legs shaking and grunting with each forceful drive of Jensen's cock into his ass, Jared knows he won't last much longer.

"What do you want Jared?"

"Please Sir"

"Tell me Jared, what does my slut want?"

"I want to come, Sir… Please Sir" he begs breathlessly, too desperate, too close to be embarrassed by how needy he sounds.

"Again Jared? So soon! You must be a come slut Jared, is that what you are?"

"Yes Sir, yes, I'm a come slut."

"Whose slut are you Jared."

"Yours Sir, I'm your slut, only yours, I belong to you Sir"

"Good Jared, good, now come for me Jared." Jensen bends over his sub, takes the flesh between Jared's shoulder and neck between his teeth sucks at the skin, biting down hard enough to bruise.

Jared's hips shove erratically forward into Jensen's grip and back onto his cock as his come paints the tiles, his orgasm quickly chased by Jensen's. They stay connected both unwilling to move, basking in the afterglow, the hot water raining down and easing their tight muscles. When Jensen pulls out he bends, kneading Jared's trembling leg muscles with his strong hands, helping Jared bring his legs together. Standing he releases Jared's shaking arms from the metal cuffs. Jensen leans in bringing his lips to Jared's ear and telling him to finish cleaning up and come to bed.

Jensen leaves the room, grabbing a towel as he goes.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Jared awakes the next day Jensen is already up, his bed lying rumpled and empty.

Jared had left the bathroom last night and been invited to join Jensen in bed for a while. They had talked for some time, it had been the most normal, hell, it had been the only normal time they had spent together. Jensen had asked him about his job and he'd tried not to bore the older man with talk of the small advertising company he worked for doing graphic design.

Jared had wanted to ask his Dom about himself, his likes and dislikes, his family, his life. Jensen had only smiled when asked and said Jared could ask any questions he had tomorrow at his sofas. Jensen continued asking questions about his subs life, where he grown up, his previous partners, what food he likes and what he did in his spare time. Jared had answered as openly as he could and was relieved that Jensen didn't bring up the scars again.

When Jared's yawns had started to punctuate his answer Jensen had called it a night. Jared had resisted the urge to lean over and kiss Jensen good night before slipping from the warm bed to the sleeping mat on the floor, he guessed that whatever they had started, it would never be that type of relationship. The thought made him feel a little sad but when he was getting so much, the man, the submission and the amazing sex, well, wanting more seemed kinda greedy. He rolled onto his side, painfully conscious of his sore ass and trying to get comfortable without it looking like he was fidgeting. When sleep came it was dreamless and deep.  
  
Sitting up now Jared is reminded of the flogging and pounding his ass received the night before. Standing he takes inventory of the aches and pains he feels. His ass checks are tender and his hole is sore. His hips and neck are slightly bruised and his legs ache like he's been for a run. Jared smiles, cheeks dimpling at the memories.

Once Jared has finished in the bathroom he's not sure what to do. Should he get dressed or is that against the rules? He's standing there naked raked by indecision when Jensen enters the room.  
  
"Good, you're up, get these on. We're going for breakfast."  
  
Jensen places a large brown paper bag on the bed, leaving as quickly as he came. Jared eyes the bag with suspicion, approaching it slowly. After being sent into the club last night in nothing more than jeans and nipple clamps his mind runs wild with what Jensen might have picked for him to wear. Up-ending the bag like it's full of snakes Jared is instantly relieved to see it's just a pair of light blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a dark blue button down, maybe not his usual style but nothing he has a problem wearing. There's no underwear so Jared goes commando. Quickly pulling on the new clothes, he leaves the shirt open, liking the way the tight t-shirt shows off his muscled chest. He pulls on his old worn military boots and walks into the other room where Jensen is waiting on the sofas.

There's a laptop on his knees which he looks up from as Jared approaches. A brief smile touches Jensen's lips when he sees his sub and he motions for Jared to take a seat in front of him. Jensen returns his attention to the laptop and continues to type, Jared gingerly sits and tries to wait patiently, embarrassment warms his face when his stomach rumbles noisily in the quiet room.

Putting the laptop to one side Jensen focuses his attention on Jared.

"I wouldn't normally venture out with an untrained sub this soon, but I'm please with your progress so far, you're very… responsive."

Jared flushes again but with pride this time at Jared's praise.

"I'm going to explain the rules you need to follow whilst we are outside the building. When walking you will remain two paces behind me at all times. You will speak to no one unless you are spoken to and your answers will be short. I expect my instructions to be followed as swiftly and fully as they are here. As we are at the sofas you may ask me any questions you have regarding the rules."

Licking his dry lips Jared considers for a moment before asking "Well, what should I call you Sir?

"Mr. Ackles will be fine for the duration of our excursion."

"Yes Sir"

Standing, Jensen moves to pick up a dark pea coat and leather jacket which are lying over the back of the sofa, Jensen looks unbelievably hot wearing a pair of casual grey jeans, the cuffs and hem of a white t-shirt peeping out from under a thin dark grey sweater which hugs his torso. The sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, showing off his strong forearms. It's the most casual Jared has ever seen his dom dress, it make the intimidating man look a little more approachable.

Sliding on his own coat, Jensen approaches Jared slowly, unnervingly. Standing behind Jared he slips the soft black leather jacket he's holding onto his the younger mans shoulders, the action feels incredibly intimate to Jared, especially when Jensen's hands start to wonder over Jared's hard chest, sliding under the blue button-down to pinch at Jared's nipples through the thin white cotton. Jared's cock stirs optimistically only to be disappointed when Jensen pulls away.

"You do look very good today Jared, we should probably leave while we can." He says with a wry smile, lifting his collar and moving to the door.

They exit the building by a small back door, the sound of someone behind the bar moving something heavy the only noise in the nearly empty club. They walk a couple of blocks, Jared being careful to stay the right distance behind Jensen, they arrive at a small dinner called Ellen's, it's busy inside, the place is obviously popular for breakfast. Jensen leads them to a small table at the back where it's slightly less crowded. Removing their coats and sitting Jared takes in the place, it's not fancy but it's clean and friendly feeling, food must be good too judging by the number of people filling the tables and booths.

Jensen doesn't look at the menu but tells Jared that he's to order scrambled egg and one piece of bacon, Jared's about to raise his eyebrow at the odd order when he thinks better of it. Jensen catches the eye of the pretty brunette waitress, who starts making her way to them from across the busy room.

"Take your cock out of your pants slut" instructs Jensen as she nears. Jared looks at his dom with shock, Jensen lifts his eyebrow in response and cheeks blazing Jared slips his hand under the table, freeing his cock from his jeans.

"Hi, what can I getcha?"

"I'll have the Bobby omelette, no cheese. And what will my slut have?" Jensen addresses Jared, whose eyes widen, shocked that Jensen would humiliate him like this in public.

The waitress turns to a very pink Jared and he quickly stutters his order, keeping his eyes down to avoid the look of astonishment she must be directing at him. Jared's surprised when she asks if they'd like coffee as if Jensen hadn't just called him a slut in front of her.

She leaves with a cheerful "Be right out" and Jared just stares at her in confusion as she bounces off to the kitchen. Jared's attention is dragged back to Jensen when he's told to take his cock in hand, that he is to continue to stoke his cock till the meal is finished. Jared wonders if there's anything Jensen won't do but he obediently grasps his cock, slowly pumping it, trying to keep the movement as surreptitious as possible and hoping his position and the table cloth hide his actions. Jared's surprised and a little unnerved to find that though he's burning with embarrassment his cock is rock hard in his hand.

"You'd better eat up Jared, I have a busy day planned for you and you'll need your strength. Tell me, do you know what sounding is?"

Jared nods uncertainly, he vaguely remembers doing a Google search when he was filling out his check list, something about putting metal rods down his pee hole he thinks, wincing at the idea.

"Jared, if you stop stroking your cock again you will be punished." _Shit_ Jared curses silently and resumes stroking, he hadn't even been conscious of stopping, and how the hell had Jensen known anyway?

"You have indicated that sounding is something you are reluctant to try" Jared really hopes no one can hear this conversation over the buzz of noise filling the dinner "Is this a hard limit for you?"

"No Mr. Ackles" Jared answers after a taking a second to consider.

Jensen looks pleased with his answer "Good."

Jared is pondering the odd sense of pride he feels whenever Jensen praises him or seems pleased with his actions. It sends a thrill through Jared at just how quickly his only goal has become making Jensen happy.

When their food arrives Jared eats one handed, the other still busy beneath the table.  He finishes before Jensen and as he waits he tries not to think about what's awaiting him at the club, not because he's apprehensive, but because his cock is solid and just thinking about what Jensen might do to him next takes him dangerously close to coming.

The waitress returns soon to clear their plates and give Jensen the check. Jensen pays and stands, Jared is caught in an agony of indecision, he hasn't been given permission to put his cock away and he can't stand up like this. Jensen looks at him, amusement playing on his lips and dancing in his eyes. Reaching past Jared, Jensen grabs the leather jacket from the empty seat and hands it to him. Jared pulls it over his lap, takes a deep breath and stands, heart thumping at being so exposed in public. Jensen once again leads the way out of the dinner.

"Will we be seeing you next weekend Gen?" Jensen asks as they pass their waitress.

She smiles mischievously at them "If Mistress permits!" and turns away.

Outside Jared wants nothing more than to get back inside the club where he won't be at risk of being arrested for indecent exposure, but Jensen's pace is slow and forces Jared to do likewise. Jared is sure that every person he passes must know his cock (still hard as a rock goddamn it) is hanging out of his pants behind the jacket he's awkwardly clutching in front of him. They must be able to see what a deviant he is Jared thinks.

* * *

 

When they get back to the club they go straight to Jensen's rooms. Calling behind him as Jensen enters the bedroom Jared is instructed to wait for him in the play area. Jared undresses, quickly folding his clothes clumsily and kneeling on the low foot stool.

He has a few minutes to compose himself then and he concentrates on his breathing, slowly in and out, striving for the correct state of mind and posture. He's found the quiet place inside himself when he distantly hears Jensen enter the room. For a moment the only noise in the hushed room is their combined breathing and when Jensen speaks Jared almost jumps at the sound.

"Today Jared we are going to learn about control. Stand."

Jared obeys immediately and as he rises he sees that Jensen is once again stripped to just his jeans and that he's holding something black and silver in one hand. Jensen then sinks down in front of Jared and for one confused and elated second Jared thinks his dom might be about to suck his cock. What Jensen does however is slip a series of metal rings connected by a leather strap along Jared's cock, the first and largest ring also goes over his balls to sit snugly against his body, the next six rings on the strap punctuate the length of his cock, the last but one finishing under the glands of the head, the last ring, half the size of the others rests on the tip of his cock and is clearly designed to be clipped to something, a weight or leash maybe.

The sight of the black leather and silver rings running down the length of his cock, makes it stir and Jared feels the rings begin to grip as he grows. The contraption is just too restrictive, it soon becomes apparent that a full erection will not be possible, as he hardens an ache blooms into pain along his cock.

Jensen stands and moves to the back wall and its drawers of toys "This should help keep my sluts excitable cock under control."

Jared tries to clear his mind, but the pain along his cock and the weight of the device is entirely distracting.Retuning, Jensen takes Jared's arm and tightly fits a leather cuff around his wrist. He repeats the action on the other arm and then clips the two cuffs together behind Jared's back.

"On your knees." Jensen orders as he moves to stand in front of Jared.

It's not an easy manoeuvre with his arms pulled back and Jared is careful to keep his balance as he sinks to his knees.

Fabric, something black and silky is placed over his eyes obliterating his vision and secured behind his head. He tries to enjoy the lack of sight, the restriction of his upper body, to accept his vulnerability as his master's will, and though it's not as scary as it was yesterday he still can't relax.

Jared can hear a fly being undone and something warm and sticky is pressed to his lips. He quickly opens his mouth and licks the now familiar taste of pre come from the head of Jensen's hard cock. He's not surprised when Jensen starts fucking his face, the pace fast and controlled, long, deep thrusts, strong hands holding his head in place. He relaxes his throat as much as he can, he's turned on despite himself at being used like this, the pain in his cock kicking up a notch with his arousal.

When Jensen's movements begin to speed up, to stutter, Jared prepares to swallow the come that must soon follow. He's surprised then, when Jensen pulls out, understanding dawns though, as ropes of warm, thick come hit his face and chest. Jared has no idea what to expect next but he hears the noise of a camera shutter again, apparently the sight of him sticky with Jensen's come is just too good not to immortalize.

After a few minutes and with come cooling on his skin he feels Jensen start licking at his chest, slowly working his way up to Jared’s sticky face, his tongue dragging long strokes across his hot skin. When Jensen pauses its only push his lips against Jared’s come coated mouth, his tongue demanding entry and delivering Jensen’s come to him via sloppy, noisy kisses.

"Good boy, swallow it all down." Jensen whispers in his ear, Jared's adams apple bobbing as he swallows the thick fluid. He senses Jensen leaving him, returning a minute later and wiping the last drying remains of come from his skin with a soft wet cloth.

"Stand."

This is way more difficult to do than kneeling and Jared has to work hard to keep his balance now he's blind. Standing he feels disorientated, he listens for clues of what will happen next, trying to hear where Jensen has moved to. He feels a pull on his cock, as Jensen tows him by the rings sheathing his length. He's lead mercilessly by his aching cock and then man handled into place. Jensen unclips the bonds at his wrist and his arms fall to his sides. Cuffs are buckled to his ankles next. He must be at the black wooden X on the right wall because his limbs are spread, pulled into position so that his body, back to the padded leather, mirrors the shape of the cross, he hears a clicks as the cuffs are attached to the cross, then there's a mechanical whine and his arms are pulled higher, forcing him to the balls of his feet.

Jared thinks he hears Jensen whisper "Beautiful" and then several more whirs of a camera shutter. There's the sound of movement after another minute, a door softly closing and footsteps approaching. Something makes a trail down his body, running from his neck to his confined cock. It's only the lightest of touches, it almost tickles.

“This is a riding crop Jared.” Jensen informs him as he trails it along Jared’s cock and balls.

_Thwack_

Jared gasps, more from surprise than pain, as something unseen lands a smarting blow on his inner thigh, the sensitive skin stinging at the sharp pain. Lighter hits follow, peppering the area, slowly moving closer to his vulnerable balls.

_Thwack_

Another blow, the sound of leather striking skin, on the other thigh this time, followed by more of the quick strikes, they become erratic then, no way for Jared to know where they will land next or how hard. The anticipation becomes a torture all of its own. He’s breathing heavy, head starting to spin, he’s so turned on, blood’s pumping to his cock but the rings allow him no room to grow. Each hit of the crop sending shots of arousal through his body and only making his cock ache more.

_Thwack_

Jared cries out this time, the pain is still bearable though, he's no where near safe wording and he's vaguely proud of himself, of how well he's taking what Jensen is giving him. Jensen moves on to his taut stomach, blows gradually landing heavier and heavier. His cock is straining against the rings that cage it, the hurt only adding to the high he's beginning to feel as he breathes through the pain. He’s not really thinking now, there’s no space in his mind for that, he’s consumed by sensation, his nerves alight.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

His nipples this time, in quick succession, he moans, the initial sting slowly replaced by a throbbing hurt. Jared's starting to feel a little strange as the strikes to his chest increase in speed and strength, sharp pain and deep ache covering his tender flesh, he almost feels like he's floating, he's conscious of the pain but it seems distant, each lick adding to the pleasure, each hard stroke making him groan and whimper with need.

Jared's not sure when the blows stop, he's brought back to himself by Jensen calling his name. Jared's sight returns when the blindfold is slipped from his eyes, Jensen's strong hands massage his tight muscles, the touch soothing and grounding. Jared absently feels his ankles and wrists being released. He tries to coordinate his limbs as he's led somewhere, lowered to something cool.

A murmured "Thank you Sir" then he's drifting.

"Sleep baby, you were perfect"

He's not sure if he really hears it or if he's already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last day of their first weekend together, I wonder what Jensen has in store for his new sub.

When Jared wakes he's alone again, he rolls over and finds a note on the pillow beside him.

_Dealing with some business_

_Eat then clean the play area_

Jensen must be in his office, where ever that is. Jared's not sure what the time is or how long he's been asleep. Wandering into the main room he finds two large sandwiches and a bottle of water waiting on the coffee table. Seeing it makes him realize just how hungry he is and he sits and begins devouring it. While he eats he considers where he might find the cleaning supplies, the cabinets on the far wall maybe?

Finished with his food he moves through the play area, fingers brushing the wood, leather and metal as he passes. He opens the black glass doors to the first cabinet, hanging from hooks inside are canes, whips, floggers, crops and paddles. The variety of sizes and materials is dizzying and Jared runs his fingers slowly along the hanging implements, wondering how they all feel, what marks they might leave on his skin.

Moving to the next set of glass doors he finds a large flat screen TV. The last doors reveal long lengths of coiled rope, chains and leather straps hanging from hooks. He begins looking through the many drawers next, he's pretty sure now that he won't find what he needs for cleaning here but curiosity drives him on.

One drawer is dedicated to butt plugs, in orderly rows, ranging in size from modest to eye watering. There's glass and steel, silicon and (he swallows thickly) inflatable rubber. Some of the designs give him pause, not sure what is supposed to go where. One has a sparkling jewel set into the end, another has a fall of long dark hair attached to the flared end, with a smile Jared realises that when inserted, it would look like you had a tail.

Another drawer is filled with an assortment of collars and cuffs. He recognizes one as a posture collar, the leather thick and wide, restricting the wearer's movement. The thought of it wrapped and secured around his neck sends blood rushing to his cock. It's only then that he realizes he no longer has the restriction of the metal rings around his length. Jensen must have removed it but Jared has no idea when.

He finds the missing device in the next drawer he opens, it's keeping some pretty odd company too. There are standard cock rings, rings with metal balls or leather straps attached, cock shaped metal cages with locks, toys with vibrating parts and a few things he has no idea the function of. He skips quickly through the other drawers, there are gags and dildos, nipple clamps and blindfolds, vibrators and tubes of lube. Everything a growing deviant could need.

Jared's so hard now that the need to touch himself is nearly over whelming, he was told not to come without permission but Jensen hadn't said anything about touching himself, had he. Jared grips the base of his cock, squeezing his eyes closed and tightening his fist. He releases a shuddering breath and continues his search in the bathroom.

When Jensen returns half an hour later Jared is still naked, on his hands and knees, removing the last traces of his pre-come from the floor beneath the flogging bench. Jensen strides up behind him and applies his palm to Jared's backside with a loud smack.

"Back with us I see Jared, put some pants on and join me on the sofas."

Ass stinging Jared pulls on his pants from the pile he discarded earlier and joins Jensen, who offers him a beer. He moves to sit opposite but with a motion Jensen indicates the space next to him on the sofa.

"Our time together for this weekend is almost over, I want to ask you some questions and give you the opportunity to ask any you may have."

"Yes sir." Jared suddenly feels like he's at a yearly review meeting at work.

"Tell me what you enjoyed most Jared"

He takes a moment to think back over the weekend, he's a little amazed at what he's done and had done to him, how he feels changed and totally the same all at once.

"I liked the cross… the shower… I kinda… I just like knowing I'm doing what you want… maybe… I dunno…" he trails off.

He's not sure if it's the subject or Jensen but he's usually so much better at this, the kind of person who can talk to anyone about anything.

"Saying I liked what we've done seems like an understatement though, the way you've made me feel… god, I don't even have the words." He's shaking his head, an unconscious smile on his lips.

"On the cross Jared, what happened to you?" There's no concern in his voice and Jared thinks he already knows exactly what happened but Jared can talk about it if that's what his dom wants.

"I was concentrating on breathing through the pain and everything got kinda distant, it didn't hurt any more… or if it did I didn't care about the pain, I just wanted more.” Jared tries to explain.

Jensen nods his understanding.

"Then you'll be returning next weekend?" It's another not-really-a-question.

"Yes Sir" Jared replies without thought but with total conviction. Jensen seems pleased, a rare smile on is lips.

"Do you have any questions for me Jared?"

Jared considers asking about something he'd been wondering whilst cleaning. About Love and its place in their… relationship? Not that he’s in love with Jensen but he might be beginning to feel himself falling. He decides this is a topic for another time, no need to scare him off this soon. He settles for safer ground.

"What about you? That is… what did you enjoy most? Did I do anything wrong? Any thing I can do better?" Jared realizes that he's asked a lot of questions and he's talking too much.

"I'm very pleased with our progress and I am finding myself particularly fond of your mouth wrapped round my cock. I was thinking of gagging you, but I do like those needy little noises I can make you produce. As for doing anything wrong… Hesitation is natural when asked to do something shocking, which is why I've been lenient so far, but that will change soon Jared."

Jared swallows "I'll try harder Sir."

Jensen doesn't reply but he does reach over to Jared, runs his hand along his strong jaw line, the younger man pushes into the caress, enjoying the intimacy, not taking his eyes off Jensen face, the look he sees there confuses him. The moment passes and Jensen's face is once again unreadable, leaving Jared wondering if he'd imagined the sadness in Jensen's eyes.

"In a few hours you will be going home, now seems as good a time as any to explain the rules for next week" Jensen shifts his position, putting more space between them, Jared misses the contact almost immediately.

"I will call you at 10:00 pm daily, you will make sure you are always available to take these calls in privacy. You will notify me in advance of any social activity you will be attending. Your body, your cock now belongs to me and you will not touch yourself unless given permission."

Jensen takes a moment to appreciatively rake his eyes over Jared's bare chest. "Normally I would direct some form of exercise… but I'm happy with the results of your current regime."

"Finally you have my cell number and my email address, if you need to ask me any questions or share any concerns or worries you are to contact me immediately. Jared…" He leans forward, closing the distance and reaching for Jared, running a callused thumb across Jared's jaw "it's important to me that you know you can talk to me… about anything"

Jared stills with anxiety, _not now_ he thinks.

"Relax Jared, your father is a conversation for another time."

His eyes still look worried but a smile touches Jared's lips "Are you a mind reader?"

"It would make thing easier, but no Jared, I'm just observant."

"I… I have one more question please"

Jensen nods his consent and in a rush, eyes down, Jared continues.

"Sometimes I really want to touch you, but I don't know if I should, if it's against the rules."

There's a moment of silence before Jensen replies "Jared if you ever want something you must ask me, I may not always agree to your request but as long as you ask respectful I will never be displeased. I want you to be submissive not passive, there is a difference. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I think so."

"Good" Like a switch being flicked Jensen goes from serious to scorching in a second flat  "Now go into the bedroom Jared, undress and wait for me on the bed" The heat in Jensen's voice has Jared up and out of the room with record speed.

Jared is naked and waiting, trying not to look self conscious, when Jensen appears by the door. He stands for a moment, leaning against the frame, wearing only his jeans, drinking in the sight of Jared, long body stretched out, muscles tight, cock lying already half hard on his stomach. Jensen walks to the bed, movements slow, reminding Jared of a predator. "Touch yourself Jared, I want to see how you get yourself off."

Jared swallows and hesitantly asks "Can I… close my eyes, Sir?"

Jensen considers this, and Jared is sure his request will be denied when Jensen answers. "You may… for now"

Jensen closes his eyes gratefully, his hands skim his chest and abdomen on their way down, he grasps his cock, palm slowly stroking it to hardness. He cups his balls with his other hand, finger rubbing the sensitive skin just behind them.

"Beautiful, my beautiful slut" Jared feels the bed dip as Jensen joins him.

Jared fists his cock in a firm grip, he can feel the tension inside him rising. Unseen, warm lips descend, licking, sucking and kissing a trail down from his neck to a stiff nipple, wet tongue lapping at the responsive bud. Jensen pulls away for a moment to blow cool breath over the heated flesh, a thrum of pleasure travelling from the spot, down Jared's body to his cock. The lips return, sucking mercilessly, teeth worrying at the peak. Jared's breath catches at the pain, a moan escapes his lips.

Jensen returns to Jared's neck, hot breath caressing the skin as he whispers, voice low with a ragged edge "Are you my dirty pain whore Jared? Is this what you like?"

"Yes Sir, yes." Jared whispers between panting breaths, eyes shut tight against the pleasure, he can feel his orgasm building, not long at this rate, he changes his grip, thumb and forefinger working the foreskin over the head of his cock, applying just the right amount of pressure to just the right spot.

"Let go of your balls Jared, put two fingers in your mouth and suck them, make them nice and wet."

Jared obeys, sucking obscenely at the digits till they are slick with spit.

"You know what to do with those fingers don't you Jared? You want them in your ass don't you? Stretching out that tight pink hole."

Jared's breathing stutters, he slows the hand at his cock and lowers his other, opening his legs to allow himself access. Willing his body to relax, his slick finger pushes at his rim, pushing till the first then second knuckle is buried inside. Slowly working his finger in and out he adds the other, there's a burn at the invasion but it only makes his aching cock harder. He scissors his strong fingers, stretching his hole, opening himself up.

"You dirty boy" Jensen purrs "Look at me!"

He opens his eye, blinking a little, the eyes that meet Jared's when he looks up are burning, the intensity sending a thrill of fear through him.

"Please Sir, fuck me please." Jared's voice is tight with desperation. He's instantly ashamed by how needy he sounds but Jensen just smiles wolfishly.

"Why Jared?" he teases.

"Need you inside me, please Sir, want you to fill me up with your cock."

Jensen slides from the bed and steps out of his pants, Jared's confused when he climbs back on the bed by his head, seeing the look on Jared's face Jensen explains. "Don't worry baby, going to fuck you, but I'm not going to use lube so you'd better get my cock nice and wet."

He positions himself, throwing a leg over Jared so that he straddles his head, pushing his cock between parted full lips. Jared licks and sucks at Jensen's cock, getting it slick with saliva as it grows and stiffens in his mouth.

"That's it baby, take it all." Jensen urges, hips flexing as Jared desperately tries to take his length. "Better still be working your hole Jared, I don't mind stretching you out with my cock but it'll hurt."

Jared hadn't removed his fingers but they had stilled as his concentration had been devoted to the cock filling his mouth, the cock currently forcing its way past the back of his mouth and down his throat.

Jared gasps for breath when Jensen pulls away, cock slipping from his mouth leaving a wet trail on his chin. Moving to position himself at Jared's ass, Jensen lifts his subs long legs so that Jared's practically bent in half. Grasping Jared's hand, two of it's fingers still buried deep in his own ass Jensen works them in and out, making Jared fuck himself in deep thrusts. When he pulls the fingers free they are replaced at once by his cock, the head, shiny and slick still from Jared's mouth, nudges his hole, catching on the rim then pushing slowly till the head disappears into Jared’s body. There's no time to adjust to the fullness as Jensen continues to force his way inside, the pain of Jensen's thick cock invading his body without lube has Jared writhing and gasping his thanks.

A throaty chuckle from Jensen "Good boy Jared, so… polite!" The last word is accompanied by a sudden thrust of Jensen's hips, burying his cock to the hilt in Jared's ass, he stills and Jared can see the tension on his face, in his body, as he holds himself still, Jared knows how much will power that must take.

Jensen leans, reaching for something on the corner of the bed, something out of Jared's sight. As he straightens Jared sees there's a small packet of lube and something thin and silver in his hand. Jared can understand the lube but not the other object, a silver rod about 4 inches long, tapering from a few millimetres at one end to about six where it then finishes in a fat jewel tipped ball.

Jensen’s hips start to move then, just a slow rocking, letting Jared really feel how full he is, how deeply he’s being filled. Jensen rips a corner from the packet of lube with his teeth but instead of withdrawing and slicking his cock or Jared's hole, he generously coats the tapered end of the rod. He then uses his thumb to spread more of the lube over the slit of Jared's cock.

"This is a urethral plug Jared, I'm going to push it down your cock as I fuck you, and your going to take it like a good little pain slut, aren't you?"

Jared's mouth is dry, and it takes two tries to produce a scratchy "Yes Sir."

Holding Jared's cock so that it's vertical to his body Jensen places the tip of the small rod inside the opening, Jared expects force and pain but the rod slides down most of the way without pressure being applied. His urethra is stretched as the last inch of the rod disappears inside his length, its slightly uncomfortable but he soon get used to it and the sensation coupled with the sight of only the silver jewelled ball protruding from the end of his cock is mind blowing.

"Remember Jared, you are not to come until I say" Jensen instructs, lightly stroking Jared's plugged cock then twirling the rod between his fingers, sliding it out a little to let it fall back into place, sending shocks of pleasure through Jared's body at the touch. He releases Jared's cock which bobs and twitches above his stomach as Jensen gazes at it with rapt attention.

"God you look amazing Jared."

Gripping Jared's thighs, pinning him beneath Jensen, he start working his hips in earnest, thrusting experimentally till he finds the right angle, the one that has Jared gasping and moaning, back arching and eyes squeezing shut. The thrusts quickly increase in speed and force till Jared writhes wordlessly against the sheets, his hands clutching at the bed.  His body feels besieged by sensations, it's all too much to grasp, the pounding his ass is getting coupled with throbbing hardness of his plugged cock has him begging through gritted teeth to be allowed to come.

"Not yet baby, know you can take more."

"Please Sir, oh god please."

"Fuck!" Jensen's rhythm suddenly begins to stutter and a final brutal piston of his hips has him shooting his load into Jared's abused hole. After a few more seconds his thrusts become leisurely and Jensen slowly pulls out and lowers Jared's legs, allowing him to stretch his cramping muscles.

"You did so good Jared…" Jensen lightly strokes the end of Jared's cock as he speaks, two of his fingers slipping in and out of his come filled hole. "I'm going to let you come Jared, even though you went through my drawers and touched yourself without permission"

Jared is too out of it to wonder how Jensen knows, all that matters is that he's allowed to finally come.

"Thank you Sir, thank you."

Jensen grips the end of the small rod and slowly pulls it free, letting it fall to the bed he grips Jared's cock, two quick strokes and a twist of his fingers to brush over the sweet spot inside Jared and his balls draw up and he's coming forcefully, back arching from the bed, painting his chest in ribbons of white, cock pulsing even when the stream has stopped.

"Thank you Sir" he repeats dreamily. He feels the bed move and he's vaguely surprised when Jensen places a kiss on his brow.

"Take a minute then have a shower and clean up." Jensen grabs his pants and walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later he walks out again, hair dripping beads of water onto his bare chest. "Dress and join me when you're done Jared."

The temptation to stay lying there in a blissed out haze is strong but he forces himself to sit up and makes his way to the bathroom, his ass protesting at the movement.

He's more alert when he exits the bathroom, the shower having woken him up as it washed the come from his body. His clothes wait for him on the bed and Jared dresses quickly. Jensen is once again at the sofas with his laptop. Glancing out the glass wall Jared sees staff preparing to open for the night. When he reaches the sofa, he stands waiting, after a minute the laptop is closed and he is invited to sit opposite Jensen.

"I've called a cab to take you home, though in truth I'm finding letting you go difficult, this weekend has surpassed my expectations."

"You'll call me tomorrow?" Jensen asks, belatedly realizing he sounds like an insecure girl seeking reassurance.

"Yes Jared and later in the week I will email instructions for next weekend." Jensen replies standing, Jared following suit. The phone by the door rings once.

"That will be your cab."

At the door there's an awkward moment when Jared is unsure what he should do. Jensen moves into his space, crowding him despite being a couple of inches shorter, he runs his hand through Jared's still damp hair and touches his lips to Jared's in the lightest of kisses.

"Goodbye Jared." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great supportive comments, they've really spurred me on to write new chapters. I'm up to chapter 11 at the moment and working on 12, so I'll be posting new chapters as soon as I've proof read them again. 
> 
> And thanks again, comments and Kudos = love.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning dawns and Jared smiles as he gets ready for work, it seems so mundane after everything he experienced at the weekend.

Leaving The Scarlet he'd gotten home in a daze, unable to stop thinking about Jensen. He'd stood naked in front of a long mirror and been amazed that he didn't look any different, the only visible signs of the weekend on his body were bruises just beginning to show on his hips from Jensen's fingers gripping him and a bruise on his shoulder from Jensen's teeth. The memories of receiving the marks sends arousal through him and hardens his cock.

Monday he spends all day at work alternating between daydreaming about Jensen and worrying that his colleagues can tell how sore his ass is by the way he's walking. He manages to get through the day and home without anyone accusing his of being a deviant though.

Eating with Chad is like dinner with the inquisition, he wants all the gory details of Jared's weekend and won't take no for an answer.

"Look, I've met a guy who's into the same stuff as me and we hung out, that's it"

"Aww come on man, give me details! Did you get gimped up? Did he make you lick his toilet?"

"Chad man, we are not doing this!"

He'd escaped to his bedroom shortly after that and tried to distract himself till Jensen was due to call. When the phone rings he nearly looses the call in his eagerness to answer.

"Hi?"

"Good evening Jared, how was your day?"

"It was ok, felt kinda distracted."

"Did you meet with your client today?"

"Mr. Daniels, yeah, he's a nice guy, kinda clueless though. I got nominated to explain why we can't use the font he likes for his rebrand"

"Go on"

"His stores called _Moms Exchange_ right. They sell baby stuff. Anyway the font he's picked is all lower case and the way he wants it ends up reading as _mom sex change._ "

Jared's pleased by the laugh he hears from Jensen.

"Can I ask a question Sir?"

There's a pause before Jensen answers "Okay Jared" he sounds tired and Jared can hear him moving around.

"How long have you owned The Scarlet Rooms?"

There's a creek of a chair "I co own the place, we opened in 2009."

They talk about the club for awhile, how Jensen was a rising star at a law firm when he was approached by a domme friend "She wanted to open a fetish club, she had the dream, the contacts in the community and had run a vanilla bar for years, she just needed me for the capital, I was weary at first but she had such a passion for it and she’d done her research. The Scarlet's the most successful and respected BDSM club in the state now."

Jensen wants to know about Jared's apartment next.

"It's a dump really, but it's close to work and the rent doesn't kill me."

"And you share with a room mate?"

"Yeah Chad, he's obnoxious as hell and steals my socks."

"Have you ever been intimate with him?"

Jared snorts inelegantly at this "Oh hell no, he's straight but even if he weren't… Just no."

"Good… you'll learn I can be a little possessive."

Jared lets out a breath and sits up from where he'd been lying on his unmade bed. "You really don't have anything to worry about you know, I pretty crazy about you." He winces at his own choice of words. "I'm really trying not to screw this up."

"As long as you keep talking to me Jared you won't screw anything up, I promise you."

"Thank you."  Jared pauses, summoning his courage "There's something I want to ask you, well ask for permission really…"

"Which is?" Jensen prompts as Jared falls silent.

"For a while now I've been thinking of getting my nipple pierced… and I figured that's something I should ask you about first."

"Yes Jared, it definitely is." Jared's apprehension ratchets at the anger he hears in Jensen's tone.

"I think that's an excellent idea Jared" and he realizes it's not anger but something else entirely, Jensen's voice is low and husky, Jared's body responds to the tone almost immediately. "I shall make arrangement for it."

The call ends soon after, with Jensen saying he'll be calling at midday tomorrow rather than Ten due to business arrangements.

Jared sleeps restlessly that night, despite Jensen's parting words telling him to sleep well.

 

* * *

 

Jared's jumpy at work on Tuesday, and when Daren asks him what's up, his stuttered reply on makes the other man more curious. At 11:55 he grabs his cell and finds an empty office to wait for Jensen's call in. When the phone rings he accepts the video call and the sight of his dom has Jared grinning like a fool.

"Are you alone Jared?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, take your cock out Jared."

Jared complies, glad that he locked the door when he entered the room. He holds his cock in a loose grip, the phone in his other hand.

"Show me the room." Jensen orders.

Jared does a sweep of the room with his phone.

"Sit on the chair at the desk Jared. Pull your pants down so I can see your cock and balls." Jared sits and tugging at his pants till he's fully exposed.

"I want to watch you stroke your cock Jared, show me."

He holds the phone so Jensen can see, taking a couple of long slow strokes of his cock, squeezing lightly, relishing the freedom to touch himself.

"God Jared, you cock hungry slut, touching yourself at work whilst everyone carries on oblivious, not knowing what a horny little sub you are."

Jared's grip tightens and his speed increases as he listens, the heat Jensen's voice tightening things inside him.

"You like that don't you, that you might be caught, someone might see you tugging at that big cock and know what a pervert you are."

"Yes Sir." He's breathing hitches, his hand a blur working his cock.

"I'm sending a package to you, it will arrive at your work tomorrow and you had better hope no one else opens it. I will call tomorrow at the same time, I want you ready with your cock out and the unopened package to hand."

Jared can see the mischief in Jensen's smile even on the small screen.

"Now put your cock away and go do some work."

_Fuck_

Jared's so close now but he awkwardly pulls at his pants and returns his unyielding cock to their confines.

"Have a good evening Jared." Jensen ends the call and Jared swivels the chair and drops his head to the desk groaning. It's going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Jared's the first one into work on Wednesday and he waits nervously for Jensen's package to arrive, unable to concentrate till the courier hands it over at 10:00. It sits under his desk like the dirty secret it is. Jared's aware that his behavior is raising eyebrows, someone even suggests he takes a few days off, he tries to laugh it off and get on with his work.

At 12:00 Jared is sitting in the empty office, cock exposed to the cool air con and phone in hand, the package sits on the desk, his cell rings and he quickly accepts the video call.

"How did you sleep Jared, you look tired" Jensen asks with concern.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a run."

The anxiety must be evident on Jared's face because Jensen tells him to take a minute and calm himself. A few deep breaths has Jared feeling a little more centered.

"Good, now open the box and place its contents on the desk."

Jared opens the box revealing black tissue paper, he lifts a layer and finds a glass butt plug and a small sachet of lube.

"Lose the pants and t-shirt Jared, put your right foot on the desk" Jensen's voice is low and rough.

Jared obeys, stripping off his pants and shirt in a hurry and lifting his leg to the desk, the position leaving him feeling even more exposed.

"Slick up that tight hole for me Jared"

He drips a little lube onto his fingers, spreading the slick over his hole before breaching it with the tip of one finger, Jensen softly murmuring his encouragement. Jared can only see his face on the screen but wonders if he's touching himself while he watches.

"Deeper Jared, know how you like your ass nice and full."

The words spur Jared on and he soon adds another finger, little noises escaping his lips as he works himself open.

"Beautiful, now I want you to take the plug and push it into your ass, do it slow Jared, I want to see it slide in."

Withdrawing his slippery fingers he lets a few drops of lube fall on the glossy plug. It's heavy and cool in his hand as he picks it up. The glass tip feels cold against his hole as he holds it there for a second before he starts pushing it slowly past his puffy rim. He focuses on the sensation of the bulbous glass stretching him open, does it look as good to Jensen as it feels for him. A last slow push has the plug slipping into place between his cheeks.

"Fuck, looks so good Jared." Jared can see him taking a moment to compose himself "Do you like it Jared, all that cold glass stuffed inside you?"

"Yes Sir" Jared breaths.

"I'm going to let you come now Jared."

Jared doesn't need telling twice. "Thank you Sir."

He's so hard he knows he won't last long but he wants Jensen to enjoy the show so he swipes his thumb through the pre come leaking from his slit and spreads it till the head of his cock is glossy with it. He begins palming his cock in long dragging motions and despite wanting to draw out the pleasure he's soon pumping his fist, chasing the orgasm that feels so close.

"Come on Jared, let me see you come, shoot your load for me."

Head flung back and unconcerned with how much noise he makes Jared's orgasm hits, thick ropes of come hitting his chest. He can numbly hear Jensen in the background as his racing heart starts to slow.

Jared thinks Jensen's face looks a little flushed when he raises the phone and thanks his dom. Jensen seems as composed as ever though when he tells Jared to clean himself up and get back to work.

"You may take the plug out when you get home tonight." He says it like it's no big deal but Jared looks slightly panicked at the words.

"Sir… I rode my bike in today…"

"Oh dear Jared, what a shame." Laughter in his voice, Jensen ends the call.

"He's trying to kill me." Jared grumbles incredulously to the empty room.

 

* * *

 

When Jared retunes home on Thursday there's an email from Jensen waiting for him with instructions for the weekend and telling him to expect a call at ten. The instructions tell him to get to the club for nine on Friday and to be shaved.

When he speaks to Jensen at ten Jared confesses how distracted he's been at the office and how it's affecting his work, a few colleagues have even taken him aside to ask if he's ok.

"Have you considered telling them the truth? That you're in a new relationship and you just can't get your mind off your devilishly good looking boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? How…" he searches for the word Jensen has used the previous day "vanilla." Jared teases, hoping to hide his shock at Jensen's words.

"Yes Jared, we know I'm more than that but to those unaware of our lifestyle that's an appropriate title…"

"Yeah, I just…" he falters, unsure what to say, how to explain that Jensen being his dom _and_ his boyfriend is more than he thought he could have.

"You submit to me so beautifully that I keep forgetting how new this all is for you. Jared it has been three years since I signed a contract with a sub, for the last two years I have only played with anyone on a strictly casual basis. But when I met you I knew I couldn't do that, if you were going to sub for anyone it would be me and only me."

"But you were going to give me other doms names…" Jared says softly, confused and elated by Jensen's admission.

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you Jared, but it was only when you were on your knees with your lips wrapped around my cock that I realized how much. I'll admit to being concerned by your inexperience but more than that I was worried you wouldn't be able to return my feelings"

"And now?" Jared's voice is a low whisper.

"Jared a good dom can read his sub like a book, I can see it in your eyes and in your surrender to me. If I have left you in any doubt of my feeling for you I can only apologize."

Jared's silent for a moment trying figure out how they went from talking about work to these revelations.

"Have you ever done a vanilla relationship? Have you ever bottomed?" Jared asks finishing in a rush.

"Yes to both, in fact most good doms spend some time subbing."

"Did you enjoy subbing?" Jared stretches out on his bed, enjoying learning more about Jensen.

"Not particularly, but the knowledge it provided was invaluable, I do nothing to you that I haven't tried myself."

"How long have you been a dom?" Jared's eager to learn as much as he can whilst Jensen is being so forthcoming.

"Almost ten years now." Jared considers asking how many subs he's had but decided he may not want to know.

"When can I come see your home?" He can hear Jensen laughing softly at his abruptness.

"Actual I'm having a party in a few weeks, I was going to ask if you'd help me set up"

"Sure… umm what… _kind_ of party?" Jared smiles as Jensen laughs again, he seems so much more relaxed tonight.

"Formal, some people I used to work with, close friends… and my Mother and Sister. You will be attending as _my_ devilishly good looking boyfriend"

They talk a little longer and Jensen is saying goodnight when Jared remembers the question he wanted to ask.

"The email, it said to be shaved…?"

"Yes Jared?" He's starting to recognize that tone in Jensen as mischief.

"Where, exactly do you want me to shave?"

"Everywhere Jared, everywhere."

 

* * *

 

"I'm not using that stuff Chad, not going to happen." In hind sight asking his friend for advice was a bad idea.

"You wanna put something sharp near your balls instead?"

"Dude you sent me the link to all those Amazon reviews, the ones specifically warning that it _burns_!"

"Yeah but you like that shit don't you, it's kinky or whatever?"

Jared's kind of struck dumb by the stupidity of Chad's words, he considers a few different responses before giving up entirely and manhandling the little freak out of his room. "Get offa me, you big homo!"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Jared uses his kindergarten teacher voice as he pushes Chad through the doorway.

"That you love it and I should do it more?" He replies through the door as Jared locks it against further intrusions. "Yeah man that's it." Jared replies.

Leaning with his back to the door he looks at his watch and sees he has two hours before he needs to be at the club. "Fuck it!" He takes a deep breath and walks into the bathroom.      

He exits 45 minutes later feeling pretty good about his handiwork, there was minimal swearing and barely any blood. He'd stood for a while in front of the mirror wondering what exactly "everything" included. In the end he'd decided better to be safe than punished and shaved under his arms too.

He gets dressed quickly in a pair of jeans that the young flirty assistant had said made his ass look amazing before she started blushing violently and disappeared into the back of the shop. The t-shirt he pulls on is from the back of his drawer, discarded some time ago as too small and forgotten about.

He looks critically in the mirror and throws a scarf around his neck, discarding it a second later. He figures whatever he wears won't really matter, he doesn't seem to spend much time in clothes when Jensen’s around. Checking his watch again he grabs his jacket and bag as he leaves the room, a smile on his lips in anticipation of the fun ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jared arrives at the club he heads straight to Jensen's room. As he knocks on the door he's feeling a heady mix of excitement and anticipation. The door opens revealing Jensen. Jared takes a moment to look him over, jeans slung low on his hips, chest bare and inviting. Jared feels the now familiar urge to touch the pale skin, to run his fingers over the contours and lay his lips on the dusky pink nipples. He's brought out of his fantasy by Jensen clearing his throat. Meeting eyes with his dom he's reminded that Jensen's face is every bit as distracting as his body.

"Come in Jared, take off your coat."

Entering Jared shucks his jacket and places it on a hook on the back of the door. Turning to the room he notices the laptop lying discarded on the sofa, he catches a glimpse of a black and white image, skin and leather, before Jensen smoothly moves to lower the screen. Jared wonders if he was looking at porn and finds the idea oddly hot.

Jensen rounds the sofas, moving with casual grace to stands in front of Jared, close enough to invade his personal space but, maddeningly, not as close as Jared would like.

"Non verbal commands." Jensen states apropo of nothing. "If I place my hand here" you are to stop and stand still." Moving behind Jared he places his hand, fingers splayed, between his shoulder blades. Just the heat of Jensen's hand makes Jared's mouth suddenly dry. Jensen circles his sub once, hands stroking as he passes, neck, shoulder, ass, abs and chest, sending shudders through Jared at the too light caresses.

"A tap on your shoulder means get to your knees." Jensen makes the gesture lightly and Jared folds himself to the floor at his dom’s feet.

"A tap here" Jensen lightly touches the corner of Jared's mouth with two fingers. "means open your mouth." Jared obeys swiftly.

"Very good Jared, I had planned on starting the night by going down to the club but there's something irresistible about you on your knees, pretty mouth open and waiting." Jensen taps the waist of his jeans and Jared doesn't need to be told what to do. He quickly has Jensen's pants open and dragged down his toned legs, his soft cock free and so appealing to Jared. He wants to envelope Jensen's length before it hardens, to know the texture of his cock in this state, to be able to take all of Jensen in his mouth and lap at his balls at the same time.

Jensen must see the hunger in Jared's eyes, there's a soft sigh from above and with one hand sliding into Jared's hair, Jensen takes himself in his other and feeds his cock into his subs watering mouth. Jared wastes no time and explores hungrily with his tongue, tasting with lips locked firmly around the base, feeling the texture change as the cock in his mouth grows and hardens, responding to his attentions.

Jensen’s fingers, tangled in Jared’s hair, pull his head back till only the crown of Jensen's length remains sheathed between the pink and spit shiny lips. Jared dutifully laps and sucks the swollen head, tonguing the slit and enjoying Jensen's fingers tightening in reply.

"You suck cock so beautifully Jared." The words are spoken softly but he can hear the strain in Jensen's voice and knows it won't be long till his careful control breaks and Jared prepares himself to take everything Jensen wants to give him. A few moments later Jared is proved right and Jensen uses his grip to slam his unyielding cock into the back of Jared's mouth and down his throat. Jared opens up as much as he can, breathing when he can, eyes watering and riding out the assault as Jensen hips drive his length into Jared’s mouth again and again, quickly building speed and force.

The tension in Jensen's body is reflected in the words that spill from him as he fucks Jared's face. "Take it all Jared. Fuck! Such a good little cock slut, nothing you can't take is there."

Jared's beginning to feel a little light headed when Jensen hips still, cock still deep in Jared's mouth but allowing him to breathe a little. "Would you like to touch me Jared?"

Jared's too shocked to reply for a second but quickly raises his eyes, nodding and humming around the cock stuffed into his mouth.

The smile on Jensen's face is radiant and Jared wonders at how he got so lucky. Sliding a hand from Jared's hair Jensen runs his thumb over his hollowed cheek.

"Since you ask so nicely, you may." Jensen resumes his thrusting, slow and deep now.

Jared eagerly cups Jensen's balls in one large hand, rolling them and squeezing with what he prays is just the right amount of pressure. The other hand explores Jensen's body, running over every bit of exposed skin he can find. He receives a groan from Jensen when he kneads his perfect ass and emboldened he dips a finger to circle Jensen's tight hole, teasing but not breaching. Suddenly there’s a hand wrapped around his wrist and Jared curses at his own impertinence, _fuck_ , looks like that was a step too far and a liberty he shouldn't have taken.

His hand is pulled away and to his surprise, pulled upwards. Jensen's hips are still steadily pumping his cock in and out of Jared's mouth, a hand tangled in his hair holding his head in place. Jensen lowers his head and guides two of Jared's fingers between his lips. Looking up the sight of that perfect mouth wrapped around his fingers, the heat and wetness, Jared's neglected cock aches in response and muffled moans escape his throat. After a while and when Jared’s fingers are apparently slicked to his dom’s satisfaction, Jensen lowers Jared's hand, guiding it back to his ass.

Jared wastes no time and resumes his teasing, wet fingers alternately circling then nudging at the tight rim. It takes everything Jared has to concentrate on working Jensen’s hole when his dom’s movements pick up pace again. He waits for the right moment and when Jensen's hips begin to lose rhythm and control, he pushes past the tight muscle, sinking his finger to the first then second knuckle, his fingertip brushes over Jensen prostate as strong hands crush his head to Jensen's body and his throat's filled with streams of thick come.

Released Jared drags air into his starved lungs. He’s surprised when Jensen, dragging at his pants, grabs him by the shirt, pulling him roughly to his feet and slamming him into the wall. Panic hits Jared and all he can think is _Oh shit! Oh shit!_ Then Jensen's lips are crashing into his and it's impossible to think anything, he's too busy feeling. Lips and teeth, hands in his hair, hot skin pressed to him, his cock throbbing in his jeans, painfully hard. When they break they are both breathing hard, Jared drops his head to Jensen's shoulder, just enjoying the intimacy while he can.

"You okay Jare?" Jensen asks softly, lifting Jared’s chin to look him in the eye. Although the words are caring, Jared can see the control slipping back into place, his dom’s face and stance subtly changing, a stiffness and distance coming over him. 

Regardless, it's the first time Jensen has ever called him this and he instantly forgets his concerns and complaining cock and grins. "Yes Sir."

Jensen's looking at his sub thoughtfully, Jared can see the moment he comes to a decision but has no idea what it might be. Jensen abruptly pulls away, turns and moves to the glass wall, looking down at the club. When he faces Jared again he's the serious and commanding man that Jared first met, kiss swollen lips the only sign of what just happened.

"We’re going down now, there's someone I want you to meet Jared. Do you have any questions?" Jensen asks, pulling on a shirt.

"Do I look okay?" Jared asks, uncharacteristically anxious about his appearance.

Moving to stand in front of Jared he looks the younger man over critically. "Your lips are swollen from my fucking your face, your hair's in complete disarray and I can see the line of your cock through your pants." There's a now familiar twitch of the corner of his mouth. "Loose the shirt" Jared pulls it over his head in one fluid motion. "Now you're perfect." Jensen finishes.

Jared is instructed to stay close and talk to no one other than Jensen unless given permission. Jensen then takes something from the small bar by the wall and shows it to Jared, it's a collar, heavy silver links with a small sleek padlock securing the two ends, engraved on the padlock are the initials JA.

“To show you are mine and put you in the right fame of mind when we play. Do you understand what this means?”

Jared’s mind is racing at the implications, at the commitment implicit in a collaring. “Yes Sir.”

A quick tap on the shoulder and Jared is on his knees again. The metal feels cool against his skin as Jensen uses a small key to secure it around his neck.

"I was wrong,” Jensen trails his fingers over the links.“ _now_ you’re perfect.”

"Thank you Sir."

 

* * *

 

Down in the club the DJ, hair green tonight, is playing something industrial and the dance floor is full of beautiful people moving their bodies to the beat. Jensen guides Jared around the ground floor, pointing out scenes and explaining what's happening, answering Jared's many questions.

Jensen greets an older guy, the grey in his hair and beard only adding to his hotness, he’s introduced to Jared as Jeff. At his feet a beautiful woman kneels, wearing only underwear, the scraps of black lace seeming to defy gravity to cling to her body.  As they walk away Jensen explains that the blond is Amanda, Jeff’s slave.

“So what’s the difference between a submissive and a slave?” Jared asks intrigued.

“There are aspects of your life that I have no control over, what you wear to work, what you eat when at home. In a Master and Slave relationship, the slave gives themselves over to the control of another completely. Every time I make a demand of you, you make the choice to submit. Once a slave has been collared they give up all rights to make their own decisions.”

“Sounds intense.” Jared says.

“Yes, it’s much more about obedience than submission.”

They move on, pausing at one of the partitioned rooms on the left side of the club. A man and women, naked and on their knees, face each other. Dark ropes and knots bind their bodies in complicated symmetrical patterns. The texture of the ropes is in stark and striking contrast against the couple’s smooth skin. The shapes and lines of the ropes lie bold wrapped around the curves of their bodies.

Securing the intricate knots on the male is an attractive older woman, she’s wearing light blue jeans and a green halter. She stands out amongst all the leather, pvc and latex being paraded around her. She holds and strokes the man as she binds him, Jared is given the impression of a deep connection between the two. Her love as obvious as his devotion.

When the last rope is positioned and tied to her satisfaction she stands, circling the couple to inspect her handy work. Jared has to admit it looks impressive, the complex arrangement of ropes and knots on the guy almost perfectly mirrored on the woman. The tier of the ropes leans close to the women, stroking her hair lovingly, running caressing hands over her breasts where they jut from between bands of ropes. She must ask her a question because she receives a dreamy smile and nod in reply.

She moves to the man, repeating her caresses and asking her questions, receiving an identical reply. The bound couple don’t take their eyes off each other the whole time. They both look so content and peaceful, totally lost in the moment, the devotion shining from their faces. It makes Jared wonder at the dynamics of the three’s relationship.

The older woman then sees Jensen and smiles, making her way to them through the crowd of onlookers gathered around the scene.

"Well, what do you think?" she asks Jensen in what Jared guesses is a British accent.

"Beautiful as always. Makes me wish I had my camera to hand." she smiles, obviously pleased by Jensen's answer.

"Remind me to talk to you soon about that new scaffold, okay? Have a good night." she wishes him, eyes flicking to Jared before she returns to her captives.

"That was Maggie and her subs Rachel and Andrew.  An interesting arrangement, Rachel and Andrew have been through a lot. Andrew lost a child and then his wife left him, Rachel escaped an abusive relationship. When they met they saved each other in many ways and you can see the strength of their love for each other. But they are both submissive and couldn't fill the roll that the other needed. So they came here and met Maggie and they both adore her because she gives them the two things they need." Jensen looks at Jared expectantly.

"She gives them someone to submit to?"

"Yes and more importantly she lets them keep each other. They all live together now, have done for nearly three years. It's a good example of how successful poly relationship can be.”

“Can you do that Sir?” Jared asks, indicating the scene before them.

“Only the basic knots and configurations, I leave anything more complicated to Maggie. She’s a very experienced rigger, she even teaches classes here once a month. Her suspensions are…” Jensen searches for the right word “Mesmerizing. I look forward to you getting to see one.”

Jensen steers Jared up the metal stairs to the mezzanine next, briefly greeting people he knows as they pass, a hand possessively at the small of Jared's back as they walk. Jared follows Jensen to a group of sofas in a quieter corner which are occupied by a woman with long deep-red hair swept up in a retro style, she stands and greets Jensen like an old friend. Standing Jared can see the skin-tight black and red latex pants that hug her long legs and curvy hips, a matching halter neck top displays her cleavage to captivating effect.

Her companion is tiny in comparison, young and tattooed, her hair a mass of dark curls streaked with sections of vibrant color. She’s wearing something that looks like a light chain mail mini dress. She doesn't rise from where she's kneeling at her mistress's feet till the taller woman looks down at her and nods, at which point she jumps to her feet and stands on tiptoe to place a quick kiss on Jensen's cheek. That done she returns to stand behind and to the side of her domme.

Pushing Jared forward slightly Jensen introduces him to the ladies. "My business partner, Alaina" he nods to the redhead. "Her submissive, Meg." He indicates the shorter women. "May I introduce my new submissive, Jared."

Looking him over Alaina's ruby red lips split into a dazzling smile "Jensen darling he's wonderful" Jared feels a moment of unexpected pride at her approval.

"Shall we sit?" she indicates the sofas. Jensen moves to take a seat opposite the ladies but Jared steps close and asks "Sir, can I get you a drink?"

"A scotch." Jensen replies and Jared thinks he looks pleased.

Jared makes his way to the bar with purpose and is nearly pulled off his feet when a broad guy with short hair grabs his arm. "Whoa, what's the hurry beautiful?"

He resists the urge to tell the guy to fuck off and keep his hands to himself but remembering Jensen's instructions to not talk to anyone, he just pulls free, shakes his head at the leather waist coated asshole and moves on.

The pretty blond (Jared reminds himself find out her name) is busy serving when he gets to the bar so he orders Jensen's scotch and his soda from a heavily pierced and tattooed guy. Jared's about to hand over some bills when the pretty bartender appears from the back. "I'll deal with this Tom… Jared, you don't need to pay for drinks, not when daddy owns the place."

Jared rolls his eyes in reply to her teasing.

"Soooo, how's it going?" She asks, smile as bright as ever.

Jared throws her an apologetic look and draws his thumb and forefinger across his lips.

"Oh right, sorry!" she laughs "Let me go change this for the good stuff, wouldn't want you getting in trouble for providing substandard beverages." She grabs the glass of amber liquid from beside his soda and disappears along the bar.

Waiting Jared turns in the direction of a loud squeal, audible even over the music, someone in the crowd in front of him moves and it take him a second to realize the sounds are coming from a woman, in a school girls uniform, she's on the floor, locked into leg stocks and her stockinged feet are being mercilessly… tickled.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone when they talk to you.  Maybe you just need the right dom to beat the brat outa you." Jared turns to face the interrupting voice and finds the leather waistcoat guy is back and totally invading his space. Jared had assumed he was drunk before and this close he can attest to the guys breath stinking, but he's not smelling any alcohol. Jared's about to say to hell with Jensen's instructions and give the guy a piece of his mind when the bartender returns with the "good stuff".

The asshole grabs Jared's arm again and seems totally oblivious to the look of fury growing on Jared's face. Jared's just decided that hitting the shit for brains wouldn't be breaking the rules when the blond reaches over the bar and grabs the guys wrist, nails digging into the skin.

"Club rules asshole, you don't touch _anyone_ with out permission, I don't give a shit how much of a big manly dom you _think_ you are. Now do I need to fetch security?" Jared's a little surprised and a lot impressed by how scary she looks right now. He also hopes never to be on the wrong side of the look she's currently directing at his harasser.

The guy raises his hands in surrender. "Chill girly, it's all good." He turns and Jared hears him cussing her out under his breath as he leaves. "Fuckin cunt." Jared, never one to let a ladies honor go undefended is about to go after him when she calls his name.

"Don't worry Jared, I'll keep an eye on him, here take your drinks before Mr. Ackles sends a search party."

Jared considers arguing, then he remembers _The Look_ and decides she has a point. Grabbing their drinks he manages to get back to the mezzanine without further incident. He finds the group as he left them, Jensen and Alaina deep in discussion. He hands Jensen his drink and is debating kneeling on the floor like Meg when Jensen taps the seat next to him and Jared gratefully sinks down to sit next to his dom.

Without looking at Jared, Jensen places a hand on the base of his back again, fingers tracing lazy circles over the exposed skin. Jared settles into the touch and after a minute the douche bag at the bar is forgotten. Jensen informs him that Meg is a piercer and will be piercing his nipple tomorrow, Jared's pretty sure his face is bright red as he nods his acknowledgement.

They've been talking for around an hour, mostly about the club and upcoming events, when Jensen starts giving him strange looks. "What are you drinking Jared?" He looks so serious as he asks that Jared giggles.

"Errmm soda!" He replies loudly brandishing his now empty glass. "Pretty barmaid gave it me, wait no other guy got mine, she got you the _Good Stuff._ " He winks and then he's laughing again. "Then that rude guy totally touched me, was gonna hit him but… she got really mad and he went away." He's waving his hands as he talks now, swaying where he sits. "You shouldn't let him in your club man, he was grabby" Jared slurs. "Your so pretty" he tries to touch Jensen's face but misses.

"Alaina, take him to my rooms please." _Shit_ Jared thinks, _he's aaaaangry_.

Jared feels himself being lifted, the music’s loud and all the colors around him are starting to blur, there's some swearing and he's having difficulty walking. Then everything's soft and warm and he's so tired…

 

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

He knows it’s a dream when it’s Jensen’s voice calling his name from his mom’s lips. The upside down car fades and is replaced by the soft light of Jensen’s bedroom. Jensen looking down on him, concern marring his perfect features.

“Jare, you awake?” He asks softly.

Jared tries to nod and sit up but pain explodes behind his eyes and all he can manage is a groan.

“Here, take these, it’ll help.” Jensen holds out a glass of water and some aspirin. Moving slowly, lest he anger the grumpy dragon currently residing in his head, Jared grateful swallows the pills, wincing at even that small movement.

“What’s the time?” Jared asks quietly, willing his head to stop pounding.

“Just gone eight. What do you remember of last night Jared?” Jensen asks moving to sit on the edge of the bed, his bare chest and the loose sweats clinging to his hips momentarily distracting Jared from the question.

“Umm we were sitting, you were talking about replacing equipment I think… It’s kinda blurry after that. What happened?” And he’s trying to stay calm but he can’t remember a big chunk of the night and he’s getting a little freaked out.

“When you were at the bar, one of the staff, Alona, said there was a guy hassling you.” Jared can see anger simmering under the surface of Jensen’s calm.

“Yeah I remember.” Jared swallows thickly, guessing what Jensen is about to tell him. His brow is creased with unease, his own anger sparking to life as his thoughts clear and align.

“He must have put something in your drink. You started acting strangely so I had Alaina bring you here and put you to bed. Luckily my rooms connect to the mezzanine, I don’t think even Alaina could have got you up and down two sets of stairs, not with the state you were in." Jensen runs a hand through his hair and Jared gets a glimpse of the strain in his eyes despite the reassuring tone. "By that point you were saying, or should I say slurring all sorts of things.” Jensen briefly smiles at the memory but his expression soon grows somber. “Luckily you were only drinking soda otherwise I’d have taken you straight to the ER, as it was I did get Maggie to look you over.” At Jared’s blank face Jensen adds that Maggie is a nurse over at St Jude’s when she’s not tying people up.

“Did you call the police, do I need to go make a statement?” Jared asks suddenly, the seriousness of what happened dawning on him, his anger warring with shock at being made so vulnerable by that asshole.

Jensen rubs the knuckles of his right hand, an expression on his face that Jared hasn’t seen there before “It’s been taken care of, don’t worry Jared.” Jensen replies, an odd mix of anger and satisfaction in his words. He rubs a thumb over Jared’s brow, where it's creased in confusion and worry.

“Jensen, what did you do?” Jared takes Jensen’s hand, noticing that the knuckles Jensen had been rubbing are red and grazed. When Jensen looks like he’s about to change the subject Jared lifts his hand, placing a feather light kiss on the damage skin. “Please.” He pleads, letting a hint of desperation creep into his voice.

Sighing Jensen answers “I went to the bar to ask what had happened, Alona told me, gave me a description. He was still in the club.” Jensen’s fury is almost palpable. “I had security take him out back and I showed him the error of his ways, he won’t be back and I’ve sent an email to the other clubs in the area with a security image of him. He's been blacklisted.”

Jared’s quiet for a moment as he takes this in, trying to get a grip on the mix of emotions he's feeling. Jensen’s hand still clasped in his own, he wonders what exactly showing him the error of his ways involved. He’s also pissed he didn’t get to get a few in himself. People often think that he doesn’t get hassle because he’s a big guy but Jared’s found that being tall makes him a target for some men, the kind of drunken idiot that feels the need to prove themselves. Jared’s not violent by nature but he can take care of himself,  though he'll avoid a fight when he can. The thought of not being _able_ to defend himself sends a shudder through him that has nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

“What do you think he was going to do?” He asks, the anger and fear seeping into his words.

“It doesn’t matter Jared, nothing happened and nothing would have, I wouldn’t have let it.” He’s radiating such fierce conviction, that Jared can’t help but believe Jensen. The anger slips away leaving Jared feeling tired and shaky.

"I want you to sleep for a bit, let the pain killers do their work then I'll call you a cab" Jensen says beginning to stand. Jared jerks up right at the words and regrets it immediately as pain blooms behind his eyes.

"But its only Saturday, I don't want to go home!" He reddens with chagrin as he hears the petulance in his own words. "I mean, I'm okay, really, I don't want that asshole ruining our… the weekend." And figuring it can't hurt throws in a "please... Sir."

Jensen takes a long moment, studying Jared's face thoughtfully. "Jared we can't do what we do if either of us is distracted, and no one would blame you for needing some time after last night." The words are kind but Jensen's beautiful face is as inscrutable as ever. "See how you feel when you wake up Jared." his voice is soft and he leans in, placing a soft kiss on Jared's lips.

“Now…” Jensen stands “is there anything I can get you?”

Jared hesitates to ask but figures if he’s ever going to, it might as well be now. “Big spoon me?” he mumbles, face predictably reddening.

“Really?” Jensen asks, amusement flashing in his eyes.

Jared releases the power of his dimples in reply and Jensen sighs, moves round the bed and strips to his shorts. “Should be doing work.” he grumbles as he climbs in behind Jared, moving till his chest is pressed to Jared’s back and throwing an arm over his sub’s body so his hand rests where he can feel the beat of Jared’s heart.

“Sir... who undressed me?” Jared asks suddenly, realizing for the first time that the only thing he’s wearing is Jensen’s collar and he has no memory of undressing.

He can feel Jensen’s smile against his skin, making things stir under the covers “Don’t worry, your modesty is intact, Alaina put you to bed but I got you undressed.”

The touch of warm skin and Jensen’s breath on the back of his neck relaxes Jared more than he would have thought possible, he feels safe in Jensen’s arms and he soon falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

An hour later he’s woken by Jensen’s hands sliding over his ass, fingers pushing between his cheeks and stroking his hole. Jared moves, pushing back onto the fingers, encouraging Jensen to continue.

“Feeling better?” Jared can hear the smile in his words.

“Mmmm” he hums arching his back.

“Sure you don’t want to go home?” Jensen asks, tone neutral as ever.

“Gods no, want to stay here with you Sir.” He replies in a rush.

“Good. On your front, now.” The heat in Jensen’s voice is scorching and it sends a shock of arousal through Jared.

Pushing away lingering thoughts of the night before he quickly complies. Throwing back the covers Jensen maneuvers Jared’s willing limbs, knees beneath him, face pressing into the mattress and ass in the air. Soft black ropes appear from one of the bedside cabinets and Jared's wrists are pulled forward and apart, the rope bites as Jensen binds them and then secures him to the heavy wooden headboard. The position leaves Jared feeling deliciously vulnerable, and his heart rate accelerates in response.

“Fuck, never going to get used to how good you look like this.” Jensen whispers, like he’s talking to himself, running his hands over Jared’s back and ass, leaving goose bumps in the wake of his touch.

“Stay.” He orders, like Jared’s a disobedient dog. He climbs down from the bed, returning a few minutes later from the other room and taking his place behind Jared.  He wastes no time and soon has three slick fingers buried in Jared’s ass. The occasional twist of his fingers eliciting little gasps and moans from Jared, whose cock feels full and heavy, dripping pre come and desperately needing the friction that he’s denied by the position Jensen has him in.

Jared, to his shame, whimpers when Jensen withdraws his fingers. Then he feels something smooth and slick pushing against his lubed up hole. Jared's a little disappointed, he wants Jensen’s cock but it looks like he’s getting a plug or dildo instead. He wishes he could see what Jensen is doing to him, watch as he’s stretched open by Jensen pushing the fat object into his ass. After the initial discomfort at the intrusion Jared starts enjoying the fullness, the stretch, groaning as Jensen lazily thrusts the dildo in and out, experimenting with the angle and depth.

“Are you ready Jared? This will be a little… different.” Jared has no idea what Jensen is talking about but before he can ask he feels the muscles in his ass flutter lightly as Jensen continues to fuck him slowly with the unseen toy. The sensation grows as the minutes pass and it feels like his ass is pulsing, the muscles contracting again and again around the dildo now deep in his ass. The feeling is like nothing he’s ever experienced, like a massage from the inside and his cock feels like it’s going to explode any minute. His muscles continue to spasm, the intensity only growing and he’s not sure how much more he can take.

“Please Sir, please.” He begs, only receiving a low laugh in response. He continues to beg, desperation palpable in his voice. His body tensing, his arms aching as the sensations rock him, taking him to the edge.

Jensen leans over, covering Jared’s body with his own, skin to skin, taking the flesh of Jared’s shoulder between his teeth and biting hard enough to mark. Jared shudders and bucks, pushing back and impaling himself further on the dildo Jensen’s still working inside him. A hand grabs Jared hair and forces his head up and to the side so Jensen can suck on Jared’s bottom lip, he pushes his tongue into his subs mouth, controlling the hungry kiss and leaving Jared breathless.

Jensen pulls back, resuming his place behind Jared and, taking pity on his sub, he reaches round Jared and grasps his thick cock. “Come for me Jared.” A few rough pulls is all it takes and Jared’s cock is exploding, come striping both his stomach and the sheets.

As Jared rides out the after shocks of his orgasm, whatever Jensen was fucking his ass with is slowly withdrawn. He rolls awkwardly onto his side, arms still restrained as they are. His breathing gradually begins to slow. _What the hell was that?_ He realizes he must have spoken aloud when Jensen lands a smack on his ass.

“Sorry, I meant, what _was_ that Sir?” Jared asks contritely, hoping to ward off further blows on his still sensitive ass.

“Electro stimulation, not the use it was originally designed for, but a very interesting application of it none the less.” Jensen answers, slipping into lecture mode, holding the metal probe and a small control box for Jared to see.

“Nifty.” Jared replies with a lazy grin. “Thank you Sir.” he adds more seriously as Jensen releases his arms and allows him to sit up.

“Go clean up, I’m going to order breakfast.” Jensen says, running a hand through the mess of Jared’s hair.

Cleaning away the last of the sticky mess from his body Jared stands for a while in front of the bathroom mirror. He runs his fingers over the silver links of the collar encircling his neck, the physical symbol and sign of his masters… what… ownership…love… commitment… He can’t be sure what the collar means to his dom but it makes a deep sense of pride and completeness bloom inside him.

When Jared walks into the main room, freshly showered and scrubbed, Jensen’s removing their food from bags and placing it on the coffee table. His dom has changed back into his low slung jeans, the once black fabric faded to grey and soft with wear. Jensen’s hipbones peek out above the waist band temptingly and Jared wonders if Jensen knows, as self aware as he is, just how hot he looks.

The smell of bacon draws Jared close and has his mouth watering and realizing just how hungry he is. The wait to be told he may sit is maddening and it’s only after his stomach makes an embarrassing loud noise that Jensen tells him to take a seat. Jared’s about to start on the pancakes and bacon before him when Jensen makes a small noise. He realizes his error and lays his plastic knife and fork back down on the shiny glass. He’s annoyed and frustrated at himself for the stupid lapse, worried that he’s disappointing his dom.

“Eat.” Jensen’s tone is as neutral as ever and gives Jared no clue to his dom’s reaction to his mistake.

They eat in silence for a while. When they’re done Jared thanks Jensen and tidies the debris of the meal.

Jensen moves to stand by the glass wall, watching Jared as he works. “New rule, no clothes unless instructed otherwise.”

“Yes Sir.” Jared’s only wearing his jeans so it only takes a moment for him to be naked again. He puts them on top of his bag by the door, waiting for further instructions.

“Come here, stand with your legs apart, I need to check how well you’ve followed my instructions.” Jensen orders from across the room.

Jared moves to stand before Jensen, feeling embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Jensen sinks down, running his fingers over Jared’s abs to the freshly smooth skin at the base of his cock, he then takes Jared’s length in his hand, lifting it to inspect the area more closely, Jensen’s other hand cups his balls, fingers exploring, lightly stroking the skin just beyond his sack. Jensen’s touch is so intimate whist also being totally clinical, it’s driving Jared crazy.

“Good.” Jensen says, releasing Jared and standing. “Meg will be here soon to pierce you but there’s something I want to get done first. Wait for me in the play area.”

As Jared kneels on the low footstool his mind runs wild, imagining all the things his dom might be about to do to him. When he hears a drawer opening and closing his heart rate increases, images of the drawers contents running through his mind. He doesn’t hear Jensen approach and jumps at the sound of his dom’s voice close behind him.

“I have been lenient up to now because this is new to you. However from now on, your indiscretions will have repercussions Jared. Last weekend you touched yourself without permission and today you began to eat without permission. I would normally administer twenty strokes for such behavior but as this is your first time it will only be ten. Now get on the flogging bench.” Jensen’s voice is stern, almost angry, his expression cold. Jared feels a moment of deep relief, he had worried for a second that his punishment would be the removal of his collar, the feeling is short lived though as apprehension grows in the pit of his stomach over his punishment and the fear that he may not be able to take it.

Jared walks to the bench trying not to let his fear show, he has no idea how Jensen knows he touched himself after looking through the cupboards and drawers last weekend, the man just seems to know everything. Jared settles into position, tense and wondering how much more this will hurt than what he experienced the last time he was in this same position. Jensen buckles him to the bench and Jared tries to brace himself for what is to come.

A palm lands on his ass, it barely stings but Jared knows this will just be the warm up, to ensure he doesn’t bruise from his punishment. More blows land, steadily getting heavier, never the same place twice. Once Jensen is happy with the rosy shade he’s turned Jared’s ass he picks up the slim leather paddle he retrieved from the drawer.

“You will count each blow and thank me upon completion” Jensen instructs before the first smack of the paddle lands.

Jared begins to count.

“One” _Fuck that hurts._

By five his ass feels like it’s on fire, this is nothing like the pleasurable flogging he received last weekend.

“Six” _Shit, I don’t know how much more I can take._

At seven he’s trying to breathe though the pain, just wanting it to be over and promising himself to never disobey an order ever again.

“Ei…Eight” _Just a few more._

He’s struggling not to cry out in pain.

“Fuck… Nine”

“Ten.” He’s breathing heavily and his eye’s are watering. Relief floods though him that it’s finally over.

“Thank you Sir.” He doesn’t even consider moving for a while, not wanting to exacerbate the burning pain. He flinches when something touches his ass but soon relaxes as Jensen smooths a cooling lotion over the tender skin.

“I don’t enjoy disciplining you Jared, but it serves two purposes. It aids your training by discouraging further disobedience and it clears the air, you are punished and forgiven, I don’t hold on to resentment and you no longer feel guilt or fear of reprisals.” There’s no hint in Jensen’s tone of the displeasure Jared had heard before his punishment.

Finished with his ministrations and explanation, Jared is unbuckled and stands before Jensen, eyes cast to the floor “I understand Sir”.

And he does, there’s a feeling of relief and lightness that, as bad as it was, it’s over and they can carry on without the weight of his mistakes dragging at them. Jensen takes Jared’s face and kisses him. It’s deep and long but somehow remains sweet.

“There’s a pair of sweats in the bedroom, put them on.”  Jensen instructs pulling away.

* * *

 

The fabric's soft against his skin as Jared pulls on the sweats, he’s grateful he doesn’t have to get back into his jeans for a while, wincing a little at the thought of the denim on his sore backside.

Jensen enters the bedroom then, laptop in hand, “I want to show you something.” He gets onto the bed, covers thrown over the mess they made earlier, and lies on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. He taps the space beside him for Jared to join him and opens his laptop. He looks so casual like this, sprawled out and relaxed, Jared marvels at his change in mood, it seems he’s not the only one feeling lighter after his discipline.

Jared carefully takes his place, settling beside Jensen, glad to put off sitting down for as long as he can, though truthfully the pain has dulled to just an ache now.

Jensen starts a slide show on his laptop, the image changing every few seconds, Jared’s confused by the evocative black and white images at first, unsure of Jensen’s purpose in showing them to him, then he recognizes the body in a wider shot as being his own, he realizes that not only are these the photos Jensen took of him last weekend but the similarity in style means that the images on the clubs walls which had fascinated him on his first visit to the club must also be Jensen’s work. He stares at the images with renewed interest, amazed how they capture not only light, shade and texture but also the mood and emotion of the moments they immortalize. And fuck are they hot.

“Can you… slow them down? It’s going too fast, I... I can’t… fuck these are amazing!” He asks, not taking his eyes from the screen. So fascinated he almost forgets himself. “Please Sir?” He glances at Jensen, who in turn is studying Jared’s face, his reaction to the photos.

Reaching over Jensen adjusts the settings and stands. “Just press this to view the next image.” He indicates “I’ll be back shortly.” He finishes with a small smile and leaves the room.

Jared spends the next ten minutes taking in each image, amazed by the detail and beauty he sees, astonished that he’s the subject of such startling and erotic compositions.

Most of the photos are close ups, skin and leather, his lips shining with come, metal rings caging his cock. Other shots show his limbs, muscles pulled tight and straining against restraints. His favorite shows himself blindfolded and cuffed to the black cross, the symmetry of the image, the look of rapture on his face, the atmosphere of vulnerability and submission that Jensen has captured takes Jared’s breath away and stiffens his cock.

As a graphic designer Jared works with photographers all the time and he sees real talent in Jensen’s photography, he wonders if Jensen sells prints or exhibits, he’s sure he can’t be the only one to be enthralled by his dom’s work.

He’s surprised from his reverie by a female voice at the door.

“Hey Jared, I have a date with your nipple!”

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Hi.” Jared greets a smiling Meg as she stands leaning against the doorway. He scrambles from the bed, the tender skin of his ass complaining slightly. He’s taken by surprise when Meg grabs his hand and pulls him into the other room.

Jensen’s waiting for them, standing by a straight backed chair, the small trolley he used last weekend at his side. Moving close Jared can see that the trolley holds a silver tray, some clamps and a few small medical looking packets lying on the shiny surface.

“Ring or bar?” Jared’s about to reply to Megs question when he realizes it wasn’t directed to him but his dom. Jensen looks thoughtful for a second before he answers a small smile playing on his lips.

“A ring I think.”

“left or right?” She asks, the handle of the clamp spinning on her finger.

“Left, please Meg.”

“Great, ready when you are Mr. Ackles.”

“Have a seat Jared” Jensen orders indicating the chair, which Jared notices has a soft cushion from one of the sofas on the seat. He watches Jensen as he carefully sits, he notes a spark of excitement in his dom's eyes.

Meg pulls on some black latex gloves and opens a packet, a sterilized silver ball closure ring spills to the tray. The next packet she opens reveals a needle and cannula. The last packet contains a wipe which she uses to clean Jared’s left nipple and the surrounding skin, the faint smell of alcohol drifting to Jared’s nose. She grabs a pen from the tray. “Horizontal?” she asks and receives a nod in reply from Jensen.

She marks his nipple for the placement of the ring, stepping away when Jensen indicates his approval. Jared looks on, confused as Jensen also snaps on a pair of the gloves and picks up the clamps.

Seeing Jared expression, one side of Jensen’s mouth lifts. “Did you really think I’d let someone else put a hole in you? I’ve done this before Jared, just relax and breathe.”

There’s discomfort as Jensen applies the claps to his nipple but it’s nothing to the toe curling pain as, Jensen telling him to take a deep breath, the needle’s pushed through his flesh. His fists and jaw clench against the pain but it’s over quickly, the clamp removed and the jewelry soon attached to the cannula and pulled into place. Jensen pops the ball into position with a practiced hand and stands back to admire his work.

“Thank you Sir.” Jensen breathes.

“Very nice Mr. Ackles.” Meg comments collecting her things from the tray and disposing of the needle in a small sharps bin.

She hands Jensen what turns out to be a band aid, which he places over the freshly pierced nipple.

“Thank you for your assistance Meg, and thank Alaina for me.”

“Will we be seeing you tonight? I’m really looking forward to seeing Miss Kitty perform.”

“Not tonight no, I have plans for Jared that will keep us busy I think.” Jensen replies not taking his eyes off Jared.

“Have fun then.  Do you have everything you need for after care?”

Satisfied that they do and with a last, “Have a nice night” Meg leaves and they’re alone again.

“How does it feel?” Jensen asks as he stands before Jared, a hungry look in his eyes and a half smile on his lips.

“Like you stabbed a needle through my nipple Sir.” Jared replies teasingly.

Jensen doesn’t reply and the next moment he’s straddling Jared’s lap, his chest only inches from Jared’s, his hands in Jared’s hair pulling his head back roughly and exposing the column of his neck. Jared’s tender ass complains at the weight, which in turn sends blood coursing to his cock. Jensen licks, sucks and bites at Jared’s neck, the skin hot under his lips and tongue. Jensen takes the skin just behind Jared earlobe between his teeth and worries at it, Jared bucks, hands grasping Jensen reflexively.

“Stroke my cock Jared.” The command is growled into Jared’s ear, hot breath searing his skin.

Jared fumbles with Jensen’s pants, fingers infuriatingly clumsy, in part due to the words Jensen continues to whisper in his ear. When Jensen’s length is finally free and in Jared’s big hand there’s a fat bead of pre-com leaking from the tip, Jared uses his thumb to spread the moisture over the swollen head, earning a curse from Jensen. They’re so close there’s very little space between them for Jared to work Jensen’s cock and his abs are soon sticky with pre-come.

“Get your… cock out… Jared.” Jensen directs as he sucks and nibbles the skin along Jared’s shoulder.

Tugging down the waistband of the sweats, Jared’s unconfined and flushed cock bobs next to Jensen’s, his dom tilts his hips, bringing the two lengths together. A small packet of lube appears from the back pocket of Jensen’s jeans and using a hand each they encircle their slick cocks, their interlaced fingers working with firm strokes.

Head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, Jared groans at the sensation, the slip and slide of their cocks in their combined grip. Swollen heads bumping, sticky and glistening with pre-cum.

“Come for me Jared. Now” Jensen demands, low and intimate. Bowing his body and bringing his lips to Jared’s un-pierced nipple, teeth bite down on the sensitive skin and Jared comes, head thrown back, covering their hands and cocks in thick ribbons of creamy mess.

When Jared’s breathing has slowed enough to allow it he thanks his dom. Jensen stands, cock still hard, glistening under the lights.

“You’ve made a mess Jared, clean it up, use only your tongue” Jensen doesn’t take his eyes from Jared as he speaks.

Jared gracelessly slides from the chair to his knees in front of the other man. Tongue out, Jared licks at the head and shaft. It’s not easy, the cock before him moving with each lap and soon his face is as sticky as his hand. He perseveres, though he wishes he could grasp the bobbing length, apply the pressure he wants to the heated skin. When all traces of his own come have eventually been licked away Jensen tells him to stop and inspects his work.

“Good, go clean up and we’ll eat.”

Jared hesitates, concerned at leaving Jensen so unsatisfied after his own pleasurable release.

Seeming to read his mind once more Jensen smiles “Later Jared, later.”

* * *

After they’ve eaten Jared is told to change the sheets on Jensen’s bed, the sticky mess reminding Jared of that morning’s fun and making him smile as he goes about his task. When Jared is finished Jensen informs him he has business to take care of for the next few hour and that Jared may read, watch TV or play on one of the consoles in the bedroom. Jared considers for a moment then asks “Would it be ok if I went for a run?” a small smile touches Jensen’s lips and he looks at the watch on his wrist.

“I’ll come with you, work can wait till we get back. Do you have something to run in?” Jared confirms that he does and they both quickly change.

Outside the air is chill, but soon they are both sweating with exertion. Jensen leading the way, they easily find a stride to suit them both. They talk a little as they run, Jared notices his dom’s laughter coming more easily, like his walls are, if not crumbling, are at least being lowered a little. After around an hour and a half The Scarlet is in sight again, a look passes between them and they both put on a bust of speed to race to the back door of the club. It’s a dead heat and they both stand laughing with their hands on their knees till they get their breaths back.

The shower they share when they are back in Jensen’s rooms is slow and intimate, deep kisses and long caresses but when Jared reaches for Jensen’s cock his hand is caught in Jensen’s own. “Later” is all he’ll say.

Jensen disappears for a few hours then and Jared retreats to the bedroom and takes advantage of his dom’s selection of video games till, at around seven, Jensen returns with cartons of Chinese in hand. As they eat they share stories of college and the people they had been back then.

Jared tidies away the remains of their food without being asked and Jensen is waiting for him when he finishes, a look of excited anticipation on his beautiful face.

“Take off the sweats Jared and come here.” Obeying swiftly he joins Jensen in the middle of the play area.

“Lie down on your back, feet here.” He indicates the floor where the small stool usually resides.

The bare boards are hard and cool against his back and Jared’s mind is running wild with the possibilities of what Jensen might have in store for him. Above him is the metal frame attached to the ceiling, the pulley system, ropes and hooks take on new significance now he’s lying underneath, naked and with no idea what his dom will do next.

“Close your eyes” Jensen instructs calmly. Jared obeys and concentrates on relaxing his body, letting the tension flow from him. Jared’s feet are taken in turn by Jensen and wide cuffs are wrapped around his ankles and over the top of his feet, then fastened securely. His legs are drawn shoulders width apart and he can feel, though he can’t see, something being attached to both cuffs.

Suddenly there’s a mechanical whir and his legs begin to rise, Jared’s eyes spring open, only for a second but long enough that he sees the suspension cuffs around his ankles are connected to either end of a long metal bar, which is in turn, suspended by thick ropes from the metal frame above. There’s a small remote in Jensen’s hand, controlling Jared’s assent and soon his ass, then back are lifting from the floor. The noise only dies when Jared is fully suspended his head a foot from the floor, the blood rushing to his head and his arms falling limply, his hand resting on the floor.

Jensen moves into his view and drops to his knees by Jared’s head. “Open your eyes” Jensen’s face is impassive but there’s a light in his eyes that Jared recognizes as excitement. In his dom’s hands are a ball gag, two black leather wrist cuffs and what looks like a small bell.

“I’m going to gag you, my noisy little slut, which means you won’t be able to safe word.” Jared’s eyes widen but Jensen continues before he can say anything. “I’m going to put this bell in your hand, if at any point you want me to stop you can ring the bell and I will remove the gag, if you need me to stop and release you, drop the bell. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir” He replies through dry lips.

Taking first one hand then the other Jensen places a kiss on the pulse point on either wrist before securing the cuffs in place. Moving behind Jared there’s a click as he connects the restraints, pulling Jared’s arms up and behind him, it’s a position that will become more difficult to hold as time passes and his arms begin to ache.

“Let’s try something…” Jensen murmurs, more to himself than Jared. Out of sight Jensen moves to the back wall, bending to open a drawer and taking a large shining steel hook from the selection within. The longer end of the hook splits into a ring about an inch in diameter, the other shorter end finishes in a ball a little bigger. A different drawer provides a short length of black rope, which he ties to the ring with practiced fingers. Applying a little lube to the ball as Jensen makes his way back to his subs prone, hanging form, he tells Jared to take a breath and slips the hook into his puckered hole, smiling at the gasp he receives as the cold metal sinks home. Finally he ties the free end of the rope to the clip between the cuffs. The length of rope between wrists and hook will only allow Jared hands to drop a few inches before they drag the hook deeper into his ass.

The silver bell is placed in Jared’s hand, a finger tip inserted in to the opening to stop inadvertent ringing. Jensen moves to stand in front of his sub, “open” not breaking eye contact Jensen places the ball gag in his subs open mouth and reaches to fasten the strap behind his head. Buckle secure, Jensen’s fingers trace the line of Jared’s jaw to his lips, stretched wide around the black rubber ball. “Nod if you are happy to continue Jared.” His voice is low and a little rough sounding and even upside down Jared can see the line of Jensen’s cock through his jeans. Jared swallows hard, adams apple bobbing and nods slowly. Next Jensen makes him ring, then drop the bell, to show he understands how and is able to safe word when gagged.

Jensen disappears from his sight again, followed a minute later by the now familiar sound of a camera recording Jared’s submission. When Jensen moves into view, camera in hand and held up to his eye Jared realizes it’s the first time he’s been able to see his dom photographing him. He looks good, still topless and moving with his usual confident grace. Jared would lick his lips were it not for the ball gag, as it his nostrils flare at the arousal running through him.

After a few more minutes Jensen places the camera on the coffee table and walks to the drinks cabinet across the room. He takes a bowl from the top and opening a drawer, tips something into it, Jared thinks he hears the sound of ice cubes tumbling into the container. Back in front of Jared, Jensen sinks to his haunches and lifts a single sparkling cube from the bowl, holding it so his sub can see the instrument of his torture. Momentarily distracted by the sight Jared lets his hands fall by a few inches, pulling the hook deeper into his ass and making him arch and gasp around the obstruction between his lips. A drop of pre come leaking from his hard cock, it takes a minute before he can focus on the man before him, the man currently suppressing a hungry smile.

When he’s sure he has his full attention Jensen brings the dripping cube to Jared’s bottom lip, slowly gliding it along the plump flesh, he looks pleased at the shine it leaves there. Trialing the cube up Jared’s body, it leaves a wet line to Jared’s un-pierced nipple, where it circles the stiffening peak before being held in place against the sensitive area for several long seconds. Against Jared’s arousal heated skin the ice feels intensely cold and he has to work hard to keep from shuddering and writhing under Jensen’s ministrations, to keep the hook from moving deeper inside him.

“You’re doing so well Jared” Jensen encourages, as he resumes the ice’s journey upwards, over the tight muscles of Jared’s abs and to the smooth skin at the base of his cock. Cold drops of melted ice run down Jared’s body in chilly rivulets, causing goose bumps to appear over his skin.

Heart beating fast Jared waits in excited apprehension for his dom’s next move. Jensen drops the now half melted cube and retrieves anther from the bowl. When it comes, ice held to the tip of his cock, expected as it is, Jared still tenses and arches, the hook now buried deep inside his ass from his writhing. His cock’s begging for some friction, his breathing’s heavy and the gag’s more restrictive than ever. Jensen drags the ice up the length of Jared’s achingly hard cock, slowly over his hairless balls, making it’s chilly way to encircle his impaled hole. Jared’s moan as the cube glides over the vulnerable skin is muffled by the gag. Leaning close Jensen drags his tongue from the tip of Jared’s cock to his shaved balls, the heat intense in contrast and only causing Jared to struggle more. The ice, then tongue, return again and again to retrace their alternating chilling and scorching path.

A noise behind them causes Jensen to turn suddenly to the door, half out of his mind with want and need Jared barely registers the figure of a women standing at the entrance to the room before Jensen strides forward blocking his view.

“What the hell are you doing here Danneel?” Jensen’s voice starts as a growl and ends as a roar. And then he’s out the door leaving Jared alone, upside down, helpless and reeling.

Jared is starting to panic, bell forgotten in his tight grip, his heart racing and his breathing hard and hindered by the gag, when Jensen returns slamming the door behind him. The look on his face is one of absolute rage but seeing Jared’s wide eyes it’s quickly replaced by one of concern and alarm. Rushing to his sub he grabs a cushion from the sofa as he passes and places it below Jared, he uses the remote to set the ropes in motion, removing the gag and guiding Jared to the floor till he’s lying flat on his stomach. His arms and ankles are released and the hook smoothly slid from his body.

They stay on the floor for some time, Jared curled in Jensen’s arms as his breathing slows and his mind recedes from panic, Jensen whispering apologies and comfort. _I’ve got you, I’m so sorry, you’re okay, I’ve got you, I’m not leaving you again. I’m so sorry,_ over and over again till Jared lifts his head and amazed by the levelness of his own voice asks “Who was that?”

A hesitant pause. “Can you stand?”

Jared nods, noting the evasion of his question but getting, shakily, to his feet. Jensen’s hands don’t leave him as he rises and the older man looks uncharacteristically uncertain as he looks between Jared and the bedroom.

“Wait here, I’ll only be a moment.” He instructs Jared, a worried line creasing his forehead as he hurries across the room and disappears into the bedroom. He returns a moment later pulling on a shirt and with a bundle of fabric which turns out to be a pair of soft black sweats and t-shirt. He helps Jared dress and stands before him, a hand smoothing his hair and the other tracing the line of the collar encircling the younger mans throat.

“That was my ex, Danneel, my last collard sub. I should never have left you, it was unforgivable. I just needed her out...” Jensen falters, anger and hurt running across his features. Jared, already feeling off balance, finds Jensen’s atypical lack of composure even more concerning. His dom takes a steadying breath and dropping his hands moves with purpose to the glass wall. He looks searchingly down on the club, for something or someone, Jared isn’t sure. He see’s what he’s looking for and returns to Jared.

“There’s something I need to do but I won’t be leaving you alone again” Jared tries to object, to insist he’s ok but Jensen silences him with a look. “Alaina and Meg are on the balcony watching the show, I want you to stay with them till I get back. This is not up for discussion!”

Jensen pilots a reluctant Jared to the door leading directly to club and they slip through, the sudden noise is deafening but it’s not the usual thudding beat Jared associates with the club. It’s big band show music with an electric twist.

Alaina and Meg are close to the door they’ve just come through, leaning on the banister that runs the length of the mezzanine. They’re looking down as is everyone else at the entertainment taking place on stage below.

Leaning close to be heard over the music, Jensen talks to Alaina. When he pulls away he turns back to Jared and with a hand behind Jared’s neck pulls his sub in close for a fierce kiss. “I won’t be long” he shouts into Jared’s ear before releasing him and rushing away and down into the noise of the club. Alaina beckons Jared close, bringing him to the rail her arm encircling his waist companionably whilst on his other side Meg slips and arm through his.

“Miss Kitty is a big favorite round here, you missed her grand entrance but the best is yet to come.” Alaina informs him, shouting to be heard over the music.

On the stage below them, gone is the DJ and in his place is a figure, twisting and stepping to the music. It’s a mix of traditional burlesque with some ballet and belly dancing thrown in. The effect is as captivating as her outfit is sexy. A black and white banded corset clinches her tiny waist, her long shapely legs are sheathed in stockings attached to a suspender belt of the same fabric as the corset. Her full breasts are bare but for pasties, complete with swinging tassels. A large and ornate black mask hides her face, it glitters as she moves across the floor.

Miss Kitty bends from the waist then, her pert backside presented and receiving appreciative cat calls and whistles from her audience. When she stands again there’s a long tailed whip in her hand which she cracks in the air to cheers from the room. A chair is brought onto the stage and the star of the show asks for volunteers from the audience. She picks a guy from the crowd and taking his hand leads him to the chair. He sits and she buckles his legs and arms to the wood, running her hands over his tight PVC clad thighs. Turning to her onlookers she smiles and winks lasciviously, then begins a slow teasing lap dance which is appreciated vocally by the clubs patrons.

Distracted by his thoughts, Jared’s attention wonders to the crowd below, trying to find his dom in the mass of bodies. His mind flicks unwilling to the women, Danneel, no idea what her sudden appearance might means.

Feeling himself slipping towards panic at the worst case scenarios running unchecked through his mind, he shifts his thoughts to Jensen and his feelings following his abandonment while they were in the middle of play. He had felt confused and scared at finding himself so abruptly alone and vulnerable. Then released and with the panic receding he’d felt only anger and the sting of the betrayal of his trust. But seeing Jensen’s horror, his anger and uncertainty, had left Jared reeling and unsure of what he was feeling.

Jared had no idea what would happen next, if he would even be able to trust Jensen with his submission again. Or if Jensen would want to continue their arrangement, he seemed furious with his ex but in Jared’s experience strong emotions of anger often have their roots in love and if this woman was here to rekindle their relationship Jared might find himself out in the cold.

Half an hour later Jared jumps when hands land on his shoulders, but it’s Jensen and relief floods through Jared. With a nod of thanks to Alaina, Jensen guilds Jared back into the quiet sanctuary of his rooms. Jensen seems to have regained his usual composure and he leads Jared to the low sofas and they take a seat opposite each other.

Jensen’s seems to study Jared for a while, his eyes never leaving the other mans face. Jared thinks he might explode with questions that he’s too scared to voice when Jensen breaks the silence.

“I’m so sorry Jared, we need to talk.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on piercings: a friend who'd worked in the U.S as a piercer and tattooist once told me he wasn't allowed to pierce with a cannula over there. This led to a very unfortunate incident when he tried to do his own PA piercing (but I digress). I'm not sure how accurate this is or if the rules have changed. I chose to write the piercing scene with a cannula as it's the method I've experienced (around 20 piercings) and felt happiest writing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I already have finished. Chapters may take a little longer from here on out but the next is nearly done. I also took the time to outline the plot yesterday, so I know where I'm going now, rather than just writing whatever kinky thing pops into my dirty mind... Don't worry though, there's plenty more smut to come.

“I’m so sorry Jared… we need to talk.”

Jared can feel the bottom dropping out of his world at the words, the alarm must show on his face because Jensen is quick to move to the seat beside him and take his unresistant face in his hands.

“I’m sorry because I did something unforgivable tonight, I need to explain and ask your forgiveness. Then you can decide if you still want to continue our relationship.” His voice is soothing and he strokes the line of Jared’s jaw with his thumb as he talks. Jensen drops a hand to Jared’s neck where he rubs little circles on the skin. The other hand takes Jared’s and twines their fingers.

“I met Danneel three years ago.” Jensen starts, “She’d just moved to the state and was looking for someone to play with. I’ll admit I was infatuated from the first moment I saw her, but I should have seen from the start that we were incompatible. She wasn’t looking for a long term relationship, she enjoyed fighting her submission, always topping from the bottom. She also wanted... needed more pain than I felt comfortable administering.” Jensen’s eyes drop, Jared can feel him pulling away, emotionally if not physically.

“I thought if I collard her I could make her want the same things I wanted” a deep sigh “but it only made the situation worse and after twelve months of the most turbulent relationship I’ve ever experienced… I walked in and found her with someone else.” Jensen pauses and Jared can almost see him pushing the memories away.

“I only played on a causal basis after that, for two years I was still so angry, at Danneel and at myself. I thought letting myself get close to someone else would be impossible.” Jensen’s hands tighten on Jared “With you though everything seems easy and right. And I may have ruined that tonight. When I saw her in the room I didn’t think, I just needed her away from you, from us. But I left you alone and vulnerable, without explanation, which is inexcusable. I’ll understand if you want to walk out and never see me again.”

The question of what he’ll do next is too big so Jared asks a question instead. “How did she get in here?”

Sighing Jensen answers “She had an access card for the door, I had no idea she had one and I’ve taken it from her but I’ll also be getting the lock re-coded as soon as possible as well.” Jensen looks like he might stop there but after a moment he continues “She’d heard I‘d collared a new sub and decided to come and see for herself. God know why she thought it would be okay to just walk in. I’ve told her to never come back to the club and she’s been escorted out, she was a little… emotional.”

When Jensen finishes the silence begins to stretch between them, Jared trying to get his thoughts in order and Jensen giving him the time he needs to do it. Releasing his hold on Jared, Jensen rises and walking across the room, picking up the phone. He must be talking to the bar because he asks for wine and a beer, the brand Jared had drunk when he’d arrived early for their first weekend together. The fact that Jensen had noticed and remembered his preference, mixed with the pang of loss Jared felt when Jensen had stood, makes up Jared’s mind for him.

When Jensen returns it’s Jared that takes his hands. “I would be insane to give this up, to give you up, just because you have a slightly crazy ex. I’m not going anywhere.” He finishes simply, there’s more but he needs Jensen to know he’s staying. The slow smile that appears on his dom’s face is all the confirmation he needs that he’s doing the right thing.

“But if you feel the burning need to make it up to me I could deal with that.” He adds deploying his dimples. Jared’s rewarded by a relieved laugh from the other man, his eyes crinkling in a way Jared thinks is adorable, though he won’t be telling Jensen that.

A knock at the door interrupts the moment and still with a smile on his lips Jensen tells Jared to get the door. Jared stands and as requested, opens the door on a guy with a tray in hand, their drinks balanced on top. He takes the tray from the smirking bar staff and returns a moment later with their drinks, Jared places them on the low table. Jensen lifts his glass and with a small gesture bids Jared do likewise. They drink and it’s only then Jared realizes how dry his throat is and he takes another deep pull, Jensen’s eyes move from Jared’s lips around the bottle to the column of his neck as he swallows.

"And how exactly might I make my appalling behavior up to you?" Jensen's words are serious but his voice holds a promising tone.

His hand running up and down Jared's thigh he leans in, grabbing a fist of hair in his other hand and using his grip to angle Jared's head, exposing the length of his neck and running nipping kisses over the hot skin. "Want to tie you up... need to fuck you... be inside you." Jared sighs at the words, enjoying the heat of Jensen's lips on him, punctuating his words. Jared’s cock jumps at the sin implicit in his dom's words.

Two minutes later they’re in Jensen’s bedroom, Jared naked and lying on his back on the bed, anticipation banishing any lingering anxiety. Jensen, in only his jeans, climbs on top of Jared, straddling his hips, trapping the younger man's half hard cock under his weight.

The blindfold he uses to obliterate Jared's vision is a plain black strip of heavy fabric which he ties behind his sub's head. Jensen runs his hands over his sub's skin, his eyes devouring the sight before him hungrily. He slowly maps out the contours of Jared's abs, firm and smooth under his fingers. Using the flat of his palm he rolls Jared's un-pierced nipple, a light circular motion, till it stiffens and pebbles in response. A twist of Jensen's fingers to the sensitive peak has Jared's shoulders lifting from the bed and a hiss escaping his lips. Jensen pushes him back to the bed.

"Don't move." It's more of a threat than an order to the man pinned beneath him. Running his hands down over Jared's perfectly defined arms, Jensen takes the other mans wrists and draws his arms above his head, where he pins them in one hand to the pillow.

The kiss that follows has ebbs and flows, starting slow and sweet, building to a crescendo of panting breaths and crashing lips, tongues tangling and searching, only for Jensen to slow and begin the dance over again. When he can feel Jared's cock harden beneath him, Jensen pulls away with a last biting tug at Jared's bottom lip, the little whine that escapes Jared is completely beyond his control and owes everything to the loss of contact and Jensen's shifting weight on his painfully hard cock.

Moving his hand to Jared's face, Jensen takes his time, cupping Jared's jaw in his palm, thumb sweeping painstakingly across the kiss swollen flesh of his sub's mouth. When the digit is pushed between his lips Jared languidly licks and sucks, tasting Jensen, exploring the texture of skin and nail. There's a small pop when Jensen's hand continues it journey, his thumb leaving a wet trail over Jared’s chin as Jensen runs his hand down Jared's neck. At the base of the column, just below the collar, Jensen’s hand flexes, applying the slightest pressure, Jared's heart races in excited reply, his breathing turning ragged.

"You like that do you Jared?" Jensen asks in a low voice. When there is no reply after a moment he slaps Jared’s check lightly "Answer me."

"Yes sir, yes." Jared gasps and pants, his hands flexing in Jensen's hold. There's a moment of silence which stretches for Jared as he waits, blind and aching with anticipation. When Jensen moves it's to rise from his place above Jared, releasing his arms with a command to "Stay." Jared feels the bed shift as Jensen stands, the thick carpet swallows any noise Jensen makes as he moves.

After what could be a minute but feels like an hour to Jared, his hands are lifted and he feels rope being wrapped around his wrists, securing them tight, binding them together. His arms are pulled by his bonds to the headboard and after a few moments and some slight tugging, he flexes his arms and finds himself tethered to the bed. He pulls a little, testing his restraints. The ropes bite into his skin and it sends a thrill through him that travels straight to his cock, which bobs impatiently on his stomach.

His right leg is taken next, the knee bent, his foot placed flat against the sheets. He expects his ankle to be bound next but the loop of rope is slipped over his foot and drawn up his leg to the point just above his knee. His leg is then pulled by the rope, drawn, not to the foot of the bed as he had assumed but up and outwards. His other leg is given identical treatment, till he lies, legs spread and pulled above his body. Jared thinks he must look ridiculous but he feels deliciously exposed and vulnerable. He feels a flash of fear, of being left, abandoned again but pushes it aside, he need’s to trust Jensen or this wont work.

There's movement on the bed and Jensen is there, he must have lost the jeans because Jared can feel the heat of Jensen's skin against his ass, the heat of his body along Jared’s own. Hands take hold of Jared's face "Not leaving Jared. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from this sight." The whisper is low and close to Jared's ear and he shivers in response. His moment of fear is forgotten, overridden by desire and need.

Full lipped kisses pepper Jared body, pressed reverentially to the skin, from his temple to the corner of his mouth, down his neck and across his chest. Stopping for a moment, Jensen's tongue swirls around his sub’s nipple, sucking the flesh into his mouth softly. There’s an unseen smile on Jensen’s lips as Jared's body reacts to his ministrations.

Continuing on, more kisses make a path to Jared's navel, Jensen pauses to apply his tongue to the depression and Jared is surprised by his body as it arches in response, his bonds biting as he tenses. When his dom moves on it seems to Jared it takes him an age to cover the last leg of his journey and just when Jared hopes to next feel those sinful lips on his now throbbing cock Jensen pulls away. "Oh god, please sir, please." Jared begs brokenly. But when Jensen's lips return it's to the soft skin of Jared's exposed inner thigh and it's with aching slowness that he makes his way back to where Jared wants and needs him. But Jensen only switches to the other leg when he nears his sub's erection.

Jared's mind’s becoming overrun by desire and frustration, no room for thoughts when he's so consumed by this acute awareness of his body, the heat in his stomach and the strain in his arms and legs. The beat of his heart is like a drum in his head and he's so hard it's painful. It dimly registers in Jared’s mind that Jensen's mouth has left him and that he's begging and moaning again.

A rough voice tells him to be still and after a moment of heroic effort he manages to find some quiet place inside and regains a little control. "Good boy" comes Jensen's pleased voice in praise.

There's some shifting on the bed and Jared feels strong hands grip his ass and spread his cheeks, then a finger, slick and cool, nudges at his puckered rim. It’s followed by the slow slide of the digit till it’s buried to the second knuckle inside him.

Jared groans as Jensen works the finger, in and out, always a maddeningly slow push and pull. Jensen dribbles a little lube over Jared's hole till he can add another digit, then after what feels like an eternity, finally, a third finger invades his hole. Jensen works at the tightness, slowly but insistently, scissoring his fingers and adding more slick, stretching Jared’s hole, opening him up, sending Jared a little crazier every second. It’s only when Jared receives a quick slap to his thigh and a command to shush that he realizes he's pleading with Jensen for more.

When Jensen's fingers withdraw and aren't replaced by his cock Jared whines afresh in disappointment. He’s beyond words now, his need a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. He vaguely feels movement and after a minute the now familiar sound of Jensen's camera shutter. _Fuck, now you want to take photos?_ Jared's fuzzy mind shouts in disbelief. Time passes but Jared has no idea how long he waits as Jensen moves around him, capturing his bound and prone form. A finger slips inside his now stretched and slippery hole, tugging at his rim for the benefit of the camera.

Anticipation starts to build again as Jared feels his dom climb back onto the bed, moving till his body covers Jared’s. His mouth close to his sub's ear, his teeth grazing the shell, he whispers how perfect Jared is, how beautiful, and, with a slow push of his hips, prolonging the moment of resistance as his cock forces its way inside Jared to rest buried deep and gripped, how amazingly tight his ass feels.

When Jensen begins to move it’s with careful leisurely strokes, his body pressed close along the line of Jared’s, skin to skin. After a few minutes of long slow thrusts, Jared can feel his orgasm approaching when Jensen shifts position, breaking the rhythm and bringing Jared back from the edge. Jensen moves, his hands lifting from the bed by Jared’s shoulders and gripping the backs of Jared's thighs. The new arrangement has Jensen kneeling at Jared’s ass. Now, with each slow thrust, his cock hits a place inside Jared that makes him groan and arch, pre come leaking from the tip of his straining cock.

Just when Jared is getting used to the new position, beginning to feel his climax rise again, Jensen stills, eliciting more pathetic noises from Jared. With aching slowness, Jensen completely withdraws from Jared’s ass only to push back inside with equally maddening languor. He repeats this over and over, eyes fixed on Jared’s stretched and puffy hole. Jared thinks he won’t be able to take much more of this torturous teasing, that if he doesn’t get some friction on his poor cock soon he’ll go insane. Sensing that Jared’s wont’ be able to take much more Jensen begins to pick up his pace, till he’s slamming his cock home with punishing force. It’s only his grip on Jared’s thighs that stops his sub from being shoved up the bed by his demanding thrusts.

Once more the heat in Jared’s belly has banked, the burn of his abused ass only adding to the onslaught of sensations. His finish is in sight, and a steady litany of pleading is poring from him, when Jensen shouts and stills with a final powerful push. He collapses, covering his subs perspiring body with his own, whispering “Mine, mine” as, cock pumping, he empties himself into Jared. Tears of frustration slip from Jared’s eyes and his body feels like it’s on fire. If Jensen notices Jared’s suffering he makes no comment as he finally rises from the bed, removing the blindfold and releasing the ropes binding his sub. Blinking a little at the brightness of the room Jared looks to Jensen, who massages his freed limbs, one at a time, rubbing away the aches and setting them down on the disheveled sheets.

"You've been so good today Jared. I don't know how I'm going to be able to let you go tomorrow" he climbs back on the bed settling between Jared's legs. "And I believe there was talk of my making up for earlier." He says with a wicked smile.

Lowering his head but never breaking eye contact, he takes Jared's still hard cock in hand and, pink tongue flicking between full lips, licks pre-come from the tip. He smiles at Jared’s wide eyed expression "I want you to come for me". Jared's brain may blow a fuse then because all he can think as his dom lowers his head is _oh fuck, oh fuck._ He watches on in wonder, crying out as his dom licks and sucks the swollen head of his erection.

He could come now, just from the sight of his cock disappearing between Jensen's beautiful lips. The relief of finally having the long awaited attention to his aching length makes him feel light and a little drunk. But Jared uses all the will power he has left to delay his climax, to prolong the moment and really enjoy the amazing sensations. His hips buck when Jensen sinks low and takes the not inconsiderable length of Jared into his wet, hot mouth.Hand and beautiful mouth working in unison Jensen moves up and down Jared's length, keeping a steady pace, swollen lips wrapped tight and his tongue applying lapping pressure to the sensitive underside of Jared’s cock.

Jared knows he won't last much longer and when Jensen takes him deep into his throat, lips pressed to his body, green eyes under long lashes looking up at Jared, he comes in Jensen's mouth with a shout. The orgasm racks his body, shoulders and head slamming again and again into the soft bed as Jensen milks his cock dry before pulling away and licking his lips. There's a self satisfied smirk on Jensen's face as he crawls up Jared's body and kisses Jared hungrily, tongue wet and salty with come. When he pulls back Jared is breathing heavily and it looks like Jensen is about to say something but he just smiles and gets to his feet, moving to the door across the room.

“I’m going to run you a bath.” he calls back as he enters the bathroom.

On the bed Jared is slowly coming out of his post coital daze. He stands slowly and stretches his muscles, enjoying the ache in his arms, legs and back from being trussed up. He then notices that there’s a small black camcorder pointing at him from the top of a tripod, by the door. A red light is flashing on the front. He swallows thickly at the idea that Jensen just recorded himself fucking and sucking Jared. Was the camera here when they entered the room, he doesn’t think so, so when did Jared get it? How much did he capture? Shaking his head in wonder Jared makes his way to join Jensen.

There's a towel wrapped tantalizingly low around Jensen's hips when Jared enters the bathroom, he takes in the sight appreciatively and awaits instructions by door. The tub is quickly filling with steaming water and Jensen is adding something milky from a bottle to the water running from the large faucet, creating swirling patterns in the tub. A delicious smell rises with the steam, filling the room with a woody fragrance.

Jensen beckons Jared with the slightest movement of his head and Jared dutifully approaches and stands before his dom. Stepping closer, Jensen reaches for the Band-Aid protecting Jared’s freshly pierced nipple and slowly peels it from his skin, it hurts a little and Jared’s breath hisses between his teeth, half in pleasure and half in pain. The bejeweled peak that’s reveals is red and swollen, a little blood collected and dried around where the metal enters his flesh. Jensen moves to the wash basin and returns with cotton wool soaked in something clear, he then slowly and carefully wipes away the blood before smoothing a larger water proof bandage back over the piercing.  

Jensen disposes of the used Band-Aid and cotton wool, he shuts off the flow of water to the now full tub and climbs in, lowering himself into the heat and resting with his back against the high side. He parts his legs and tells Jared to join him. The hot water stings as it touches his abused ass but feels amazing on the rest of Jared's aching body as he settles between Jensen's thighs, his back to his dom's chest.

"This feel so good, sir" Jared hums contentedly as Jensen's hands move lazily over his chest.

"It's been an eventful weekend hasn't it? But this it what it's all about. For all the fucking and fun, I love the quiet moments, when we're both satisfied and I can just look after you and enjoy that you're here and happy." Jensen muses, his hands never stopping their caressing.

"I'm more than happy, sir." _I'm in love,_ are his unsaid words.

“Good Jared, I’m finding your happiness means a lot to me.” Jared can feel the press of Jensen’s lips against his shoulder.

They spend the next hour enjoying the heat of the water and talking about what they do in their spare time. Jensen loves to cook and talks with enthusiasm about his kitchen and his favorite ingredients and recipes. Jared shyly admits to being a board game fanatic and that for a year World of Warcraft consumed his life till Chad staged an intervention. The conversation moves to Jensen’s family. Jared can tell he adores his mother and sister, the warmth he feels towards them evident even though Jared can’t see his face. When Jensen talks about loosing his father Jared feels a pang of sadness, knowing the loss of a loved parent.

“I still want to know about your family Jared.” Jensen states softly after a moments silence.

Jared fidgets awkwardly in Jensen’s hold. He could tell the story now, here, but why risk ruining the moment. “I know, I’ll tell you I promise but not here, please” Jensen holds him closer hearing the pleading in the last word.

“The water’s getting cold, shall we go to bed?” Jensen asks changing the subject.

They get out of the bath and Jared dries Jensen with a large, warm towel, he takes his time, drinking in the sight of Jensen naked and wet.

Jensen returns the favor and Jared is shaken from his contented enjoyment of his dom's attentions by the realization that the last person to do this for him was his mother before the accident. It reminds him of feeling cherished and it hits him like a blow to the chest, he hadn't till this moment realized how much he missed being looked after like this, how much he craves this kind of affection.

Jensen's hands still in their task as he sees the change in Jared, the sadness that seems to sweep over his sub. Reaching up he takes Jared's chin in his hand and lifts it till their gazes meet. He studies the younger man’s face for a few long moments, he seems to reach a decision and speaks softly "You're sleeping with me tonight, today has been a roller-coaster and I want you close. Do you understand Jared?" He nods his response, distracted for the moment from his thoughts.

They walk together into the bedroom, Jensen pausing to turn off the camcorder as they pass it. In bed and facing each, Jared begins to speak but can't find the words he's searching for, his mouth opening and closing, his brow creasing as he struggles to explain what he's feeling. Jensen places a soft finger across his sub's lips. "No more talking tonight. Its late and we have tomorrow for that." Jensen's voice is low but gently commanding. Once again Jared feels the relief of letting his tumultuous thoughts go and just obeying his dom.

"Sleep now." Jensen whispers, his fingers tracing the contours of Jared face. Closing his eyes Jared focuses on the soothing touch of the man he thinks he loves and drifts into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Jared’s on his knees, his arms bound behind his back, rope at his elbows and wrists. It feels like he’s been holding the position for hours but it could be much less, his sense of time, in the still room, has abandoned him. So he counts his breaths, after 312 slow and steady inhales and exhales Jensen returns. Jared can’t see him, his eyes are covered by the black silky fabric Jensen tied there, but he can sense his dom, hear his soft footfalls as he moves around Jared, circling him, once, twice. The air moves by his face and Jared waits for the touch, the caress, but it doesn’t come and the next sounds  he hears is Jensen moving away, a door opening and closing. Jared starts again, 1… 2… 3… 4….

* * *

They’d woken early that morning, Jensen pushing the hair from Jared’s eyes and informing his sub they would be going for another run. The air had been a little chill but the streets were quiet and Jared relished the exercise, enjoying the stretch of his muscles and the clarity of mind that always seemed to accompany a run.

Jensen’s route had led them to a park, its colors beginning to turn, from lush greens to the first hints of fall golds, reds and yellows. The only other people they saw were other runners and one guy walking a scruffy looking dog, which had yipped excitedly as they’d passed.

When Jensen had veered off the path and towards a group of tall shrubs and trees Jared had obediently followed. He’d lost sight of his dom as the other man rounded a tree and a few seconds later had found himself grabbed, pushed roughly against a large tree, the bark coarse against his back. Then Jensen’s lips were on his, urgent and heated, hips grinding against his own. His wrists were held captive above his head in the firm grip of one of Jensen’s hands, while the other sought and found his nipple, first through the material of his t-shirt, then reaching under the fabric to pinch and tug on the sensitive peak.

Pulling away abruptly but not releasing his hold on Jared, Jensen had looked him in the eye, all intensity and control, and moved them till it was his back against the tree. He’d tapped Jared’s shoulder and it had taken a second for his lust addled brain to recall what this meant.

Remembering and sinking to his knees Jared had felt a rush of exhilaration and fear at what they were about to do, the risk of being seen, of being caught, making him ache and his heart race. Hands in his hair had pulled Jared’s face to the bulge in Jensen’s sweats, he’d rubs his face, his mouth over it, exploring, sucking and licking at the shape of Jensen’s erection through the thin fabric.

When Jensen had freed his cock to the cool air Jared wasted no time and took the entire length into his mouth, craving the sweet taste of pre-come and feel of Jensen heavy on his tongue. He had expected the same face fuck he had received before but Jensen’s grip had remained only guiding and Jared was allowed to set the pace. Only the occasional curse from Jensen and rustling of fallen leaves in the breeze had disturbed the quiet stillness surrounding them.

“Fuck, yes baby.” Jared had felt each word and groan as a caress, as greedy encouragement.

Fingers tightening in his hair, Jared had thought it a warning, notice that Jensen was about to come. He’d prepared himself to swallow what Jensen had to give, but the grip had pulled him off Jensen’s cock and up, pulling Jared to him till their lips were clashing again, tongues tangling, tasting each other. Abruptly as it had started the kiss was broken and Jared was turned, man handled, into a new position. His pants tugged down till he could feel the cool air on his exposed ass. His chest was pressed to the tree, his legs pushed apart around the broad trunk, his knees slightly bent.

“Fuck Baby, you look so hot” Jensen had growled into his ear, running a hand over his ass. Parting the cheeks with one hand he’d guided his cock with the other, pushing it between, down till he found Jared’s furled hole. With only Jared’s rapidly drying spit as lubricant it had taken more force than usual for Jensen to breach his rim. The burn, coupled with the hardness of the tree pressing on his aching cock had made Jared moan and gasp, the pleasure and exhilaration driving any remaining anxiety of fucking in public from his mind.

“Do you like that Slut? Letting me fuck you dry where anyone could see?” Jensen’s voice had been rough, his words punctuated by the vicious thrusts of his hips.

“Yes Sir, fuck, yes” a throaty whispers.

Jensen reply had been his teeth, worrying the sweat salted skin of Jared’s neck.

Each drive of Jensen’s hips had ground Jared’s cock more deliciously against the rough surface he was pinned against and he could feel his orgasm building, but he had no permission to come and with the run back to the club to think of, he knew he needed to hold it at bay.

At last Jensen’s rhythm had been lost to the frantic slam of skin against skin as he’d chased his climax. His nails leaving shallow crescent cuts on Jared’s hips as it had crashed through him. Jensen didn’t pull away for some time, till his cock had softened and the beating of Jared’s heart had slowed.

It had taken a further wait for Jared’s erection to fade enough that they could continue their run and Jared had spent every second of the return journey worrying about the come filling his ass. He was also sure that his predicament was what kept a smirk on Jensen’s face till they’d reached the club.

On their return, they had showered, the steam filling the room as they’d stood together under the hot spray. The amount of pleasure Jared had felt at soaping and cleaning his dom’s body had surprised him. He’d decided it was the act of taking care of Jensen that made him feel so satisfied and content. That it’d given him free range to touch his dom’s beautiful body hadn’t hurt either.

* * *

Jared is brought out of his pleasant memories of his hands on Jensen’s smooth, soapy skin by the door to the room opening. He straightens, correcting his posture, becoming aware of the pain in his knees and the ache of his back from sustaining his position for so long. Again he listens as Jensen approaches, he can all most feel his dom’s eyes on him and tries not to fidget under the scrutiny.

Something touches the back of Jared neck, whisper light and gone in a beat. Jared waits in breathless anticipation, after a timeless moment he feels the feather light caress again, over the curve of his shoulder, then the soft brush over the peak of his nipple, sending a tremor through him. And it continues, for what feels like an age, his thigh, abs, bicep, ass. Jared never knows where he’ll feel the fleeting sensation next and the gaps between are erratic and maddening. He suspects the instrument of his relentless teasing may be a feather and he feels it being drawn over his lips, slowly but still with only the lightest touch.

Then something hard and cool is pushed to his mouth, a bottle he realizes when water touches his lips and he swallows the cool liquid, not knowing till then just how thirsty he had been.

Foot steps move away from Jared and he’s alone again, 1… 2… 3… 4…

* * *

Not even memories of the park can distract Jared from the pain in his knees and back from kneeling for so long, from the ache across his shoulders from his bindings. The effort to remain still, to maintain correct posture, to not try to flex his aching body is a kind of torture and Jared has no idea how much longer he can keep it up. Making things worse, the water he had so greedily drunk earlier is now sitting heavy in his bladder.

When Jensen returns this time his footsteps stop some distance away, he seems to just be standing and watching Jared. After a few minutes he approaches and removes the blind fold. Lifting Jared’s chin with gentle pressure he places a soft kiss on his lidded eyes.

Jared’s binds are then removed, slowly, with care and gentleness, Jensen kneading the aching muscles as he goes. The ropes discarded, Jensen stands before Jared, offering a hand and instructing his sub to stand. Jared is a little wobbly as he rises to his feet and takes the supporting hand gratefully.

“Look at me” Jensen’s voice is neutral but when their eyes meet there’s a light and pleasure that he can’t disguise.

“I’m very pleased with you Jared, I was worried the blindfold would be too much after yesterday but you always exceed my expectations.” Jensen caresses Jared’s face with his strong fingers as he talks and Jared pushes into the contact, enjoying the intimacy and praise.

"Go clean up Jared, but hurry back, I'm not done with you yet." Jensen instructs, with promise and a small push in the direction of the washroom.

When Jared returns Jensen is standing in the middle of the play area, a sleep mat, unrolled at his feet. "Lie down, Jared, I think you deserve a reward.”

He’s positioned on his front, his head resting on a soft pillow and his stiff body supported by the thick foam. Low music fills the room and Jensen brings a wooden tray, holding large candles of various colors and places it on the floor near by. The candles are lit and the lights of the room dim.

Jensen pulls a small bottle from the back pocket of his jeans and pours a little of the contents into his cupped hand. He warms the liquid in his palms and, straddling Jared’s hips, begins to work his hands over his subs back and shoulders. Jared sighs at the pressure as Jensen expertly works his tense body. He relaxes into a kind of half sleep as Jensen works on his shoulders and neck, moving his hands in broad strokes down his sides and up over his spine, dispersing the tension he finds. He kneads the small of Jared’s back with his thumbs and Jared groans in response.

“I want to try something Jared, how do you feel about a little heat?” The way Jensen asks, Jared thinks it may be more than a _little_ heat but he’s willing to try, eager even.

“That sounds good Sir, yes please.” Jared replies, wincing a little inwardly at the enthusiasm in his voice.

Reaching for a candle, a deep well of melted wax now surrounding the flame, he extinguishes it between thumb and forefinger. Jensen explains that what they are about to do is called wax play, that the candles are specially chosen for their melting points and that he tests the heat of the wax on his own arm first.

“It will be hot, but it will not burn you Jared.”

When the first drop hits Jared’s back it’s hot but not unbearable and heat of arousal pools in his behind his navel. There’s a pause, no doubt Jensen giving him the chance to get used to the sensation or possibly to safe word. The next drop is a little hotter but still on the good side of painful, another drop, splashing a little then more over his shoulder blades. Jensen pours a line down Jared’s spine and his back bows in response, his body reacting to the concentrated heat, the pleasure making his cock harden uncomfortable beneath him.

Selecting a new candle Jensen continues to pour and splash the wax over Jared’s back, the heat making his body come alive with sensation. Gasps and sighs, moans and whimpers escape Jared’s lips as the wax falls, stimulation racking his body, his skin singing at the nearly-too-much pain.

When the final candle is returned to the tray and Jared can feel the wax cooling and hardening on his skin, Jensen rises and walks to the sofas to retrieve his camera. Jared lies perfectly still as Jensen, raising the lights, records his handy work. Jared catches the look on his dom’s face, the concentration, as, lips slightly parted, he picks the best angle to shoot from. When he’s not looking through the viewfinder his eyes are raking Jared’s body and Jared revels in the attention.

Returning to kneel beside Jared and with his camera set down, Jensen places his fingers on his sub’s shoulders, he drags his short nails down the length of the other man’s color splattered back to the curve of his ass, removing the wax a he goes. Jared’s reaction is violent and unexpected, he bucks and shouts, his body convulsing with sensation and pleasure. Jensen pauses in concern, but understanding Jared’s reaction is positive when he begs pitifully for Jensen to continue.

Smiling, unseen by Jared, he resumes scrapping away the wax and looking down in satisfaction at his arching and groaning sub, watching the red lines appear and disappear as his nails bring the blood to the surface of Jared’s skin.

* * *

After they’ve eaten and Jared has cleaned the playroom they sit on one of the sofas and Jensen explains that Maggie is going to be demonstrating and teaching at the club later and that Jensen wants them to attend.

Jared thinks back to the other night, the couple tied up, he remembers the looks on their faces, the serenity and joy, an expression verging on religious rapture. It had looked intense and he has to admit he wants to see more. But Jensen wants to do more than watch, he wants to tie Jared up, in front of others and that’s where Jared hits a snag. Jensen sees the hesitation and worry in his subs face and before Jared can voice his concerns and he pulls Jared’s naked body to him, his back to Jensen’s chest and enfolds him in strong arms.

“We won’t do anything you don’t want baby. Playing in public is a whole new level of trust and God knows this weekend has been eventful enough already. We’ll go, we’ll watch. Then I’ll bring you back up here and fuck you senseless. How’s that sound Jare, want me to send you home stretched out, fucked up and full of my come?”

The last is a low rumble that sends want to Jared’s stomach and blood to his cock. He stretches in Jensen’s embrace, luxuriating in the feeling of security. “Yes Sir, please.”

Jensen reaches for Jared’s stiffening cock, warm hand wrapping around, jacking him slowly and firmly. “Tell me Jared, tell me what you like, what you want me to do to you.”

“Want your hands on me Sir, pressing me, holding me down, opening me up and sinking inside me…. Want to feel your cock stretching me and filling me…. Need to know I’m yours, that you want me as much as I want you.” Jared pants and gasps as Jensen’s clever hands work his length.

“My subs got such a dirty mouth, haven’t you Jare.” But he doesn’t get a chance to reply before Jensen pushes two of his fingers between Jared’s soft lips and into his wet mouth.

Jared sucks and licks the digits as if they were his dom’s cock and when the slick fingers are pulled free with a wet pop, his leg is bent to allow access and they’re quickly applied to his puckered hole. Jensen trails moisture round and round the furl of his entrance, then pushes slowly against the resistance of his rim. Abandoning Jared’s heavy and twitching cock, Jensen pulls and twists at Jared’s un-pierced nipple as the fingers of his other hand breach and push inside Jared’s ass in a slow and steady invasion. When Jared’s body arches away from his own as his ass is stretched, Jensen’s arm holds him vice like to his chest.

“My beautiful little slut, always so tight and needy, my cock hungry little bitch.” Jensen whispers roughly into Jared’s ear. “Going to lube and plug your ass Jared, want you nice and ready for my cock later.”

“Yes Sir” Jared replies breathlessly as Jensen’s fingers slip from his ass and he’s pushed forward, onto his hands and knees at the other end of the sofa. Jensen stands with a last dip of his finger between Jared’s spread cheeks and moves off to the drawers across the room. Retuning he slicks the toy with lube and, spreading Jared's ass cheeks with one hand, works the bulbous end of the plug into his pink and puffy hole, it stretches him open then slips deliciously into place, leaving Jared feeling full but not uncomfortable. Jensen explains that the plug is a little special, that there's a cock ring attached by a stem to the base. There's a tug at his ass as Jensen pulls the flexible ring over Jared's cock and balls. It fits snuggly against his body, rubbing a little on the sensitive skin behind his sack. Jensen strokes Jared's twitching cock a few times, making sure his sub's good and hard.

Straightening Jensen checks his watch, "People will start arriving in ten minutes, we had better get you ready." Jensen’s words sound a little ominous to Jared and as he follows him into the bedroom even the delicious feeling of the plug shifting inside his ass can't distract Jared from outfits Jensen might have in mind for him.

* * *

It turns out Jared's fears are unfounded and when they leave Jensen's room he's wearing tight leather-look jeans and a plain black tank. The pants don't really leave much to the imagination but at least they're not short shorts.

When Jensen leads the way down the stairs they find a group of around a dozen people waiting in the foyer, some are talking excitedly to each other, a few look nervous and one woman is looking anxiously at the door to the street.

"Welcome to the Scarlet rooms ladies and gentlemen" Jensen speaks up, addressing the crowd who fall silent. "I can see a few familiar faces here tonight but for those new to the club..." Jared watches his Dom as he explains that there are changing rooms available for those that need them, that there will first be a demonstration then a chance to learn and practice some basic knots and configurations. He looks around the room as he talks, smiling, nodding to people he knows and generally being devastatingly handsome and charismatic. But Jared can see the act, it's one Jensen plays well, the warm, gracious host but Jared can tell the difference now, he's seen the mask slip. He feels a little smug about it, that Jensen has let him in, even if only a little.

Jared's distracted from his thoughts when Jensen turns to him, a possessive hand on Jared's hip, the other brushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes. "I'm going to check on Maggie, you okay here for a minute?"

"Yes sir" and Jared thinks Jensen is about to lean in for a kiss but he just flexes the hand on Jared's hip instead and smiles his real just-for-Jared smile and leaves.

Jared recognizes a few faces from Friday night, Jeff and his sub, he can't remember her name, but considering what had happened later in the night it's not really a surprise that some of the details are fuzzy. He tries to push thoughts of being drugged to the back of his mind, doesn't want to let it ruin his last night of the weekend with Jensen.

Looking around to distract himself he notices again the girl by the door, Jared pegs her at about 25, she's cute as hell, curvy, dark eyes, with long hair in a plait that trails down her back, the color changing from black to a vivid purple. She's still looking worriedly at the door, Jared gets the impression she might bolt any second. Jared starts across the room towards her, she's clutching her dark trench coat around herself anxiously and biting at her full bottom lip, her teeth catching for a second on the piercing there.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, deploying the dimples and trying not to tower over her. She jumps a little at his interruption but smiles faintly as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine, thank you, I'm just... I was supposed to be meeting someone, but its looking like I've been stood up." She rolls her eyes but Jared can see she's upset. "I should probably go."

"Hey you know he might just be running late, you should at least stay to watch the demonstration."

But she doesn't seem convinced and looks around the foyer nervously. She explains that she's new to town and her friend was supposed to be introducing her to the local scene.

"Well I'm Jared and now you know me, come on, you're here now, you might as well make the most of it." Jared can hear the doors to the main room opening and people moving behind him.

The girls eyes seem to snag on his collar and he can see when she comes to a decision. "Sure why not, I'm Kat. I'd better go check my coat, see you in there?" She looks at him hopefully.

"Sure". He smiles.

He turns and a few seconds later sees Jensen walking through the doors and towards him, he looks as collected and relaxed as ever but Jared can feel an air of excitement coming from his dom.

"Ready for the show?"


	13. Chapter 13

They enter the main room together, by the stage there are around a dozen square mats on the floor, they remind Jared of the kind of thing he used to wrestle on in high school. The pair take a mat at the back, Jared in his waiting position and Jensen, with his one arm resting on a bent knee, Jared thinks he looks the picture of casual perfection in his black button down and jeans that hug his ass.

"She was cute." Jensen states when they are seated and waiting for everyone to settle. Jared looks at Jensen in alarm. His dom had seemed pretty pissed off the last time he'd found Jared talking to a girl. But Jensen doesn't look angry, if Jared were to describe his expression it would be speculative.

"Her names Kat, she got stood up, looked like she was about to cry when I went over." Jared replies deciding that discretion is the better part of valor.

"That's very chivalrous of you Jared, but what I want to know is if you like her, is she your type?" Jensen has that wicked glint in his eye again and Jared can feel his ears burning at his dom's directness.

"She's very attractive Sir." Jared's saved from anymore questions by Kat entering the room and taking the mat next to theirs, she smiles a greeting at Jared, when she glances at Jensen her eyes widen, her lips parting slightly, Jared guesses its a pretty good mirror of his own expression when he’d first seen Jensen up close.

Now her coat's gone Jared can see she's wearing a knee length dark purple dress, it clings to her curves, showing off her hourglass figure where she sits, legs curled to the side. The thin straps on her shoulders and cut out back of the dress reveal an intricate black tattoo covering her upper back.

A hush falls over the crowd as Maggie and her sub, (Rebecca? Rachel?) walk onto the stage. Maggie's outfit tonight better fits the image in Jared's head of a dominatrix, knee high boots, tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse with enough buttons undone to show her generous breasts to their best advantage, her black lace bra peeking out. A leather waist clincher is laced tight over the thin fabric of the blouse. Her sub, Jared's pretty sure her name is Rachel, is wearing a pale pink silk robe, her hair in a high ponytail.

Low classical music fills the room and Maggie's other sub appears with lengths of black ropes in his hands, he lays them out on the stage and the lights of the room dim, leaving only the stage bathed in soft light.

Rachel takes centre stage and holding her domme's hand, folds to her knees, her ass resting on her feet and her hands palm up on her lap. Maggie takes her place behind her sub, caressing and stroking her upturned face, her silk sheathed and pliant body, arms encircling her reverently, possessively. A hand briefly slips inside the robe to cup the full breast within. Rachel's head lolls, resting on her mistress's shoulder as she drifts into a serene, trance like state. Maggie clasps a thigh in each hand and pulls her subs legs slowly apart, opening her to the rapt audience, the soft pink material slipping aside to reveal the white and black lace underwear beneath.

The domme lifts a hand imperiously and a black rope is laid there, she takes a length in her hands, runs it slowly, back and forth, across her sub's neck and collar bone, over the rise of her breast. Arching into the sensation, Rachel's lips part in pleasure, her eyes fluttering shut.

Jensen's hand finds the curve when Jared's back meets his ass and slides under the fabric of his shirt, he starts tracing invisible patterns against the smooth skin and leans close to ask in a low tone, "Do you want her Jared baby, for us? I could fuck you while she sucks your cock." Jensen asks, looking past Jared to where Kat sits, entranced by the performance.

On stage the sub's arms are pulled back and rope looped and knotted around the wrists, the movement pulls at her robe, revealing the curves of her breasts and the edge of the cups supporting them.

"Or do you want her pussy for yourself, to taste her, push inside where she's wet and warm, feel her body grip your cock and milk you dry?"

The ropes are looped around her body again and again, above and below her breasts, and then secured in place. Hands run over the bonds, fingers skimming the revealed skin and then gripping the edges of the robe, pulling the fabric aside till her bra and chest are fully exposed.

"You could just watch if you'd prefer, I'd put on a good show for you baby, let you watch me push her to the floor and fill her throat with come. I'll let you watch me ride her." Jensen's hand slips down the back of Jared pants, fingers seeking the silicone between his cheeks, pushing and pulling where it disappears inside him.

Maggie twists her fingers where the bra cups join and they fall away, the nipples exposed are dusky pink and stand proud from the swell of the breasts where the ropes restrain them. A length of rope brought over the sub's shoulder, down between her breasts and under the chest ropes, back up and over the other shoulder. Pushing her sub forward till her chest is against her legs Maggie works the ropes into a complicated knot, incorporating the chest loops and wrist bonds.

"We could share Jared, you could lick her ass open for me, lick her till her holes all puffy and pink, stretched out on your tongue and fingers. And then when I've got my cock buried in her ass I'll let you have the other hole, bet I'll be able to feel your cock inside her, rubbing against mine through the wall of her pussy. God baby that'd feel so good."

The ropes around Rachel's chest are starting to look like a harness and each loop, each knot sends her deeper into her trance. Each of Maggie's movements is considered and elegant, sure and precise, like a kind of dance. She brings a length of rope up to one of the hanging carabiners, in a gracefully sweep of her arm. She pulls it through and secures it, knotting the excess rope back down itself. She takes her sub's chin in her hand and looks searchingly into her eyes.

"Or maybe I'll just tie you up and we'll use you till we're exhausted and you're begging to come. I think I'd like to see you try and eat my come out of her pussy while I fuck your ass. Gods all the things I could do to you two, all the things I could make you do to each other."

Ropes now also loop around her waist and thighs, perfectly symmetrical and growing increasingly complicated. Maggie seems to take a lot of pleasure in pulling the thick cord so it drags between her sub's legs, over her panty covered centre. Rachel's body moves with abandon in response, arching and rubbing her body against her domme, but with no sound escaping her lips.

"Just say Jared and I'll invite her to join us." Jared worries that this might be a trick, and when he looks at Jensen he realizes last week he would not have been able to decipher the expression he sees but now he thinks he can see some if not all of what's going on behind those enigmatic green eyes. And Jared doesn't think his dom is trying to trick him. Jared nods his confirmation but Jensen shakes his head, "Ask me Jared, need to know what you want."

Jared runs his tongue over his dry lips and takes a steadying breath "Yes Sir, I think I'd like her to join us, if that's something you would enjoy too." Jensen doesn't reply, just turns his attention back to the stage, his hand though, never leaves Jared's back.

Rachel is standing now, up on her toes, her body bent forward, suspended by the ropes around her chest, waist and thighs. Her ankles are bound next, separately and with long lengths of rope trailing from each. The rope secured to her left leg is taken, pulled through a second carabiner, her leg is lifted upwards and back, arching her body and with only the toes of one foot on the floor. There are murmurs of appreciation as her last foot is lifted from the boards and secured as the first.

Her body is beautiful as it hangs suspended, a graceful bow from her head to her toes. With a hand on her shoulder, she's turned, once, twice, by her domme and the crowd quietly applause, wishing, as they do, to show their appreciation but unwilling to disturb the spell the performance has woven for fear it might break.

It appears the show isn't over yet though because Maggie reaches for one of the ropes attached to a carabiner and works at the knots, then she pulls the rope and Rachel's ass is smoothly lifted till her head hangs below, her back now straight as she hangs upside down, her legs bent above her. There's another ripple of applause and Maggie’s hands take their last sensual caresses of her sub's inverted body. Then she steps to the front of the stage, a slight bow her acknowledgement of the audience’s enjoyment.

Then she begins the task of releasing her sub, it's done with great care, each slide of the ropes on Rachel's body deliberate, each arm that circles her, an embrace. Finally, ropes discarded, they sit entwined on the floor, Rachel's head resting on her mistress’s breast as Maggie comforts and support her, speaking words only her sub can hear.

The lights of the room brighten and Jared knows he's not the only one feeling like he's woken from a very sensual dream. Jensen stands, his hand trailing up Jared's back as he rises, resting for a second on his shoulder and squeezing it a little before he moves to address the rest of the room.

"Time for a ten minute break I think, the bar is open and if you wish to change into something a little less comfortable now is your opportunity." Jared listens to Jensen's words but his gaze stays on the two women on the stage as they are joined in their embrace by the third in their relationship.

Maggie holds her subs close. He pets and kisses his submissive partner, then turns his face to his mistress, who leans in and kisses him, not with passion or lust but with real depth of emotion. When he draws back Rachel lifts her face and Maggie's lips meet hers just as gently and deeply.

"Hey" Kat calls, rising from her mat a few feet away "that was amazing, thanks for convincing me to stay."

"Glad you enjoyed the show. Any sign of your friend?" Jared asks standing, his hands pushed self consciously into his pants pockets.

"Nope, I'll probably get a call tomorrow with excuses and groveling, I guess I should head home now, it was nice to meet you Jared."

"Why don't you stay a little longer, we we're about to head up to my rooms. You should join us." Jensen asks from behind his sub, Jensen’s words remind Jared of his first night at the club, of the lure he’s been incapable and unwilling to resist. Jared wonders if she'll be as powerless to resist his dom's commanding tone as he was.

"Are you inviting me up for coffee?" She asks, looking up at Jensen through her long lashes, a wry smile on her lips.

"Actually I was inviting you up for sex." And there's Jared's scorching sex God dom, right there.

She doesn't reply but she does subtly adjust her posture to one more submissive. Jared notices her cheeks have turned a little pink but decides it has more to do with excitement than embarrassment.

"Jared, please go to the bar, my usual wine, two glasses and whatever you’d prefer.” Jensen doesn't take his eyes off the woman before him as he instructs Jared.

It takes Jared a shocked second to follow Jensen's directions and he can't help feeling a little hurt, like a child sent from the room so the adults can talk.

When he returns, drinks in hand, Jensen looks all business and Kat a little flushed. Jared feels  somewhat mollified when Jensen turns to him, smile on his lips and a hand resting on the small of his back. The last of Jared's pique is driven away by Jensen's next words.

"Shall we head up to our rooms?" It doesn't matter that it's not really a question but an instruction, what makes Jared feel a warm glow are the words _our rooms_.

* * *

They sit on the sofas, Jared next to Jensen, Kat opposite, her dress riding up her thighs tantalizingly.  Music plays low in the background and the lights set an intimate mood. Drinks in hand they talk, flirt a little. Jensen asks how long she's been playing for, she asks how long they've been together.

When the wine bottle is empty and Jared's drink stands drained on the low table the conversations lulls. Jensen looks at Kat for a long moment, his hand never leaving Jared's back and that area he particularly seems to favor. Kat's cheeks redden at the attention but she obviously enjoys the feeling of his eyes traveling over her.

When Jensen instructs her to stand in the middle of the play area she rises gracefully and the men watch appreciatively the slight sway of her hips as she walks away from them. He doesn't take his eyes from her as he tells Jared to go stand behind her. When Jared is in place, close enough to smell the perfume of her hair, Jensen rises and moves around the seating area towards the two submissives. He leans against the back of the sofa, perching there as if relaxing to enjoy the show, his arms folded and his expression one of focus and calm. A small black remote appears from his pocket and the music changes, still orchestral but somehow heavier, like a metal rendition in strings.

"Jared, Kat looks a little warm, why don't you help her out of that dress."

Jared's takes a steadying breath and his hands seek the dresses fastening. Finding the zipper he drags it down, slowly, enjoying the pale skin it reveals, eyes following the black lines of ink that flow downwards, covering her back, running over her curves. The zipper's drawn down, parting to show the small of her back, lower, the two perfect dimples, further, the swell of her pert ass. His hands rest on her shoulders for a second, he feels the slight tremor that travels through her as he drags his palms over the smooth skin, down her arms, taking the thin straps of the dress with them.

He pauses for a second wondering where best to take hold of the fabric, his eyes meet Jensen's and his cock swells at the heat in his dom's eyes. He grasps the dress, pulling the sheath unhurriedly down her body, lazily exposing her high breasts, the black lace bra, unpadded and partially transparent, through which her dusky pink nipples, already straining the fabric, can be glimpsed. Lower and the soft plane of her stomach slips into view, three piercings punctuate her navel, the silver glinting slightly in the low lights. His hands inch the dress down over her hips and ass, fingers skimming the matching black panties and a garter belt, made up of thin black straps. His thumbs trace the edges of the lace where it hugs her ass cheeks. Straps from the garter lead to lace topped stockings and then the dress lies in a puddle at her feet and Jared guides a foot at a time from the floor to pull away the fabric and discard it in an untidy pile.

He straightens, resisting the urge to run his hands back up her body and returns his gaze to Jensen for further instructions. Jensen seems to only have eyes for her exposed figure as he tells Jared to show him her breasts. When Jared reaches for the clasp at her back, Jensen interrupts, his voice a little rough.

"Leave it on."

Jared pauses, changing his tactic he reaches round her, palms cupping the soft mounds, he catches a thumb in either cup and pulls it aside and down, hooking the fabric under the fullness of her breasts. Hands still so intimately holding her he looks to Jensen, a slight nod gives Jared unspoken permission and he runs his thumbs over the stiff peaks of her nipples, her only reaction a little gasp and sigh. He continues his teasing, pinching, tugging and twisting. Her body responds, nipples flushing pinkly and hardening to tight buds. She isn't the only one affected, Jensen shifts where he rests and Jared's cock is hardening in his pants, which in turn is tugging at the plug in his ass.

"Is she wet Jared, do you think she's enjoying putting on such a delicious show?" Jared, switches his right hand to her left breast, feeling her heart beat within her. His other hand slides down her body, over the soft lace panties and seeking her heated centre. And yes, he can feel it, through the thin fabric, the heat and moisture, dampening the lace between her legs.

"Yes sir, she's wet." Jared replies, a little roughly, he's rewarded by the flare of heat behind Jensen's eyes.

Jensen stands and moves closer, he lifts Kat's chin and brings his lips to hers, tongue pushing into her willing mouth and tasting the sweetness there. His hand finds Jared's, still rubbing circles over her lace covered heat and feeling the spread of slick. Their fingers twine and together work her responsive clit, the panties adding a friction all three of them appreciate. When Jensen pulls away it's with a tug of her full bottom lip between his teeth and twist of her free nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He eyes Jared, "You're wearing too many clothes, strip."

Jared takes a step back and Jensen turns Kat, ensuring she won't miss the show, his hands resuming Jared's positions on her, one at her breast, abusing the nipple even more harshly than Jared had dared, the other alternately teasing and landing light slaps on her centre.

Jared takes in the sight before him, his dom with his hands all over the body of a beautiful women, his eyes never leaving Jared's and Kat, her eyes on him, head lolling slightly as she stands there, exposed, her body being worked, teased and used.

Boots removed and put aside, his shirt is pulled smoothly over his head next, the movement pulls at his still bandaged nipple but like all little pains he find it only adds more heat to the fire of his arousal. Jared unbuttons his pants and pulls them down lazily, his ringed cock springing free a second before he bends to push the denim down his legs.

When he straightens Kat is biting her lip ring unconsciously, her pupils lust blown. There's a smile on Jensen's lips and, eyes not leaving his sub's, he drops his head to whisper in Kat's ear, a smile spreads across her face and she steps forward to fold to her knees at Jared's feet. She looks up into Jared's slightly confused eyes, winks, and in one smooth motion takes the head of his bobbing cock into her mouth.

His head falls back and his eyes close as the heat, pressure and wet envelope his length. A hand slides into Jared's hair, a familiar pain as the strands are tugged and then Jensen's lips are claiming his, muffling any needy little sounds that escape his throat as Kat's clever mouth and hands work his cock. Pulling away, Jensen's pushes at the silicone lodged in Jared's ass and warns him no to come. "I'm not even half done with you yet."

Grabbing her long plait and wrapping it around his had Jensen uses it to control Kat's movement. Making her lick and suck only the head before pushing her to Jared so his length fills her mouth and pushes down her throat, he holds her there and when she's released she gasps before immediately returning to take him between her swollen lips again.

Jensen crouches beside her, one hand still gripping her hair, the other pinching a pink nipple mercilessly. He watches hungrily as Jared's cock disappears again and again into her mouth before pulling her away to taste Jared's pre-come on her lips in a bruising kiss. When he allows her to return her skilled attentions to Jared it’s with a litany of praise and a slew of curses pouring from him. His words drive Kat on and nearly push Jared over the edge, the mouth on his cock coupled with the fullness of his ass quickly becoming too much for him.

When Jensen finally stands he drags her with him, Jared's cock slipping from her lips leaves a shiny line of spit and pre-come on her chin and breast. Jensen resumes his position behind her, this time the show is for Jared as his dom flicks open the fastenings holding her stockings to the belt which is then unclipped from around her waist and discarded.

Jensen wraps his arms around her, palming the weight of her breasts before pulling and twisting her nipples till she cries out in pleasure and pain. His hands begin their way down her body, over her ribs, encircling her waist and resting for a moment on her hips. His thumbs hook into the sides of her panties and he drags the fabric down, teasing Jared with the slowness of his progress. Her mound is almost entirely hairless, only a narrow strip of short dark curls leading to her clit. Another tug on the lace and silver glints from her hood, a small ring which Jared hand had only felt through the material of her panties is revealed. When the underwear falls to the floor Jensen bends to recover it and Jensen notices, unlike the other clothes shed, the black lace is pushed into the back pocket of his pants.

Jensen grasps a thigh in each hand and pulls Kat's legs till she stands with them shoulder width apart, her sex on display to Jared. He wraps an arm possessively around her waist. Jared thinks there's something exceptionally hot about Jensen's fully clothed body enfolding her mostly naked one. Reaching down Jensen pinches her hood ring between his thumb and middle finger and pulls upward, Kat moans in response as her clit is exposed and Jensen forefinger, now with uninterrupted access, strokes the sensitive bundle of nerves to life.

"So responsive. My little slut, all wet and moaning for cock." Jensen praises, his voice low and smooth as he slips a finger between her swelling lips and pushes it deep into her tightness. When the shiny finger is brought to her lips she sucks and licks obediently. When Jensen's hand drops again two fingers sink inside her, working in and out, twisting and curling till she's bucking against them.

She makes a disappointed little noise when Jensen withdraws this time and when the fingers are offered, it is to Jared, who steps forward eagerly. He licks and takes them into his mouth, tasting her wetness over the familiar flavor of Jensen's skin. He follows as the fingers are drawn away and then there are two tongues and two sets of lips on the digits as Jensen joins him in tasting her slick.

"On you knees Jared." It's almost a growl.

He complies, his eyes now level with her glistening pink centre. Fingers twisting into his hair push his face between her legs and he wastes no time, his tongue explores the folds of her sex, dragging along then lapping at her swollen clit, he sucks it into his mouth and she cries out and pushes her mound into his face. He works her, tongue and lips, so focused on his job that his own arousal is, though not forgotten, pushed aside.

When she comes, with a cry and moan, it's Jensen arm around her that stops her weak legs from buckling. The hand in Jared's hair pulls him up for a quick but forceful kiss and he's released once more.

"On the bench, now." And Jensen pushes her towards the leather and wood as he releases her.

She hurries to the flogging bench and climbs on with much more grace than Jared had managed his first time, but then he suspects this is not her first time. Jensen approaches her prone form, indicating Jared should follow. He strokes her skin, tugs a little on her braid, slaps her vulnerable ass. He instructs Jared to strap her down and turns his attention to the toy drawers on the far wall.

Returning Jensen places his selection close to hand and checks the straps and buckles, two fingers slipping between skin and leather, to ensure the correct tension. Happy with Jared's work, he reaches for a purple vibrator. It's an unusual shape to Jared's eyes, made up of three parts, the middle and biggest protuberance looks like a normal dildo but there are two more, smaller, parts on either side, one short and fat with little ridges, the other slimmer and a little longer with a slightly bulbous end.

Jensen takes position between her spread legs and lubes the toy, sets it buzzing and rubs the largest part lightly over her pink exposed lips. She moans in pleasure and Jared watches on as the toy is used to tease her, held to her swollen clit, dragged over her slick entrance and circled again and again around her puckered asshole.

"Please, fuck please, need it inside, please fuck me, Sir, God need it so bad, please." She begs and pleads.

Jensen applies his palm to her ass, once, twice, three times. "That's a very dirty mouth you have." But his admonishment only makes her more vocal. Finally relenting, he slowly pushes the toy against her centre and as it slips bit by bit inside she tries to push back, impatient to be impaled, her movements are frustrated by her bonds however and Jared can see this only slows Jensen’s hand further, a small smile of satisfaction playing on his dom’s lips. With two inches of rubber yet to sink into her wet hole Jensen pauses, he positions the second biggest section, and when he applies pressure again both her ass and pussy are filled, the last part of the toy sits snug, pulsing against her clit. He takes Jared's hand in his and together they move the vibrating silicone in and out of her clenching holes.

Stepping away from Jared and leaving control of the toy to his sub, Jensen moves to her head, unzipping his pants as he moves. Her hair once again wrapped around his hand, he feeds his cock into her open mouth, his hips rocking and pushing his length into the heat, watching as his cock disappears between her lips to reappear moments later, shiny with her spit, enjoying the feel of her lip ring as it drags along him.

Jared had wondered if the sight of his dom with someone else would inspire jealousy in him, but all he can think is how hot Jensen looks, still fully clothed and fucking this woman's face, his cock is straining at the sight.

When Kat comes, it's screamed around a mouth full of cock, her body arching against her restraints. They bring her twice more till her movements grow sluggish and Jensen pulls his cock from her mouth to crouch at her head to whisper praise and encouragement to her. "Once more princess, know you can do it, come for us again."

Jared presses the small button on the vibrator and she responds immediately to the pulsing throb emitting from the toy. Her moans rise in pitch again and Jared can see her muscles contracts with her release. Her breathing is heavy and her body sags to the bench as Jensen stands and moving to Jared, withdraws the toy from her glistening holes.

Jensen instructs Jared to unbuckle her restraints, while he returns to stroke her hair, his hands running soothing over her shoulders.

“Take a minute and rest” he tells her in a low voice.

“Thank you Sir.” She breathes.


	14. Chapter 14

 Jensen guides Jared to the bedroom, as soon as they enter the room Jared finds himself pinned to the wall, his cock in Jensen's firm grip and his dom's tongue forcing it's way into his mouth.

"Want her to fuck you Jared, but you can't come till I say, can you do that for me baby" Jensen instructs between panting breaths, his hand tugging at Jared.

"Yes Sir, of course." Jared replies in a gasp, hoping he can live up to his promise.

Stepping back Jensen pulls the black lace panties from his pocket and Jared's expression transforms from one of confusion to embarrassed understanding as his dom tosses them to him, he catches the flimsy material clumsily in one hand.

"Put them on" Jensen commands, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

It takes a moment for Jared to figure out which hole is which, then he bends to step into the laciness. As he pulls the panties up his legs a shiver of excitement runs through him. When they sit in place on his hips, hugging his ass and straining against his hard length, the head peeking out above the top of the black material, Jensen steps close again and runs a finger along the fabric where his cock swells.

"Very nice Jared, they make your cock look so pretty, do you want to see?" Jensen asks.

Jared does, is surprised by how much he enjoys the lace against his skin, the way it feels when he moves, the full back tight against his ass and rubbing against the plug in his hole.

Jensen guides him into the bathroom and positions him in front of the large mirror, he looks at himself, at the way his length distorts the line of the panties, the head of his cock looks obscene where it protrudes from the fabric. He looks away, excited by his reflection but also ashamed, embarrassed at his obvious arousal.

Jensen, standing behind him, still fully dressed, takes his chin in his hand, turning his head to the mirror again. "I want you to look Jared. This is what I want, to see your beautiful cock in her pretty panties, I like this," he runs his palm over the bulging material "I want you to like this," he squeezes Jared and makes him moan. "My sissified little bitch, my eager little whore." He swipes his thumb over Jared's slit, collecting the shiny pre-come and spreading it over the flushed head, before pushing it between Jared's lips.

"Bed, on your back." He orders, pushing Jared towards the bedroom beyond the door.

Jared climbs on, the plug shifting and the ring around his cock and balls tugging deliciously with the movement. He soon finds his arms pulled together, tied and secured to the head of the bed, his legs are parted wide, more ropes fastening them in place. Jensen takes a moment to drink in the sight, cupping Jared’s lace covered cock and squeezing, before her calls Kat into the room.

She enters and she's still in the stockings, her bra pulled down to expose her breasts, her makeup’s a little smeared, hair is escaping her braid, her lips look swollen and her nipples are stiff and pink. She looks, in short, thoroughly fucked.

Jensen leans to whisper in her ear and she smiles as she approaches Jared. She climbs on the large bed, throws a stockinged leg over Jared's chest so her head is by his crotch, her ass and pussy directly in Jared's line of sight. Jared drinks in the view, her hairless holes, both shiny with lube, pink and puffy from the vibrator he fucked her with.

She brings her lips to his cock, laying hot opened mouthed kisses along his length, sucking him through the lace, tonguing his balls before taking them between her lips.

Jared's eye's screw closed as she takes the head of his cock into her mouth, her tongue probing his slit, brushing over his glands, then sucking till her cheeks hollow and he cries out, straining against the ropes holding him in place.

When he opens his eyes again Jensen is there, standing by the head of the bed, naked and glorious, Jared's not sure when he lost his clothes. He leans over Jared and pushes a jewel ended plug between Kat's ass cheeks, a thumb applying steady pressure, easing the thick smoky glass inside her till it settles in place. The flared end, set with its black gem, glitters in the low light.

Jensen straightens, but not before pushing his tongue into Jared's mouth and sucking at his lower lip.

He moves to Kat's head and holds her hair, directing her attentions, moving her up and down Jared's length till the black lace is damp and clinging wetly to Jared's cock.

Jensen hooks a finger into the panties, dragging them down the sensitive skin of Jared's length and making him hiss in response. He shoves the damp fabric down till his sub's cock springs free and catches the fabric behind his balls.  

Using the braid in his hand he pushes Kat's head, steering her, making her take Jared between her pink lips, applying pressure till she has Jared sheathed inside her mouth, his swollen head bumping the back of her throat. Jared groans, willing his hips not to buck as she deep throats his cock.

Jensen tugs on her hair, working her mouth up and down Jared’s cock, her lip ring dragging and catching on the head, her teeth occasionally scraping the sensitive skin. Jensen pulls at the braid and she releases Jared, her neck arching and her head drawn back, her lips claimed in a hungry, wet kiss.

"Careful baby, don't want to make him come yet, saving that for your greedy pussy." He half smiles down at her "Would you like that, his big cock stretching you out, filling you up. Might hurt, just to start, till you get used to how fat and long he is." Jensen's voice is low and sinful in her ear. "But I think you can take him. Fuck you'd like it, love it even, wouldn't you?"

She nods enthusiastically and Jensen tugs on her nipple in reward.

Jensen turns her, hands roughly pulling and pushing her body into position, until she's sitting on Jared, facing him with her heat grinding against his cock. Jared wants to be inside her so much, to get the heat and pressure he's craving, wishes he could reach and touch her, pluck one of her stiff nipples, take it between his teeth. She starts moving, rubbing her slick up and down his length.

"No, naughty girl." Jensen admonishes slapping her ass hard.

She stills, whining a little and Jensen lifts two small objects from the night stand. He brings one to her nipple and Jared sees it's a clamp, more vicious looking than the ones used on him, with thick black tips that open by squeezing the other end. Jensen latches it to the stiff bud and she cries out in pain, pushing down on Jared's cock. Her cry is echoed when the second clamp is applied to the other breast.

Then Jensen produces two shiny black weights that he attaches to the clamps. They sway heavily, pulling at her nipples with the slightest movement. He tugs them experimentally and she writhes at the pain. He takes her breast in his palm and squeezes the mound; she moans and writhes in response.

"Thank you sir" her voice full of emotion and arousal.

"I'm going to let you fuck him now." Jensen's voice is soft, his fingers having found the jeweled plug, sliding it in and out of her ass as he speaks. She thanks him brokenly.

Jared watches hungrily as her hips rise, as Jensen takes his sub’s cock in hand and runs the head back and forth along her wet sex. He positions Jared at her entrance and uses a hand on her hip to push her down. The sight of his cock disappearing, her swollen lips parting as she sinks down on to him, the heat and pressure engulfing him, is almost too much for Jared and it's pure force of will that keeps him from shooting his load into her right then.

Jensen whispers his encouragement as the last inch slips inside her, his finger rubbing her clit as he speaks. She takes a moment to get used to the fullness, the way the plug in her ass pushes against his cock. Then she lifts her hips in a slow rock, up and down, she begins to ride him, almost leisurely. Her breasts sway as she moves, the nipple clamps tugging at her full breasts, the weights swinging.

Jared groans as she uses him, her movement causing the plug to shift inside him, the ring around his cock and balls making him throb almost painfully. His inability to touch her and the maddeningly slow pace she sets, lights a fire inside him that makes him shift and arch, moan and sweat. When she comes after only a few minutes on his cock her muscles grip him and he begs to be allowed to come. Jensen is deaf to his pleas though, one hand busy tugging a nipples clamp the other stroking her clit through her orgasm.

Jared is starting to see stars when she comes a third time and when Jensen lifts her from his cock he's torn between missing her around him and relief at his torment ceasing.

Kat stands a little unsteadily while Jensen unties Jared's legs and runs a hand from his foot, up his long leg, over the ripple of muscles covering his stomach, to the rise of his peck, stopping for a second to pinch his tender nipple. He continues up over his collar bone, along the line of his neck, caressing Jared's cheek and running a hand through his sweat damp hair. He unties his hands and pulls Jared to his feet, to stand by the bed.

"I think my dirty little slut has something of yours that you should retrieve." He addresses Kat and giving her room to kneel before Jared, she draws the panties down his muscled legs. Behind him Jensen eases the plug from his ass and with a little difficulty frees his cock and balls from the ring attached.

Now it's Kat's turn to be tied to the bed, her hands secured above her as she lies on her back. "Fuck her hard and fast Jared, want you to make her scream." Jensen whispers in his ear. He climbs on the bed, Jensen following, positioning his limbs.

Jared slides his hands under her ass, lifting her hips and pushing inside her till he's balls deep in her flushed pussy. He quickly sets his punishing pace, watching her breasts bounce and her body arch as he pistons into her. Jared's surprised she has the energy to come again, but she does, moaning and gasping, shouting curses, her muscles fluttering around his cock and her hands clutching the ropes securing her to the bed.

He slows, allowing her to recover a little and feels Jensen's hands clutching his hips, holding him still. Then his cheeks are spread and Jensen's cock is pushing at his ass and sinking into his hole. He's pushed forward, supporting his upper body on his elbows so as not to crush the girl beneath him.

"Fuck her Jared." Jensen growls, hips thrusting his point home.

Jared flexes, pushing into Kat's wetness, withdrawing only to impale himself on Jensen's cock. He builds his rhythm, fucking himself into Kat and on to Jensen with each flex of his hips. The dual sensations drive him to the edge, the contrast of the hard cock pumping into him and filling his ass, to the soft wet heat of Kat's body enveloping and squeezing his length, beyond anything he's ever felt.

After what is probably only twenty minutes his movements become erratic and he's either going to have to stop or come. He must be begging Jensen for his release because his dom leans in and whispers. "It's okay baby, fill her up with your come, go on."

Jared does, hips jerking franticly, his orgasm crashes through him, grasping the sheets and with his eyes squeezed shut he empties his balls into her, the arching and moaning beneath him indicating he's not the only one finding his release. Jensen's orgasm follows a minute later and they lie, the three of them connected till their breathing has returned to normal and the come dribbling from various holes drive them all to the shower.

* * *

The shower is a languorous affair, a tangle of soapy hands under the hot spray. Wet kisses and slippery skin. Jensen holding Kat's body in his arms as Jared kneels to lick his come from between her legs.

Jared's not sure how Jensen can be hard again so soon, but Jared and Kat kneeling before the dom, their twined fingers, their lapping tongues and sucking mouths, have him ready to go again. And Jared's own cock is soon showing interest at another round.

Still kneeling, with Jensen's balls in her hand, his cock in Jared's mouth, she looks up through the water cascading down. "Can I take you both please, Sir.'

'You'll have to be more specific, my little slut, where do you want us, your mouth? Your hands? Your pussy?' Jensen asks his tone slightly mocking.

She looks away for a second as if embarrassed, she gathers herself, keeping her eyes on Jensen's length where the head has disappeared into Jared's mouth, she asks, "I want you in my pussy and Jared in my ass, please Sir."

Jensen smiles but only Jared sees it. "I think we can arrange that."

A minute later they have her pinned between them, Jared with his back to the tiled wall, taking most of her slight weight, his cock stretching her ass as he flexes into her. Her arms and legs are wrapped around Jensen who is in turn gripping Jared's shoulders.

As he thrusts into her, a nipple in his mouth, he finds a rhythm that works with Jared's. Whimpers escape her at the double invasion and Jensen tells her how tight she feels, what a good little slut she is, letting them use her.

Jared and Jensen can feel the hardness of each other inside her, their eyes locked as they fuck her under the cascading water. When she comes, calling out, her nails leave red lines on Jensen's back. Her body gripping the cocks inside her so that the men soon follow her to orgasm.

They disengage carefully, setting Kat down with care on unsteady legs and together wash the sex from her unresistant body. They exit the shower, leaving Kat to finish up, wrap towels around their waists and tell her to join them when she's ready. In the main room, they stand by the glass wall, looking down on the club; a few stragglers are still talking, happy smiles and lustful gazes on their faces. 

Jensen asks how Jared is, how he's feeling, and though his expression and tone don't betray it, Jared can tell he's concerned.

"I'm okay" he reassures "really, that was… kinda amazing, I wasn't a hundred percent sure I wouldn't mind sharing, being shared, but I loved it, that we can do what we did together."  He pauses looking for the right words. "I never felt jealous because I know I'm the one you've collared, the one you picked. And even when you we're fucking her mouth, her pussy, the only thought in my head was how hot you looked, how turned on I was watching you." Embarrassment hits and he feels like he's said too much and looks away, back to the now empty club.

"Jared" his chin is taken and his head turned to look Jensen in the eye, "I'm glad you enjoyed playing with someone else, it's not something we'll do very often, I prefer concentrating on just you, but it's good to know it's an option" his fingers stroke Jared's cheek and jaw.

"And Jared, if you go home and think about anything that's happens this weekend and need to talk about it I want you to call me, any time, I need to know you'll contact me if you need to, promise me... or I don't think I'll be able to let you go." There's a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when he finishes but Jared can see that Jensen means every word.

"I promise, Sir."

Jensen pulls him into a kiss, soft and deep, his hands holding Jared posesively, roaming over exposed, still damp skin, only pulling away when there's a noise from the bedroom door.

"I just need my clothes and then I'll get out of your hair" Kat smiles as she dashes across the room in a tiny towel.

When she's dressed and Jared has zipped her back into the dark purple sheath, she thanks them for a memorable night, she kisses them both affectionately on the cheek and Jensen sees her out of the club and into a waiting taxi.

When he returns they dress and sit for a while, Jensen with his arms around Jared, talking over the weekend.

"It hasn't been the weekend I had hoped for, I feel like I failed you twice." Jensen's anger, at others and himself is evident in the way his hands tighten into fists. Jared is quick to reassure him that none of it was his fault, that there was no neglect or blame on his part.

"Don't get me wrong, waking up and finding I'd been spiked is not something I want to repeat but I still really enjoyed the weekend despite the things that happened." Jared takes Jensen's hand hoping to impress his sincerity on his dom.

"And next weekend I get to see your home right?"

Jensen smiles, "Yes Jared, I'm looking forward to having you all to myself, showing you my home, and let's hope for a few less surprises next weekend."

Standing, Jensen taps Jared's shoulder and his sub kneels obediently. A small key is retrieved from his pocket and he runs his fingers under the links of Jared's collar. 'I hate this part Jared, but it only means our weekend is over, you still belong to me, do you understand?"

Jared nods, wishing there was a more permanent sign of their relationship that wasn't so easily removed. A click and the small lock falls open, the links of the collar running through Jensen's hand as it slips from Jared's neck. 

Jensen looks at his watch "Your cab will be here soon, do you have everything you need to care for your new piercing?"

Jared confirms that he has and the phone by the door buzzes. Jensen answers and informs the driver that Jared will be right down. It feels like a physical wrench to leave Jensen, and Jared wonders if his dom feels the same. If the kiss he gets before he opens the door is any indication he thinks he might.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow Jared." Jensen promises, before Jared turns reluctantly to leave. 


	15. Chapter 15

When Jensen calls on Monday they talk for hours, about books and films, food and people. Jensen talks about the club, the staff and patrons. He talks about his first experiences in BDSM, his mistakes and epiphanies. Jared asks him endless questions, falling a little deeper every time Jensen opens up a little more to him. They talk about places they’ve been and places they want to go. Jensen, by far the more well traveled of the two, talks of trips to Europe, his dislike of five countries in seven days tours. He explains he spent two weeks in Prague last summer and still only felt like he’d scratched the surface of the beautiful city.

Jared mentions how much he’d love to visit Finland to see the Northern lights, a wistful tone to his voice.

“I like the thought of just the two of us, a cabin in the middle of nowhere and late night saunas. We could go, if you’d like, next year maybe?” Jensen asks a stunned Jared.

“Seriously?” Jared asks surprised but loving the idea.

When Jensen’s discovers that his sub can’t ski, he declares that Finland would be the perfect place to teach Jared and the decision is made.

Jared smiles as he stretches out on his bed, listening to Jensen talk about the future, their future. He has no idea how he’ll afford it but if Jensen wants to take him abroad he’ll find a way to get the money together. The idea of just the two of them under the magical lights of the Aurora Borealis is just too good to miss out on. Hell, he’d sell some stuff and take out a loan if that’s what it’d take.

Jensen asks what time Jared finishes work tomorrow. Jared thinks for a second and figures if he skips lunch he can get out for 4:30.

“Excellent, I’ll pick you up after work then. We’re going suit shopping, then I’m taking you for a meal.” Jensen informs him.

“Like a date?” Jared teases.

Jensen laughs a little “Yes Jared, tomorrow night is date night.” He replies, that thing he does to his voice making Jared feel the implied promise in his gut.

Jared glances at the time, it’s gone one and he has a long day ahead of him tomorrow but he can’t bring himself to end the call. Jensen is the one to bring up the time in the end, but he tells Jared that he wants to hear him come before he hangs up.

Obediently Jared takes himself in hand, his cock already half hard, his fingers grasping just below the swollen head and Jensen talks him through to orgasm. Whispered promises and detailed descriptions of what Jensen is going to do to his sub next weekend bring Jared to his climax embarrassingly quickly. At this point, Jared thinks, just the sound of his dom’s voice is enough to have him shooting his load all over his taut stomach.

“Good night Jared, sleep well”

* * *

The car Jensen pulls up in is black, shiny, retro and achingly cool. Jared slips in the passenger side and is surprised and pleased when Jensen pulls him into a heated kiss. When Jensen pulls back he laughs at the goofy smile on Jared’s face and pulls away from the sidewalk with a quick “Buckle up.” to Jared.

Jared looks out the window and watches the streets fly by, Jensen asks him how his day was and Jared can’t help but smile at the normality of the question.

“Good… well, kinda boring actually… I remember when I used to be excited by everything I drew, now… I dunno, I feel like I need a change, a challenge, something…” He trails off.

“So what would you like to do instead” Jensen asks, eyes flicking to Jared as he turns right at a busy intersection.

“The dream has always been to work for myself, smaller clients but more versatility, greater scope. I did the artwork for a board game a friend made, a few years back now and I had such a blast doing it.”

Jared looks at Jensen who seems to be deep in thought. “What about you, is owning The Scarlet and taking amazing photos enough. What’s next for Jensen Ackles, Dominant extraordinaire?”

The corner of Jensen’s mouth twitches. “Alaina wants me to exhibit my photography, she can be quite a nag about it. But I’m content, the club is doing well, my employees are happy, my family is well and now I have a sub who’s breathtaking in the sack and exceedingly good company out of it, what else can a man reasonably ask for?”

Jared can feel a warm glow bloom behind his navel at the words but is saved from replying by Jensen pulling over and turning off the engine. Jared looks out the window, he’s not sure what he’d been expecting but this was not it. The street is lined with tall redbrick buildings, discreet brass and silver plaques the only indications of the businesses behind the heavy doors. 

"Rules for the night Jared, in company you may call me Jensen or Mr. Ackles, in private you will call me Sir". Jensen exits the car and Jared hurries to follow. He’s lead to one of the less impressive doors and Jensen pushes a small button on a rusty intercom. While they wait Jared reads the sign on the wall.

 

M. Collins

Tailors

 

“Yes?” from the intercom, the static making the word harsh.

“It’s Jensen, Misha.” There’s a moment of silence and a click. Jensen pushes the door and leads the way inside. The small hall is dark, they head to the only door in sight and it leads into a much larger space. It’s hard to tell exactly how big the room is because every wall holds rails and rails of clothes, mostly in subdued tones but with the occasional strip of color breaking up the black, navy and brown. There's dark wood everywhere and a feeling of grandeur gone to seed. 

Fussing by a cluttered desk is a guy who looks to be in his sixties, dressed smartly in a three piece suit complete with a bow tie. There are a pair of glasses resting on his untidy hair, another pair on the end of his nose and a final pair hanging around his neck. He looks up as they enter, eyes sparkling with mischief as he peers at them, his head tilted back a little to see them through the precariously balanced spectacles.

“This him?” The man Jared assumes is both Misha and M. Collins asks, rubbing at his stubbled chin thoughtfully. He doesn’t wait for a reply but moves forward and pulls the unresisting Jared into the center of the room. On closer inspection Jared can see that Misha is much younger than he had originally thought, probably only in his forties, but with the mannerisms of a much older man.

He circles Jared, looking him up and down. He mutters a little then pulls a tape measure from somewhere off his person and begins measuring Jared, scribbling in a little note pad with a tiny pencil as he goes. He gets on his knees to take Jared’s inseam and Jared can’t help but think he takes a little longer than necessary to get the measurement and that there’s a certain amount of unnecessary… cupping… involved. Standing the tailor walks to a rail, “Evening?” he calls back over his shoulder. Jensen nods and he pulls two hangers from the rail. “Black?” he asks his hand resting on a dark green jacket. Jensen just raises an eyebrow, Misha scowls and moves on. He makes his selections, sometimes peering at a choice, carrying it over his arm for a while, only to return it to the rail a minute later.

When he has four suits picked out he returns to Jared and looks at him expectantly. Jared, confused by the odd man and unsure what is expected of him looks at Jensen, his dom’s face is expressionless, Jared gets the feeling it’s the kind of look you get when you’re trying really hard not to smile.

“Errr…” Jared starts, turning back to Misha. But the other man just rolls his eyes and points in the manner of someone very put-upon, to a curtain drawn across an arch in the wall. "In there, chop chop."

Taking the offered clothes he hurries to what must be the changing room and quickly strips. He wonders how Jensen knows the Tailor and makes a mental note to ask him about it later. Looking in the long but thin mirror on the wall he realizes he has no shirt, he’ll have to try the suits on with his t-shirt and is about to pull it back over his head when a hand appears from behind the curtain clutching a white dress shirt. Jared takes the shirt and thanks the disembodied hand. He slips into the shirt and first suit, the fit isn’t right but he didn’t expect it be, he’s too tall, his shoulders too wide for most off the rack suits.

He pokes his head out of the curtain and sees Jensen and Misha talking, voices low, an amused look on Jensen’s face, Misha gesticulating wildly. Noticing Jared, he’s beckoned forward, standing self consciously while the two other men discuss the merits of the cut and fabric. Misha pulls at the jacket here and there before Jensen shakes his head and waves to the curtain with an imperious “Next.”

The process is repeated three more time before Jensen and Misha agree on a choice. Then there’s pulling and pinning, more muttering, notes scribbled and finally a promise that the suit will be finished and delivered on Friday. No money exchanges hands and Jared wonders how much Jensen has just spent on him. The suits had looked pretty good quality to Jared but he’s not the best of judges of men’s formal attire.

“I think I just got groped.” Jared mentions as they walk back to the car.

“Probably” Jensen replies “Misha is a total deviant”.

* * *

The restaurant serves the most amazing steak Jared has ever tasted. It totally makes up for the way their server keeps flirting with Jensen, well... nearly does. Over the meal they talk about Jensen’s photography, Jared learns that his grandfather had given him his first camera when he was eleven. He’d been in the photographic club at high school and had taken a course at college. And the only place he’d ever hung his work was at the club, “Well until recently at least.” He adds.

They finish the meal with two large slices of pie. Jared becomes completely distracted from the delicious food in front of him by the way Jensen’s lips drag on his spoon as he pulls it from his mouth, the way his tongue licks at an errant crumb. Noticing his preoccupation Jensen makes a grab for his subs plate and they spend a playful minute arguing over who gets to finish the pie. Jensen wins.

Their server, still eyeing Jensen hopefully despite the fact the two men are obviously a couple, hurries over when Jensen asks for the check.

“Why don’t you go make use of the men’s room while I take care of this.” Jensen instructs as he pulls his wallet from his jacket.

Jared detects something in his dom’s tone and stands without comment. The restrooms are at the back of the restaurant and he makes his way to them through the quiet room.

He’s washing his hands when Jensen enters, a predatory smile lighting his face. He backs Jared into the farthest stall and shuts the door ominously behind them.

Grabbing Jared he pushes him against the side of the small space that is solid wall, he pulls Jared’s hands together behind his back and holds both wrists in a bruising grip against the tiles. The kiss is deep and hard, teeth nipping and tongue delving. Jensen pulls away when someone enters the bathroom, a finger to his lips, an unnecessary instruction for silence.

He pulls two objects from his jacket pockets for Jared to see and moves back a little to give Jared some space. His eyes drop to Jared’s pants and an eyebrow is lifted. _I_ _’_ _m waiting_ , the unspoken meaning.

Jared fumbles with his fly and tells himself that this noise at least isn't out of place here, he drops his pants and takes the lube from Jensen, scolding himself silently for the slight shaking of his hands as he flips the cap and applies a small amount of the clear slick to a couple of fingers. Turning and lifting a foot to the toilet seat he reaches behind and spreads the cold lube over the tight furl of his ass. He shivers, a combination of the cold against his heated body and the fear and excitement of doing this in such a public place, with his dom looking on hungrily.

Jared hears the stranger exit the bathroom. He takes a breath and pushes against the resistance, a fingertip breaching his rim. He sighs and shudders, his head falling to his arm where it supports him against the back wall. His cock is hard and bobbing and Jared would love to touch himself, to ease some of the tension but Jared’s rules forbid it and the thought of disappointing his dom is enough to keep him frustrated.

When his second finger joins the first inside him he stifles a moan, working the digits to stretch his hole enough for the plug in Jensen’s hand. Jensen, having retrieved the lube, squeezes more slick onto Jared’s rim and fingers, before moving back for a better view of Jared fucking himself.

He’s just about to reach for the toy when the door to the bathroom opens again and they hear  two guys talking business enter. Jared’s hole clenches in panic around his fingers, his excitement ratcheting at their presence. He continues to work his fingers, barely breathing so as to make no sound, hoping they don’t notice that there are two pairs of shoes in the stall.

When they finally leave Jared sighs in relief and Jensen hands him the shiny silver plug and bottle of lube, a hungry glint in his eyes. Jared spreads a little slick over the bulbous end, adding extra in response to Jensen's low command of "more". Reaching back again he places the tip against his slippery hole. He pushes slowly, hoping to put on a good show for his dom, the heavy plug slipping slowly inside him, stretching his rim till the flared end sits snug against his body.

Jensen moves close, his lips against the back of Jared's neck, a hand finding the end of the plug and tugging a little, twisting and angling the toy till Jared’s seeing stars. Reaching around Jensen stokes Jared’s cock, long lazy passes, up and down the shaft, that only serve to frustrate his sub further. He sucks the soft skin beneath his mouth and Jared groans.

"Thank you for a very pleasant evening Jared." Jensen whispers in his ear before pulling away. "As you're working tomorrow I had better get you home." He steps back and Jared can practically hear his smug smile, even if he can't see it.

"I don't suppose there's any point begging, is there?" Jared asks without hope, already reaching for his pants.

"I do love it when you beg and plead but in this case, no Jared, I don't think so."

* * *

Jared's car is not the smoothest of rides, and Jared feels every jolt and bounce in the heavy plug still embedded in his ass. The situation isn't helped by Jensen casually reaching over every few minutes to squeeze the obvious bulge in Jared's pants.

It's only when the car slows to a stop that Jared looks around, too preoccupied before now by his delicious torment to take in where Jensen has been taking him. It's dark outside the car and there are no street lights to illuminate their surroundings. From the feeble light of the moon Jared can see they are in the middle of nowhere, trees line the road on one side and it’s really more of a dirt track than road.

"You know, if this were a movie, I'd be worrying that you've brought me here to kill me in an inventive and gruesome way and dispose of my lifeless remains." Jared's smiles turning to face Jensen.

"You're watching the wrong kind of movies Jared." Jensen replies reclining his seat a little and reaching for Jared.

Threading his fingers into the hair at the back of Jared's head he uses his grip to pull his sub into a deep kiss, then pushes him down to his lap. Jared quickly gets with the program and frees Jensen's half hard cock from his tight pants. The movement makes the metal plug shift inside him and Jared's own cock stiffens in response.

Jared brings his lips to the swollen head, licking and sucking, his tongue dragging and teasing the sensitive skin. Guided by the pressure of Jensen's hand he sinks down, engulfing the cock in the heat of his mouth, tasting the pre come as it beads from the tip.

Jared is lazy in his ministrations, taking long slow drags up and down the length for a while before switching to kiss and lick and roll Jensen's balls in his palm for a while. Running nipping kisses along the veins then sucking hard, teeth grazing the head and shaft.

Jensen waits till Jared's lips are wrapped around the base of his cock and holds him there, his sub unable to breathe with his mouth and throat full. He seems to know just when Jared is about to tap out because he pulls Jared up, uses his grip to angle his head back, exposing his sub's neck and latching his mouth to the smooth column of skin. Biting, licking and sucking, while Jared gasps air into his staved lungs.

When their lips meet again it’s hungry and clumsy. Jensen's tongue seeking and pushing, needing to taste himself in Jared's mouth.

"Touch me." Jensen demands breathlessly as hands begin pulling at clothing, seeking skin, craving contact. Their lips fight a battle of dominance, neither of them giving any ground.

Jared can't recall how they end up on the back seat, he thinks there may have been some swearing involved. He's completely naked now, his long limbs cramped in the small space, slumped with his back to the door, the cold glass against his heated skin. One leg is up on the bench seat, bent at the knee, the other, lifted, resting on the drivers seat.

This allows Jensen, his shirt gone and pants pulled below his ass, full access to Jared's cock and the plug disappearing between Jared's cheeks, he takes in the view, memorizing the way Jared looks, spread out for him, needy and debauched. With one hand stroking his own length in long slow movements, he reaches for Jared, playing his body expertly, mercilessly. Teasing his cock with careless caresses, rolling his balls in the palm of his hand and tugging on the plug till Jared is once again begging, not even sure if he's pleading for more or just for the teasing to stop.

"What's up baby, what do you need? Want to ride my cock, is that it? Would it all be okay, if only your greedy ass was full of my cock?" He pinches a nipple in punctuation of his words.

"Please sir please." Jared whines his body arching awkwardly on the seat.

Jensen reaches again for the plug, his eyes locked on Jared with an intensity that makes his sub shiver. He pulls on the flared end, slowly, eyes flicking to the sight of the bulbous metal stretching Jared's shiny, pink and puffy hole as it slips from his body. He discards the plug and pulls Jared to him, positioning his sub to sit, his back to Jensen's chest, on his lap, his legs spread wide, his arms pulled behind his back and held there in one of Jensen's hands.

Jared has to bend forward so as not to hit his head on the roof of the car and even then Jared is too big for the space, the position awkward and uncomfortable. Jensen uses his free hand to lift Jared's ass from his lap and positions the head of his cock at Jared's entrance. With his hold on Jared's wrists he pulls him back down, splitting Jared, impaling his ass on Jensen's cock. The preparation and lube from earlier ease the invasion, till Jared sits with Jensen deep inside him, there bodies flush.

Jared begins to move, reveling in the stretch of his rim around Jensen’s cock, the fullness and pressure inside him. Jensen's hands guide his movements and set the rhythm, sliding up and down the solid rod of Jensen's shaft.

They could be caught any minute, a car could drive by and see their moon silvered bodies moving together, they could be arrested. And it only makes it all that much hotter, makes his cock that much harder and his heart hammer faster in his chest.

Jensen stills his sub, lifts his ass a few inches from his lap and flexes his hips experimentally, Jared groans. Jensen thrusts, again and again, driving up into Jared, nearly pounding him into the roof with the force and unrelenting speed. His hand tightening on Jared’s wrists till they bruise, the other griping Jared’s thigh to hold him in place.

There's a grunt of frustration from Jensen and Jared's arms are released, he's pushed roughly sideways onto his hands and knees on the back seat, his head narrowly missing colliding with the door. Hands spread his cheeks and before Jared can arrange himself into a more comfortable position, Jensen is pounding into him harder than ever. Jared grasps the top of the passenger seat in an effort not to be rammed into the door window and desperately tries not to come all over Jensen's back seat.

Jensen grabs Jared's shoulder for even greater leverage. Looking down, his eyes fix on where their bodies join, the silvery blur of his length disappearing again and again into Jared’s perfect ass. When he comes it’s with a volley of cusses and a few final bruising thrusts. He collapses on Jared's back, his hands running over Jared's sweat slick skin.

"Fuck, I love you baby." It’s low and Jared's barely catches it, he wonders for a startled second if he misheard. He wants to reply, to tell Jensen how he feels, but one of Jensen’s roaming hands catches his newly pierced nipple and a hiss escapes his lips, Jensen moves and the moment's lost as Jensen pulls out of Jared and gets out of the car to pull his clothes back into place.

Jared slowly moves, trying to decide if there's enough room in the car to get dressed, he reaches for his jeans, struggling in the cramped space to pull them up his long legs. He finds a boot in the foot well, the other on the passenger seat and tugs them on. He's searching for his t-shirts when Jensen calls him and pulls him from the car.

Jensen, now fully dressed and looking only a little like he's just been fucking fast and hard, pulls Jared to him, holds him with Jared's bare back to his chest, one arm across Jared's chest, vice like, his hand spread wide at the base of his neck, applying slight pressure, feeling the rhythm of Jared's racing heart under his finger tips.

The other hand slips into Jared's pants and encircles his aching cock in a tight grip. Jared's head drops back onto Jensen's shoulder in relief, oblivious now to the potential danger of being caught, just enjoying his dom's hold on his body, the way his hand drags up and down his cock, catching amazingly on the swollen head, building speed and increasing the thrumming tension growing in Jared.

"Shall I let you come Jared?" Jensen tugs and Jared gasps, "Shall I make you beg?"

"Please Sir, please, let me come." Jared moans, arching in Jensen's hold.

"I don't know Jared, it's late and you have work tomorrow, I'd hate to be a bad influence on you." His hand slows and his grip loosens.

"God, please Sir, please don't leave me like this, I'll be good I promise, I'll do whatever you want, anything, just please." Jared's feeling a little incoherent, the words rushing out of him. His body feels on fire, the burning heat of Jensen at his back and the icy burn of the cool night against his exposed skin.

"Really Jared? Anything?" Dark humor warms Jensen's voice, his hand tightening its grip on Jared's hard body. "I'm going to hold you to that Jared, you may regret your words."

Shifting his hold on Jared's cock, his fingers find the spots that makes Jared see stars, his hand blurs as he takes Jared to the edge, once, twice, then tumbling over. Jared moans and bucks, gratitude spilling from his lips as his come hits the ground in surge after surge.

Jensen doesn't release his sub till the rapid staccato of his heart has slows, his breathing returning to normal. Even then he takes his time, stroking his cock through the after shocks of his orgasm, running his hand across the muscle of Jared's chest, fingertips tracing the hard lines before resting on his hip and almost regretfully, moving away.

They return to the car, Jared’s body feels loose, the blissed-out glow surrounding him like a bubble as Jensen starts up the car and drives him home.

* * *

The goodnight kiss they share in the car, outside Jared's apartment, is long and slow, Jared looses track of time, too lost in Jensen's mouth on his to care about the hour or the uncomfortable angle of his body as he leans into his dom. Jensen pulls away first, a rueful smile tugging at his lips. "Good night Jared, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night Sir." Jared opens his door and slides out onto the quiet street, the warm glow of the streetlights illuminating his face as he leans down through the open door. "Thank you for a wonderful night Sir, best first date ever." He can hear Jensen's laugh and there's a smile on Jared’s face as he takes the steps two at a time to his front door.


	16. Chapter 16

When Jared gets home from work on Friday the suit is waiting for him, he takes it out of the garment bag and looks it over. It looks good, sharp and classic, a white shirt and... yes, an actual black bow tie included.

He remembers the odd little man, Misha, his clever eyes and wandering hands. Regardless he seems to be good at his job... Jared's fingers, travelling over the smooth black fabric, still as a thought occurs to him. He pulls the pants from the hanger and examines them with relief, banishing visions of ass cutouts and rhinestone embellishments.

Jared glances at his bedside clock and decides he has enough time to quickly try the outfit on before he eats, showers and heads down to the club.

He doesn't immediately recognize the man looking back at him in the mirror. The suit is a perfect fit. The pants hug his ass without being obscene, the jacket’s wide enough at the shoulders but tapers to the waist, showing off his physique without making him look like a bouncer.

"Bond, James Bond."

Jared turns at the interruption to the door, which is now open and with a very smug looking Chad leaning against the frame. The expression on the other man's face tells Jared that the next thing out of his room mates mouth will, in Chad’s opinion be, not only hilarious, but also the height of wit. Jared severely doubts it will be either.

"Double ohhhhh please Master, spank me!"

Chad cackles at his own joke before being silenced by the pillow that hits him in the face with enough force to land him on his ass. Then it's Jared laughing.

* * *

There's sign on the door of the club when Jared gets there, informing him that the club is closed tonight for a private party. Jensen hadn't mentioned this when they'd spoken during the week but figures it doesn't really make much difference and opens the door.

There are a gaggle of people in the foyer and they stop talking at look at him when he enters. Jared's about to make a bee-line straight to Jensen's rooms when a guy in a flouncy white poet shirt and leather pants call out to him.

"Sorry dear, deliveries are round the back." He eyes Jared's ripped blue jeans and plaid button down thrown over the tight white t-shirts that hugs his chest. His tone is condescending, the accent an affected British.

"I'm not delivering anything." Jared states, caught between embarrassment and annoyance. "I'm here..."

"Well then its invite only, I'm afraid. There is a sign on the door." He's now looking at Jared likes he's mentally deficient.

"No I'm just...."

He's interrupted this time by a large woman in red latex, her skin as rich, smooth and chocolaty as her deep voice. "Oh shush Allen, this must be Jensen's new sub, my me, what a chunk of man." She approaches Jared, her hips swaying and her eyes sparkling.

"Jensen's been hiding you away. Why don't you ask him real nice if he'll let you come play with us tonight." Her hand, fingers tipped with ruby talons, rests on her hip the other traces the line of her full bosom where it nearly explodes from the neckline of her dress.

Footsteps on the stairs pull Jared's attention and it's with relief he sees Jensen appear. Looking as devastating as ever, in dark slacks and button down, the collar open just enough to hint at the perfection beneath the fabric.

"Carmen, stop harassing my sub please, you look like you want to eat him." Jensen expression is unreadable as he moves to Jared's side, an arm slipping possessively around his waist, making Jared feel instantly better.

"I wouldn't say no to a taste, Jenny, but you don't want to share, I know." She raises her hands in surrender and returns to her group.

Jensen leans close, his lips to Jared's ear. "Come on baby, I've got plans for you."

* * *

As the lock clicks closed Jared feels a rush of contentment. The weight of the collar settles into place around his neck and he feels free, cherished and safe. Jensen strokes his jaw, lips and cheek. He pushes his thumb into Jared's open mouth and smiles as the digit is sucked and licked. "Do you want my cock Jare, between you lips, filling your mouth?"

Jared, eyes still lowered, nods and hums around the thumb pressing on his tongue. There's the sound of a buttons popping then the pressure of Jensen's cock pushing against his lips and into Jared's mouth, joining his thumb in the heat and wet. The weight and taste of Jensen makes his own length stiffen and Jared looses himself in the worship of Jensen, tongue, lips and throat working to express what he can’t yet vocalize.

Jensen holds Jared's face in one hand, guiding and caressing. The thumb of the other hand still enjoying the heat of his sub's watering mouth, tugging at the corner, making the blowjob sloppy and smiling as a trail of spit runs down Jared's chin.

Pulling away till his cock slips from Jared’s mouth with a wet pop, he takes himself in hand and makes Jared lap at the flushed and shiny head. Jared’s pink tongue flicking and licking at the swollen and sensitive skin, pushing against Jensen’s slit with the tip and teasing his glands till Jensen pulls away again, leaving Jared hungrily tonguing the air between them.

Slipping a hand into Jared’s hair and seizing him in place he holds himself in his other hand. Jensen enjoys the satisfying sound as he slaps Jared's lips and cheek with his length.

Jensen watches with delight as Jared tries desperately to catch his dom’s cock between his eager lips. His reward, when he finally captures his objective is Jensen grabbing the back of his head with both hands. Little by little Jensen draws Jared to him till his throat is full of cock and his nose rests against his dom’s body, in the short hairs above his length. With equal slowness he pulls Jared back till just the tip of his cock touches his sub's lips, only to begin the leisurely invasion again, in and out, again and again.

Jared can feel the tension growing in his dom, in his hands and their steady grip on his head. Jared understands the control it must be taking not to slam into Jared like he usually does when his climax approaches. Jared is almost relieved when the damn breaks and Jensen's attack of his mouth, his throat, becomes a desperate bucking of hips. Spit spilling from between Jared’s lips with the frantic rhythm as Jensen pistons his cock into his mouth with less and less restraint and greater need.

When Jensen stills, with oaths and curses streaming from his lips, Jared takes the chance to glance up at his dom. His head is thrown back, his back arched, his forearms corded with tension. He looks magnificent and something inside Jared clenches with desire at the sight.

Jared can feel the cock in his mouth jerking as Jensen comes, but the head sits too far down his throat for him to be able to taste the ropes that pump into him. When Jensen finally pulls away, Jared drags air into his lungs and Jensen runs his fingertip down Jared's face, tracing the trail of a single tear from one of his watering eyes, he brings the digit to his full lips and sucks softly, tasting Jared with an intensity that makes Jared ache.

He pulls Jared to his feet, embracing him and bringing their bodies together, Jared's naked form pressed along the line of Jensen's fully clothed one. Their lips meet in a smoldering kiss that leaves them both breathless and makes Jared's already hard cock throb. Jensen’s hands roam his sub's skin as if trying to map it topography and commit it to memory.

There's a sudden and unexpected slap landed on Jared's ass and Jensen releases him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Wait for me in the play area Jared."

Jared makes his way across the room to where the floor changes to wood beneath his feet and the furniture speaks of forbidden pleasures. He assumes his waiting position, his body settling into the now familiar pose. Jensen is busy at the wall behind him, opening and closing drawers, making his selections.

When he returns to Jared he leaves his choices just out of his sub's sight. He circles Jared, who feels his scrutiny like warming sunlight on his skin. When he's in front of his sub again he settles on his haunches, lifting Jared's chin till their eyes meet.

"You are so perfect Jared, the way you look..." A hand runs over his shoulder, across the hard line of his chest.

"The way you submit to me..." Forefinger and thumb twist his nipple in a sharp tug. Jared shivers.

Jensen leans in close, his breath caressing the shell of Jared's ear. "The way you love me..."

Jared gasps silently, wanting to say something in response but cut off by Jensen as he continues. "The way you come apart form me. And it's all so much better because you could resist, you're bigger, stronger than me. You could fight my dominance, but you don't, because you're mine, and you want to be mine. And because of that I'm yours too."  Jensen's hands are holding Jared's face, his eyes are intense and Jared is feeling a little off balance at his dom's words.

"Now..." Jensen stands and like a switch being flicked he's all inscrutable calm again. "We're going to try something we haven't done before. Stand Jared."

He stands, obeying despite the mental whiplash he's feeling from the sudden 180. Jensen picks up and fastens wide cuffs to Jared’s wrists and ankles. The leather is soft on his skin, the color of arterial blood, the metal of the buckles and rings glint under the soft lights.

Jensen uses the remote from last weekend, there's a mechanical whirl and two ropes, with clips attached to the ends, descend from above, a space of about six feet between them, they stop a few feet from the floor.

Jensen tells Jared to spread his legs, Jared does but obviously not enough. “Wider Jared.” Jared steps his feet further apart, when they are wide enough apart that he feels slightly off balance, Jensen bends and lifts two small wooden blocks out of the floor, one by each foot, revealing heavy metal rings bolted to the concrete.

Jensen uses two short lengths of black rope to secure his sub's legs to the rings and runs his hands up the tight muscles of his legs, he smiles when he reaches their apex and grabs something from on the floor behind Jared. His hand returns with a cage the shape of a cock, the polished metal bars and lock send a shiver through Jared, which only intensifies as Jensen fits the cold chrome device over his cock and balls, locking it in place with a small key. It feels heavy between his legs, already restrictive where it encloses his length, giving him no room to grow.

Next Jensen pulls the hanging ropes to Jared's writs and clips them to the cuffs. There's another whir and Jared’s arms are pulled up and apart. He's left spread eagle, limbs pulled taught, just past the point of comfort. Jensen circles his sub again, whether to check on the rig or just to drink in the sight of Jared, vulnerable and at his mercy, Jared can't tell.

Jensen stands before Jared, a long tailed whip coiled in his hand. With one hand he flicks open the buttons of his shirt and slips it from his shoulders, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Heat lights his eyes and Jared thinks it's Jensen who’s the perfect one.

"The first time I laid eyes on you, you were watching a scene like this. It was obvious you were fascinated by the sight, I could practically see your mouth watering, but it wasn't immediately obvious if it was the dom or the sub you were imaging yourself as.”

Jensen smiles. “And then you looked at me, too long, rude in your lustfulness, if you had been my submissive then I would have tanned your hide, for the impertinence." Another smile, wolfish and hungry. "Or maybe just fucked your face and not let you come for a week."

Jensen moves close, a hand caressing Jared's cheek. "Then you turned such a lovely shade of pink and ran away from me. As if I could let you go after that. As if you weren't going to be swallowing my cock before the night was over.”

Jensen brings the whip to Jared’s neck, dragging the leather down the length of Jared. “You were so innocent and eager. And instead of your inexperience being a deterrent I found it only made you more appealing. You got on your knees and begged to serve me. I knew then I couldn't let someone else train you, break you."

His lips close on Jared's, soft and heated. "Saying yes was the smartest thing I've ever done."

The tail of the whip hits the floor as Jensen breaks the contact and steps away. "Are you ready Jared?"

Jared licks his lips, an edge of fear adding spice to his excitement. "Yes Sir."

* * *

The crack of the whip makes Jared flinch, which was probably Jensen’s intention. When the first lash lands the only forewarning is a soft whoosh. It strikes him diagonally across his back, from shoulder to waist, the pain sharp and immediate, the sting blooming rather than fading. There’s a pause as Jensen allows him to acclimatize to the new sensation. Jared nods once and the whip flies, again and again.

When Jared asks brokenly for “Harder, please Sir.” Jensen complies but leaves longer between the lashes. Jared starts to feel the high he felt on the cross, the leather of the whip setting his skin alive with the kind of pleasure he can only feel when hurt is involved. The pain, both of the whip and cage squeezing his aching cock, begins to get fuzzy, distant.

Time seems to slip and the next thing he’s aware of is Jensen standing before him, the handle of the whip pressed to his lips. Jensen calls his name twice before Jared can gather his scattered thoughts enough to kiss the proffered whip before him and thank his dom, he’s surprised by how slurred his own words sound.

Jared’s numbly aware of his arms being lowered and his ankles being released. Of Jensen soothing his muscles with strong hands and guiding him to a sofa. He sits, then lies, his head pulled down to rest on Jensen’s lap and rests as his dom runs his fingers through his hair. “You were so good baby.” He whispers, fingers tracing invisible patterns on Jared’s scalp. “Took it so well and made such pretty noises for me.”

Jared knows he’s coming down when the tenderness of his back makes itself know. He groans and arches a little, hissing at the resulting pain.

“Sit up baby, I’ll go get something to help.”

Jared straightens cautiously and Jensen stands. When he return he gets Jared to sit with his back to him and smoothes the soothing lotion over his subs back, it cools the soreness and Jared revels in the feeling of being so well looked after.

“How does it look?” he asks, a little hesitantly.

Jensen presses a kiss to the base of Jared’s neck before answering. “It’s red, there are some raised areas, any bruising should be minimal… Is that okay Jared?”

“Yes Sir, of course, I just… wondered.” He replies hoping he hasn’t said anything wrong.

“Would you like to see Jared?”

Jared turns, twisting his body to see his dom. “Yes Sir, please.”

In the bathroom Jared stands with his back to the large mirror above the washbasin, he holds a smaller mirror in his hands angling it to see his reflection. Jensen was right, his back is red, individual lines from the whip visible, some raised, others merging.

There’s the sound of a camera and Jared turns and sees Jensen, camera to his eye, capturing Jared’s rapt fascination of his reflection.

Jensen moves to his side, he wraps an arm around Jared’s stomach, the camera in his other hand held at arms length and pointing at their reflections in the large mirror. The shutter releases again and again as he runs his hand up Jared’s side, stroking the edge of his sub’s marks. Jared’s suddenly and painfully reminded that his cock is still caged in restrictive steel, as the sight lengthens his cock. His head falls back and he groans as the metal squeezes him.

Jensen, always so aware of Jared, takes the mirror from his hand and lays it down. “Poor Jared, all hot and needy…”

He moves till their cocks rub against each other, Jared’s in the cage, Jensen’s in his pants. Arms wrapping round his sub, Jensen takes Jared’s ass cheeks in his hands, using his grip to grind their cocks and to part the globes of flesh. His fingers seek Jared’s exposed hole, teasing and probing at the tight ring. Jared moans and begs for relief, the throbbing pain of the cage only making the fire in his stomach bank higher.

“Sorry baby, not yet.” Jensen says, pulling away. Jared doesn’t think he looks sorry at all.

* * *

They stand at the glass wall, looking down on the club. By now the place would usually be full of people. Tonight there are only around thirty, and the dance floor has been transformed. Sofas surround play equipment, tables, lamps and tall candles make the large area feel much more intimate and less industrial.

At the moment most people’s attention is riveted on the guy on his hands and knees, completely naked but for a pink corset clinching his waist and a matching bow tied around his neck. It's hard to tell from so high up but it looks as though his legs and arms are secured to some kind of metal frame beneath him. A flogger is being passed between the onlookers and they are taking it in turn to wield it on his exposed ass.

It takes Jared a moment to realize he's the only one watching the scene unfold below them, Jensen's attention is focused on him.

"Would you like to go down and watch Jared." There's a smile on Jensen's lips as he says it but his eyes are calculating and Jared takes a moment to think before he answers.

"I am curious yes Sir, but I wouldn't want to disrupt any plans you might have for tonight." Is his measured answer.

"Stop second guessing me Jared, I wanted to know your preference, all you ever need do is be truthful and I'll never be dissatisfied with your answer. As it is, tonight our preferences are the same." Jensen turns back to the man below, currently having his ass flogged a woman dressed exclusively in thin glittering gold chains, not so much clothing as elaborate and incredibly revealing jewelry.

"The rules for this kind of private party are a little different. It's invite only so most people know each other and come in pairs, there may be uncollared sub's on their own but it’s unusual. Penetration is allowed and everyone present can provide proof on request that they are clean and have up to date test results, so protection is optional. The dom's are expected to know their sub's limits so play gets more intense than on other nights. The usual rules concerning not touching someone else's sub without permission still apply and there's an automatic ban from any further parties for anyone breaking the rules. Carmen and Allen are tonight's hosts, which means they are the ones making sure everyone is playing by the rules and keeping it safe, sane and consensual."

Jensen turns to Jared. "The only other rules are, no scat, no urine and no blood play."

Jared's eyes widen, which must be the reaction Jensen was aiming for because he smiles, his eyebrow lifting.

"Now, what shall we have you wear...”

The way Jensen says it makes Jared blush. Seeing his subs expression Jensen laughs as he pulls Jared into the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Jared's face is burning as he enters the large room, the lights are low, the people gathered at its centre bathed in flashing red. The music is dark and sensual, the beat a racing pulse.

Jared tries to take comfort in the fact that no one turns to watch them as they cross the floor. A snarky voice in his mind whispers that it's only a matter of time before they see, before they stare.

It could be worse; Jensen has let him off lightly considering some of his outfit suggestions. Not that he considers the items Jensen has him dressed in as actually constituting the word outfit. They don't even qualify as clothes in Jared opinion. The threat of being made to join the party wearing only a jeweled cock ring and rubber mask had been enough to make Jared, after a certain amount of negotiation, agree to his current attire though.

First had been the tight black shorts, they hug his ass and cup his cock, revealing more than they conceal. Then Jensen fastened him into the harness, black leather straps and shiny silver rings, slung over his shoulders, around his waist, meeting in the centre of his muscled chest. Black leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles complete the look. He feels naked and exposed, embarrassed and demeaned. His deviant side however thinks it’s fucking hot.

Jensen is dressed more conservatively but every time Jared looks at his dom he feels a rush of heat. The dark jeans fit him like a glove, making Jensen's ass look like heaven, and following his dom at a respectful distance Jared doesn't just look, he stares, memorizing the way the fabric moves and pulls over the perfect globes as he walks. Jensen's dark grey t-shirt is tight, displaying his broad shoulders, hard chest and flat stomach.

Jensen leads him to the scene they had been watching from above. As they draw closer Jared realizes two things, one, that he knows the guy on his hands and knees, it's Misha, the handsy tailor, now he's closer he can see the pink ball gag strapped to his head and clamped between his teeth. And two, he can also see that the device he's locked into on the hardwood floor does more than restrain his arms, legs and neck, there's also a metal pole, around two foot long, rising from between the leg restraints, on the end of it is a large and realistic looking dildo. The phallic protuberance is currently angled so that the pink rubber cock disappears snugly between Misha's ass cheeks.

Standing behind the prone tailor is a woman who reminds Jared of his sixth grade teacher, tall and plump, with dark hair pulled back in a severe bun. She’s aiming blows on Misha's vulnerable backside. The smile on her face as Misha jerks and writhes in response to her ministrations is euphoric. After a minute she's approached by a guy with Fabio hair and a beer gut, all in black, of course. She hands over the flogger graciously and he takes his turn, seeming to aim for the place where Misha's pink ring stretches around the fat dildo.

"When he touched you, touched what is mine during the fitting, this is why. He's a bratty sub, and he was trying to goad me into punishing him." Jensen says, leaning into Jared to be heard over the music, his hands running over Jared’s exposed and heated skin. "I was wondering if you'd like to help me, see what it's like to be on this end of the flogger?"

Jared considers for a moment. The thought of hurting someone does not appeal to him, but Jensen usually has a reason behind everything he does, and ultimately he's willing to trust Jensen and his motives.

He nods once and Jensen approaches the current whip wielder, with Jared trailing behind. He exchanges a few words with the man, who claps him companionably on the shoulder and hands over the flogger. Jensen pulls his sub to him, Jared's back to his chest, an arm around his waist, his palm spread over the exposed skin. He pushes the leather handle into Jared's grasp and closes his hand around Jared's. They move closer to Misha's prone form. Jared can see the man's back and shoulders move as he breathes, fast and heavy around the gag.

Jensen guides Jared's hand with his own, a few experimental strokes to let Jared get used to the feel before he whispers into Jared's ear "Right cheek." The flogger strikes, landing right on target, the sound of the leather tails connecting with flesh just audible over the music filling the club.

"Left cheek" Jensen instructs.

Thwack

Jared takes no pleasure in inflicting pain on the man before him, but the feel of Jensen wrapped around him is heaven. Jensen’s breath is a teasing caress against his ear and his cock hardens in response, the tiny shorts becoming uncomfortably tight over growing length. Jared is finding concentrating impossible with Jensen pressed so close, each movement the pair make lights fresh pain over Jared's back where the leather harness rubs his tender skin.

As more blows land Jensen's hand drifts from Jared's waist to the straining bulge in his shorts, as the last strike falls he squeezes, Jared gasps and only Jensen's grip stops the flogger from falling to the floor.

* * *

They move from scene to scene for a while, a hand always touching Jared’s skin possessively. And people do stare, some in admiration, others with the green eyes of jealousy. Jared finds he doesn’t mind so much. Being so totally at the center of Jensen’s attention and care feels like a shield, a compliment that makes the opinions and judgments of others irrelevant.

After half an hour they find themselves at a scene, a woman, naked but for a short, red pleated skirt that barely covers her ass. Her forearms are bound behind her back, loops of black rope securing them together, hand to opposite elbow. She stands, legs a few feet apart, astride a metal pole, running parallel to the floor and raised from it by two adjustable legs, raised high enough in fact, that she’s forced to stand on her toes. Jared looks at Jensen questioningly and his dom explains.

“When her legs tire of the position she drops her heels to the floor, but that puts all her weight on the bar and bruises her pussy, so she lifts back up onto her toes, it’s an impossible position to maintain for any length of time though. So she has to drop back down again. It becomes very painful."

The woman before them drops a little as she rests her aching legs. She’s moaning, tears streaking her face. Her dom circles her, he's all in leather, from his pants to his open vest. His arms and chest are covered in dark ink. His hands are on her as he moves, tugging painfully on her nipples, disappearing up the back of the tiny skirt to play with her ass.

With trembling legs she rises up, only and inch or two but enough to lift her tender flesh from the cruel metal bar. Her dom lifts the front of the skirt, exposing her to the onlookers gathered around the scene. He taps her pink swollen lips with the flat of his hand and she cries out, jerking at his touch where she's so sensitive. He leans into her, speaks, a question, she nods once in reply. He reaches back between her legs, he rubs her with slow circular movements and she writhes. Then he takes the swollen flesh between his thumb and forefinger, he tugs in a sudden movement. Her response is explosive, her back arches, pushing out her breasts with their tight pink nipples, her head thrown back, mouth open, her expression caught between pleasure and pain.

"Come on there's something I want to show you."

Jensen steers him to another group of people, they're gathered around a young guy, he barely looks twenty one and he's lying on his back, totally naked, strapped to a long wooden table. His feet are flat to the wood, his knees bent, legs parted wide, his ass and cock exposed, no, displayed, Jared thinks, for the viewing pleasure of the observers. A large box rests on the table between his legs. Jared recognizes it from online video's as a fucking machine, it has a few buttons and a dial on the top with a metal rod sticking out one side. The rod ends in a thick black rubber dildo, which is currently pumping in and out of the guys glistening ass. His stomach is a mess of sticky come, a macabre red color under the clubs lights. He doesn't move as the rubber cock assaults his ass unrelentingly, there's just the occasional twitch and silent moan.

"He's being milked, pushed to the point where pleasure becomes pain, coming till he's dry…. I wonder how many times I could make you come like this before you safe word." Jensen's roaming hands squeeze Jared's ass at the thought, the gravel in Jensen's voice telegraphing just how much he likes the thought of trying to break his sub in this way.

Jared's mouth is dry as he tries to swallow, imagining himself in the young man's place, Jensen at the controls of the fucking machine. Jesus, he doesn't think he could get any harder right now. His pants are an unbearable pressure on his throbbing cock.

Jared's about to ask Jensen to have mercy and let them retire to his rooms when Jensen guides him across the club, they pass the large pillar at the centre of the room, a woman, dressed only in black lingerie, is chained to it and a domme in red PVC is attaching wooden clothes pegs to her exposed breasts.

They reach the metal stairs that lead to the mezzanine level. Jensen unclips a red rope which bars the way to other club patrons and they make their way up to the balcony. At the top Jared is pushed against the wall with force, a hand at his throat pinning him, another pushing at his shorts till his hard length springs free. Jensen's eyes hold him in place and Jared looses himself in the green irises, the intensity and hunger swallowing him whole.

Only when Jensen's hand wraps around the base of his sub's cock and he squeezes does the connection break, Jared's eyes fluttering closed, his head falling back to hit the wall with a soft thud. Jensen works Jared's length in a steady grip, pumping back and fourth till Jared feels the heat in his belly bank.

"Don't come Jared, you hear me? You are not permitted to come." It's a harsh growl in his ear, a command and warning.

Jared tries to push the heat back, to step away from the precipice he's so close to jumping off. But a twist of Jensen's talented hand is too much and he comes in great wracking surges, his body convulsing in time with his pumping cock.

As he comes back down to earth he realizes he just disobeyed an order and it's with a sinking feeling of shame and dread that he slowly opens his eyes. Jensen's is looking at him, expression unreadable. He raises his hand, its slick with Jared's come. Jared cringes, about to begin apologizing when Jensen brings the hand to Jared's lips.

He doesn't hesitate and starts licking the salty mess, swallowing hungrily, wishing to atone for his mistake, his lack of control. He sucks Jensen's fingers clean, licking between the digits, pressing his tongue flat against the palm and dragging it over the skin, tasting Jensen beneath his own come. When he's satisfied that all traces of his seed are gone he kisses Jensen's palm reverently and pulls back. Jensen's expression is still as inscrutable as before and Jared drops his eyes and waits.

"Stay!" Jensen orders as if Jared were a dog. He turns and disappears across the balcony and through the door into his rooms. Jared's anxiety grows as he waits for his dom's return, visions of painful or embarrassing punishments running in a loop through his mind.

When Jensen returns it's with two short lengths of chain hanging from his hand and a determined expression on his face. Without a word he leads Jared back down the stairs and to the middle of the club. Jensen turns to his sub, leaning in close to be heard.

"I'm going to punish you for your disobedience, there will be no pain. Remove your shorts."

Jared blinks thinking he must have misheard, oh god please let him be mistaken, but a quick look at his dom's face has Jared bending to slip the tight black PVC down his ass and legs. His face burning with shame he steps out of the fabric and straightens. Jensen leans in again.

"Down, on your hands and knees.  When I am ready you will follow me, you will not hesitate." Jensen's voice is low but eerily calm.

Jared folds to the floor, noticing as he does that they've gathered quite a crowd. He feels exposed and embarrassed on his hands and knees, his ass sticking out and his cock hanging, half hard despite so recently coming, between his legs. He senses Jensen behind him and then one of the chains is attached to the cuffs at his ankles. A hand between his shoulders pushes him down till his upper body is resting on his elbows and forearms and then his wrists are chained together. Jensen straightens.

After a few seconds the music in the club drops and Jensen addresses the large group of people now surrounding them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are enjoying your night and I beg your forgiveness at this interruption. As you may know I have a new sub..."

Some cheers and whistles from the crowd.

"Jared is, as you can see quite lovely..."

More shouts and whistles in agreement.

"He's a cock hungry little slut with a perfect, tight ass..."

Laughter, cheers and clapping deafen Jared for a moment as he turns very pink.

"He is, unfortunately, not without fault. He has tonight displayed a very disappointing lack of control. For which he must be punished."

More cheers.

Jared can feel the eyes of the crowd on him like weights, their judgment, their lust and their enjoyment of his humiliation pricking at his skin. Jared is burning with shame at Jensen's words, his mind is telling him to run away, to hide, while his body is taking a perverse pleasure in his mortification.

Jensen then moves away from him, slow steps away from Jared. He tries to follow his dom, it takes him a while to organize his limbs, hobbled as he is by the short lengths of chain connecting his binds. He half crawls, half shuffles across the floor, self-conscious and embarrassed afresh, imagining how he must look. Jensen leads him in a wide circle, the people looking on calling out to him, jeering and leering as he makes his awkward way past them. Jared shuffles on, wishing this could just be over and they could return to Jensen's room, just the two of them again.

When Jensen finally comes to a stop Jared halts at his feet and remains perfectly still.

"Stay!" Jensen orders to laughter from the crowd, heat rushes to Jared’s face.

Jensen moves around his sub, a hand running over his shoulders, down his back, cupping his ass and squeezing the smooth globes. His hand dips to Jared's balls, tugging at their weight, and then slipping further to encircle his now hard cock. The touch distracts Jared from his humiliation, but only until he hears a voice from a bystander demanding Jensen fuck in front of them all.

"It would seem my slut is hard again. Unfortunately for him, I think it's going to be a while before he's allowed to come again." Jensen finishes his words with a stinging slap to Jared's ass.

Jansen returns to Jared's head, reaches down and releases the chain from the wrist cuffs. He then pulls Jared's arms behind him and fastens them together with a clip. He pushes Jared's shoulders to the floor, his head to the side, against the hard wooden boards. Jared's hands rest on the back of his knees and the position, his ass pushed up and out, traps them there. He feels completely exposed, vulnerable and mortified. His body tense with the fear that Jensen might be about to use him in sight of all these people. Of the many calls from the spectators he hears a deep voice calling out that they would _like to fuck that pretty ass raw._

Taking position behind Jared again, Jensen runs both hands over Jared, gripping his ass and parting the cheeks to get a better look at his hole. Jared stiffens in unseeing trepidation and feels cool slick drip onto his heated skin, running over his clenching rim. Moving to the side to give the greedy voyeurs a better view, Jensen circles Jared hole with the pad of his finger, pushing, teasing, then slipping the slick digit inside.

Jared tries to relax, to tune out the voices and noise. To concentrate on Jensen, just to feel, and to accept what is happening as Jensen will and therefore correct.

Jensen slowly opens Jared up, dipping deeper and deeper. Adding a second, then third finger. When he's satisfied with his work he withdraws from Jared’s body and pulls a plug form his back pocket. It's black, thick enough to stretch Jared but otherwise unremarkable, this is except for the long black furry tail trailing from the end. He applies the tip to Jared's lube shiny hole and slowly pushes, working the thickness of the rubber past Jared's clenching rim. Pushing till it sits snug to his body, filling him up, the tail brushing Jared's thighs.

He releases Jared's hands and reattaches the chains as before. He begin to move away from Jared and his sub once again shuffles after his dom, this time with the thick plug moving inside him and the soft fur of the tail swishing from side to side. Jared cheeks flame at the _here kitty kitty_ calls.

After another circuit of the room Jared's arms and knees are beginning to hurt from the hard floor when Jensen stops moving again. This time Jensen leans down to him and draws him up onto his knees, his chained wrists falling to his sides.

"You're doing so good Jare, so proud of you. We can stop it here, now, if you want. But if you can, I want you to suck my cock. Think you can do that baby?" Jared looks Jensen in the eye. His chest swelling with pleasure that he's pleased his dom. He nods once and Jensen's smile is dazzling.

"Good, but you can't swallow, baby. Need to hold it in your mouth till I say."

Jared's eyes widen a little. "Yes Sir."

Jensen takes a small step back and taps his jeans. Jared reaches up and pops the buttons. To the calls and whistles of the mob around them he delves inside and frees Jensen's impressive length. Jared shuffles closer and waits.

Jensen takes Jared's head in his hands and running his finger through silken strands of hair, pulls Jared's mouth to his bobbing cock. Jared opens wide and takes him deep.

Their surroundings fall away. The voices, shouts and music fade. It's just the two of them doing what they do so well, Jared submitting, Jensen setting the pace. The heavy feel of Jensen on Jared’s tongue, the slide of vein-ridged soft skin over Jared's lips, the taste that makes Jared's mouth water, the little tugging pains as Jensen's fingers grip his hair, the steady push and pull. There is no room for anything else, just this, just Jensen filling Jared's mouth, overwhelming his senses.

The pace increases, the trusts deepen till Jared can feel the head of Jensen's cock in his throat. Jared relaxes, easing into the building tempo, taking everything Jensen has to give him. Using his lips and tongue, his throat, to bring Jensen to his edge.

Jensen's body begins to tighten, his pace turning brutal and desperate, his fingers pulling viciously in Jared's hair. After what feel like an endless moment Jensen's orgasm hits like a freight train, ripping through him. It takes all the will he can muster to prevent him from shoving his spurting cock as far down Jared's throat as possible. Instead he lets stream after stream coat his sub's mouth till a drop spills over his lips and runs down Jared's chin.

Looking down at Jared and as if thinking of the first time they did this he pulls his still twitching cock from between swollen lips and coats them in his shiny seed.

He draws Jared to his feet. “Show me.” He commands.

Jared opens his mouth, displaying the come lying thick over his tongue.

“Good boy Jared. Go up to the play room and wait for me there.”

“Yes Sir.” Jared turns and heads to the stairs, he grabs the tiny shorts from the floor as he passes but he doesn’t stop to put them on, doesn’t even bother to cover his solid cock, he smiles a little, he figures everyone has seen all he has to show at this point.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait for this update, new job has been eating my life. Which is why it's also a short chapter. Sorry. Will aim to post more soon.

The apartment bock where Jensen lives looks old and grand. A big six story red brick structure, with pale granite trim. Jared dates it at late 1800s by the decorative brick work and tall arched windows.

They mount the short set of stone steps up to the dark wood and glass entrance doors, Jared trailing a hand along the black wrought iron rail as he goes, admiring the age and detail.

Opening one of the heavy doors they pass through into an admirable example of sympathetic remodeling. The lobby is light and high ceilinged, their steps echoing softly as they pass through the space. Ornate original features are set against pale walls, shiny dark marble floors and polished wood and chrome elevators. It looks classy and timeless and very expensive.

A guy in his fifties wearing a grey suit and sitting behind a large desk looks up from his monitors and greets them with a professional smile and 'Good evening sirs'.

The ride up to Jensen's apartment on the top floor is tense, just the two of them, in the confined space. Jared feels like there's electricity running over his skin, making his cock twitch and his hands clench at his sides. He's standing slightly behind his dom in the mirrored and chrome cube, his eyes never leaving Jensen.  If the other man is as aware of the charged atmosphere as Jared he shows no sign and when the doors finally slide smoothly open he steps forward with his usual air of confidence and purpose. Jared takes a deep breath and follows.

Jared feels a rush of conflicting emotions as Jensen leads him down a short corridor. He's eager to see where Jensen lives, anxious about meeting his family. And to top it off he's horny as hell. He'd gone to sleep with the taste of Jensen on his tongue and woken up to his dom above him on the floor, one hand on his cock, the fingers of the other stroking his ass. They'd spent a blissful, if frustrating, morning in Jensen's large bed. Jared had been bound with black ropes, gagged and blindfolded, while Jensen mercilessly worked him over with his mouth, his hands, his tongue and a variety of toys. Bringing his sub to the edge of orgasm again and again only to deny him his release every time, till tears had run down his face.

Jensen had then made him put on red satin panties and a matching lacy top. The fabric had felt amazing against his skin and the blunt head of his long hard cock had poked obscenely out from the top of the silky underwear.

From the sofa, a hand slowly stroking his length, Jensen had watched as Jared followed his instructions and cleaned the already spotless play area. Jensen had ordered him to bend over again and again, thinly veiled excuses to see the red satin hug Jared's ass, the fabric pulling tight between his cheeks. The combination of Jensen's hungry eyes on him and the too small women's undergarments had made Jared feel strangely powerful and emasculated at the same time and he’d found himself emphasizing his movement, trying to show his body to its greatest advantage for Jensen's entertainment, loving every minute.

After a while Jensen had stood, instructing Jared to assume his waiting position, hands at his sides, head bowed. Circling Jared he had run his hands over his sub, fingers trailing across heated skin and smooth satin and delicate lace, pinching, caressing, squeezing. Jared had gasped silently when Jensen's thumb dragged over his swollen and aching head, meaning his mouth was already open when Jensen's thumb had pushed between his lips, delivering its cargo of sticky pre-come onto his grateful tongue.

Leaning in close Jensen had told Jared how pretty he looked, how much he liked Jared's big cock stuffed into his slutty panties. He was such a good little sissy, Jensen had whispered, he obviously knew his place, that he was Jensen's cock hungry tramp. Jensen had told him how proud his little whore made him. And he'd sealed his words with a kiss, long and hard and claiming.

Jared is jolted from his erotic memories by Jensen's hand on his back. They’ve come to a stop at a black lacquered door, a swipe of a card and Jensen is guiding him through the portal.

Jared's first impression of the apartment is one of space and light, the door opens directly onto a long room with high ceilings of exposed beams. Three of the walls are exterior, red brick, rough with age, set with large arched windows offering spectacular views of the city. The interior walls are painted a minimalist white and Jared can see a hall to his right, up two shallow steps, which he assumes must lead to the apartment's more private rooms.

Through a wide red brick arch to their far right is an open plan kitchen, modern and sleek, not a thing out of place The gleaming stainless steel units and large oven range look like they belong to a chef of a five star restaurant.

A long glass topped table fills the middle of the room, surrounded by enough leather high backed chairs to seat a dozen people.

Through a matching arch to the left is the living area. A large media centre of dark wood, complete with a huge wide-screen TV, stands against a white wall. Grey couches encircle what looks like an antique luggage chest, currently being used as a coffee table, the leather is dark and worn, the metal corners and fastenings tarnished.

The place might feel like a set rather than a home, but there are little touches of Jensen everywhere. A bookcase full of novels, the broken spines hinting at stories well read and well loved. Between two of the large windows, taking up most of the wall, there are rows of wooden shelves filled with vintage cameras of all sizes, large photography and art books fill the bottom two shelves. Jared immediately wants to know the story and relevance behind every print on the walls and objet d'art on display.

As Jared takes in the light open space, the stylish mix of old and new, he reassesses just how much his Dom is worth. It looks like the apartment takes up most, if not all of the top floor of the building. The place looks like something out of an interior design magazine, nicer than anywhere Jared has ever lived or even aspired to live. He has an odd moment of feeling small and insignificant, before Jensen, as if guessing his sub's thoughts, steps behind him, arms slipping around his waist and his lips finding Jared's ear, there's a tug and pinch of teeth on his lobe, then Jensen's low voice.

"You want the tour Jared?"

Jared's insecurities drift away under Jensen's attentions and he allows himself to be guided to the kitchen. There's pride in his Dom’s eyes as he leads him, talking him through the pristine space. Jared knows from their conversations that Jensen likes cooking and he can imagine his Dom here, as cool and in control as he is with everything. Truly master of all he surveys.

Across the other side of the room, in the living space, Jensen points to a park just visible through one of the windows. Peeking from between tall buildings Jared can make out the greens, reds and yellows of trees. Jensen explains it's his favorite place to run, Jared hopes they'll have the opportunity to run there together.

Looking around the comfortable seating area Jared opens one of the doors of the media centre and reveals a comprehensive CD collection. Jensen explains that he's in the process of going digital but can't bring himself to part with his physical collection.

A door on other side of the unit reveals and equally staggering DVD and blue ray selection, the diversity of titles is vast and Jared is pleased to note his favorite Chris Nolan movies are all present.

Jensen leads him next to the corridor Jared had noticed earlier, after a while it turns off to the left, there are three doors on the right wall. Jensen pauses at the first they reach. "My bedroom." Jared senses unease in his Dom and though his hand rests on the chrome handle, Jensen doesn't open the door but continues on.

"This will be your room when you stay here." Jensen opens the second door along and Jared steps inside. The room is large and cream, from the walls, to the thick carpet, to the cotton bed sheets. Even the wood of the furniture in the room is a soft pale color. The effect could look bland, like an expensive but characterless hotel room. It certainly lacks personality Jared thinks, but instead the overall impression is one of tranquility and comfort.

The next door along opens into to a large bathroom, black and white tiles on the floor, a large white tub in the corner and a glass shower stall opposite. A double sink sits in a floating black cabinet, a long mirror on the wall above making the room feel even bigger than it is.

At the end of the hall is a forth door, Jensen takes a key from his pocket which he fits into a discrete lock in the handle. The room is dark, with no light coming in through any windows. Jensen flicks a switch and a low light illuminates Jensen's play space.

Bare boards line the floor, a deep warm brown. The walls are either bare red brick or painted a neutral shade. Two heavy deep red drapes, presumably covering windows to keep out the light, hang either side of a dark lacquered, Japanese looking, cabinet.

In the centre of the floor there is a sleeping pallet with red silk sheets, though Jared guesses that sleeping is the last thing he'd be doing in this room. At each corner of the low "bed" a dark wooden beam rises from floor to ceiling. A set of head and wrist stocks are attached between the two pillars on the far side with a St Andrews cross secured to the two opposite.

A little distance from the cross a familiar small low foot stool sits on the floor. A deep red damask fabric with stumpy, dark wood feet.

A black leather flogging bench sits in the space between the far wall and the stocks, bolted to the floor. It's similar to the one they use at the club but bigger, the padded supports not just at the shins and chest, but instead forming one continuous shape, mirroring the human body. His cock, never far from achingly hard around Jensen, stiffens in his pants at the image of himself strapped to the bench and at his Dom's mercy. His balls, now totally blue from being denied a release during their mornings fun, tighten and ache between his legs.

Jensen's voice is low, with an edge of what Jared recognizes as excitement. "The caterers aren't due for..." He checks his wristwatch. "Two hours."

The eager smile on Jared's lips is all the reply he requires.

* * *

Jensen moves into Jared forcing him back till his ass hits the wall and the line of Jensen is pressed tight along Jared’s body. His hands are taken, lifted over his head and pinned against the wall by one of Jensen's. Jared knows this game, is expecting the bruising, claiming kiss.

When it doesn't come, when Jensen doesn't close the inch or less gap between their lips Jared feels thrown off balance and confused. He opens his eyes, he hadn't even realized he'd unconsciously closed them. Lifting his eyes to Jensen he silently gasps a breath, then exhales a very audible moan as first he see's the intense look of hunger and want in Jensen's eyes then feels Jensen's hips grind into his own. It's slow and very deliberate, a perfect demonstration of Jensen's control winning out over his obvious lust.

Jensen leans close his nose skimming along Jared's jaw, over his cheekbone, up to his ear, nipping at the lobe. "Beg me. Ask me nice, make it pretty." Jensen whispers.

"Please, kiss me, please Sir." Jared begs, breathy and desperate.

"Why baby, tell me why you want it."

"Need your lips, please, want to taste you, need to know you want me, God please, I just need..." Whatever he was about to say next is stolen by Jensen's lips touching Jared's, soft, like a breath. Jensen's tongue running over Jared's bottom lip makes him shiver, mouth opening as a sigh escapes. Jensen uses the opportunity and slips his tongue into Jared's welcoming mouth. The kiss lingers, never intensifying, just a slow tasting, a teasing meeting of lips and tongues, Jensen's hips never ceasing their maddening grind into Jared.

When Jensen finally steps back, releasing Jared's now slightly numb hands, Jared feels like he could float away. One look at his dom has him remembering the nearly critical situation in his pants and feeling a hell of a lot more grounded.

"Take off your clothes." The words, the tone, speaks volumes of Jensen's iron control, but Jared's getting pretty good at reading his dom and he know the truth, the proof that Jensen is feeling just as much as Jared is, it’s in his eyes. The heat and intensity tell Jared all he needs to know. And it makes him feel powerful, not the same kind of power Jensen has, the dominant’s power. This is a different type of power, all about being wanted, needed. This feeling comes from the knowledge that he can make that look appear in Jensen's eyes.

Jared strips quickly, assuming his waiting position. Jensen is silent, unmoving. After a long minute Jared sees Jensen’s grey shirt drop to the floor and his feet step out of his shoes and into view. The urge to look up is strong but Jared remains perfectly still, the need to obey stronger.

A finger strokes Jared's cheek then jaw, soft and slow. Then Jensen is moving again, past Jared and out of sight.

"Come here." Jensen orders.

Jared moves to the other side of the room, around the bed and ending up next to the dark wood stocks. Jensen swings the top section up, opening the device for Jared, who, bending at the waist with his feet shoulders width apart, lowers his head to the red leather padding of the largest of the three holes. He places his wrists on the two smaller padded cutouts either side of his head and Jensen slowly lowers the beam, trapping Jared in place, head and hands immobilized.

A hand runs along Jared's back, over his ass, down his thigh and up the other, leaving heated skin in its wake. A stinging slap lands on his ass cheek and there's not a thing Jared can do about it but squirm in his restraints and enjoy the sensation lighting up his nerves. Three more blows land in quick succession and getting progressively harder, he moans and gasps despite himself.

Jared listens as Jensen footsteps retreat. Watches from the corner of his eye as his dom steps in front of the black and red lacquered cabinet, opens the doors and retrieves something black and about as long as his forearm and half as thick from within.

When Jensen is once again behind Jared he reaches between Jared's parted thighs and strokes his balls, cupping and pulling on the vulnerable globes. "This," Jensen's says in his teacher’s voice, "is a humbler. Two pieces of wood, hinged at one end and with a lock on the other, there is a hole in the middle so that it can be clamped around the base of the scrotum. The bars pass behind the thighs, just under the buttocks and force you to remain bent over or endure extreme pain... I'm going to show you who your balls belong to Jared." Jensen pauses for a moment and Jared wonders if he's having second thoughts or just giving Jared the time to protest.

"What's your safe word Jared?"

"Red Sir." Jared replies calmly.

"If you need it, use it. If you struggle you could seriously hurt yourself." Jensen's tone is serious but it only serves to reassure Jared that his dom knows what he's doing.

"Yes Sir."

Jensen cups Jared in his palm again and Jared feels a rush of excitement laced with fear run through him. His balls are pulled backwards, the skin stretching tight, just to the point of discomfort. And then something solid and heavy is being placed around his sack, there's a moment of pain, an audible click as the humbler is locked in place around him and Jensen’s hands drop away.

The wings of the device are pulled tight to the back of his thighs, resting as Jensen had said they would, just below his ass. The pull on his balls feels bizarre, not like anything he's ever felt before and the double restriction of his upper and lower body leaves him feeling exposed and defenseless. His heart rate picking up in response and his cock bobbing impatiently.

Jensen returns to the cabinet, gathering more items from its depths.

He clips a small weight to each of Jared's nipples, the still healing peak protesting painful at the abuse. Then Jared feels pricks of pain as Jensen runs a pinwheel down his spine, then over the taught skin of his balls, making Jared curse and moan.

When Jensen pairs the ball torture with steady strokes of Jared's cock, his sub bucks and begs for release but Jensen shows no mercy and only runs a teasing finger over Jared's swollen head, spreading the pre-come leaking from the tip.

After what feels like an hour but may have only been ten minutes Jensen ceases his torture and Jared hears the click of a lid being flipped, then something cold and wet hits his ass, sliding down between his cheeks to be collected by Jensen's fingers and spread over his exposed hole, pushed inside him with slow pushes as he's steadily worked open.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you Jared, not gonna be able to wait much longer... But I don't want you to come, okay baby, need you to be good for me, can you do that?" Jensen's voice is full of the hunger that always makes Jared just want to roll over and spread his legs for his dom.

"Yes Sir." But he doesn't sound like he believes it.

"Just try for me baby, and if you don't come there'll be a special treat for you tonight."

Jensen withdraws his fingers, three of them now and buried deep, from Jared body. Jared shudders at the loss but is soon gasping again as the head of Jensen's cock first catches on his rim then pushes inside with one forceful thrust. He doesn't give Jared a chance to catch his breath but sets a punishing rhythm that makes Jared whine pathetically.

Jensen's hands are bruising where they hold Jared's hips in place and every time he catches the humbler with his thighs pain shoots through Jared like an electric shock. The weights hanging from his nipples swing with Jensen's thrusts and add another note of pain to the symphony assaulting his body.

Jared notices, hazily through the deafening roar of his need and pleasure, that Jensen's thrusts have started to falter. He must be close, Jared thinks, when Jensen speaks up, sounding half way to wrecked. 

"Tell me Jared, how much you need me, want me. Thank me for fucking you, hurting you, giving you what you need. Thank me for the come I'm going to fill your ass with. Tell me Jared, tell me."

The words pour from Jared, unthinkingly telling Jensen everything he wanted to hear and more. Till just the words thank you thank you thank you, are gasped from his lips and Jensen comes apart, his hips stuttering to a halt, his body collapsing on top of Jared's, hands grasping the stocks for support, his breath hot on Jared's neck.

"Well done Jared, you were so good."


	19. Chapter 19

Jared stares at his reflection in the long mirror of the bedroom. He's failing to make the black fabric around his neck form a bow when Jensen enters the room. Jared had known his Dom would look breathtaking in his suit but the reality standing before him is even better than he'd imagined. The cut of the jacket is perfect and he caries the outfit off with all the ease and confidence of someone for whom black tie events are a regular occurrence. Jared is so intent on taking in the sight before him that he misses Jensen's words when he speaks and has to ask for them to be repeated.

Jensen smiles a little at Jared's obvious admiration and moves close, taking Jared's bow tie between his own fingers.

"Let me help you with that before you garrote yourself." Jensen makes quick and easy work of the knot and steps back to look Jared over.

"Thank you, Sir." Jared tries not to squirm under the scrutiny, tries to summon a little of the suave that Jensen is exuding.

"Very nice Jared, I think my sister will be quite jealous."

Jared can feel his face heating at the compliment, and not for the first time, curses that he's always so easy to read, his face an open book of whatever emotion is running through him at the time.

He covers his embarrassment by turning back to the mirror and tugging a little on the shirt sleeves where they peek from under the jacket at his wrists. Jensen steps close behind him, a warm palm on his ass the fingers of the other hand threading into the hair at the back of his head. Jared basks for a moment in the caresses when without warning, the fingers grip, pulling Jared's head back forcing him to bare his throat, while the hand at his ass slips round to grip him in a vice like hold, through the fabric of his pants. Jared immediately hardens in response to the abuse and a small whine may or may not slip from him as Jensen squeezes his cock.

"How does it feel Jared? Not too big? Comfortable enough to wear all night?"

Jared's eyes flutter closed and he replies that, yes sir he doesn't believe there will be a problem with that.

"Good, let's go see how the caters are doing, I'm expecting the first guests soon." Jared's hair is released and his aching cock given a final squeeze before Jensen steps away and turns to the door. The man staring back at Jared in the mirror has just fucked hair, flaming cheeks and a very obvious erection in his pants.

Jared thinks this could be a very long night.

* * *

 

The first guests arrive ten minutes later, Jensen's mother, Donna, a woman ageing so well she could be in her late forties or early sixties, wearing a flattering claret colored dress, her ashy blonde hair artfully pulled back from her face. And Jensen's sister, Mackenzie, all wide smiles and easy laugh, her LBD sexy and understated.

Jared's just about ready to burst with happiness when Jensen introduces him to the pair as his boyfriend. There's no flinch, no awkward moment or embarrassed silence, just two people happy to meet him and glad of Jensen's obvious happiness.

They make small talk till the buzzer announces the arrival of more guests. Jensen had told him the party would be a mix of his friends from in and out of the bdsm scene and in his head Jared enjoys, as they each arrive, trying to figure out which guests are which and what all their kinks might be.

Jared is introduced to everyone and he soon gives up trying to remember names and makes up his own. There's Mr. Wears Ladies Panties, who flirts with everyone he meets regardless of gender or preference. Ms Call Me Mistress has a handshake that could crack nuts.

He likes nearly everyone he meets and two of the guests are already familiar, Jensen's business partner Alaina, and her sub Meg arrive last and greet Jared warmly. It's as he's talking to the tiny sub about Jensen's amazing apartment that he stutters to a stop.

His ass is vibrating.

It takes him a ridiculously long second to realize it must be the plug Jensen had pushed into his come soaked hole after their session with the stocks and humbler. The damn thing vibrates, first fluttering inside him then stepping up to a pleasurable internal massage. Jared looses his train of thought completely as the silently buzzing silicone kicks it up to the next gear, lighting him up from the inside and stiffening his long suffering and, of late, much neglected cock.

Jared looks around for his dom but when he finds him he's calmly talking to Mr. Likes To Wear Diapers. Then Jensen's hand dips into his pants pocket, his wicked eyes flick to Jared and the vibrating in his ass intensifies even more, Jared's legs feel a little weak.

"Hey, earth to Jared, you okay up there big guy?" Meg asks, her expression caught between concern and amusement.

"Erm... Yeah sorry... Jensen's being... sadistic." He replies with an apologetic shrug.

"Oh my God, tell me about it, I forgot to put the garbage out two days ago and now I've got to wear a chastity belt for a week." She shifts a little uncomfortably and Jared can't help but look down on her in shocked embarrassment. He's saved from finding a reply by Jensen's sister joining them.

When the food is served and they take their seats Jared does so carefully, the plug isn't large but he's already half hard from Jensen's vibrating toy and he doesn't wish to tempt fate. At this rate spontaneous ejaculation is starting to look like a viable concern.

The food and the company are excellent, but by the time their deserts are being cleared away Jared is half out of his mind and couldn't have said what he'd eaten or what had been discussed.

Jensen had spent the entire meal happily talking and eating and driving Jared insane. Every time his hand had disappeared under the table Jared had tensed, waiting for the vibrations to start again, for the waves of sensation and the stiffening of his cock, the almost painful tightening of his balls as the plug stimulates his prostate. The thing seemed to have five speeds, nice, very good, oh my God, Fuuuuuck and Jesus Christ I'm going to come in my pants.

Jared had felt sure he must look as wrecked on the outside as he feels on the inside and it was only pure stubbornness that had kept him at the table through the meal, rather than excusing himself to the bathroom to get rid of the damn plug.

As they rise from the table for after diner drinks Jared takes the opportunity of talking to his Dom alone.

"Sir, if you keep this up, I'm going to embarrass myself in front of your mother." There's a hint of desperation in his words and when Jensen stills and looks his sub in the eyes he must see it there too because his expression softens.

"You may remove the plug." Jared sighs in relief and is about to thank his Dom when Jensen continues. "But if you do, you will not be allowed to come tonight" Jared's shoulders drop and he tries not to look like a puppy that's just been kicked.

Jensen puts his finger under Jared's chin and lifts his head till their gazes lock. "Keep it in for another hour and I'll give you the best orgasm of your life tonight. And..." He hesitates and Jared isn't sure if he'll continue. "And you can sleep in my room, in my bed tonight."

The smile that blooms on Jared's face is blinding.

"Gods Jared, between those dimples and the puppy dog eyes... "

They're interrupted by a guest, Mr. Pee on Me, calling to Jensen from across the room. As his Dom walks away to be a good host he gives Jared a short buzz in parting.

* * *

"Fuck, I love my mother but I thought she was never going to leave."

In fact Jensen had air kissed her good night, wished her a safe journey home, closed his front door on her retreating figure and immediately ordered Jared to the play room.

Once there Jared had been told to undress and get to his knees. He'd obeyed quickly and was unsurprised when Jensen, now free of his jacket and bow tie, had freed his cock and fed it to him with an impatient push of his hips, a bracing hand in Jared's hair. With an economy of movement that showed Jensen had other things he wished to move on to he was soon shooting his load down Jared's throat and pulling him to his feet.

Maneuvering Jared passed the X shaped cross and turning him to face the middle of the room, Jensen steps close behind his sub, clothed chest to naked back. Hanging between the four solid pillars that dominate the centre of the space, is what Jared recognizes as a sex swing.

From four corners, a leather sling is suspended by silver chains which hang from thick metal rings set into the ceiling. Though only four of the rings are currently in use, there are many more in various arrangements keeping them company, awaiting their turn with clips, ropes and chains.

Held together by dozens of shiny silver rivets, the supporting section of the swing is a lattice of wide black leather straps forming a rectangle. The swing hangs lower at the end closest to Jared, falling a little below his hips, but he knows that the hips the swing does align to are the ones currently behind him, pressed up close against his backside.

"I had it specially made for you. Longer than the standard. Do you like it baby?" Jensen says from behind his sub, so close to Jared, he can feel his Dom’s hot breath against his ear.

Jared can only nod dumbly as the possibilities run through his mind.

If he'd ever really had an opinion on sex swings, which he can't say he really had before, it would probably be that they were a little clichéd. Something bored couples got to spice up their dull sex lives and make them feel naughty. But this swing, with Jensen's very capable hands at the reigns, well that was just hot as hell.

An impatient push propels Jared forward. He touches the sling, running his fingers over the soft and flexible leather. He has no doubt it will take his weight. His trust in Jensen is implicit as he turns and pulls himself up into the slings embrace. Jensen's eyes are burning into his sub as he steps close. Jared surrenders completely, letting Jensen push and pull him into position, allowing his limbs first to be positioned then cuffed and secured into place.

Jensen steps back after the final strap has been secured and checked. Jared's long arms and legs are pulled upwards, as if reaching for the ceiling. His wrists and ankles are locked into leather restraints, the cuffs then fastened to the chains that suspend the swing and now take his weight. His legs are a wide V, giving Jensen all the access he could desire. His arms a mirroring shape that pulls his shoulders up and stretches his torso, defining every hard earned muscle. Jared's ass rests just over the edge of the sling, his hips, back, shoulders and head all supported by the leather cradle.

Jensen must be enjoying the view of his sub prostrate before him, stretched out as if on display for his pleasure only, because Jared can see the black cotton of his Dom's underwear tenting through his still open pants.

Jensen runs a hand down Jared's leg, caressing the strong muscles of the calf, pausing to press his thumb into the tender area at the back of the knee, then continuing down, over Jared's firm thigh, massaging the hard muscles. He stops, teasingly just above where Jared’s leg becomes his ass.

Leaning slightly over Jared he stokes his cheekbone, his jaw. He runs the pad of his thumb back and fourth over Jared's lower lip, telling Jared how beautiful his body is, how strong yet yielding, before dragging the digit down, over his chin and taking the strong column of Jared’s neck into his grip and squeezing, just a little, just enough to remind Jared, as if it were remotely necessary, who is in control. "Beautiful and mine" he emphasizes possessively.

Jensen explores Jared's body with his hands, the smooth, slightly tan skin, the ribbed expanse of his stomach, the contours of his shoulders and neck, the swells of his pecks and the tight nubs of his nipples. Up Jared's arms, Jensen's hands stroke and squeeze. Reading his subs body like brail, as if he's trying to memorize the feel of Jared as well as the sight. For Jared it's one of the most pleasurable, erotic and frustrating massages he's ever experienced.

Finally Jensen's hands make their way south, maddeningly slowly, down his chest, over his abdomen, to the jut of his hip bones, teasing the hypersensitive areas either side of his cock where torso meets leg. Jared's head is lifted, watching with rapt and slightly desperate attention. Marveling at how Jensen can light him up with his touch.

Jensen takes one finger and runs it up the length of Jared's cock, from hairless base to dewy tip. Jared moans, his cock kicking at the contact. Jensen smiles at the reaction and turns away, Jared's head falls back to the leather straps with a soundless thump.

When Jensen returns a minute later it's minus his white shirt and black pants and with something in hand. He places one of the retrieved items on the floor beside them and then brings up a toy, hanging from his finger, for Jared to see. It's a series of five black balls, the first is the smallest, nearly an inch in diameter, the balls the steadily increase in size with the last and largest just under three inches. The spheres are connected to each other by a flexible cord that finishes in a ring big enough to hook a finger through.

Jensen gives the anal beads a little shake and Jared can hear the slightly discordant jangle they produce, like Ben Wa balls, they sound like they are hollow with small weights that roll around within. Jared gets the impression that they are heavier than they look and he unconsciously licks his bottom lip in contemplation of how their weight will feel inside him.

"I'm going to fill your ass with these Jared, when I'm ready I'll grant you permission to come." He runs a hand over the curve of Jared's ass, then finds the flared end of the plug still buried inside him and tugs a little. Not pulling it free, not yet, but just moving it enough that Jared can feel the bulk of the toy testing his hole, stretching his rim out just a little.

"But first I'm going to have to make some room aren't I Jared?" But still he only plays with the plug, watching with pleasure as Jared's neglected cock bobs where it lies, long and hard on Jared's stomach, responding to each twist, push and pull of Jensen's hand.

When the plug finally slides free, Jared sighs in relief, only to cry out when Jensen's stinging palm lands on his ass, directly over his puffy and come slick hole.

"Watch me." Jensen orders as he picks something up off the floor. Jared's eyes zero in on Jensen's hands as he proceeds to apply glistening lube to the beads, coating each sphere in a generous amount of the clear liquid, then using his fingers to spread the slick all over the toy.

He brings his shiny fingers to Jared's cock next, taking him in a firm grip and running up and down the hard length, till it glistens in the low light just as the beads do.

Then Jensen brings the tube of lube to Jared's ass, dribbling a line onto the skin just above his hole and watching it slither down, run over his puckered hole and mix with a little of the come from earlier as it slips from him.

Finally more lube is squeezed onto two long fingers and the digits are pushed into Jared, delivering their slick load and spreading it with a twist of Jensen's wrist, then pulling away.

"Ready baby? I know you'll like this, know how much you love me stuffing your ass, filling you up, filling that dirty space between your legs."

He feels the first ball against his hole, smooth and slightly cooler than his heated skin. It's slowly presses into him, stretching him but not too much, nothing that Jared can’t take. Jared reminds himself that this is only the smallest of the balls though. When the widest part of the ball has been worked inside it slips the rest of the way inside with ease.

"Fuck Jared, you dirty slut, your hole just ate it up, is your ass that hungry baby?"

Jensen's words are accompanied by his tugging a little on the beads, testing the resistance of his rim. It is heavier than it looks Jared thinks, the ball a pleasant weight inside him and he's eager for more now.

He's about to beg his Dom for more when Jensen's hand grips his cock again and all thought fly's out of Jared's mind. The slow but firm strokes light Jared's body up like a pinball machine. His limbs strain in their restraints, perspiration dews on his chest and face. Jensen does something to the crown of Jared's length that makes him writhe and moan embarrassingly.

Then the hand is gone and another ball is against his hole, seeking entry, this one takes a little longer, the stretch a little more intense. Then there’s the amazing sensation of it slipping home, his hole swallowing it up and the weight settling inside him.

Jensen’s hand finds Jared's cock again, working him with the same skilful teasing as before. Jared's balls are throbbing now, pulled up close to his body in response to all the stimulus and more than ready to deliver their load.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be able to take all five balls, but now I think you can. In fact I'm going to make sure my little slut’s ass is totally full before I let you come. So you're not allowed to come till they're all inside Jared. Do you hear me?"

Jared's not sure what mumbled words leave his lips but a hard slap on his ass would seem to indicate that Jensen is displeased. Unfortunately the slap also makes the heavy balls shift inside him in the most amazing way and it's only a savage twist of his unpierced nipple a few moments later that brings him to himself enough to answer Jensen with a proper acknowledgment. Of course by that point Jared can't even remember the question.

"Number three Jared."

Jared whispers his thanks, his voice sounding wrecked and needy to his own ears. The middle sized ball is against him, slowly nudging its way inside, he cries out at the slow stretch, the building fullness he feels inside, the shifting of the heavy, oddly weighted balls. This time his ass is slower to close around the sphere and he can feel Jensen having to push it home with steady force.

When Jensen takes his cock again, the movements are quicker, clumsier, and, Jared's lust addled mind thinks, pretty damn perfect. He arches, hips thrusting into the strokes, wanting and needing more. Jensen's hand slips down, taking hold of Jared's balls and squeezing, just enough to make Jared gasp and thrash some more.

The forth ball, though Jared has seen it and knows its size, feels much bigger as Jensen pushes it inside Jared to join the others. Jensen pauses, one hand holding the sphere half inside Jared, just at the point where it stretches his rim the widest and takes his leaking cock in hand again, this time the sensation of the ball slipping inside, his rim retracting and the weight joining the already heavy load in his ass is accompanied by Jensen's fingers gripping the head of his cock, twisting and tugging.

And fuck, he nearly comes right there. It's only Jensen commanding "No" and his tight grip switching to the base of Jared's cock, effectively choking off him imminent climax, that stops Jared from coming apart. If he wants all five balls inside me, Jared thinks, he better do it soon, because he doesn't think there's a power on earth that could hold him back much longer.

Jared's breathing heavily, beyond words and a hungry ball of hot arousal as Jensen starts working the last ball inside him, adding more lube and gripping his thigh tight to hold his sub in place.

The stretch of his hole and the fullness in his ass are just on the point of pain, and if he weren't in such a mindless, desperate state it might have been too much. But instead it feels like the most consuming, intense, pleasurable thing he's ever experienced.

"Nearly there baby, take a deep breath for me.... Your doing so good Jared, just a little more."

Jared shakes his head, tears falling unbidden from his eyes.

"No, you can do this Jared I know you can, baby it okay. I'm here, gonna look after you, just another push and you'll have done it, taken it all." Jensen's voice is half cajoling, half demanding.

There's pressure, stretching and the final ball sinks inside. The fullness is like nothing he's ever felt and when Jensen lands a blow over his abused hole the shifting balls rub and jangle inside him as he bucks and squirms.

"Good boy, so proud of you Jare, fuck, knew you could take it. You can come now baby okay." Jensen doesn't wait for a reply, probably knowing Jared is incapable at this point.

He grabs his sub's cock once more and starting slow, builds up the speed of his strokes, his other hand tugging on the ring attached to the end of the beads, making them pull deliciously on his rim.

It takes no time at all. Jared's been on the edge for what feels like a lifetime. His balls draw up, his body spasms. And just as his erection starts to kick, Jensen pulls on the toy, dragging the largest sphere from his body. Jared shouts wordlessly as thick come shoots from his cock and coats his chest in sticky white mess. The balls, one after another, pulled from his body make the orgasm go on and on, intense and overwhelming.

After the last ball is free his cock continues to spasm dryly. His bones turn to jello and Jared spends some time concentrating on just pulling oxygen into his starved lungs. He thanks his Dom, meaning it wholeheartedly. Things get a little fuzzy then and the next thing he's aware of is Jensen using a soft wet cloth to clean him up, then releasing his wrists and ankles. His arms and legs fall limply and Jensen has to help him stand.

"Let's get you in the shower, then bed." Jensen's arm slips around Jared and guides him out of the room and to the bathroom.

In the tiled room Jared feels his strength and senses coming back to him little by little. But he doesn't let that stop Jensen from looking after him. Allowing his Dom to take control, from turning on the water to using one of those body wash things to work delicious smelling suds over his tired body. Post orgasm happy and feeling very well cared for Jared knows there must be a ridiculously goofy smile on his face, but he's too blissed out to care.

When they're both clean and sparkly they exit the large shower stall and he's wrapped in a big white bath blanket and directed to sit in the comfortable chair in the corner of the room. Jensen makes quick work of drying himself, then, totally naked kneels before Jared to take, first one foot, then the other and meticulously dries them using a white towel. He moves the cloud soft fabric up over Jared legs, over each shoulder and along each arm and finally over his broad chest.

"You're too good to me." Jared sighs as Jensen rubs the water from the back of his neck.

"Nonsense." Jensen replies. "You've made this one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

For a long moment all Jared can do is stare open mouthed at his Dom. A rare laugh escapes Jensen’s lips at the expression on Jared’s face.

"You didn't tell me." It comes out sounding more wounded than Jared had intended.

"I don't really celebrate it, the dinner tonight was only really to appease my mother, don't worry about it Jared. Please."

"But I would have got you something, there should have been cake!" and yes he sounds childish but he can't help it, the shock has stolen all calculation from him.

"Jare every time you submit to me it's a gift, I don't _need_ anything and everything I _want_ is right here." He runs a hand up Jared's chest to his face, stroking the line of his jaw, and laughing again at Jared's pout and huff of reply.

"Come on, it's late, bed, now." The commanding tone is back and Jared is pulled from the chair by strong hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Jared's flying. His body as weightless as a leaf on a gentle breeze. He's soaring. There's no landscape below him or sky above, just a warm cocooning sense of peace and contentment surrounding him. The words that had been spoken, the night before, as the two of them had lain together before sleep had claimed their minds and bodies, play over and over in Jared's head.

_"I'm in love with you, you know." Jared whispers, his eyes flicking to, and getting caught in, the green pools of Jensen's eyes._

_A finger brushes over the beginnings of stubble on Jared's cheek, his chin. "I know baby, I feel the same."_

_Jensen smiles at the goofy, gloriously happy grin that spreads over Jared's face. "Come on Jared, you knew that."_

_"I thought maybe, I'd hoped. Knowing is better." And he'd leaned in, closed the space between them and put his lips to Jensen's perfect mouth._

_But it had been Jensen who had taken control of the kiss. His tongue that had sought entry into Jared's mouth, his hands that had held Jared's face and his body that had rolled them till Jared was pinned beneath him, pushed unresisting into the softness of the mattress._

_Just before he'd fallen asleep, Jared had thought about how good his life was, how well things we're going with Jensen, how very happy he was. When the feeling that he was forgetting something important had stirred in the pit of his stomach, the anxiety was easy to dismiss. He wasn't going to let stupid idioms about things that are too good to be true ruin what he had going with Jensen_.

As dreams are wont to do, Jared's shifts. No longer is he soaring peacefully, now he's freefalling, his body heavy and flailing. Like the moment of weightlessness after jumping has passed and gravity is taking back what it considered rightfully its own.

When the impact comes it's his ass hitting the floor in his father's filthy kitchen. The smell of stale beer and sour milk fill his senses. He can hear shouting, swearing and the sound of things breaking somewhere close by. He knows it's not real, that he's no longer a terrified teenager living in fear of his drunken father. But he can't move, he's paralyzed, breaths coming in short desperate gasps.

He wakes with a start, and stays very still for a long time, staring at the ceiling, till his heart finally stops hammering. As his senses clear he looks over to Jensen. Still asleep, thank gods, breathing deep and even. At least he hadn't woken with a shout and disturbed the other man.

He takes the opportunity to study Jensen's sleeping face. His features are just discernible in the meager moonlight filtering into the room, through the thin drapes drawn across the three large windows. The lunar glow makes Jensen look otherworldly beautiful; Jared thinks he could watch his Dom sleep for hours, noting every sleepy sigh and REM twitch of his closed lids.

The room is as dark as it had been when Jensen had lead him, by the hand, to the bed earlier that night. He'd been too caught up then, in his Dom, too sleepy and orgasm satiated to wonder why Jensen hadn't tuned on a light when they'd entered. Too preoccupied and consumed by the proximity of Jensen in his own bed to take in the room around him. Now he can see that the space is large, an L shape with two other doors to the one they came in by. The exterior walls, as in the rest of the apartment are exposed red brick, the internal walls painted plaster, pale and smooth.

On the wall opposite the bed is a series of three photographs, the frames square and black. It's hard to tell whether the images are monochrome or color in the silvery wash of the moon, but he does recognizes the work as Jensen's own and a second later, himself as the images subject.

He smiles smugly to himself, enjoying the idea of Jensen hanging Jared's photo in his bedroom. Enjoying the thought that Jared is the last thing Jensen sees before sleep takes him at night.

As he drifts into sleep for the second time that night, it’s into uneasy dreams, he’s running down endless corridors, hiding behind doors that won’t lock, into rooms suffused with menace and shadows that shift disquietingly.

* * *

When Jared wakes it’s to the sound of Jensen’s voice, low and close to his ear. Something is rubbing against his ass, in fact he can feel a finger tip, slick and cold, nudging him, seeking entrance to him. He's sleep groggy, tired from a restless night, and as good as what Jensen's doing to him feels, Jared's body is just too heavy to move.

"Wake up princess, I want to fuck you and it's just no fun if you're too asleep to moan my name."

Jensen shifts and Jared's dimly aware of Jensen's length sliding up and down between his ass cheeks, then of hands spreading him, the blunt of Jensen's cock pushing at his hole. His hips buck pathetically at the intrusion and then his breath is forcefully pushed from his lungs as Jensen's brutal thrust buries him deep in Jared's ass.

"Fuck Jare, no matter how much I'm inside you, how hard I use your hole, you're always so fucking tight."

The words are accompanied by the brutal rhythm Jensen's hips set, a powerful push and slow drag, invasion and retreat, over and over. But its obviously not enough for Jensen because he grabs Jared and lifts his ass off the bed, pulling them both up till Jensen is kneeling between Jared's spread legs, Jared’s body pliant and unresisting to the manhandling. Jared's shoulders and head resting lax on the soft bed, his arms, taken and pinned behind his back, used as leverage so Jensen can fuck him deeper and harder.

Jared is moaning incoherently, lost to the sensations, yet somehow feeling separate from them, like he’s caught in an erotic dream where everything is fuzzy around the edges. He feels deliciously used and totally defenseless as Jensen rocks in and out of him, his mind and body still heavy with sleep, the effort to move, to respond beyond him.

Jensen's filthy running commentary seems to bypass Jared’s ears completely and shoots straight to his throbbing cock, like a hand holding him and a firm grip, making his balls ache and tighten.

The force of Jensen driving into him gradually pushes Jared’s yielding body up the bed, till he hits the stack of down filled pillows, bringing one of the pile tumbling down onto his head, to muffle his panting moans.

Jensen adjusts his hold on Jared, catching both wrists in one hand. He leans over Jared. The inconvenient pillows are swept from the bed. There’s a crashing close by. Jared freezes.

What happens next is a blur.

His sleepy, lust clouded mind stutters. He's back in last night's dream, back in the nightmare he lived all those years ago. He bucks beneath his dom, safe word forgotten, fear driving him, the need to get away hijacking his body, rational thought failing him. His shoulder twists painfully as he struggles, making him panic more. Realizing something is very wrong Jensen releases Jared and withdraws from his body. Jared scrambles off the bed, tangled in the sheets, unseeing and deaf, consumed by panic, landing on the hard floor, sharp pain cutting into his palm.

"Jared look at me. Jared, it's Jensen, you're in my room, you're safe. Open your eyes and look at me Jare."

Panic begins to recede a little; he becomes aware that someone is talking to him, someone he trusts. Jared opens his eyes. He's sitting on the floor in the corner of Jensen's bedroom. The stripped back boards are cold under his ass and feet.

"Jared? Are you with me?" His dom is kneeling on the floor, a few feet away. His green eyes are wide, his face pale. There's a thin line of blood running down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"Jared, are you hearing me?"

For a moment Jared is too confused to answer. When he does he hardly recognizes his own voice.

"Yeah... Yeah, I hear you." When Jensen reaches for him he flinches involuntarily. Shocked by his body’s reaction Jared reaches for Jensen, an apology on his lips, but his hand stops halfway there and he hisses with pain. There are pieces of ceramic embedded in his palm. He just stares at them for a moment, his hands beginning to shake. Jared’s not able to comprehend how the little white shards got there. When he reaches to pull the biggest piece out he finds the other hands is in an equally bad shape.

"Fuck." He lifts his eyes to Jensen "I'm so sorry Jensen... Sir... I don't know... I... I'm so sorry."

Jensen inches a little closer. "I'm going to get the first aid box, I'm only going to be gone a minute and then I'll be right back. Okay Jared?"

A mute nod is all the reply he gets. He stands slowly, then hurries from the room, looking back at Jared once before disappearing through the door.

When Jensen returns, small white box in hand, Jared has come to his senses a little more, his breathing is back to normal and the horror at what just happened is beginning to dawn on him. The panic he’d felt lingers though. Waiting, like a gaping maw biding it’s time, ready to swallow him whole.

Jensen opens the box and kneeling, places it on the floor near by. Jared starts apologizing again but is silenced by a shake of his Dom’s head.

"Give me your right hand Jared." Jensen’s talking to him like he's a frightened child and Jared is both appreciative of the care Jensen is taking of him and furious with himself that it's necessary.

Jared does as he's asked and Jensen begins by pulling the largest pieces from the meat of his hand, he uses tweezers on the smallest pieces and when they are all gone he wipes the area with something that stings

"The cuts are bleeding but they’re not deep enough to need stitches. Can you make a fist?" Jared can and looks on numbly as a gauze pad is applied to the area and a bandage wound around the hand to hold it in place. The process is repeated on his left hand, then Jensen checks him over for any other cuts. When he’s happy there are no additional injuries Jensen stands.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast. Get some clothes on and come join me." Jensen opens a draw and pulls on a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Jensen... Your lip, what... Did I...?" At Jared's words he reaches up, wincing a little as his finger finds the corner of his mouth.

"I'll take care of it." And then Jensen walks out of the room.

Jared swears under his breath, his head falling back and hitting the wall with a satisfying thud. This is it, he thinks, he'd freaked out in front of Jensen. He’d totally lost it just because a lamp had broken. He’d hurt himself and, fuck, he thinks he hurt Jensen too. He's ruined everything. His vision blurs as angry tears fill his eyes and he rubs them away with the back of a bandaged hand impatiently. He has to push the fear threatening to overwhelm him down so he can stand.

Leaving the bedroom he heads to his own and roughly pulls on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, wincing at the pain in his hands as he grips the fabric.

He sits on the bed trying to figure out how he can make this better, save what they have growing between them. Wracking his brain for what he can do or say to Jensen to make it all okay. But really he’s just putting off the moment of having to face Jensen. As he delays the inevitable his emotions are a tumultuous mix of anger, shame, fear and embarrassment. The panic only ever a very small step away.

Ten minutes later Jared walks into the kitchen, the food smells wonderful but he's never felt less hungry. He takes a stool by the breakfast bar and a few moments later Jensen places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Jensen doesn't take the stool beside Jared but stands opposite, his own plate on the counter that separates them.

"What happened in there Jared?" Jensen asks before bringing the first forkful of perfectly cooked eggs to his lips.

The silence stretches for some time, Jared pushing the food around his plate, not meeting his dom's eyes.

"I... freaked out, I was tired, not thinking straight and the lamp breaking made me.... I don’t know panic or something. But I was half asleep and I’d had a rough night, I’m sleep deprived, that’s all. I swear."

"Jared don't. We both know it was more than that.” Jensen pauses, takes a breath.

“I need to know what happened to you when you were younger Jared. I've allowed this conversation to be put off for far too long.” Jared’s eyes drop to his plate, the rapidly cooling food.

But Jensen persists. “What happened with your Father Jared, how did you get the scars on your back?" His voice is perfectly neutral, no anger, just a reasonable request.

Jared just can't go there though, he just _can't,_ he's spent too long trying to bury the memories, worked too hard to put it behind him. He can't, no he won't dig it all up, not now that his life is going so well. This morning was a blip, nothing more, just a… blip. More importantly he refuses to have to see that look of pity on Jensen's face, hear those words of sympathy, the well intentioned but still unwanted platitudes. He is not damaged goods damn it and he refuses to let Jensen see him that way.

"Please Jensen, Sir, please don't push this, I'm fine, I swear." He tries to match Jensen's calm tone, but he can hear the edge of desperation in his voice. The hand holding his fork is very still, the other dropped to his lap, hidden from view, as Jared tries not to draw attention to the proof that his statement isn't entirely accurate.

Jensen shakes his head. The first indication that he's not quite as unruffled by the situation as he's trying to appear in the frustrated movement.

"Your lying to me Jared, to me and yourself. This isn't idle curiosity, this is about your safety, mine as well." He gestures to Jared's hands, to his own swollen lip.

Jared's flushes, shame, mortification and anger forming an explosive cocktail in his mind. He lifts his chin, but can't quite meet Jensen's eyes.

"Is this an order? What if I can't talk about it, what then?" Jared thinks he knows the answer. After everything he's done with Jensen, all the orders he's followed, this could be his line in the sand. This could be the end of them.

"Christ Jared, this isn't a game, we're not in the playroom doing a scene. Your safety is my responsibility and we can't do what we do if I don't have the information I need." Jensen's angry, his voice only raised a little but the emotion clear in the way he holds his body, the fists his hands are making on the counter. Jared can see the effort Jensen is making to keep calm, can see it failing.

"You don't even know what you're asking. Please, I just… Fuck….. I can’t…. I can't do this." The rising panic and sense of dread at where this is heading has him shouting in response. The agitation at the conflict he can see no way of avoiding has him standing, turning from the man he so recently confessed to loving.

"Jared." The word's a warning, a red flashing light of a danger sign.

He takes a few deep breaths in an effort to calm his shaken nerves. "I need… I just need a minute, okay." He doesn't wait for a reply but moves towards the bedrooms.

"Stop." Jensen's voice halts him half way across the space. The word is Jensen in full force dominant mode, and it's the last thing Jared wants to hear, just too close to his fathers words. Like a dam breached, the old memories are beginning to flow, threatening to drown him. He keeps moving, as if the steps will take him away from the painful memories crowding his head. 

"Don't walk away from me Jared, damn it, take another step and this is over. Do you hear me."

Jared's steps falter and his eyes squeeze shut like he's in physical pain. It’s just way too close to the last thing his father had said to him. Too close to the script he’d tried to forget. The memories, the hate, the fear, the guilt descend on him. He keeps going. He flees.

In the guest room he'd been told was his, he manages to resist the urge to slam the door, punch the wall, break down in angry tears. But the need to hit something is almost overwhelming. He settles for grabbing his few things and roughly shoving them into his backpack.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Jared had begged and he'd just kept pushing, giving ultimatums. Why couldn’t he understand Jared wasn't ready? He’d done everything Jensen had ever asked of him, gone way out of his comfort zone, been naked and blind, beaten and fucking hung from his ankles. But Jensen had to have everything, even the thing that would break Jared.

The collar around his neck catches Jared's eye in a mirror across the room. He stills his angry movements, his train of thought derailing; his fingers going to the smooth links, warm from the heat of his skin.

Jensen has the key...

His anger can’t be pushed aside for long though and it swiftly returns. Jared grabs his bag and leaves the room. He doesn't see Jensen as he moves through the apartment, has no idea what he would have said if his Dom had stood in his way. Jensen’s absence just confirms Jared’s suspicions; Jensen has washed his hands of him.

As he passes the kitchen counter, his plate has been cleared and something small and silver sits in its place. A key. The key. Jared doesn't stop, doesn't think, just grabs the key as he passes and keeps moving.

The adrenaline and anger keep his heart racing as he descends in the lift to the foyer, his breathing fast as he takes the stone steps two at a time and reaches the sidewalk and the hard line of his mouth set as he stands impatiently waiting for a taxi to hail.

Half way home, in the taxi that smells like sweat and old coffee, he starts to shake uncontrollably. Dropping his head to his hands he grasps for the anger that had powered his departure but it's buried for the moment under the crushing sense of loss and regret. The same words on repeat in his mind.

_“Take another step and this is over.”_

Fuck, what has he done.


	21. Chapter 21

When Jared arrives home, he's glad Chad is nowhere to be seen. That's a conversation he can't face at the moment. He heads straight to his room and sinks heavily onto the bed, his head falling into his hands. Running through his mind is everything that was said, he goes over it again and again, tries to pinpoint the moment where it all went wrong. He's so angry with Jensen, with how he dealt with the whole situation, the demands, the reasonableness when Jared was so close to the edge. His hands clench as he remembers how Jensen wouldn’t listen to him, at how quick he’d been to drop the ultimatum that ended them. And then he’s just left that damn key on the counter, the symbol of them belonging to each other, discarded like trash.

Jared can’t sit still; he stands and paces the small room, his long legs taking him from one side to the other in a few frustrated strides.

With a curse that's almost a growl he drags his t-shirt over his head, tugs down his jeans and pulls on the running gear that's lying in a discarded pile by the bathroom door. A part of his mind winces at wearing the dirty clothes but the angry part, the part that needs the exertion and needs it right the fuck now overrides the distaste.

He's about to leave his room when the glint of silver in the mirror draws his eye, he reaches up, fingering the links encircling his neck, then in a rush he digs through the pants he'd been wearing earlier to find Jensen's key. With hands that he refuses to acknowledge are shaking, he turns the small key in the lock and with a quiet click, let's the chain slip from his neck.

Out on the side walk Jared doesn't bother with stretching or warming up and the buildings are soon passing in an unfocused blur as he pushes his body to go faster. When his muscles are burning and his heart rate is thumping a fast beat in his chest, he only pushes harder. He's running on auto pilot, not taking in his surroundings, not caring where his feet carry him. He stops dead however when he realizes a few more feet will bring him to the gate of the small park he sometimes passes through. _No,_ his mind orders and his feet obey, taking him off in another direction.

It's only when he has to stop, exhausted, bending over, hands on his knees, breathing hard and sweat running down his face and body, that he turns and heads home.

Back in the small apartment, Jared hits the shower, the hot water easing his aching limbs and washing away the sweat and street grime that cover him. As he stands under the spray he thinks that the run had probably been a mistake. He'd been trying to run away from what he was feeling, maybe even trying for a little of that blissed out state he sometimes got when Jensen hurt him. But there had been no runners high and he couldn't get away from his own head even if he crossed state lines.

The problem was that only half of his anger was with Jensen, the other half lay squarely at his own feet, anger at his past, his weakness, his failure to find the right words. And going over all the things both of them should have done differently was only going to drive him insane. Hell he must have been certifiable to have ever even thought he could have a relationship with Jensen. It seems like a cruel irony to Jared that his previous relationships had all failed because of how fucked up he was, so fucked up in fact that he wanted his lover to hurt him, and now he found someone more than willing to give him what he needs, it was fucked because of his past.

Jared sighs and grabs the body wash, his hand making quick work of soaping his body. When he reaches his cock he pauses, normally this part would be quick and clinical due to Jensen's rules, but as a fuck you to his ex dom he takes himself in hand and begins working his shaft in fast, aggressive jerks. He tries not to think of anything, tries to focus purely on the sensation of his soaped hand pumping himself to aching hardness. But as the moment of release approaches Jensen invades his mind, his words in Jared's ear, his body pressed naked and tight to Jared's. His hand, lips on Jared's cock. Jared comes, thick white ropes that hit his abs and run over his hand but bring no relief or satisfaction, just a vague feeling of emptiness, deep in the pit of his stomach.

When he re-enters the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he notices his phone, which he'd discarded onto the bedside table earlier, is flashing to indicate a message has been received.

He doesn't pick up the phone, just stares at it as he rubs his hair dry and pulls a pair of ratty sweats up his still slightly damp legs. Tossing the used towel to the floor he sighs. Staring at the damn thing isn't going to make it go away. He grabs the phone. The message is from Jensen, Jared blows out the breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. And deletes the message without reading it.

Jared spends the rest of the day doing all the things he'd been putting off, changing the sheets on his bed, doing the laundry and running the hover around his room and then the communal areas. He receives three more texts and two voice mails, they all get the same treatment as the first.

When Chad gets home he's obviously surprised to see Jared back so early on a weekend but the first question isn't even out of his mouth before Jared is barking that he doesn't want to talk about it. The expression on his friends face must be pretty convincing or really scary because Chad just holds up his hands in surrender and leaves him be. When Jared tries to sleep that night it's like a kind of hell. Trapped in the quiet room with his thoughts and memories, in a body that can't relax. In the end he raids the kitchen for a bottle of something strong and drinks it neat till the fuzziness takes over and he falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chad only gives him the one days grace before the questions start up again. At breakfast the next morning he begins the interrogation, when it becomes clear Chad's not going to take _no_ , _nothing's wrong_ , or even _Jesus Christ just leave it alone,_ for an answer, Jared takes his bowl and coffee back to his room to finish. He's just way to hung over for that conversation, even though Chad knows his history, was there, his best friend, living a few streets away right through it. Jared feels like telling his friend will make it all too final, too real. Jared calls into work to let them know he'll be working from home for a few days.

It takes over two weeks of Chad begging, demanding and being generally really obnoxious before Jared gives in. Two weeks of Jared going to work on auto pilot, his mood swinging between anger and misery. So he tells Chad everything. From the shitty nights sleep to Jared walking out with no Jensen in sight. Chad's uncharacteristically quiet for a minute.

"You, my friend, are a fucking idiot." Jared is about to protest when his friend continues.

"But that okay cuz so is Jensen. Look I could try and do the girly sensitive shit and explain why the two of you need to talk about your feeling and work this out in a safe and neutral location but all I need to do is point out to your thick skull that you _both_ fucked up! So talk to him and sort it out.”

“I don’t think we can just talk and sort it out, I don’t think I can forgive him.”  Jared voice sounds bitter to his own ears.

“Bullshit! You still have his fucking collar. Well, don't you? So stop getting in your own way.”

"Chad it's over, he made that pretty damn clear and I'm not begging him to take me back." But Jared's hand slips to his pants pocket, to run the smooth links through his fingers. Because yes, he still has the damn thing. He should have thrown the chain away, or mailed it back to Jensen even. What is not healthy is carrying the symbol of their relationship around with him at all times, like it’s some kind of fucking lucky charm.

"How many messages and calls have you not replied to Jared?"

Jared doesn't answer, and he certainly doesn't admit he's had his phone turned off and blocked emails from Jensen’s address.

"Jared your life is not some stupid ass chick flick, don't let a good thing go just because of misunderstandings and total failure to communicate. Don't be a stubborn fuck about this Jay."

Jared's head drops, his shoulders sag. "I can't tell him, man. I just can't stand the thought of him knowing."

A warm hand falls onto Jared's shoulder. "Look, there's something I need to tell you... When... When I was younger, there was this girl who used to watch me when my mom needed to work the late shift. One night she brought a boyfriend with her. He came into my room Jay. I asked him not to but he... He touched me... He did things...." Chad's voice is shaking, his eyes dropped to the floor like he's seeing something Jared can't.

"Jesus....I'm so sorry man....I had no idea..." Jared grips the hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, cuz I just made it up."

"What the fuck man, that is not cool, why the fuck would you say something like that?" Jared just stares at his friend in horror.

"To make a God damn point, someone tells you something messed up form their past, you don't assume it was their fault, you don't blame them or think their all broken and damaged. So give Jensen a little fucking credit. Pull you head outta your ass and make him explain why he did and said what he did, work it out, blow him and get back to being all loved up happy and shit." With that Chad stands and turns on the TV, grabbing an Xbox controller. "Dude, Call of Duty?"

All Jared can do is stare at his friend for a moment. "Think.... I think I'm going to.... call it at early night." He finally replies, standing in a daze.

"You do that man, and remember don’t be a chick flick!”

* * *

Jared lies awake that night thinking. Going over what Chad had so inelegantly said. He shakes his head, Chad has always had absolutely no filter but fake confessing to being abused as a child had been a whole new level of messed up. It had however shocked Jared out of his sulking anger.

Jared grabs his cell and turns it back on. There are a butt load unread messages waiting for him. He opens the first from over a week ago.

 

_We need to talk, call me._

 

_Ja_ _red, I screwed up. Let me explain._

 

_Don't want to let you go Jared. Not giving up on this, call me._

_Missing you._

_Call me!_

There are more all along the same lines, the final one reads:

_At what point does this become stalking Jared? Read your email. Please._

It’s from just under a week ago. The please is what breaks the last bit of angry resistance in Jared. He can’t remember Jensen ever saying it to him before and knows what it must take for him to be the one begging. He opens his email and goes to the junk mail folder he'd directed Jensen’s messages to. There's one email from Jensen, surrounded by adverts for Viagra and messages from foreign princes with amazing financial opportunities.

 

 

> Jared
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to do this in person, to explain my behavior and ask your forgiveness face to face, but it's beginning to look like that is not going to happen. I understand why you don't wish to talk to me, but I hope you will read this. I hope you can understand and forgive me.
> 
> Seeing you so scared and looking so lost was the single most terrifying moment of my life. I have never felt more helpless than when I couldn't reach you, couldn't even touch you. What followed, my behaviour, stemmed from my fear, my need to exert control over a situations that scared me. I maintain that we can not play safely if I'm not in possession of all the information I need. But I know my approach was unacceptable and only did greater harm. I should have given you time not ultimatums and I should never have let you leave. I can only apologize for how badly I handled the situation.
> 
> If I do not hear back from you, I'll know the damage I did can not be repaired and I will cease trying to contact you.
> 
> That said, I miss you baby, take your time if you need it but please come back to me. Let's talk. We can fix this. Don't give up on us.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen

 

Jared looks at the time. It's 1:00am on a Friday night. Will Jensen be at the club now...?

He dresses in rush, then stands in front of his mirror for five minutes trying to figure out what he's going to say. He still hasn't had any bright ideas when he grabs his wallet and jacket, heading for the door, his hand wrapped around the collar in his pocket.

* * *

It takes a frustratingly long time for the taxi to arrive and it feels like they hit every red light between his home and the club. When he finally gets to his destination he heads straight to the stairs that lead up to Jensen's private rooms only to find he’s  frozen to the spot, his legs refusing to obey his mind, his anxiety through the roof and his hands shaking badly. He takes a deep breath and tries again but gets no further. He decides what he needs is a drink and makes his way though the club to the bar.

The place is busy, lights low, music loud and bodies fill the dance floor. At the bar Jared orders from a guy he’s not seen before and throws back the amber liquid in one burning swallow. He orders another. After ten minuets he starts feeling the buzz and, ignoring the woman in black PVC and too much eyeliner who’s trying to get his attention, he slips off his stool and makes his way back to the foyer, through the mass of people having a good time.

The noise from the club dims a little as he closes the door behind him and the coat check girl smiles in his direction as he gathers his nerve and heads to the stairs. As he's about to take the first step he nearly collides with someone heading in the opposite direction. It takes Jared a moment to recognize the red head, the last time he'd seen her he’d been hanging upside down by his feet. Danneel smiles at him predatorily.

"It's Jake right? Are you going up to see Jensen? You err… might want to just give it a minute for him to get cleaned up a little." She giggles, tugging at the hem of her tiny skirt as she talks, like she's only just put the damn thing on. Jared doesn't bother correcting her about his name and he’s too mute with shock to ask her what the fuck is going on. With a wide smile and condescending pat on his shoulder she breezes past him and into the main room of the club.

Jared can't move, too stunned, too many things running through his head. Has Jensen moved on already, Jared hadn't replied to his email or messages after all, there's every possibility Jensen has given up on him. But of all the people, had he really gone back to the woman who cheated on him? Had the two of them just been up their fucking while Jared was sitting at the bar looking up at all that dark glass?

Jared suddenly feels hot and breathless, his hands tingle and his head spins a little. He races for the main doors and the cool air beyond them, dragging it into his lungs in desperate pants as soon as he's outside. There are people gathered outside the entrance, smoking and talking, they turn at his sudden appearance. Smirking, a guy in a full length duster says something that makes the others laugh. Jared moves out of their sight, into the alley that runs down the side of the club, needing to get away from prying eyes as he freaks the fuck out. He leans back against the rough brick and tries to slow his racing mind, to breath through the pain in his chest at the thought of Jensen with someone else. It takes an age for the panic attack to recede enough that he can think clearly.

He should just go home, he thinks. Turning up unannounced like this was a really bad idea. Home, right, okay. Jared's about to go try and hail another cab when Chad's words come back to him, about his life not being a chick flick, about misunderstandings and failures to communicate. The jealous ex trying to sabotage the object of her infatuations current relationship does sound like a pretty classic trope he thinks, and no, he’s not about to let his life become a bad story line. And even if it’s true and Jensen is back with his ex, he needs some fucking closure and Jensen is the only one who can provide it. Jared pushes off from the wall, his jaw set in determination, when there’s a banging further down the ally, a door being thrown open. Turning toward the sound he sees a female figure appears, tottering on enormous heals and lit from behind by the orange glow of the clubs security light.

"Oh my God, there you are! Jake, no wait, Jared, right?" Shit, Danneel, the last person he wants to see right now.

“I gotta tell you something, Fuck!” She seems to miss her step and ends up sprawled on the dirty floor.

Jared moves unthinkingly to help, pissed as he is at her, he’s still too much a gentleman to leave a woman lying on the floor of a filthy ally. He only has second thoughts when he reaches her, hand outstretched and she smiles up at him, the look on her face is far from sane and he recoils from her. He hears a footsteps behind him and Danneel's eyes fall on something over his shoulder. As he turns something heavy hits the back of his head. Jared crumples to the floor, his vision dimming and the last thing he hears before it's lights out is Danneel, laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

Jared

Darkness, and noise, and pain.

When Jared regains consciousness, his whole body hurts. Fireworks explode behind his eyes as he tries to move, to stretch. He's lying on his side, his body curled up into a ball, his limbs cramping. With fear clenching his stomach, he realizes he can barely move, that he's enclosed on all sides, like he's in a tomb.

Unlike a tomb though, wherever he is, it’s far from quiet; noise surrounds him. So loud it's like a physical pressure against his head. As his panic grows, it takes him a while to recognize it as the rumble of tires on rough road, the growl of an engine. Right, okay, a car, he must be in a car or something. And it’s moving, going pretty fast, by the jolts and bumps that have him shifting against the hard surfaces of his surroundings, bruising him and scraping his exposed skin on rough edges.

Suddenly his whole world jumps, for a second his side leaves the hard floor, he's airborne in the cramped space, then he's slamming back down with mind spinning pain, his last thought before oblivion reclaims his mind, “Shit I'm in a fucking trunk.”

 

Jensen

When the phone in his dark office rings, Jensen nearly leaves it to go to voice mail. He's having a bad night; hell, it feels like he's been having a bad month ever since Jared walked out of his apartment.

Tonight has been especially rough, though. With Alaina away for the weekend, the normal management issues of the club are, tonight, his problem. And there had been plenty of issues. Staff not showing up for their shifts, a supplier coming up short on their delivery and one of the bouncers catching a dealer trying to push in the club. Jensen is totally out of fucks to give at this point, his energy all used up and his patience exhausted. 

With a low sigh, illuminated by only the glow from his computer screen, he reaches for the phone, but God help him, if it's another problem he's going to hit something, or someone.

"Yes?" He snaps into the receiver.

"Oh erm... hey Boss, sorry is this a bad time?" It's Alona, one of his favorite of the club’s bar staff. Jensen feels immediately guilty for taking his frustration and anger out on her.

"No, go ahead, what's up?" He tries to sound a bit less like the ogre he feels.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wondered… if you guys wanted anything to drink?" She sounds cautiously hopeful and Jensen's confused by both her tone and question.

Jensen sighs again, aware he's been doing a lot of that recently. "I'm good thanks. Oh, and if you see Kane or Ben, can you let them know I'm calling it a night. Ben can handle close up."

"Sure thing, Boss. I know it's none of my business, totally out of line... but when I saw Jared earlier, I... I just really...."

Jensen's brain slams the breaks on at the mention of his ex's name. "Wait, WHAT?!" He barks down the line.

"Erm... He was at the bar earlier. I saw him making a beeline for the stairs in the foyer. I figured, shit… I'm sorry, Boss, I just thought the guy was nice and I hadn’t seen him around for a while, so when I saw him throwing back shots and then heading your way I just thought... maybe..." She goes on but Jensen's mind had tuned her out as soon as she'd said Jared had been in the club. Did he come to see Jensen? Had he changed his mind or lost his nerve? When was this, was he still in the club?

The bar tender’s still talking when Jensen interrupts, the urgent edge to his voice silencing her. "How long ago did you see him? What time?"

When she answers that it had been less than an hour ago, he's already bringing up the security camera feed and ending the call.

Looking at all the available angles, he narrows down to the feeds from the cameras in the foyer and main floor of the club. Yes, he thinks, spotting Jared walking across the busy club, his height and hair making him easy to recognize despite the milling crowd and low light. Jensen picks him up again on the feed from one of the cameras in the foyer as he passes through a door.

The Jared on the screen pauses, then strides over to the stairs, where he nearly crashes into someone that looks vaguely familiar to Jensen. There’s a moment as something is said between the two, and then the woman pats his shoulder and exits into the main area of the club. Jared stands like he’s frozen in place, then nearly runs out the front doors like something's chasing him. Jensen's eyebrows draw together in confusion. What the hell happened? He quickly brings up the exterior camera feed. The angle isn’t great but he sees Jared emerging from the club, then turn right, disappearing out of frame.

Jensen speeds up the footage, looking, hoping for Jared’s reappearance. When he catches up with the live feed and still doesn't see Jared he goes back to the foyer camera, skips back, and watches it again: sees Jared appear through the doors, but this time Jensen's attention is trained on the stairs, not Jared. And yes, there’s someone there, but they’re just standing on the second step, waiting?

He watches as Jared crosses to the stairs again. With his attention not entirely occupied by the man he loves he sees that the near collision is a total a setup, with the woman waiting till just the right moment to make her appearance into Jared's path. He pauses the feed, leans in to the monitor and makes the footage fill the screen. With the frame blown up, he recognizes the woman immediately. It’s Danneel. Her hair's different than normal, piled up on her head and curled, but it's unmistakably her. His focus on Jared the first time around of watching the feed the only excuse for it taking so long so him to identify her. Fuck, what the hell is she doing here, and what in God’s name did she say to Jared?

Jensen takes the feed back to before Jared enters the foyer, he watches Danneel walk into the room with a cell to her ear, about five minutes before Jared is due to step through the doors. She paces, looking agitated or excited, Jensen can’t really tell from the grainy footage. She ends the call and takes up her position on the stairs, just out of view of anyone coming in from the main room of the club. Her phone is in her hand and it looks like she's sending a message, but her eyes are trained on the glass of the entry doors. Is she looking for someone outside, Jensen wonders, trying to make sense of her actions. And then it dawns on him—she's looking at the doors, or more precisely at the reflections in the dark glass.

For the third time, Jensen watches as Jared enters the foyer, pauses, heads to the stairs, collides with his crazy ex. His teeth grinding when she has the nerve to touch Jared.

This time, as Jared flees, Jensen switches to the main room cameras, as he tries to follow Danneel through the club. He scans the floor from the multiple camera feeds, but she's harder to spot then Jared is; in the low, flashing lights of the club, she looks like so many of the other women here tonight. After a moment, he picks up Danneel as she skirts around the dance floor, heading into the far corner of the club, ending up directly below the glass wall of his private rooms. She looks around, her cell appearing in her hand. She taps out a message, then just waits. A few minutes later, she looks at her cell and Jensen is nearly overwhelmed by the frustration of not being able to make out the expression on her face. She returns the device to the small bag hanging from her shoulder, then walks to the door Jensen and Jared used to exit the club during daylight hours. She slips through the door with its “staff only” sign and disappears from Jensen's sight.

There are no cameras in that particular corridor, but Jensen has an idea where she might be headed. He switches to the back fire exit feed and soon sees Danneel appear. She's talking to someone further down the alley, someone out of the line of sight of the security camera. Is it the person on the other end of her phone calls and messages, he wonders. She seems to stumble over nothing and lands on her ass. Then Jared appears in the frame, reaching out to the fallen woman, as if offering his hand to help her up.

Jensen's leaning in close to the monitor again—he doesn't know why but there's a heavy pit of dread in his stomach. The receiver of his phone is in his hand, but he doesn't take his eyes from what's playing out before him. And though it's already too late (the time stamp on the grainy footage is from over forty minutes ago) he still finds himself willing Jared to stop being a god damn gentlemen, and get the hell out of that alleyway, and away from the crazy bitch.

What happens next is so quick, Jensen almost misses it. A figure steps into the frame so just pant legs and heavy boots are visible, Jared begins to turn and then he’s on the ground, a fan of hair covering his face. Jensen gasps in shock, nausea rising in him, and watches on in horror as Danneel jumps up unaided. There’s what looks like a short conversation between the two and then the unidentified figure is gone again, out of the cameras lens’ reach.

Did someone think Jared was attacking Danneel? Some stranger playing the Good Samaritan, but getting it all wrong? Danneel’s just standing there now, looking like she's waiting, paying no mind to Jared’s prone form, inspecting her nails and looking bored. After a few minutes Danneel looks up, the other person returning maybe? Jensen watches as she shrugs her shoulders, her mouth moving mutely. She turns, like she hasn't a care in the world, and heads back into the club.

Jensen watches on in horror, his stomach clenching in fear and anger, as Jared's attacker bends into view again. His back to the camera, he hooks his hands under Jared’s shoulders; dragging his unconscious body down the alley and out of sight. Heart in his throat, Jensen switches to the other exterior camera feed, the one that shows the mouth of the ally. He can see the front end of a stationary car. Watches as after a few minutes a guy gets into the driver’s side, his face hidden by a hoodie pulled up over his head, the vehicle slowly pulling away. Taking Jared with him.

Jensen's hitting speed dial with one hand. With the other he finds the front door camera and pulls up its feed, placing it alongside that of the side alley on the screen. He watches the club’s only exits at triple speed ‘til he's back to the live feed, his eyes scanning the speeding frames for one specific person.

"Kane, my office, now."

He doesn't wait for an answer but disconnects and calls down to the bar. When Ben, the shift manager picks up, he has to refrain from cursing.

"Put Alona on." He barks.

When, a few moments later, she comes on the line, her voice sounds cautious yet curious.

"What can I do for you Boss?"

"Can you see Danneel in the club? She's wearing a red skirt and black strapless top."

"Let me have a look." She sounds concerned now, hearing the urgency in Jensen’s voice and having picked up enough of that particular toxic relationship to know his question can't mean anything good.

"I'm not seeing her Mr. Ackles. You sure she's here?"

"Yes, I’m certain. Keep looking, find her. And when you do, can you please ask her to join me upstairs... in fact, take a glass of something expensive, and give it to her when you ask."

"Sure, okay Boss." She doesn't sound convinced but doesn't question him.

As Jensen ends the call there's a knock on the door and his head of security steps into the room.

"Mr. Ackles?"

"We have a big fucking problem." Jensen says, standing from his desk.

 

Jared

When Jared comes to again, his first thought is that at least it’s quiet. He opens his eyes groggily, his need to see where he’s ended up winning out over the dread of what he might find. Although it's dark he can make out some shapes—a room, a slice of light coming from under what he thinks must be a door in the far corner. It illuminates a little of the space, whilst leaving the corners in deep shadow. He blinks, trying to clear his vision, but it does no good. Then he realizes the dark stripes he's seeing are actually bars, metal bars, bars that separate him from the rest of the room, bars that surround him, enclose him. A cage.

Although the adrenaline rush helps his head to clear, it also brings the danger he is in into focus, and panic threatens. It takes him a great deal of effort not to throw himself against his cell and start screaming. He closes his eyes and takes deep, rasping breaths, knowing that freaking out is not going to help. What he needs to do is assess the situation, make a plan, find a way out. When his heart rate normalizes he opens his eyes and looks around his prison. Purpose making him, in not calm, at least determined.

The only door he can make out in the darkness is on the other side of his metal enclosure. As for the cage, there are concrete walls behind him and to his right. In front of him and to his left are the bars, two inch thick rods, each set about five inches apart, running from floor to ceiling. Because of the the dark, he can't even see where the cell door is. There are also no windows that he can see—maybe he's underground?  

He shifts, figures it’s time to try and sit up. It's then that he notices the crude metal manacles that surround both of his wrists; he looks down—yep, both of his ankles as well. Fuck. The sound of metal on concrete as he pushes himself into a sitting position, tell him that there are also chains, probably tethering him to the cage or the floor.

Once sitting up, his knees bent in front of him, he takes inventory of his body; using it as a distraction from the completely fucked up, and frankly terrifying situation he's found himself in. There are a multitude of what feel like minor cuts, scrapes and bruises covering his arms, legs, back and chest. They fade into insignificance however, compared to the thumping pain in his skull.

He seems to still be in the clothes he started the night in, and he figures that can only be a good thing, considering the alternative. He runs through the last moments before he lost consciousness: Jensen’s ex on the floor of the dirty alley, a shadow, a footfall behind him, the look on Danneel’s face… then nothing.

He reaches a hand behind his head, the chains rattling with the movement, jangling his already frayed nerves. With just the tips of his fingers, Jared inspects his scalp and winces as he come into contact with an egg sized lump. His fingers come away wet from where the impact must have broken the skin.

For some reason, it's this, more than everything else that really brings home to Jared just how bad a situation he's found himself in. Not knowing where he is, who has him, what they want, what they plan on doing to him. Christ, it like a fucking nightmare he can't wake up from. He drops his head into his hands and thinks of Jensen, nothing specific like, “I wish Jensen were here,” or “What’s Jensen doing right now?” No, just “Jensen,” like, thinking of a safe place when you awake in the night, scared and disorientated, from a bad dream. God, he just wants _Jensen_ right now. With him, a cage, shackles and chains would be exhilarating rather than terrifying.

There's a moment of inspiration as an idea strikes him. His cell phone, in his pants. He reaches for his jeans pocket, only to find the device gone, the pocket empty. Jared's head droops despondently, a sinking sensation enveloping him at having his only hope so quickly extinguished.

There's a dry chuckle from over in the dark corner. Jared's head snaps up and he desperately tries to make out who's in the room with him. A figure leans forward a little, just enough that Jared can see the shape of a head and shoulders.

"Looking for something there, Sugar?"

 

Jensen 

The Scarlet’s head of security had stood in silence, expression grave, as Jensen explained the situation. Then Kane had set to work, looking all the footage from the clubs security system over again, calling down to the staff on the floor, putting them on high alert.

When the office phone rings, Jensen snatches it up before it gets the chance to make the discordant sound a second time.

"Yes?"

"She's coming up... I think she might be on something."

He doesn’t bother asking for more information; he’s well aware of her fondness for illegal substances.

He's about to hang up when he remembers himself, "Thank you Alona."

At his desk, where Kane seems to be doing five things at once, the other man doesn't look up. "I'm calling a friend, see what we can get from the partial plate."

Jensen nods, though it goes unseen. "I'll be back when I've spoken to Danneel."

He strides across the room, out the door, into the corridor and across to his private playroom. Inside, he takes a moment to breathe and tries to get into the right frame of mind. He has a few ideas of how to get information out of his ex but it really depends on just how wasted she is. There's a knock on the door then the sound of someone trying the handle, then another, louder knock. He waits a moment then steps over, taking the handle in a steady grip.

Danneel's in the process of arranging herself alluringly against the doorframe when he swings the door open. She smiles widely, the half empty glass in her hand raised as if in a toast.

"Hey Jenny, a little bird said you wanted to see me?"

Jensen, who doesn't normally have any trouble keeping his emotions from showing on his face, has to make a real effort to hide his revulsion at her attitude. There's no hint of guilt, or shadow of fear that she's been caught. By the glazed look of her eyes, Alona was right in her assessment, and it might be a factor in her lack of concern for what she'd been part of only an hour ago. But Jensen suspects that it's more than that, her sense of entitlement and selfishness playing their part in her complete lack of guilt and caution.

Plus he reminds himself, she is bat shit crazy. Something it had taken him a long time to see and even longer to acknowledge. Something that had been made glaringly obvious even to him, when he'd walked in on her being fucked by another man. In his club, in his private fucking play room. And she'd just looked at him and giggled, as the tall, dark haired guy buried balls deep in her ass had scored her back with the sharp silver points covering the tips of his fingers, drawing lines of blood over her smooth skin. Jensen gives a mental shake to banish the old memory, focusing instead on the here and now.

“I saw you… in the club.” His voice is a low, menacing to his own ears but Danneel doesn’t seem to notice. She steps into the room, up close to Jensen and lays her hand on his shoulder, running her fingers down over his chest and abs. He has to grip her slender wrist to stop her going lower. She bares her teeth in a feral smile.

“Have you been watching me from up here Jenny, wishing I was on my knees in front of you, like I used to be?”

She’s practically purring at him now, her other hand making a grab for his cock. He takes that one too, in a tight hold. She obviously decides the next best thing to do is rub her body against his. It’s clumsy though, uncoordinated and graceless.

It only takes him a second to get her against the wall, arms pinned above her head; this has the advantage of letting him put some distance between their bodies. Unfortunately the disadvantage is that he can almost smell the arousal coming off her. Accelerated breathing, heavy lidded eyes and breathy little moans tell Jensen just how much Danneel is enjoying herself, and just how much she's misreading the situation. How oblivious she is to the seething anger running through her ex dom.

"You were talking to someone on your cell, messaging them. Who was it Danneel? Tell me."

She giggles, arching towards him, trying to close the space between them.

"You jealous Jenny? I've been naughty, haven't I? Should be punished, need it, so bad...."

Jensen grinds his teeth, he hasn't the time or the patience right now for her games. He resists the urge to take her by the neck and squeeze the information out of her, if only because he knows how much she'd enjoy it.

"You’re not getting a thing out of me ‘til you answer my question Danneel. Now." Some part of his brain is amazed that he sounds so calm, given how out of his mind worried he is about Jared.

She's pouting at him, like a child that hasn't got their way. "He's no one, just a guy...we had something in common, did a little business. Nothing for you to be jealous of, I promise."

"Would that business have something to do with Jared?" He tightens his grip and at last she drops the performance, stops arching towards him, her body going lax, her eyes, with their blown pupils, narrowing.

"Did you know he already has a dom? Did you? He was no good for you, Jenny, you've got to see that!"

Her eyes go big, another act, one he's familiar with. He's not sure which persona he finds more irritating, sex kitten, sulking child, or butter wouldn't melt innocence.

"I get it, I really do. I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry baby. I was bad, I know, but that guy was a joke. I know you were just trying to make me jealous. You’re not even queer, for Christ sake. I'm what you want, and I knew if I could get Jake out of the way, you'd see that too." Her voice is high, almost whining, her words rambling.

"His name is Jared..."

"Whatever, he's back with his dom now and we can be together, like it's supposed to be, you know that's what you want too."

A smile lifts the corners of Jensen’s mouth and Danneel smiles widely in response, sensing her victory. He releases his hold on her and steps back.

"On your knees."

She folds to the floor, swaying a little as she settles, the strap of her purse slipping from her shoulder to the floor.

"Close your eyes." She does as instructed and for a moment Jensen is surprised. She's not normally this cooperative. She must be on her best behavior.

He leans down to her, whispers in her ear. "You're right." He picks her purse up from the floor and straightens.

"I know what I want," he opens her purse and removes her cell. "His name is Jared, and he means more to me than you ever did… Oh and for Christ’s sake, look up the definition of bisexual, Danneel, it’s embarrassing when you talk out of your ass." He drops her purse, its contents spilling onto the floor. Her eyes spring open, her hands making angry claws at her sides.

"Before you do something you'll regret, I should point out that not only did you commit a felony tonight, you did it in my club, under the watch of my security cameras. When I find Jared, if even one hair on his head has been harmed, I'm handing all the footage to the cops along with your name and address. That's a world of trouble you can't afford Danneel. The only thing that's stopping me from calling 911 right now is that I want to beat the living shit out of the fuck who has Jared. So I suggest you get real helpful, real fast."

 

Jared 

"Cat gotcha tongue?" Another rough laugh, movement, and, a lamp clicks on, illuminating a man in a beat up armchair. He looks familiar but Jared can't place him. He's big, with broad shoulders. His head is shaved, the dome looking shiny in the low light. There's a once-white wife beater across his barrel chest.

"Who are you?" Jared's impressed by how calm he sounds.

"I'm your dom, that's who I am. But you’ll call me Master." He stands, his big body now silhouetted by the lamp light. He moves forward till he's only a few feet from Jared cell. Jared resists the impulse to back away.

"You got away from me once, got lucky. Not gonna happen again."

The pieces fall into place then – it's the asshole who spiked his drink, the guy Jensen had beaten the crap out of. A cold sweat breaks out over Jared's skin and he has to swallow hard before he can talk.

"There’ll be people looking for me." Jared stands as he talks, the last thing he wants is to look submissive in front of this guy.

That laugh again, like a file against Jared's nerves. "Ain't nobody gonna find you out here, nobody gonna hear you hollerin an’ come help you either… Now get on your knees and show me some damn respect."

"No." Even as Jared says it, he know it could be a mistake. But God damn, he is not getting on his knees for this asshole.

There's silence for a moment, another chuckle. "That's okay Sugar, we can do this the hard way."

 

Jensen 

When Jensen re-enters his office his head of security is on his cell.

"Get back to me ASAP, kay?... Yeah.... I'll let her know.... 'Preciate it man... Later."

When he meets Jensen's eyes he looks grimly determined.

"What did you get?" Kane asks wasting no time. Jensen's used to this; Kane uses words like a miser spends his money, very sparingly. Right now it's a quality Jensen is grateful for, especially after listening to his high-as-a-kite ex ramble for half an hour as he tried to get some useful information out of her. He tries to be equally succinct with his answer.

"She didn't know much. She met him over at Decent, the new place on 25th. She was asking around about Jared. He fed her some line about being Jared’s dom, told her his first name's Ray, she didn't get a last name. I've got a cell number for him.” Jensen slides Danneel’s cell across the desk to the other man. “What’ve you got?"

Kane rubs a hand over the stubble covering his chin. "Got a hit on the plate. Car's registered to a Mavis Hollens. Got an address too. Car's either stolen or borrowed. I tried tracing Jared's phone but it's turned off. I got a friend seeing if they can get the last place it pinged. That could take a while though." Kane consults his watch. "It's nearly 3:30 now, he was taken at 2:08. We could wait for my contact to get back to me with more information, ‘til folks are up and we can go check out the address the car’s registered to, ask some questions." The look and Jensen’s face is enough. “Or we could just head over now.”

"We'll take your ride. I'll call down and let Ben know we're headed out."

"I'll bring her around, meet you out front in five. Mr. Ackles...” He pauses on his way to the door. “We'll find him."

"Damn right we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to kaligrrrl for beta reading, her time and help are very much appreciated. Any errors that remain are entirely my fault. This was a difficult chapter to step away from.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has non con elements, be warned it's getting dark.

Jared

Harsh fluorescent lights flicker and buzz to life. Jared has to use a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness; anger reddens his cheeks as he hears his kidnapper laugh at the movement. When Jared’s eyes have adjusted to the brightness he looks up and sees the man outside his cell has moved close. There’s something in his hand, long as his forearm and black, a baton. It makes a meaty thud as he brings the end he’s not holding down into the palm of his free hand. Jared backs up, the chains attached to the metal cuffs at his wrists and ankles rasp and clink as he retreats from the insanity before him. The cell’s too small though, even with his back to the rough concrete wall, he knows he’ll still be in reach.

“Ah come on Sugar, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”  His captor’s moved up against the bars now, the leer on his face makes Jared’s skin crawl. It also makes Jared determined never to let the asshole touch him, at least not without a fight.

A muscled arm lifts, bringing the thick black baton through the bars. A bright light appears at the end of the stick and there’s a loud crackling electrical buzz. With a quick jab, before he can twist away, the weapon makes contact with Jared’s stomach. The pain is instant

Jared’s attacker is laughing, the sound echoing and bouncing off the concrete walls. It’s that laugh, more than the pain, that has the anger rising in Jared. The next time he hears the ominous crackle of the stun stick he twists and lunges, grabbing the hand holding the weapon while desperately avoiding the arch of electricity lighting the end. He pulls and rotates the arm; bending it to an unnatural position. There’s a roar of rage and pain from the other man as Jared twists the wrist some more, taking pleasure, for once, in being the one inflicting pain.

Jared has the sadistic bastard against the bars, his ugly face pushed into the metal. Spittle flies from his thick lips as he curses and shouts, his eyes wide and insane. Jared’s trying to loosen the man’s grip on the baton while still avoiding the length and sparking tip, he doesn’t see the hand coming through the bars. He just sees the stars that bloom before his eyes as his head is slammed, once, twice, into the bars of his cage. And then he sees nothing at all.

Jensen 

The ride out to the address Kane had gotten for the license plate feels like it takes forever. Once on the road, Kane calls his contact, putting them on loud speaker and giving them the number taken from Danneel’s cell. The woman’s voice on the other end promises to get back to him as soon as she has anything.

There’s a terse silence between the two men for the rest of the ride. Kane, no doubt, making plans, concentrating on what they’ll do when they get to their destination and what their next move will be if this turns out to be a dead end. Jensen however has only one thing on his mind—thoughts of what’s happening to Jared go round and round inside his head. Is he in pain, or worse? For the tenth time he considers calling Maggie, if they find Jared and he’s been hurt... Jensen banishes the thought, not willing to disappear down that particular rabbit hole.

When Kane finally slows to a stop it’s on the outskirts of town, the houses are dilapidated; many of the lots standing empty and overgrown. The two-story they’ve pulled up in front of has peeling yellow paint and junk piled up in the front yard. Sunrise is still some time off and the place looks sad and foreboding in the sparse orange glow of the streetlight a few doors down.

“This is it.” Kane says before swinging his door open and exiting the car. Jensen follow and joins his employee on the other side of the SUV. They start up the overgrown path together. At the door, Kane brings his fist down a few times on the frame to rouse the residents. After a minute of no response he knocks again, louder this time. When this doesn’t yield any results he calls out in his low voice. “Hey anyone home? Mavis Hollens?”

The reply they receive is from the next lot over. “She ain’t there. Went out east month ago.” They turn to face the source of the comment. There’s a woman in her thirties standing by the broken fence that separates her yard from her neighbors. She straightens a little as she gets a look at the two of them. Any suspicion she might have felt at the unsociable hour of their calling seems to disappear as she gets an eye full of the two men. Taking a long pull on the cigarette gripped between two long, pink tipped fingers, she pouts as she exhales the blue smoke. “Can I help you boys?” She lets the thin, pale blue robe she’s wearing over her cream chemise fall open, resting her free hand on her hip. She looks tired, her bottle blond hair falling in chaotic tangles around her face.

Kane takes a few steps towards her, sparing Jensen the job of turning on the charm in hopes of getting information.

“Is there anyone looking after her place while she’s gone?” Kane lets the Texan come through thick in his accent and Jensen has no doubt his blue eyes are twinkling in the streetlights.

The neighbor tries to flick her hair back, but it’s too much of a ratty mess to work and she settles for taking another long drag on her cigarette. “There’s her son.” she replies on an exhale, her expression telegraphing her opinion of the man in question. “He comes by now an’ then. He’s real creepy though, makes my skin crawl just thinkin' ‘bout him.” She runs a hand up her arm to demonstrate.

“Would his name be Ray?” Jensen throws in from a few feet behind Kane, too eager for information to let the other man do all the hard work.

“Yeah that’s him. He was round a few days ago.” Her reply is directed at Kane and Jensen forces himself to let the other man do his thing.

“I don’t s'pose you got an address for him, would you?” Kane runs a hand through his hair and Jensen has to marvel at the guy’s game. Right now she only has eyes for him.

“I don’t have an address.” She looks genuinely sorry that she can’t help, but perks up a second later. “His Ma did tell me he spends most his time at his uncle’s old place though. I think she said it used to be a farm or ranch or something, way out the middle’a’nowhere, past the interstate.” She looks hopefully at Kane, like a puppy wanting a pat on the head and a doggy treat.

“Thanks ma’am, you’ve been real helpful. I’m sorry we woke you.”

She actually, honest to god, giggles. “You can wake me up anytime honey.”

Kane just nod his head, wishes her a good rest of the night and turns away. Jensen can see the smile slip from the other man’s face, replaced by a look of grim determination. He follows Kane back to the car, wondering how they’re going to break into the house to look for the address of the uncle’s old place.

Once in the SUV, Kane has his laptop out and powering up as soon as his door slams shut. Jensen brings up his breaking and entry idea, but Kane shoots it down as too dangerous, especially with at least one neighbor already having got an eyeful of them. Instead he explains he might know, if not the specific house, then at least the general area the woman might have been talking about.

“Last year I was looking to buy somewhere out of the way, maybe get a few horses. Got as far as looking at one or two places, but then the whole Kate thing happened, and that was that.” His brow creases at the memory but his fingers never cease their tapping at the keyboard in his lap. “One of the places I looked at was way outta town, passed the interstate, like she said. Bad news is, there must have been about a dozen old ranches or farms out that way, far as I know it could be any of ‘em. Gonna see if I can’t narrow it down some.”

Jared 

The first thing Jared’s aware of when he comes around this time is the searing pain across his shoulders, this is soon followed by a number of other body parts competing for his attention. His knees, arms and, good god, his face, are all way up there on the pain scale. Jared didn’t even know it was possible to hurt in so many places at the same time. He wonders, groggily, how many times he can get knocked out without permanent damage being done. He pushes the thought away, figures he has bigger problems right now.

Jared opens his eyes, or at least he tries to, the right one won’t seem to obey the command and he guesses it’s swollen shut from his face making violent contact with the bars; the skin from his temple to his jaw feels stiff, dried blood, he assumes. Fuck, Jared thinks, he should have been more careful, he’d gotten the upper hand and lost it, and he has no way of knowing if he’ll get the opportunity again.

With his one good eye he looks around, his shoulders and back screaming as he lifts his head. The bright overhead light has been left on, so he has no trouble making out the fact he’s outside of his little cell, in the middle of the of the room, he’s kneeling on the rough concrete floor, which explains the pain in his knees. His arms are above his head, which explains the roar of pain across his shoulders. His manacled wrists have been attached to chains hanging from the ceiling, which explains the sharp cutting pain in his wrists and the disconcerting numbness in his hands. Twisting he sees the end of the chains are connected to a winch on wall to his right and behind him.

The most horrifyingly of his little discoveries though, is that he’s totally naked. The overwhelming sense of violation and vulnerability at this realization makes bile rise in his throat. When tries, unconsciously, to bring his knees together, he finds he can’t. Just above both of his knees are leather cuffs, a spreader bar attached to the cuffs is holding his legs shoulder width apart. In nearly blind panic, Jared takes inventory of his cock, balls and ass. He doesn’t feel any pain there, but they guy could have touched him and Jared wouldn’t be able to tell. The thought has Jared feeling nauseated; he roars his impotent rage at the top of his lungs, ‘til his throat is sore and he hasn’t the energy to continue. He tests his chains next, tries to stand and cant, tries to shuffle towards the wall, but there’s no slack in his restraints and the only result is more pain. He gives up, his head hanging despondently from his shoulders. Jared has no idea how long he stays in that position, body wracked by pain, mind vacillating between fury and despair.

After a while, Jared pulls himself together enough to use the opportunity to get his first proper look at the room he’s being held in; there’s nothing he can do now, but he needs to be prepared. The room’s large; to his right and behind him is the cage, about three feet deep by six long and as his eyes travel over the rest of that wall he sees a patch of brick by the ceiling that’s a different color from all the rest. A small window that’s been blocked up. In front of him, against the wall, there’s a large wooden chest or crate. The room’s only door is on his right, in the far corner. Next to it is the chair, a small table, and a lamp. The only other item of interest in the room is a hose, in the back right corner; it lies in a serpentine heap on the floor, attached to a faucet on the wall. In the middle of the room, a few feet from where he kneels, there’s a small drain set into the floor.

Hearing steps approaching, Jared looks up. His captor opens the door slowly and enters, Jared watches in disgust as, with a big fucking grin on his face, he saunters across the room, a whip coiled in his hand, the tail trailing to the floor. Jared’s does however take some satisfaction from the bruise blooming across the other man’s face.

“Hey Sugar.” The words are laced with barely concealed anger. Looks like someone’s not happy about being overpowered, no matter how briefly, by a submissive, Jared thinks.

He settles on his haunches in front of Jared, maybe two feet away. Close enough that Jared can smell the stink of the repulsive man.

“Now you know you done wrong, and it’s my job to punish you, ‘cause I said, didn’t I, first time we met, you need the brat beaten outta you. I had no idea then, just how much of a disobedient, disrespectful, shameless little slut you were,” he grips Jared’s chin in his hand, fingers digging into the skin, spit flecking Jared’s face as his captor’s voice rises with his anger. “But I know now, and what I gotta do next, it’s for your own good.”

Jared doesn’t reply, doesn’t trust his voice not to sound weak. So he spits in the other man’s face instead, the glob hitting him on his bruised cheek. Jared winces at the tenderness of the left side of his mouth, that had been buried by all the other pains before. He sees the hand moving a second before it makes contact with his face, too late for him to avoid the slap even if such a thing were possible. The pain blooms, prompting a chain reaction through the parts of his body already complaining, ‘til his vision darkens momentarily. He tries to shake his head to clear it, but that turns out to be a really bad idea, so he settles for just staying as still as he can. He can feel a trickle of blood running down his chin from where his lip has either split, or a previous injury has reopened.

Jared can hear the asshole in front of him sigh. “Keep this up Princess, and it’s only gonna hurt more when I make you choke on my cock.” He runs a finger over Jared’s lip, poking at the wound and trailing the blood down his chin, dragging the digit down over his chest and abs. Jared bucks at the touch but can do nothing to stop the unwanted hand running over his cock and cupping his balls. The only thing stopping Jared from shouting out, telling him to stop, telling the sick mother fucker to keep his God damn hands off him, is his refusal to do anything that might sound like begging. He has no power here, but he can deny the bastard that.

Standing with a grunt, the shit-eating grin widens across his face. He moves slowly, like he has all the time in the world and takes up a position behind Jared. “Let’s get this thing started.” And he brings the whip down, a line of pain streaking over Jared’s shoulder.

Jensen

Kane manages to narrow down where Jared may be being held to five places and they decide to head out to the closest rather than sit waiting for a call that could still take hours to come. The possibility that Jared might be somewhere other than at Ray Hollens’s uncle’s ranch haunts Jensen’s every thought. It had even prompted him to again suggest gaining entry to the house to get more information, but Kane had been the voice of reason, even if it made Jensen want to punch him.

As they drive to the first address, Jensen worries, not for the first time that night, that he’s made a big mistake by not contacting the police as soon as he’d realized Jared had been taken. Has he put Jared's life in danger? Would the cops have found him by now, or would they even take the situation seriously? He’s had experience, through a friend from the club, of the police not taking an attempted rape seriously due to her history of BDSM play. And he’d heard horror stories of domestic abuse being dismissed by the cops when the guy involved had brought up the kink element of the relationship.

Would Jared even thank him for getting the cops involved, given the nature of their relationship, their lifestyle? That kind of information, if it became general knowledge, had been known to ruin lives. Most of all, Jensen worried it was too late and Jared's body was already cooling in a ditch somewhere. His mind was stuck in a downward spiral. So he did the only thing he could do, focus on the next step, check his watch and pray to a god he didn’t believe in, that they would get there in time.

When they arrive at the first house, the sky is beginning to lighten, though sunrise is still a while away yet. The place is up a long dirt track that doesn’t look like it’s been disturbed for some time. Jensen nearly tells Kane to move on to the next place on their list right then, but the thought of Jared possibly being inside the squat structure ahead, and them not investigating, makes Jensen feel sick and stills his tongue. So they continue on and pull up outside the sad old ranch building. The rails of its porch are broken, the front door hangs off its hinges. The ground’s littered with shingles and there’s a large hole in the roof.

“No one’s been here recently. But I’ll do a sweep of the inside to be sure. You go ‘round the back and have a look around.” Kane’s already carefully testing his weight on the boards of the porch steps. Jensen considers insisting on accompanying him into the house but decides against. Kane’s doing him a huge favor, going above and beyond his role as Jensen’s head of security at the club. Jensen’s not about to repay him by getting in his way.

Moving around the building, Jensen’s grateful for his task. It’s probably pointless, which Kane probably knows, but all the sitting in the car had been driving him insane. Just feeling like he’s doing something, anything, is a welcome change.

The back of the place is more of the same, rotting wood sidings, and plant life on a mission to reclaim the piles of junk and rusting machinery that sit like islands in the dry grass and greenery. After looking the place over and finding no outhouses or barns that might be holding his kidnapped ex, he paces, trying to work off some nervous energy before he crawls out of his skin. When he hears the screen door’s hinges protesting he heads back around to the car. They don’t talk as they get back in the SUV; to say anything would be to admit that they had wasted time. So they pull away in silence, doing the only thing they can, keep looking.

Jared

His back is alight with pain, the nerve endings blazing with agony. It had gotten so bad that he’d begged. He’d held out for longer than he ever thought he could by using Jensen, the memory of him, of the feeling of his lips against the plump softness of Jensen’s mouth, a memory of utter happiness to block out the cruel whip as it landed over and over again, the thin leather tail leaving lines of pain all over his back, until his vision had whited out and he’d sagged in his chains. It had finally become just too much, the pain more than he could take, cutting through the pleasant memories, leaving Jared sure his skin must be a bloody mess. He’d pleaded then, his eyes screwed shut, tears running down his face, words barely discernible from his cries. Begging had made no difference through, only causing his abductor to laugh and mock him, the blows continuing their onslaught unchanged. Finally, Jared’s sight had dimmed and he’d slipped gratefully into the embrace of oblivion.

-x-

When he wakes, his first thought is that he’s drowning, he gasps for breath, his eyes springing open. The sight that greets him makes his stomach clench like he’s about to throw up. The bastard is standing there, a smug smile on his face, a dripping pail swinging from one hand.

“Now don’t you look at me like that, you made me do it, brought it on your self. Not like I enjoyed it none.” The smile on the fuckers face says otherwise and Jared calls bull shit, if only in his own mind. “Damn, you do beg pretty though, got me so fucking hard. Nearly fucked you right there. But I want you awake when I take your ass. Can’t make you squeal if you’re asleep can I?”

And there it is, Jared’s worst fear. His skin, already goose fleshed from the cold water dripping down him, crawls, the bile rising. He doesn’t move though, doesn’t make eye contact with the monster before him. He tries not to recoil as the bastard reaches, with thick fingers, for the fly of his own pants, stroking the bulge there.

“I got me an errand to run, but don’t you worry none, I’ll be back real soon and then we’re gonna have us some fun. Now I’m gonna loose those chains a little, and you’re gone be a good boy, ain’t you, ‘cause now you know what happens if you don’t do as told.” He moves close, leaving the bucket on the floor and crouching down in front of Jared, a hand lifting his chin. “If you’re real good, I’ll bring you something to eat and drink, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Jared nods his head slowly, eyes on the floor.

“Good boy.” He stands then, moving to the back wall, out of Jared’s sight. There’s the sound of chains clanking and Jared’s arms slowly descend, sparking a fresh wave of pain through his shoulders and back. He slumps to the floor, his cheek resting on the cold concrete. Too weak, in too much pain and too dizzy from one too may knocks on the head, to even consider making a bid for freedom.

He’s too out of it to even realize his abductor has moved back to him, ‘til he feels hands on his ass, he tries to fight but doesn’t have the energy and his movements are weak. He cries out as, one hand gripping his ass cheek, two fingers are roughly pushed inside him. The dry thrust makes Jared buck, try to crawl away. The hand on his ass releases him, and lands a hard blow to his kidneys that knocks the breath out of him and then there’s a hand pinning the back of his neck to the floor, almost grinding him into the concrete, making his gasps for air into dry rasps.

“You’re so tight Sugar, so fuckin' tight. My cocks just gonna destroy that pretty lil’ hole. But don’t you worry. I’ll go easy on you first time, I’ll even loosen you up some before.” The fingers disappear and with a push on his neck he’s told to “Stay.”

Out of the corner of his eye Jared can see the bastard go to the wooden trunk that sits squat by the wall across the room. He takes what must be a key from his pocket and there’s the sound of a padlock opening. The top of the trunk is thrown back and he reaches in, pulling something out after a moment of digging. When he returns he gets down on his knees in front of Jared, his eyes blazing their excitement and shows Jared his prize, he laughs at the lack of comprehension on Jared’s face. It’s looks a little like a butt plug, with a flared silver section at the base. The insertable part is black, about and inch and a half in diameter and over three inches long. There are lines running from the base to the tip, dividing it into three sections, the parts look like they move. At the tip of the thing is a thick silver ball. Jared is then given a demonstration, the bastard laughing heartily at the growing horror in Jared’s eyes. With a twist of a disk at the base, the silver ball starts to descend, spreading the three metal sections of the length like a flower opening its petals. When the diameter of the plug at the tip has doubled, a pin is pushed into the base, holding it open. A small padlock is dangled between two fingers to show Jared how it’s all locked into place.

“Now it’s up to you how this goes, you ask me nice and I’ll use some of the lube I got right here. Or we can do it the hard way, and you know I ain’t got no problem with the hard way.”

-x-

When it’s finally over Jared listens to the scrape of metal on concreate as the bucket is picked up, then to footsteps moving away, across the room. The door slams, there’s a click of a lock and then boots on stairs, fading. Jared can make out the sound of someone moving around above, there’s a distant bang of a door and an engine stuttering to life. He listens as the noise fades, eyes closed, concentrating on moving as little as possible, taking shallow breaths. When there’s only silence, Jared just lies there.

He’d refused to allow himself to beg for the lube, knowing that his stubbornness would just lead to more pain, but unable to say the words anyway. Going to his happy place had helped him through the worst of the degrading procedure, though now, even that can’t help him ignore the constant pain and throb of his stretched ass, at least the rod spreading his legs had been removed afterwards, allowing him the small comfort of curling up in his misery.

After a few minutes of silence from above, Jared tries moving his limbs. He crawls, slowly, painfully, towards the chair in the corner of the room. His body complains, his back and ass the loudest. He makes it to within a few feet of his goal when the chains at his wrists halt his progress. He pulls on his tether, desperate to get even a little closer, ignoring the pain it causes, but to no avail. Jared let’s his eyes close, just for a moment, he thinks, as the fatigue and strain, the fear and the pain, press down on him so heavily that it’s like a giant hand, pushing him to the cold, hard floor. He just needs to rest for a moment, and then he’ll start looking for another way out, he’ll make a plan. He just needs a minute.

Thirty seconds later, and he’s unconscious once more.

Jensen

The second address had been another bust. A once red truck sat in the drive, the place had been shabby but not derelict. The old man who’d answered the door had been pissed off at the early morning call and point blank refused to answer their question. Even Jensen’s normally iron control had begun to fray now, Kane practically having to drag him back to the car before the old timer fetched his gun.

In the car, Kane gets a call from his contact, the news is only partially good. The last place Jared’s cell had pinged had been on the interstate a few miles out of the city. It tells them they are in the right area but not much more. Jensen’s looks at his watch and curses, calculating the hours Jared has already been in that bastard’s hands.

The next address on their list is close at least, only a ten minute drive, though it’s still long enough for Jensen slip a little deeper into frantic despair. “We’ll find him.” Kane reassures for the fifth time that hour.

And what if we’re too late, Jensen thinks bitterly to himself.

They turn onto the dirt drive then, the old ranch house in the distance. He can’t make out any cars and as they get closer, the place looks sad and neglected but there are signs of habitation. Trash bags sit by the door, empty beer bottles are lined up like soldiers standing to attention on the porch rail. Kane brings the car to a halt and Jensen takes a deep breath before pushing open his door and stepping out.

Jared

A sound brings Jared around. Quiet and distant, but unmistakeable, the noise of a vehicle outside. He scrambles to sit up, wincing as a fresh burst of pain hits him, the locked plug and his injured back screaming in protest at the sudden movement. He considers just laying back down but the thought of looking so vulnerable in front of the bastard that has him here against his will is just unacceptable. He very slowly and carefully shifts till he’s kneeling, ignoring the pain from his already bloody knees.

A door bangs above and Jared can hear footsteps moving around. He has a moment of terror as what may be in store for him passes through his mind. He clamps it down as fast as he can. This is not the time to loose it. He has to keep calm, focus. He has to survive this.

As heavy footfalls descend the stairs, Jared positions his arms, trying to form some kind of a barrier against unwanted eyes on his body. There’s a click of the lock and the door swings open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is wonderful, all the love to kaligrrrl.


	24. Chapter 24

Jared’s captor stands in the doorway, a tin mug in his hand, a bowl balanced on top. With a satisfied smile on his lips, he moves toward Jared. He’s changed into a white tee and red flannel shirt, the top as stained as the wife beater had been, but with the addition of a large hole by the hem. Abstractly, Jared also notices a long black stain on the right leg of his blue jeans.

“I’m glad you decided to behave. I knew you’d see the error of your ways. My subs always do, sooner or later. I never had one fight like you though,” He cups himself, looking at Jared like he’s something good to eat.

“I can’t say it wasn’t fun, but I prefer my subs a lil’ broken. I just love the look in their sad eyes when I get my toys out, and they know, they just know, I’m gonna do whatever I want with them. Sugar, you should hear ‘em, whinin' an beggin' and screamin’.” He smiles widely at the memory, baring stained teeth. He settles on his haunches in front of Jared. “My blades are best, they just freak the fuck out when I start cutting on them.”

The bastard chuckles a little at this, obviously enjoying reliving his memories of torturing unwilling victims. Jared flinches at the mention of knives, a dark dread creeping through him. The confirmation that he’s not the first to be held here makes Jared want to throw up. The look on his captor’s face, the twisted joy shining from his eyes, makes his skin crawl.

“Aww don’t you be jealous, they weren’t nothin' to you, just drifters and street trash.” He strokes Jared’s face with his free hand, completely misreading Jared’s repulsed reaction. “Moment I saw you, I knew you were the one, the others broke so easy, _too_ easy, got boring real fast, and getting rid of them was such a pain in the ass.” Jared swallows hard at the implication. “You though, you’re special, gonna take my time with you. Sure you’re big, built like a brick shit house as my Pa used to say, but I know inside you just want, no need me, to take control.” He yanks on Jared’s hair, bringing tears to his eyes. “Now ‘cause you were good and didn’t try escaping, I got a reward for you, right here.” He placed the cup and bowl down on the floor before Jared.

When Jared doesn’t move to take it, there’s a rough laugh from the other man. “See, you're learning.” He rubs his hand through the tangled mess of Jared’s hair; it’s a move that’s probably supposed to come off as affectionate and playful. It just makes Jared want to flinch away from the contact, to hit the condescending bastard right in his ugly, smug face. He has no idea how he manages to hide his repulsed reaction but the asshole continues on as if oblivious to it. “You may eat.” He says it like it’s a rehearsed line, like he’s been picking up tips from _How to Dom 101_. He must have missed the chapter about consent, and not being a psychotic, abusive, abducting, rapist, murdering asshole, Jared thinks bitterly to himself.

Jared wants nothing more than to throw the greasy looking soup in his captor’s face, but he has a plan and if there’s even the smallest chance of it working he needs to keep it together. He reaches for the bowl, only to have the back of his head grabbed in a thick hand. “What do we say?” It’s whispered close to Jared’s ear, through clenched teeth.

“Thank you, Sir.” The hand releases him. Jared waits a moment for any further retribution, and when it doesn’t come, Jared finally picks up the bowl. There’s no spoon and the container is made of plastic-- nothing he can make an impromptu weapon out of. Jared’s disappointed but brings the bowl to his lips. It’s cold and if it ever tasted good, it doesn’t now. He takes a few mouthfuls then washes it down with a pull from the mug; the water, at least, is fresh and cold, and he has to stop himself from drinking it all in one long swallow.

He takes his time with his meal and he can tell when the other man starts to get bored. He paces a little, then crosses to the chair in the corner, resting his elbows on his knees, as he sits watching Jared eat his meagre meal.

Jared’s wondering just how much longer he can stall for, when the other man stands, radiating impatients. “Okay, that’s enough now.”

Jared lowers the bowl, placing it on the floor just before him. The bastard approaches, a hand rubbing his cock through his jeans distractedly, a hungry, predatory gleam in his eye. He uses his booted foot to push the remains of the food and drink away.

“Please don’t, please.” The fear and panic are evident in Jared’s voice and he inches on bleeding knees away from the now smiling monster before him, shuffling across the hard floor. The discordant rattle of chains is a harsh accompaniment to his pleading. There’s pain as Jared edges away, his knees and back, the plug stretching out his ass, but it’s distant, pushed back by fear. He starts to shake, tears streaming from his eyes as his captor stalks him across the room. The bastard’s utterly focused on Jared, feeding off his fear and panic, his cock a hard bulge in his pants as he slowly stalks his prey. Jared doesn’t dare take his eyes from the other man, though he does keeps them low, not making eye contact. His words become jumbled, his begging more frantic.

His captor is close now, towering over Jared’s cowering form. He leans down, bringing his ugly face down to Jared’s, hand on his chin, angling his head ‘til their eyes meet.

“I’m gonna fuck you now. Easy way, or hard, don’t matter to me, though I’m kinda’ hoping for the hard.” He laughs, enjoying his own joke.

Jared’s face hardens and the amusement fades from the other man’s, a line appearing across his broad forehead for a second. Then Jared is bringing his arm up and round, not giving his captor time to react before he uses the small amount of slack he’d gained by his backwards shuffle, to wrap the chain tethering him around the bastard’s neck. His captor is still with shock for a moment, his eyes bugging out, and Jared uses the opportunity to pull on the chain with both hands, kicking out at the other man’s legs at the same time. He hears a satisfying crunch from one of the knees and wraps his body around his captor’s adding his weight to the force now strangling him. The bastard’s one hand ineffectually clutches at the chain around his the neck, the other arm flails desperately, trying to knock Jared away. His legs kick out, but in his panic, his boots can’t get any purchase on the concrete.

For a minute, they are just a tangle of limbs--there’s no shouting, Jared’s too busy hanging on with grim determination and his captor’s too busy trying to pull air into his starved lungs, as his windpipe is squeezed and crushed. Jared’s pain is forgotten for the moment as the adrenaline pumps through his system. The only sound in the concrete, echoing room is that of desperate gasping, as his captor’s face first reddens, then turns deep purple with lack of oxygen.

When the body below Jared finally stops moving, it takes him a while to drag himself up and coordinate his hands enough to unwrap the chain from around the bastard’s neck, letting the body fall limply to the floor. Still breathing like he’s just run a marathon, Jared wonders if he’s killed his abductor. When he checks for a pulse, a minute later, he finds a weak beat. He doesn’t feel relieved though; later, he might feel grateful to not be a killer, but right now, as the adrenaline drains, he just feels incredibly tired.

Jared takes a deep shuddering breath, and starts patting down the bastard’s clothes, necessity driving him to do what he must, despite his fatigue and loathing. He finds a small bunch of keys in one pocket, two more, smaller keys in another.

The smallest fits the padlock on the plug. The angle is difficult and it takes him a while to get the key into the lock. He sighs with relief, when with shaking hands, the key finally slides home and the lock clicks open. He twits the base of the plug experimentally, going slowly and carefully. He’s relieved as the device starts to close inside him, allowing him to pull the damn thing out. He lets out a shuddering breath as it slips free, and throws it with force across the room.

He’s relieved to find that the other small key he found releases him from the cuffs. He’s quick, once his wrists are free, to lock them in place around his captor’s. He stands with care and slowly heads to the back wall with its crank that controls the chains. He winds the surprisingly smooth mechanism ‘til the unconscious man is pulled up from the floor, his head hanging limply forward, the toes of his boots only just touching the floor. It takes up a lot of his energy, but he feels safer with the guy secured.

Jared finds his clothes in a pile by the cage door; he pulls them on, wincing and groaning at the movements, as the fabric touches his tender skin. Despite the pain, he feels a million times better being clothed, not that he won’t be burning the damn things at the first available opportunity.

Turning back to the unconscious man hanging from the ceiling, Jared gets the sudden and nearly overwhelming impulse to beat the shit out of the fucker. To repay him for the damage he’d done to Jared’s back and face, the humiliation and pain of the plug invading his body. In the end, Jared’s exhaustion, and the need to get the hell out, is stronger than his need for violent retribution and he moves to the door.

From behind Jared there’s a rasping chuckle, cut off by a coughing fit and Jared turns back to the room. Even as the coughs wrack his body, the chained man’s eyes stay fixed on Jared. When the episode abates, he smiles. “Think you’re clever don’t you? But you’re going to have to kill me, and you’re too much of a pussy to do it, ain’t you?” His voice sounds raw, his neck red and swollen from the chain. Jared says nothing.

“Or maybe you plan on going to the cops. That’s ok, I’ll be happy to tell them how we met in a sex club and you asked me to pretend to kidnap you, and bring you out here for some fun. I’ll tell them all the dirty things you asked me to do to you. I even got a little friend who’ll be happy to back up the whole thing. In fact, I’ll tell them how you asked me to do stuff I just wasn’t comfortable with.” He tries to sound innocent and hurt, but it’s not convincing. “I’ll tell em how you got real angry and attacked me, might even press charges for you assaulting me.” He chuckles, his expression turning angry. “It’s gonna get really messy Jared. An’ soon everyone you’ve ever met, and lots of people you haven’t, will know all about you, that you’re a perverted, sissy, faggot slut. That you beg strangers to tie you up, to hurt you, abuse your gaping asshole with their cocks and toys.” He laughs again, a sound Jared is sure will haunt his dreams. Jared looks into that gleeful face and knows what evil looks like.

“And then one day, I’ll come get you and finish the job I started. I thought you were different from the others, thought I could keep you. But you’re just as worthless as they were. Sugar, I’m really looking forward to sinking my blades into you, I’ll make it last, make it hurt so bad you’ll beg me to finish it.”

Jared tries to keep his expression neutral as his own death is described. “Seems like my only choice is to kill you then.”

There's a raucous laugh followed by another coughing fit. “If you could, you woulda done it by now. Like I said, you’re a pussy.”

Jared takes a moment to think his choices over. He know this is probably all a ploy to get him close enough, to try and get free. He also knows if he goes to the cops there will be questions, and it likely will get messy. Jared walks to the trunk, uses a key on the bunch he found and throws open the lid. Its content makes him gag, and he tries to let his eyes skip over the items inside, searching for something in particular. He’s a little surprised when he finds want he wants; the way the man had talked so lovingly about his blades, Jared had expected them to be given pride of place, maybe in some kind of box or case. But the knives have just been thrown in with the other items, one of them showing signs of red stains. Jared doesn’t look too closely in case it’s not rust marring the metal. He reaches in and carefully removes a knife with a black handle.

Turning back to the dangling mad man, he moves forward slowly.

“What’s the matter Sugar, finally grown some balls?”

Jared stops a few feet away, stepping quickly back when legs kick out weakly in his direction. He smirks. “Shut the fuck up.” In a blur he switches the knife to his other hand and rushes forward. His fist makes solid contact with the other man’s face and pain shoots across Jared’s back. As he steps back, it’s worth it, he thinks, looking at the once more unconscious figure. He doesn’t stop to think, to examine why he didn’t use the blade in his hand. He just drops the knife and leaves the room and its monster behind him.

The concrete steps feel like they go on forever and he has to stop at the top as dizziness hits him. Jared finds himself in a filthy kitchen, dirty dishes everywhere, the stink of sour milk pervasive throughout the space. As he passes the table in the middle of the room, a glint of silver catches his eye among the empty fast food and microwave dinner containers. He reaches for it and finds the collar Jensen gave him, lying next to his cell, keys and wallet. He grabs his things, the recollection of a different kitchen hitting him--the memory of leaving Jensen’s apartment and finding a little silver key on a kitchen counter… the contrast is startling. He finds himself longing for Jensen then, but a part of him also wonders, running the silver links through shaking hands, if they can ever get back what they had, if it’s even possible now, after everything that’s happened, after... after, all this, would Jensen even want him?

Sighing and feeling a hundred years old, he heads to the only other door in the kitchen, rushing through the subsequent room, not taking in its contents or decor. Relief floods him when he finds the front door and discovers it’s unlocked. He could have probably found another way out, but he needs to be outside of this evil fucking place, right now.

He pushes the door open, stumbling out, trying shield his eyes and turn on his cell at the same time. The sound of a car door slamming snaps his head up, his body tenses, ready to fight or flee. What he sees in the early morning light is a black SUV, Jensen standing by the passenger side door. He can’t move suddenly, too afraid that what he’s seeing isn’t real. But Jensen has no such problem--he’s across the dirt yard and at Jared’s side in seconds. His lips are moving, maybe saying Jared’s name, but Jared doesn’t hear because Jensen’s hands are on his face. With aching tenderness, Jensen strokes the good side, and Jared leans into the touch. And then it’s real, Jensen came for him, he’s here. Finally, the words break through Jared's daze.

“Jared, baby, are you okay, are you hurt? Jared, speak to me, please.”

Jared just shakes his head. He is very far from okay, but all he wants is to be very far away from this place.

“Take me home, Jen, please.”

* * *

Jensen settles Jared into the passenger side of the SUV, touching him like he might break any second, concern marring his beautiful face.

Kane steps into view behind Jensen. “The car's here, Sir. I need to know where he is.”

Jensen nods distractedly, turning back to Jared’s bloodied, bruised and swollen face.

“Is he here, Jared, the man who took you?”

“Basement, through the kitchen. He’s not going anywhere.” His voice is hollow and bitter. The look on Jensen’s face is sad, angry, and scared, all at the same time.

Jensen nods to Kane who sets off for the house without another word.

“Jared, I don’t need you to tell me what happened right now, but there are some things I do need to know.” When Jared nods his head in acceptance, Jensen continues. “Do you have any injuries that need medical attention? Do we need to get you to the hospital, or at least call Maggie?” Jared almost smiles at the concern pouring off Jensen.

“I’m bruised, got some cuts and scrapes, need you to check my back. I don’t think I need the hospital though. Oh and I got knocked out, twice. But he didn’t... he tried... but he didn’t...” His words trail off, he wants Jensen to know, needs to ease some of the other man’s worry, but he’s unable to say the words out loud.

Jensen’s jaw clenches, then relaxes. “It okay, Jared, I understand.” He places his hand on Jared’s thigh, Jared covers it with his own, squeezing. “I’m okay Jensen, really.”

Jensen doesn’t look convinced. “You’re not okay Jared, Jesus, nothing about this whole thing is okay. Baby, your face” There’s fear and sadness in Jensen’s eyes, his voice a mix of compassion and despair.

“Looks worse than it is, promise.” Jared tries to reassure, smiling, then wincing at the way it pulls on his swollen face and split lip. Right now he’s really glad he can’t see his own reflection.

Jensen shakes his head, looking reluctant, but pushes on with his next question.

“Jared, I’m sorry to ask, but if we're going to call the cops, we need to do it now. If that’s what you want.  It’s your choice.”

Jared considers it again, now he’s outside and away from his abductor. He thinks about what it would entail, the questions and explanations. The humiliation of reliving the events with a complete stranger, having to defend himself against the bastard’s lies. He shakes his head; he doesn’t think he can do it, go through all that. But what about the others that had been held in that room, the ones that didn’t walk out? Didn’t he owe them justice? He replays his captor’s words, the threats. What finally has him saying no, in a firm voice, is the possibility that the bastard might get away with it, and his chance to make sure he never hurts anyone else would be gone.

Kane, returned from the house, speaks up. “I can take care of it.”

Jared looks the guy over--he vaguely recognizes him from the club. His expression is serious, calm, but his hands are in fists at his sides, betraying his anger. Jared thinks on it, would he mind if the bastard were dead? No, not at all. It might ultimately be the only way he’ll ever feel safe again. But he knows he doesn’t have it inside him to kill another person, even after everything that’s happened. Even after everything that was done to him, and to the other poor souls that had spent time in that room. The question he has to ask himself is, if he does nothing, can he live with knowing that someone else might not be as lucky as he was.

“Okay.” He says it quickly, knowing this decision will change him, but honestly seeing no better alternative.

The guy nods. “Take the SUV, I’ll call a friend, get him to come pick me up.” Then he grabs a duffel from the back and strides towards the house with firm purpose.

Before he disappears inside Jared calls out. “Be careful, I don’t think I’m the first he’s taken, and... I think he might have killed the others.”

There’s a curt nod, but no surprise on his face as he turns, and walks through the door.

In the car Jensen turns back to Jared, his expression horrified. He shakes his head, putting the knowledge that Jared could have been his next victim to one side for later. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t know what he’s going to do, but I know it won’t be pretty.”

“There were bloody knives down there, Jensen. I hope the place burns to the ground.”

* * *

Jensen must ask Jared if he’s okay about twenty times on the drive back to the city. Jared doesn’t get annoyed though. He sits up front with Jensen. Turned slightly in his seat to avoid pressure on his tender back, it also gives him an excellent view of Jensen. Half way back he finds himself drifting, not tired so much as emotionally drained.

Jared’s eyes flicker open when the SUV comes to a smooth stop. He’s surprised when he looks out of the window to see that they’re outside his apartment; disappointment hits him as he realizes he was hoping Jensen would take him back to his place. He looks over to Jensen and tries to figure out what to say next; his throat’s dry and he feels oddly rejected. Before he has a chance to embarrass himself by saying something needy and pathetic, Jensen speaks up.

“Jared, my first instinct when it comes to you is always going to be to look after you, but right now I have no idea if that’s what you want or need. So it’s up to you--whatever happens next is your choice. If you want to be alone, or if you want me to stay, as a lover or just a friend, it’s up to you.” He looks so earnestly at Jared, that Jared finds he can’t talk for a while.

“Help me up to the apartment?”

Jensen is quickly out of the car, and moving around to the passenger side. He helps Jared out of the vehicle, though it’s not really necessary.

“Do you have your keys?” Jared nods in reply, not trusting himself to say anything out loud.

When they get inside the small apartment, it’s empty, no sign of Chad, and Jared has to admit, he’s grateful not to have to deal with his roommate right now. Jared leads the way to his bedroom, a little embarrassed by the mess the place is; it’s a pig sty compared to Jensen’s beautiful home.

In the bedroom Jensen takes control, telling Jared to get undressed while he gets the shower running. When steam starts to drift from the open bathroom door, Jensen returns to find Jared naked, sitting on the edge of the unmade bed. Jared sees the other man’s expression harden as his eyes travel over Jared’s body. He moves behind Jared and runs his fingers, feather light, down his back.

“How bad is it?” Jared asks.

“Bad enough. Deep bruising, the skin’s broken in a few places. But it’ll heal, and none of the cuts are deep enough to need stitches.” Jensen’s voice sounds oddly calm, the kind of calm, Jared thinks, that means he’s really, really angry.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Jensen says, a little of the warmth returning to his voice.

They head to the small bathroom together, and Jared steps carefully under the hot spray. The water stings a little as it hits his scrapes and bruises, but the sheer bliss of getting clean is totally worth the pain. He reaches for his shower gel and turns to Jensen, holding the bottle out in invitation. Jensen cocks an eyebrow “You sure?”

Jared just nods his head, his eyes telegraphing his need to Jensen. Stripping down to his underwear, Jensen takes the proffered shower gel, joining Jared under the spray. He uses his hands and only the lightest of touches to smooth the fragrant body wash over Jared’s skin, working his way across the shoulders and down each arm. Taking care over Jared’s back, Jensen gently washes away the dirt and blood.

Jared sighs, his head dropping back to rest on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen in turn encircles Jared with his arms, holding the other man close to his chest and bringing his lips to the abused skin of Jared’s shoulder, laying feather light kisses across the welts and abrasions. When he reaches the column of Jared’s neck, he trails kisses up to the angle of his jaw. It feels like a slice of heaven to Jared, like safety and homecoming. 

When the water begins to cool and the goosebumps start to rise across Jared’s skin, Jensen finishes cleaning Jared, and wraps him in the biggest, fluffiest towel he can find.

Returning to Jared’s bedroom, his back is once again inspected and the worst of the damage dressed with the small first aid kit Jensen finds under the sink in the kitchen. Leaving Jared to finish drying off, Jensen heads back into the bathroom. He returns a minute later with two Tylenol and a glass of water. Jared swallows the little pills obediently, and Jensen goes to find some frozen peas for his face. Jared smiles to himself as Jensen sets off on his mission with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

When Jensen returns, it’s with a bag of peas wrapped in a soft hand towel. He settles the package against the swollen side of Jared’s face.

They end up in Jared’s bed, still slightly damp from the shower, hair leaving wet marks on Jared’s pillows. Jared lies curled on his side, facing the bathroom, Jensen behind him, an arm thrown protectively around Jared’s waist.

“I came to rescue you, you know. You rescued yourself though, didn’t need me at all.” Jensen says it with a smile on his lips, but Jared can hear the lingering fear in his words.

“When I walked out that door,” Jared says “before I saw you, it was you I was going to call. Not the cops, or Chad, or anyone else. Just you. You got me through it. You helped me, even though you weren’t there. You did rescue me, Jensen.” Jared entwines his fingers through Jensen’s, pulling him that bit closer.

“We still need to talk… Not right now.” Jensen adds, as Jared stiffens. “But when you’re ready.”

“Yeah I know. I think I can now. At least, I know I’m not willing to let it come between us.” He discards the frozen peas, rolling over under the covers, not letting go of Jensen’s hand. He looks Jensen in the eye, needing the other man to see him, believe him. “God, I hated not being with you. And then when I wasn’t sure I’d ever get to see you again, to tell you how much I love you, how much walking away had hurt…”

He doesn’t get to finish as the lips he’d imagined as he’d been violated are suddenly right there, pressed to his. And though it hurts a little as his split lip complains about the pressure, it’s still a hundred times better than he remembered.

When they come up for air, there are tears in both their eye, the kind that are a little sad and a little happy. Jensen smiles at Jared, then frowns. “Enough talk for now, you’re going to rest. Then after that, I’m packing you a bag and we’re going to my place, so I can look after you properly.”

Jared smiles a little at the possessive statement. “What’s wrong with my place?” he teases.

Jensen looks around, an eyebrow raised. Jared just laughs, then winces.

“Sleep.” Jensen instructs firmly. Jared rolls again and Jensen resumes his position behind Jared, holding him close, their bodies entwined, until Jared, feeling utterly safe and totally loved, slips into an untroubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to kaligrrrl for the quick turn around on this one.


	25. Chapter 25

The aromas of bacon, eggs, freshly brewed coffee, and somewhere in the background, buttery sweetness, stir Jared to wakefulness. He rolls over, dismissing  all his reviving aches as soon as he see Jensen, who’s fully dressed and lying on top of the bed’s rumpled covers, a coffee in one hand and the remains of some kind of flaky pastry goodness in the other.

“Morning, beautiful.” Jensen says, smiling down on Jared, “I hope you’re hungry. I got you breakfast.” He nods over to the small bedside table by Jared. Its usual clutter has been cleared and there’s a plate of food that looks as good as it smells, as well as a cup of coffee, the logo on the side proclaiming it to be from a cafe some blocks away. Jared smiles, remembering telling Jensen that The Square makes the best coffee in the state. He recalls Jensen’s affectionate laughter as Jared had told his Dom that he always asks for it in a to-go cup, even if he’s planning on drinking it at one of the scarred little tables. It just tastes better through the little hole of the lid, he’d explained, much to Jensen’s amusement.

He glances back to Jensen, feeling his heart swell. “You remembered.”

Jensen doesn’t reply, just indicates the food again, taking a sip from his own cup. Jared pushes himself up, initially resting against the creaking headboard, then deciding against it, his back still too tender. Letting the covers slip to his waist, he grabs the plate, the smell of bacon and eggs making his mouth water. He picks up his knife and fork, but he doesn’t start eating. He looks to Jensen again, awaiting permission. Jensen’s brow creases. “Just eat baby, before it gets cold.”

Jared’s not sure how to interpret Jensen’s reticence to give proper permission, and a thread of concern runs through him, but he stores it away for later examination and starts on the food. At the first glorious mouthful, Jared realizes just how hungry he is and digs in with gusto, devouring the rest of the plate. When the last of the crispy bacon has disappeared, Jared reaches for the coffee. He notices Jensen’s eyes are on him, a slight smirk on his lips. “Hungry, Jared?” Jensen asks.

Jared’s returning smile is a little shy, “A little.” He takes a long pull from his cup and sighs; it’s just how he likes it, creamy, with a nutty hint and just the right temperature. “The food was really good, thank you. And the coffee’s perfect.” He takes another swallow of the caffeine, licking the lingering taste of hazelnut from his lips.

“What time is it?” Jared asks, turning to Jensen.

Jensen doesn’t answer straight away, his attention caught for a moment on Jared’s mouth. “Nearly eleven.” Jensen finally answers, discarding his empty cup. He turns, grabbing something from the table on his side of the bed and presents it to Jared with a flourish. There’s a crease of confusion between Jared’s brows as he takes the offered white cardboard box and flips open the lid; inside is a bear claw, the twin of the one Jensen had been eating. Jared grins widely and takes the pastry, powdered sugar coating his fingers, and takes a bite. He hums his enjoyment and closes his eyes to savour the sweet nutty taste. When he opens them again, Jensen is looking at him with amusement.

“I’d ask if you liked it, but it’s pretty obvious you did.” Jensen says, an indulgent smile on his lips.

Before Jared can answer, Jensen leans over and drags his tongue over Jared’s parted lips, licking the sweetness from his mouth before closing the space between their bodies and pushing their lips firmly together. The slight rasp of morning stubble and the lingering sweetness of powdered sugar only adds to the heat of the long, slow kiss.

When Jensen pulls away his pupils are blown, but his expression quickly sobers and he sighs, “Jared listen… about what happened at my place, that morning… we need to talk about it.” Jensen shakes his head, guilt writ clear across his face. “I need to apologize.” Jared begins to protest, but Jensen raises a hand, needing to say this, his eyes silently begging to be allowed to speak the words weighing on him.

When Jensen starts to talk again, his voice is calm, deceptively so, but Jared can see the emotion in his eyes, the sadness and regret. “I was so scared, Jared. You were on my floor bleeding and I couldn’t reach you. I was saying your name, and it was like you just weren’t there.” He pushes a hand through his hair; Jared absently notices it’s a little longer than usual. “And when I’m scared I try and take control; it’s my default reaction in stressful situations. I wanted to help you, I needed to make things better, but I pushed too hard when I should have just been there for you and given you time. I see that now.” Jared shifts uncomfortably, his hands unconsciously clutching the covers. He doesn’t want to remember walking away from Jensen, or what proceeded and prompted it. Jensen takes his chin in his hand, applying steady pressure until their eyes meet. “Jared, I’m so sorry I wasn’t more understanding. I let you down. And what happened last night… if I hadn’t...”

Jensen falters, words abandoning him. Instead he pulls Jared close, and Jared goes willingly. Jensen wraps his arms around the other man, holding him in a tight embrace, as if taking comfort in the solidness of Jared’s body. In reply, Jared snakes an arm behind Jensen’s back, the other encircling his waist. Jared can hear the steady beat of Jensen heart where he rests his head against soft fabric of his t-shirt covered chest.

“I messed up too, you know.” Jared speaks up. “I might have an excuse for how I handled it all, but it was my stubbornness that stopped us fixing things weeks ago. I’m sorry too. And I meant it when I said I want to tell you everything.” Jared sighs “Not talking about it obviously isn’t working. Maybe telling you what happened will help.” Jared holds the other man a little tighter. “Make us stronger.” he adds in a quiet voice Jensen only just hears.

Jensen’s voice sounds thick with emotion when he finally speaks again. “Good, I want to know everything about you Jared, the good, the bad, the weird, all of it.”  

“So we’re okay now? I mean, you still want me, we’re good?” Jared’s voice is quiet, his tone hopeful. There’s a short surprised laugh from Jensen that makes Jared tense. “God, Jared, I’ll always want you. I love you so much. After last night, I might never let you out of my sight again.” There’s no real humor in his laugh this time. “Jared, if you want me, I’m yours. I need you to understand that.” Jared can feel Jensen tense in his arms. “And I know we might not be able to have the same relationship we had before, we might not be able to play like we used to, but we’ll find a way to make it work. I just can’t stand the thought of losing you again.”

Jared shifts, looking up, his expression confused, verging on worried. “Of course I want you, that’s not going to change, ever. But why wouldn’t we be able to play anymore?”

A shadow falls over Jensen’s eyes, his voice almost sorrowful. “After what you’ve been through Jared. What he did to you, what I can only guess he did…” Jensen pauses his brow creasing, trying to find the words. “I’m not willing to risk anything that might make memories of what he did resurface. And that probably means no more pain or power play. I’m not saying it would be easy, I’ve been a Dom, living the lifestyle, for a long time now, but we can find a way to make it work without my being your Dominant. I could…”

Jensen doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Jared is pulling away to face him. “Fuck that!” Jensen raises a calming hand, but Jared’s too agitated to be interrupted. “No, really, I’ve been waiting a _really_ long time to find someone that makes me feel like you do, that does the things you do to me. Sure, we could try and do the vanilla thing, but we’d both be miserable, having to ignore that side of ourselves. I want you, and I want you as my Dom. Nothing that sick bastard did has anything to do with us, with what we do.” Jared seems to run out of steam then, his tone turning pleading, his expression becoming fearful. “Please, Jensen.”

“Okay, okay, but we _are_ going to take it slowly Jared. I’m not going to risk you having to deal with any more than you already have to.” Jensen’s voice is calm, placating, and he lifts his arms to pull Jared back into his embrace. Jared’s calmer, but he still dodges, avoiding Jensen’s reach, and regards the other man with suspicion. “What exactly does _take it slowly_ mean?” He asks wearily.

“I’m not saying no sex, Jared. Just nothing kinky or too... adventurous, not until we’ve both had a chance to process everything that’s happened. We at very least need to give your body time to heal.” This time, Jared grudgingly allows himself to be pulled against Jensen, grumbling a little as he settles, not happy to be treated like a fragile flower. He can feel the vibration of Jensen’s chuckle even if he can’t see or hear it.

“We should head over to my place soon.” Jensen says after a while, a little of his bossy, Dom tone returning to his voice.

“Sure.” Jared replies sulkily, still not happy with Jensen’s unnecessary restrictions on their sex life.

Jensen places a soft kiss on the tangle of Jared’s hair and, extracting himself from Jared, rises from the bed. Standing, he looks around the small room for a moment, finally locating and snagging a bag that’s half hidden under Jared’s bed. He begins opening drawers and adding items to the black bag. Jared stretches where he lies, making sure the covers pull a little lower as he does, exposing his hip bones and the tantalizing V they form. Turning from the last drawer in the bureau, Jensen’s eyes meet Jared’s, only to be pulled, as if against his will, down the length of Jared, taking in all that exposed skin. There’s a flicker of heat in Jensen’s expression, and something else, anger, sadness? He turns away before Jared can decide if he’d only imagined the conflicting emotions. 

With a sigh, Jared throws back the covers and swings his legs over the side of the bed, standing with a groan. Leaving Jensen to his exploration of the untidy room, Jared makes his way to the bathroom, noting every twinge and ache as he moves. He turns on the lights and takes his first proper look at the damage done to his face. There’s some spectacular bruising surrounding one eye, a dark smudge below the other. His bottom lip looks swollen on one side where a split is just beginning to heal. A patch above his eyebrow is red, the scraped skin tender when he raises a finger to poke it experimentally, making him wince.

Looking down, he takes in the condition of the rest of his body. There are scrapes everywhere, bruising too, all at different stages of healing, hues all the colors of the rainbow. His knees are a mess, his wrists and ankles abraded from the uncompromising restraints. There’s a particularly nasty purpling area over his ribs on the right side and he tries to remember receiving the injury that produced it, but can’t.

Jared frowns, thinking the state of his body might explain the flash of emotion he’d caught on Jensen’s face. He laughs, a small, bitter sound. He feels so angry. Angry at what was done to him, at the lingering fear he still feels even now, removed from the situation and safe. He dreads the nightmares, the flashbacks. But most of all, he fears the possibility of losing Jensen again. He knows, despite what Jensen’s said, they won’t be able to do _normal_. It had only been finding Jensen that had made him realize just what he’d been missing out on. And he doesn’t want to give it up. He doesn’t want to have to pretend not to be submissive. Been there, done that, felt miserable the whole time. He needs Jensen, and he needs him as his Dominant.

When he exits the bathroom ten minutes later, he feels much better for the shower and having removed the night’s fuzz from his mouth. He stops in his tracks however, when he finds Jensen looking through the bottom drawer of his bedside table. Beside him on the bed are the magazines Chad had brought him as a joke for his birthday last year, and a few of his toys. Looking up at Jared’s presence, Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Magazines Jared? Isn’t that what the Internet’s for?”

Jared flushes and stammers an explanation of how the flesh mags had ended up beside his bed. Jensen doesn’t look like he’s buying it, which only makes Jared’s face redder. Picking up a very modest butt plug, Jensen runs a finger from base to tip, examining the texture of the pink silicone. “This seems a little on the small side, Jared. Whereas this,” he reaches for and lifts a comically large black dildo, raising an eyebrow and waving it a little as he continues, “looks a little large, even for your greedy hole.”

Jared can feel the heat of his face spreading in a rush down his neck and chest, embarrassment consuming him at Jensen’s words. Face red, he scrambles across the bed, grabbing the offending items and shoving them back into the drawer. He looks up to the other man, pleading in his eyes. “Chad has a really fucked up sense of humor, and can we please never talk about this again, ever.”

Jensen just laughs and tells Jared to go get dressed.

* * *

At some point, the guy Jared had recognized from the club, who Jensen informs him is Kane, the head security guy at The Scarlet, must have been by to pick up the SUV. They take a cab to Jensen’s place, ignoring the looks they receive from the cab driver as they sit in the back seat, Jared’s bag at their feet, their hands entwined, their bodies close.

When the door to Jensen’s apartment closes behind them, Jared is pulled by the hand to the sofas in the living room. Jensen sits, pulling the other man into his lap to straddle his thighs. Their lips come together and for a while, a few precious, endless moments, everything else is forgotten, both of them lost to the sensation of soft lips, teasing tongues and strong arms. As the intensity of the kiss builds, Jared’s hands travel from Jensen’s shoulders, roaming down his chest and coming to rest, one on his thigh, and the other on the large bulge in Jensen’s pants.

Jensen breaks the kiss. “Jared.” It’s part warning, part admonishment, all softened by the pleading in Jensen’s eyes.

“But I’m fine, I don’t need to take it slow…” Jared’s voice sounds whiny, and he can feel the blush rising to his cheeks yet again, “Want you.” He finishes looking at Jensen shyly, through his eyelashes, stroking the length of Jensen through the denim.

Jensen doesn’t reply, just raises an eyebrow at Jared’s lack of restraint. In turn, Jared sighs and drops his eyes, breathing a sulky, “Fine.” before Jensen pulls him back in. The kiss stays slow this time, and Jared confines his hands to Jensen’s broad shoulders and the short hair at the back of his head. Jared can feel the hardness in Jensen’s pants however, and he risks a small roll of his hips. His hands tighten on Jensen’s shoulders as the movement presses their denim clad erections together, if only briefly. It’s enough to make Jensen pull away from the kiss once more, his breathing heavy. He rests his forehead against Jared’s, his sigh almost a groan. Jared makes another experimental shift of his hips, with more pressure this time. His breath catches at the pleasure/pain combination that results from the movement, from the hard buttons of his fly pressing against his aching length.

The next thing Jared knows, Jensen is surging up beneath him. With a strength Jared didn’t know he possessed, Jensen flips them, and Jared finds himself on his back, lengthways now on the leather seat cushions of the sofa. Jensen above him, his arms and legs forming a cage around Jared. He’s studying Jared’s face intently, no doubt watching for any adverse reaction to the situation. What Jared feels is a million miles from fear or anxiety though; his heart _is_ racing in his chest, his breathing heavy and a little uneven, but it’s excitement and desire rushing through him, the discomfort of the pressure on his back only heightening his response.

Finally satisfied that Jared isn’t about to freak out, Jensen runs the smooth pad of his index finger over Jared’s parted lips, “We are going to take this slowly Jared. This is too important to screw up with impatience. “As Jared watches, the other man’s eyes seem to flare, “But if you like, I’ll you what I want to do to you right now.” Jensen voice drops with wicked promise that’s enough to make Jared’s cock throb between his legs. “I might, perhaps, also be able to give my horny boy a little relief.” Jared’s breath catches at the heat in Jensen’s focused gaze, the challenge in his tone.

“Please.” Jared implores, not caring if it sounds like he’s begging.

Jensen shifts a little, letting his left arm take the weight of his upper body. He brings his other arm between them, reaching for the bulge in Jared’s jeans and running a finger along the long, denim covered length of him. Jared has to make a concerted effort not to writhe at the ghosting touch.

Eyes locked with Jared’s, Jensen licks his lips. “I’ve been thinking, Jared, of that toy in your bedroom. The big black cock you keep by your bed. I’ve been wondering--it _is_ very thick, bigger than anything I’ve ever used on you. But I think, I could, if I worked you open real slow, fill your ass with it. I know I’d have a lot of fun trying, seeing how much I could make you take.”

“First,” Jensen flicks open one of the fly buttons of Jared’s pants, not taking his eyes off the face of man so close to him, lying prone beneath his own body. “I'd need to relax you. A slow hot bath, maybe, or a long massage. Then, when you’re naked, stretched out on my bed all soft and pliant, I’ll run my tongue from the base of your cock to the tip. I’ll take you into my mouth, sucking and licking you. I’ll feel you harden and grow, taste the sweet pre-come that beads from your slit. Then, when you’re totally hard, and just before you’re about to come, I’ll pull away. I’ll take a cock ring, and I’ll lock it around the base of your stiff cock and watch the swollen head as it bounces and weeps on your stomach.”

“Then,” another button flicks free under Jensen’s fingers. “I’ll pull your legs apart, spread you wide, expose you and run my tongue from your sweet puckered hole, up to your smooth balls. I’ll take them in my mouth, one at a time, sucking and pulling, ‘til you moan and beg. Then, I’ll circle your hole with the tip of my tongue, tasting you, making you nice and wet. I’ll start opening you up with a slicked finger, pushing it past the resistance of your tight rim. I’ll watch as it slowly disappears into your greedy ass. You’ll gasp and buck your hips, your cock'll twitch and throb as I add more fingers, invading you and stretching you open. After the forth finger, when your hole’s all pink and puffy, I’ll run my tongue around it, occasionally pushing in as deep as I can, your hole fluttering and contracting under my wet mouth.” A third button pops, but Jared hardly notices, too entranced by Jared’s words to look away from his intense eyes, too enthralled to be embarrassed by his labored breathing.

“When I’ve got you good and worked open, wet to my satisfaction, I’ll flip you over, manhandle you just the way you like. You’ll be on your elbows and knees, your eager ass ready and perfectly presented to me. Your thick, swollen cock hanging obscenely below you, head sticky and flushed. You might flinch the first time I nudge your hole with all that black PVC, but I’ll just add more lube and apply more pressure.” Jensen’s voice is low--Jared thinks it sounds like pure sex and heat and need. “I can see it now Jared, the way your rim will gleam as it stretches around the dildo, opening up to the invasion. I’ll shush you, and murmur comforting words when you start to whimper, I’ll rub soothing circles into the skin at the base of your back when you beg for mercy. But I won’t stop, it looks too good, all that fat black cock slowly being forced into your ass, the girth of it filling you up. I won’t care if it hurts a little, I know you can take it, that you love it, that you’ll take it willingly for me. You’ll be able to feel it for days afterwards, and that just makes it better, more perfect.” Jensen shifts a little, like the bulge in his own pants has become uncomfortable.

“The head of the dildo’s a little thicker than the rest, isn’t it Jared? I think you’ll feel it when I finally work it past your rim, that almost pop as your hole swallows it, grips it. I won’t stop there though, I need to test you, find out just how much you can take. I’ll give it a little tug, see how tight a hold your ass has on it, and then I’ll push it, twisting a little, make you take more and more. I’ll work it in and out, until it’s buried so far in your ass that you can’t take any more.”

The last button flicks open. “Then I’ll ask you how it feels, promising to release you from the cock ring and let you come, if only you’ll tell me. You’ll be shaking a little, there’ll be the sheen or sweat on your skin, your shoulders and back will rise and fall with each panting breath. But you’ll tell me won’t you? You want to please me, and you _need_ to come so _badly_. You’ll tell me how stretched and full your ass feels, how heavy it is, the weight of all that dildo stuffed inside you. You’ll tell me how hard your cock is, as if it isn’t obvious, as pre-come dribbles onto the sheets. Your voice will be strained and I’ll know the effort this is all taking, and I’ll love you even more.”

“Finally, I’ll give you your reward, I’ll release you from the cock ring and take you in my hand. Feel how long and hard you are.” He mirrors his words by reaching into Jared’s jeans, letting his cock spring free of its confines and wrapping a broad palm around the base. “I’ll work you slowly, long teasing strokes that make you beg for faster, for more. But I’ll build the tension slowly. I’ll know just when to squeeze, just the right speed to set, the perfect time to twist and pull, and increase the pace.” His hand copies his words and he’s soon pumping Jared in a firm grip, working him until Jared starts to see stars. “When you finally come, when I allow it, it’ll be my name on your lips as you shoot your load. Ribbons of come landing on the sheets, streaking my hand, ‘til you’re dry and spent; ready to collapse in exhaustion. You’ll want the dildo out then won’t you, as the tension drains?”

Jared is moaning and straining against Jensen now, aching to come, begging mutely for release as his cock’s worked by Jensen’s skilled hand.

“But you’re a good boy and you know you have to clean up first. I’ll bring my sticky hand to your lips and you’ll obediently lick and suck your own come from my fingers, won’t you Jared?” His reply is nearly incoherent but it must be enough as Jensen continues.

“I’ll ease the dildo from your ass then, slowly. Amazed by just how much you were able to take. When it finally slips free, I’ll look in astonishment at what the thing has done to your ass, how open your hole stays. I won’t be able to resist the sight and it won’t take long. My cock in hand and my eyes locked on your pink, glistening hole, I’ll pump myself ‘til I come, painting your perfect ass with creamy white stripes. I’ll keep my eyes on you, needing to watch as my come hits your hole, as it dribbles over the flushed and stretched skin of your rim.”

Jensen’s hand on Jared works double time, and Jared comes in a gasping, straining moment, hands gripping the couch, Jensen’s name on his lips like a benediction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again many thanks to kaligrrrl for wrestling with my poor punctuation and whipping (lol) my story into shape. Sorry for the wait for this one, it's been ready for a few days but I only just got back from a holiday in France today. Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait for this chapter, life has, very annoyingly, gotten in the way. 
> 
> Huge love to my Beta for her hard work.

They lie side by side for a while, Jared enjoying the post coital buzz, as he catches his breath and regains the ability to think. Shifting a little, Jared reaches for the obvious bulge in Jensen’s pants, and tries not to feel the sting of rejection when his hand is caught and halted in its decent. Jensen lifts it to his lips and kisses the healing knuckles.

When they do get up, they’re nearly stuck together. Jensen laughs at the grimace on Jared’s face and pulls him into the bedroom, where they both change their clothes. This turns out to be a slow process, interrupted by wandering hands and many soft, teasing kisses.

They decide to spend the rest of the day curled up in front of Jensen’s large flat-screen, settling in for a few hours of careless caresses and sci-fi movies. Jensen makes the first celluloid selection of the night, pulling a copy of _Moon_ from his vast library. On the large sofa that Jared had been recently pinned to, they sit side by side. Jared wonders briefly at the contentment he finds in simply resting his hip and shoulder against Jensen.

They’re picking their second movie, _Sunshine_ , when Jared’s stomach starts to rumble. Jensen laughs and, of course, Jared blushes. After a short and playful negotiation, they decide to order in. The food arrives forty-five minutes later and they watch the rest of the film with boxes of Chinese in their laps, feeding pieces of crispy beef and sweet and sour chicken to each other, laughing at their own dorkiness. It feels like a healing balm to Jared.

Next up, they decide to go retro and Jared finds a copy of _Silent Running_ on the alphabetized shelf. Turning, he holds the box out to Jensen a big grin on his face, “I haven’t seen this since I was a kid. Can we?

Jensen takes the proffered box and makes a show of inspecting the seventies cover artwork. He sighs. “I suppose, if it will make you happy.” he replies in a much put upon tone, as he hands the DVD back to Jared.  

Jared catches a slight lift of the corner of Jensen’s mouth however, the tell that reassures Jared that the resigned act is, just that, an act. Jared puts the disc into the player and returns to the sofa, where he expresses his gratitude at Jensen’s forbearance, punctuating his words of thanks with kisses along the column of Jensen’s neck. Laughing, Jensen wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls Jared close to his side, where he settles happily as the movie begins.

The movie, a story of giant greenhouses in space, cared for by an insane eco-warrior, is interrupted twice by the buzz of Jensen’s cell, the first call is Jensen’s head of security checking in, and the second time by a frantic Alona, who, having just found out about Jared’s abduction, is worried out of her mind.

Jensen reassures her that Jared is, though not precisely unharmed, at least free of any lasting physical damage and resting up at Jensen’s apartment. Jared can’t make out her side of the conversation, but he stiffens when he hears Jensen mention his ex.

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with Danneel...I don’t know yet, I can’t think about that right now...Yes I will... I know...Okay...You too.” Jensen ends the call and stares at the cell in his hand. After a moment, he seems to shake himself, then un-pauses the movie and pulls Jared back into his side, absentmindedly running his fingers through Jared’s hair.

Jared takes the remote from Jensen’s unresisting hand and hits pause again, freezing a robot mid totter. “Danneel, she was in on it?” Jared asks, his tone neutral, his voice steady. He had assumed her presence was not coincidental, but he hadn’t asked just how far it went.

“She was...” at the lift of Jared’s eyebrow, Jensen sighs and continues, “When she saw you at the club, she contacted him, told him where you were. She stopped you coming up to me, then she lured you deeper into the alley. She stood by and watched him knock you out and take you.” He had started calmly, but Jensen’s anger is palpable by the time his words trail away.

Jared wonders if the answers he wants are worth the possibility of ruining their evening together. With a resigned sigh, he decides that yes, they are.

“Was she the one? Did she tell you where to find me?” Jared had been so relieved to see Jensen that the thought of _how_ it had happened hadn’t even crossed his mind. He finds himself wondering, with growing anxiety, exactly how Jensen had gotten her to talk.

“She gave me some information, not much. And even those meager details were only disclosed after I threatened to involve the police. I think she might be more than a little unhinged, but even she has enough self preservation to not want me to go to the cops.”

“Okay, so how did you end up at that place?”

Jensen laughs, but there’s no amusement in the rough sound, only a bitterness born of anger. “There was a lot of driving around, and some phone calls to one of Kane’s subs. She’s the one who found you in the end; it took too long, but she got us the address of that damn farm house. I thought I was going to go out of my mind, driving from one dead end to another. I just wish I’d gotten to you sooner…”

“Hey!” Jared interrupts, lowering his head to catch Jensen’s eye. “You were right where I needed you, at just the right time. That’s all that matters.”

Jensen smiles but he looks unconvinced.

“When you say you’ll deal with her...?” Jared asks, changing the subject, then trailing off.

Jensen sighs “I’m not going to hurt her, or get others to. But she does need to learn she can’t fuck with people’s lives like that. She needs to be taught there are consequences to her actions. I may not be able to make her see what she did, how much danger she put you in, but I can make sure she never so much as looks at either of us again.” Jensen’s jaw is a hard line, his voice glacial. “It’s not about revenge or retribution, it’s about your safety.”

Jared looks into Jensen’s eyes as he talks and believes what he says, mostly. There’s an underlying anger there though, that tells Jared it’s not _just_ about his safety. “You wouldn’t like to see her suffer, just a little, for what she did?” Jared takes a moment to examine his own feelings towards Danneel, the answer being that he’s pretty damn angry.

“There are many types of suffering, Jared. I don’t like violence against women, and it wouldn’t work with her anyway; she likes pain too much. But she helped him take you, she’s partially responsible for what you went through, and I can’t forgive or forget that Jared. So yes, I suppose I do want her to suffer for what she did.”

Jared considers for a moment. “When you decide what you’re going to do, I don’t know if I want to be involved, but I don’t want anything to happen without my knowledge. Hell, who knows, maybe it’ll give me some kind of closure,” he says, meeting Jensen’s eyes as they study his face. Jensen nods slowly.

“Okay.” he replies.

“Okay.” Jared repeats, and presses play.

* * *

They watch _Starship Troopers_ next, in a bid to lighten the mood. It works. 129 minutes, two bags of popcorn, and three kiss breaks later, Jensen presses a button on the remote and the large screen goes black. The room is only silent for a moment. Pressing the button on another, smaller remote, Jensen fills the room with low music.

“You okay, baby?” he asks Jared.

Lifting his head from Jensen’s shoulder, Jared murmurs he is, and places a soft kiss on Jensen’s neck.

“What was your mom like?” Jensen asks, his voice gentle, his hand on Jared’s thigh, drawing unseen patterns on the soft fabric of his pants.

Jared’s instinct is to shy away from the question, but he’d promised himself he was going to stop the whole avoidance of uncomfortable subjects thing, at least with Jensen. So he considers for a while, before replying.

“When I was young, before she took us away from my father, I thought she was quiet. Now I’d probably say she was introverted. She made herself small, she never raised her voice, never argued, hardly went out of the house, and I don’t think I ever saw her with friends. I think I had the vague impression she was clumsy too; it seemed like she was always doing something wrong and getting yelled at by my dad.” Jared shakes his head.

“She used to try and hide the bruises, and when she couldn’t hide them, she’d make up a story--tell me she’d had an accident, walked into something, tripped and fallen. I only realized later how much she'd protected me from, how strong she was, how much she loved me. When she’d finally put enough money aside, she took me and ran. It was hard, to start with, but she became a whole new person without him around. She laughed and danced.” Jared sits up a little, facing Jensen as he warms to his subject.

“She used to dance all the time, when she cooked or did the laundry, and she could really move.” Jared smiles at the memory. “We moved into a better apartment in a nicer area when she’d gotten a job and saved enough. I have this really vivid memory of her decorating the kitchen; there was paint on her face and she was dancing around, the kind of dancing you do when no one’s watching. I swear there was more paint on her and the floor than on the walls, she just looked so happy.” Jared’s eyes shine at the memory. “I asked her once why she danced so much. She told me she used to be a dancer but that when she got pregnant with me and married my dad, he’d made her give it up. She said she was making up for lost time.” Thinking about his beautiful and brave mother always makes Jared feel such conflicting emotions. She had been the light of his childhood and losing her had been the worst thing to ever happen to him.

“I was sixteen when she died.” Jared tries to keep his tone light. But he can’t help the memory shadowing his eyes with sadness.

“It was a nice day, she was driving the old fourth-hand car she’d brought, taking me somewhere; I can’t even remember where we were headed. She was asking me questions about school that I didn’t want to answer.” Jared takes a breath, as if he needs to prepare for the rest of his story. “I didn’t see the truck, I don’t remember what happened when it hit us, or if it hurt. I remember the car was the wrong way up and I remember calling out to her. She didn’t reply. They had to cut us out of the car; it seemed to take forever. And it was too late for her. They said after she hadn’t been in pain, she never regained consciousness. She just…” Jared falters, he doesn’t bother wiping away the tears that have gathered in his eyes. He takes a steadying breath. “She slipped away, left me alone.”

Jensen has one of Jared’s hands in his own. The small comfort is nearly more than Jared can take. When Jensen opens his mouth, Jared shakes his head, halting the words of comfort before they can leave Jensen’s lips. If he stops now it will be that much harder to start again, so he pushes on.

“They sent me straight from the hospital, once my leg was fixed up, to my Dad’s house. I begged them not, to but he was the only relative I had, and it was him or foster care.  My mom never did go to the cops about what he used to do to her, so there was no reason for them to send me anywhere else.

He’d moved out of our old house; the new place was a dump--the lights flickered and there was trash everywhere. The walls were stained and the bathroom was disgusting. I guess my mom used to do everything around the house and he wasn’t about to start doing it now.

For the first few months it was okay; I started wondering if my mom had exaggerated, or made it all up. I even felt sorry for him that he couldn’t look after himself better. And there was no nagging about school. It was pizza for breakfast and no curfews. Pretty great for a teenager wanting more independence. I was kinda messed up over my mom and I did some really stupid stuff with my new found freedom. Started drinking and smoking, chasing girls, letting myself get chased and caught by older guys. I thought I was having such a good time.

Then he started drinking more, but I figured a few hits for forgetting to put out the trash or knocking over his beer were worth it. I even put up with the things he said about my mom, the names he called her. Then he found my porn stash. I came home and he was waiting for me…it was pretty bad that first time. I think he was trying to beat the gay out of me. The pain was bad, but what I really remember were his words: he told me I was just like my mom, a slut, crazy. He said I was broken, that I was sickening. 

After that, the smallest thing would set him off. I’d met Chad at school and I pretty much lived with him for next year and a half; his mom was pretty good about it. She never said anything, but I think Chad must have told her about my dad.” Jared half smiles at this, the humor never really reaching his eyes.

“The last time I saw my Dad, I was grabbing some stuff from my room, I can’t even remember now what was so important that I risked going back there, something of my mom's maybe. I must have miss-timed it anyway, because he came home while I was still there. He was drunk, as usual. He started ranting about how I was a faggot, how he was ashamed of me, how I was unnatural, a disgrace to his family name. I was just backing away, trying to get to the kitchen to make my escape, but when he said that? I laughed, I couldn’t help it. The idea that _I_ was the one shaming the family name was just too ridiculous. He lost it then. He cornered me, punching me in the face and gut, throwing me around the room.” Jared’s voice is impassive, as if the story he’s telling happened to someone else. The only sign of emotion is the balled fists his hands had become.

“There was stuff breaking everywhere and he was grunting like a pig with the effort. And then he threw me down on the old coffee table; it was glass and wood and it just flew apart under me. My shoulder felt like it was on fire, but he was coming for me again so I grabbed a piece of the table and swung. I got lucky, it was a big piece, a leg I think, and I got him with it, right on the side of the head. He stumbled back, landed on his ass. I remember the stupid surprised look on his face. I got up, the piece of wood in my hand and told him if he ever touched me again I would kill him. I don’t know if he believed me or not, I was just this skinny little kid. He shouted at me from the floor, told me ‘Don’t you dare walk away from me,’ said if I went, not to bother ever going back. I was okay with that.”

* * *

Later, Jared calls Chad to let him know he won’t be home that night. He doesn’t tell him about the farmhouse and avoids Chad’s questions by saying Jensen is waiting for him, but before he can hang up Chad asks, with very un-Chad like perception, if everything is okay. Jared answers that it is now and ends the call, glad Chad can’t see the grim smile on his face. Jensen, however, does see his expression, but he only takes Jared’s hand and leads him to his bedroom.

Bathed in the soft light from bedside lamps, Jensen undresses Jared. He does it slowly, lovingly, like Jared is something precious. It could feel almost maternal but there’s a teasing edge to it that makes it feel a million miles from innocent. The way Jensen’s eyes eat up the sight of his body, the way his hands linger, the knuckles dragging just a little too slowly to be accidental. It’s intense, a deeply private moment between the two of them that has Jared’s heart beating faster.

When Jensen strips, it’s without an intentional desire to seduce, but he just can’t seem to help it: the graceful and efficient movements, the slow reveal of his toned body has Jared’s cock twitching and the heat in his belly banking. The way Jensen’s t-shirt is pulled over his head in one fluid motion, his jeans unbuttoned and slipped out of with practiced ease, makes Jared’s mouth dry.

Jensen stands in front of Jared, naked and glorious, a smile playing on his lips. Pulling Jared close, their lips meet, their tongues delve and their hands roam over skin until they are both breathing heavily.

“There’s something we’ve never done.” Jensen says, breaking the kiss. Only a little breathlessly.

Jared’s mind races as he tries to figure out what Jensen might be considering. He allows himself to be guided backwards onto the bed and he lies on his back, reassuring Jensen the position doesn’t hurt. Jensen kneels before him, his cock standing thick and proud between his legs, Jared licks his lips and remembers the taste of Jensen on his tongue. Jensen must notice where Jared’s attention is because he’s smiling when Jared looks up. “Just lie back and enjoy, Jared.”

“Is that an order?” Jared asks his eyes alight with mischief.

Jensen laughs. “More of a request.”

He leans across Jared and opens the draw in the bedside table. He retrieves a bottle of lube and pours a little onto the palm of his hand. Then he reaches for Jared and envelopes his cock in a slick grip. Jared groans as Jensen works him, the pressure and speed bringing him quickly to the edge, only to hold him there.

Jared’s head is thrown back, his eyes closed tight in pleasure. When he does look up, he’s confused for a moment by the line of Jensen’s body. It looks awkward, the hand not grasping Jared reaching behind his own body. Realization dawns, and before Jared can say anything, Jensen is moving. He positions himself, a knee either side of Jared’s hips and holding Jared’s length in place, lowers himself ‘till the head of Jared’s cock nudges his slicked hole. Jared watches in wonder as Jensen sinks down, his face displaying only a little discomfort as he envelops Jared. The sensation, the heat and the squeeze of Jensen’s tight hole is almost too much. And then Jensen starts to move.

Jared had always thought that the other man had the body of a martial artist, strong but not bulky, supple and graceful. But seeing Jensen stretch and shift above him is a revelation. The way his abs roll under the smooth skin of his stomach, not to mention the flexing of his thighs, make Jared itch to touch him while being simultaneously too mesmerized to move.

If asked, Jared would say he always prefers to bottom, that topping puts him in a position of power he doesn’t enjoy; but nothing about being ridden by Jensen feels toppy. He feels utterly at the other man’s mercy and he can only look on as Jensen leans back and changes the angle, Jared desperately trying to make the experience last as long as possible.

The new position must feel as good for Jensen as it does for Jared, because his breath catches and his exhale is nearly a groan. Lifting one of his supporting hands from the bed behind him, he grips his own straining cock and gives it a few slow strokes, building the speed ‘til his hand is nearly a blur along the length of himself. When Jensen comes, he does so almost without making a sound, his body’s movements only faltering for a second. The only signs of the pleasure rushing through him are the tension in his jaw and his half lidded eyes. That, and the milky white streaks landing across Jared’s stomach and chest. The visual, along with the tight drag of Jensen’s hole, is too much and Jared whispers Jensen’s name in warning.

Releasing himself, Jensen shifts again, this time leaning forward to bring his body, now covered with a sheen of perspiration, parallel with Jared’s. His elbows sink slightly into the mattress beside Jared shoulders. The roar in Jared’s veins quietens to a low rushing as Jensen moves slowly, regaining his breath and strength. Their lips meet for long messy kisses. When Jared lifts his arms above his head, resting them wrists crossed on the pillow, Jensen’s brow creases.

“Are you sure?” Concern colors Jensen’s words, even as his rhythm remains steady.

Jared, eyes not leaving Jensen’s, nods once. After only a moment’s hesitation, Jensen takes Jared’s hands in his, their palms meet, fingers twining. He pins Jared’s hands gently to the pillow, either side of Jared’s head. For a moment Jared wishes for more, a tighter grip, more pressure. The desire is, if not forgotten, overwhelmed as Jensen uses the added leverage to increase his speed. Jared moans, he can feel the heat low down in the pit of his stomach banking. His cock is achingly hard and cusses fall from his lips like raindrops, both in praise and supplication.

When he reaches the tipping point it’s so sudden that he barely has time to grind out a warning before he’s coming deep inside Jensen’s body, in powerful surges that make his back arch from the bed and his head pound. Jensen, ever the considerate lover, rides out Jared’s orgasm, milking him and only pulling away when Jared’s cock has twitched its last dry heave.

Jensen collapses beside Jared as they both catch their breaths. “I see a shower in our future,” Jared observes. Jensen pulls Jared from the bed, a sleepy smile on his lips as he tows him towards the bathroom.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful Beta is unwell so this chapter is coming to you unproofread. Mistakes are entirely mine and I apologize sincerely for them.

Jensen stirs under Jared’s hands, his body arching and his cock thickening in Jared’s grasp under the rumpled sheets. The soft light of morning is coming through the large windows, bathing them in its glow. Jared watches his lovers eyes flicker open, the irises a startling green under his dark lashes, his hair a sexy, sleep mussed mess, his lips parted invitingly.

As sleep fades a smile spreads across Jensen’s face. “Morning baby”.

Reaching down, Jensen’s hand rakes through the disarray that is Jared’s hair. Jared drags his hand along the length of Jensen, cupping his balls in his other hand and pulling on them just a little in response to Jensen’s petting. Jared is rewarded with a groan and the hand in his hair pushing his head downward. Jared goes willingly, dragging the covers away, licking and kissing the topography of Jensen’s body as he descends, lingering at the flat plane of his abs, the cut of his hipbone.

He pauses, an exercise in delayed gratification. When the temptation becomes too much, his mouth watering, he lowers his head and his lips envelope the head of Jensen’s cock, gently sucking the heated crown.  He kisses the tip, the glands, runs a line of sweet grazes down the length to where his balls nestle, still cupped in Jared’s hand and he kisses each. Flicking his gaze to Jensen, he sees the focus with which he’s being watches and feels a spike of satisfaction at the hunger in Jensen’s eyes.

Without looking away, he licks Jensen’s cock like it’s a popsicle, like someone tasting and savoring something sweet and delicious, the flat of his tongue running from the base to the slit. Lowering his eyes Jared wets his lips and takes the head into his mouth again, sinking down this time, sucking him deep. Jared can feel Jensen harden and thicken, lengthening as he drags his lips back up. He pulls off with a wet pop and probes Jensen’s slit with the tip of his tongue, tasting the bead of pre-come there. Jensen’s fingers tighten in his hair making Jared’s scalp tingle and Jared sets to work in earnest, working Jensen’s cock with slick lips, dragging tongue and the teasing edge of his teeth.

Jensen’s other hand joins his first, tugging on the tangled locks of Jared's hair. As the grip increases so does Jared’s speed, until he loses all finesse and is making sloppy wet noises with each urgent push and pull. Saliva running unchecked down Jared’s chin, he takes Jensen as deep as he can, the head forcing its way into his throat. Jensen’s hand shifts from gripping Jared’s hair to hold the back of his head, directing Jared’s movements and, on the next downward push, holding Jared in place, with his lips around the base and Jensen’s cock, choking him. Jared starts to gag, his eyes watering, desperately needing to breath. His hands clutch the sheets in alarm, but still he’s held in place.

When Jared is about to really start to panic the pressure is release and Jared pulls away dragging air into his starved lungs. Then, before he can protest, before he can even think, Jared is flipped, roughly manhandled onto his stomach, his cock caught painfully between his body and the bed, Jensen looming over him. Knees roughly spread his legs wide and his ass is grasped in strong hands, the cheeks parted. There’s the sound of spitting and something wet trails down the crack of his ass to his hole. Jared starts to rise at this, to protest, but an arm lands across his shoulders, pushing down on him, pinning him to the bed, using his weight to hold Jared in place.

It’s too much, he feels like he can’t breathe, before Jared can say anything he’s distracted by the pressure of Jensen’s cock head nudging at his ass, then the burning as Jensen’s length pushes forcefully into him with too little lubrication. He cries out but it only seems to spur the other man on. He gives Jared no time to adjust, just thrusts deep, pulling out only to slam back in again, setting a brutal rhythm.

The speed increases and Jared starts to struggle, the pain makes him beg for Jensen to stop but the only change is an increase in the brutality with which he’s used. Confusion and pain cloud Jared’s mind until he realizes, he hasn’t said his safe word, for a bright moment he feels relief, Jensen must not know he’s hurting Jared, must be mistaking his protests as fake, part of the play, maybe even erroneously taking his cries and begging as encouragement.

“Red Jensen. Fuck, Jensen stop, you’re hurting me, Red!”

The only response is a cruel laugh from behind Jared and no let-up in the assault. Jared tries to throw the other man off but he can’t, his strength has deserted him, the restraining arm holding him feels like a crushing weight. A part of Jared’s brain, a small section that isn’t freaking out, is confused by this, Jensen is strong but Jared is bigger and stronger, he should be able, adrenaline racing as it is, to free himself, even from this prone position.

The arm not restraining Jared lands beside his head, its fingers splayed, pressing down into the mattress, as Jensen shifts to enter Jared more deeply, more painfully.  Logical reasoning have abandoned Jared, his mind races with one thought, _no, not Jensen, please not Jensen_.

His wild eyes flick then to the arm by his head and all thought stops, there’s something wrong with Jensen’s arm.  The skin is too dark, the fingers too thick. And there’s dark hair covering the back of it, spreading up the thick forearm.  It’s so... wrong, not Jensen’s long fingers, not his toned arm.

“Stupid fuck thought you could get away from me, but I got you now, Sugar. I’ll always find you.” The voice is close to Jared’s ear, horribly, terrifyingly familiar, so far from Jensen deep smooth tones. When the body above Jared barks another cruel laugh the breath that bathes Jared’s face is rank, revolting spittle lands on Jared’s skin.

Jared wakes with a jolt and finds himself sitting up, the sheets pooled around his waist, his skin covered in clammy sweat, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. The room is dimly lit by a lamp standing on the bedside table. And Jensen is there, speaking in a calming tone, repeating Jared’s name. He doesn’t reach for him though, he gives Jared the space, a solid reassuring presence at his side.

When Jared’s heart has stopped racing and the dream, the nightmare, has faded enough that Jared can unclench his muscles, he turns to Jensen. The expression on the other man’s face, the mask of fear, nearly breaks Jared. Jensen lifts his arms and Jared folds himself into his waiting lap. Tears sting his eyes as Jensen holds him, his hands gentle and soothing. He tells Jared it was only a bad dream, tells him he’s safe, until the shaking of Jared’s body subsides into just the occasional shudder.

The dream had felt so real to Jared. The sick joke of the man he loves and trusts turning into that monster, leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. And though he can rationalize that it hadn’t been real, just a product of what he’s been through, an unavoidable side effect of the trauma he’d experienced, regardless of all that, he just can’t shake the fear, the lingering feeling of violation.

“Try and sleep Jare, I’ll be here.” Jensen’s voice is soft, calming.

Jensen rolls Jared until he lies on his side. Then he moves in behind, curling his body around Jared’s, wrapping strong arms around him like a protective shield. Jared doesn’t think he’ll be able to sleep, fully expects to lie in Jensen’s embrace until the sun rises, the nightmare on a loop in his mind. But the fear and accompanying adrenaline rush has left Jared tired and the soft rhythm of Jensen’s breathing lulls Jared into a doze that eventually, blessedly, turns into dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, as they plan their Sunday together over fresh fruit and yogurt, Jared makes a vow to himself. He will not let what happened at the farmhouse, what he dreamed of last night ruin his last day of the weekend with Jensen. And if his smile is a little too big, a little forced, if he’s maybe a little more enthusiastic about going for a morning run than he would normally be... well Jensen doesn’t mention it, though the tightness around his eyes tells Jared that, of course, he sees it.

The morning hasn’t yet warmed up as they leave Jensen’s building, though the clear blue sky promises a beautiful day ahead. The familiar rhythm of his sneakers hitting the sidewalk, along with the added competitive edge of running with Jensen, helps shake some of the lingering tension from Jared and by the time they get back to Jensen’s building, both breathing heavily and perspiring, his smile is more natural and the tightness around Jensen’s green eyes has eased, though he still watches Jared carefully.

Half an hour later, when Jared steps out from under the hot spray of the shower, the bathroom’s so full of steam he can’t see himself in the large mirror on the wall. He wraps one of the soft grey towels around his waist and wipes the glass with a hand, revealing his reflection in the arcing band of clear glass left by the swipe of his palm. He can’t say he looks great, the swelling is maybe a little less but the bruising is still there, in glorious Technicolor, though fading around the edges to a sickly yellow and green. The cuts and scrapes are all scabbing over and he notes that nothing feels hot to the touch or itchy, which he’s sure he once heard were signs of infection. So that’s good at least he thinks with a bitter smile.

He turns away from his reflection, wondering how long it will take for him to feel normal again, for him to feel safe. When no lingering traces of bruises remain? When the only signs left of his ordeal are faded scars? Maybe there is no ‘normal’ again, just a new, different, slightly damaged version of himself. With effort he banishes this thought, unwilling to wonder down that particular pessimistic path. He slowly dries his body and for the first time since walking out of that house of torture, rape and murder, he really thinks about the man who took him, hurt him, who would have probably killed him and had almost certainly killed others. He wonders if it’s too late to go to the police, to try and get some justice for those poor souls that hadn’t been so lucky and hadn’t gotten away.

Jared had awoken from his nightmare that morning with a knot of fear in his stomach and a feeling of lingering anxiety that Jensen’s embrace and their run together had pushed back but been unable to banish. He needs to know what happened to the bastard after he and Jensen left, he needs to find out what Jensen’s head of security, Kane, had actually done to “take care of” his abductor. He resolves to ask Jensen to let him talk to Kane and turns back to his reflection. Picking up the razor lying by the sink Jared concentrates on finishing up his morning routine.

Exiting the bathroom, face cleanly shaven and cheeks still dewy, Jared is greeted by a smiling Jensen who pulls him into an enthusiastic kiss which ends with Jared pushed against the wall of the corridor and them both breathing heavily. Pulling back a little Jensen takes the other man’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking the smooth skin, tracing his kiss swollen lips.

“Miss me?” Jared askes, still a little breathless, his tone teasing, a wide smile on his face.

“There’s a lot to miss.” Jensen's tone is just as teasing but his eyes are roaming Jared’s face, as alert as someone petting a nervous cat. A cat likely to scratch at sudden movements or loud noises. Jared feels a moment of annoyance at being treated like this, hating the implications. But he immediately chides himself, after all that’s happened Jensen has every reason to be cautious. Jared reminds himself that his Dom has always been watchful, that it’s in Jensen’s nature to study people, and that he has an innate talent for reading expressions and body language. When they had first met Jared had half believed his Dom could read his mind, so adept had he been at knowing what Jared was thinking.

Jared’s smile dims a little when he replies earnestly “I'm going to miss you tonight, wish we could keep the real world at bay a little longer.”

“Why do you have to go?” Jensen’s asks reasonably.

Jared is a little taken aback “It's Monday tomorrow, I have work...” he answers with mixed surprise and confusion, his brow creasing.

“Can you take some time from work, or call in sick? Regardless you can stay here as long as you like, we can swing by your place, pick up anything you need and if you have to go to work I can drive you to and from.” Jensen’s tone is so reasonable, his expression almost blasé, that Jared is struck silent. Interpreting Jared’s reaction as objection to the plan Jensen starts to speak again.

“I don’t mean to pressure you, I understand if...” This time it’s Jared pulling Jensen into a heated kiss. The smile stretching across his face is bigger than ever as he pulls away.

“Really? I can stay the week, you don’t mind?” Jared asks in a rush, hope making his eyes bright. Jensen smiles at the words, amused by the excited puppy expression on Jared’s face.

“I think letting you out of my sight right now might cause me physical pain. I’ll let you go, if it’s what you want or need, but the Dom in me is fighting the urge to wrap you in cotton wool and never let you leave.” His smile is wry as he says it, like he knows he’s being overprotective and illogical but he still means every word.

Jared’s smile is full of gratitude and love. “I’d like that, to stay here this week. Thank you Jensen.”

Five minutes later Jared has his boss on his cell. Jared asks if they can spare him for a week, knowing they are between big projects, so it shouldn’t be a problem. His boss agrees to the request but sounds concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong I promise, I’m sorry for the short notice, it’s just Jensen and I... well I’m going to be staying at his place for the week.” Jared decides this is as much of the truth as his boss needs to hear.

“Oh hey, that’s great Jared, glad to hear it, you were miserable without him. You guys have a good week, don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Jared nearly chokes at that but manages to finish the call without laughing out loud at the images the comment evokes.

A little later, Jared explains that he wants to talk to Kane. Jensen seems concerned but resigned to the idea and sends his head of security a text asking him to drop by. Jared’s surprised when Jensen asks Kane to come by on a Sunday, but then they had also spent the night racing around the city looking for him. Jared decides they are either good friends of Kane is really well paid.

They spend the next two hours talking, Jared hadn’t planned on telling Jensen about what had happened to him after he woke up in that basement, at least not yet. But Jensen had asked about the nightmare and like a dam breaking, the trickle had turned into a rush, which had turned into a torrent. The story had fallen from his lips as if by its own volition, too fast to temper or dilute. Jensen had listened, never interrupting or flinching as Jared relived the horrific ordeal. When Jared’s words had dried up he was left shaking at the memories and Jensen has held him.

A while later, when Jared’s body has stopped it’s involuntary shuddering, he looks up into Jensen’s face, for a moment he glimpses the unmasked truth, he sees the anger and horror, the guilt and frustration. Then it’s gone, so quickly that Jared might wonder if he had imagined it, but you don’t, Jared thinks, forget a look like that. The odd thing is, Jared feels little better for having seen the fury and regret on the other man’s face. Oh he hates that he’s the causing of any pain for Jensen, hates that he has to go through any of this, but it also makes him feel justified, understood, loved. He arches up to kiss Jensen and there’s a hard urgency to the other man’s lips that Jared likes. But it’s Jensen that pulls away, his brow creased.

“What is it? Tell me.” Jared askes in concern, an edge of fear in his voice.

“It’s nothing Jared” Jensen reassures.

“Honestly, it’s just that Kane will be here soon.” Jensen insists at Jared's unconvinced expression.

As if by design, the discordant sound of the intercom buzzer interrupts Jared’s protests and Jensen stands.

Distracted by the impending conversation, Jared wonders if this is really what he wants, he feels raw from telling Jensen what happened to him and he’s suddenly unsure if he can do this right now. He’s shaken from his thoughts by Kane arriving at the door, Jensen greeting him warmly. Jared stands as Jensen renters the living room, followed by Kane.

Jared has seen the head of security at the club before, but he’d never taken the time to really look at him. Jensen, he thinks wryly, is obviously the only man he has eyes for. Looking now he notices Kane is a little shorter than Jensen, broader. He looks to be in his forties. His hair is longer than Jared’s and tied back. His eyes are a cool blue that could sparkle with charm or chill you to the bone, depending on the situation. He's wearing a leather jacket over a faded band T, there’s a rip in one knee of his jeans and a large buckle on his belt. He’s holding a bag at his side that's emitting a delicious aroma.

“Hey Jared, you like Mexican?” He asks, raising the bag a little. When he speaks his voice is deep, with a Texan twang.

Jared indicates that he does and they move into the kitchen where Jensen starts dishing out the piping hot food. The conversation is light as they take their plates to the sofas and Jensen grabs them each a cold beer from the fridge. Kane and Jensen soon start talking business and Jared nearly chokes on his enchilada when Kane mentions having to kick the “Scat guy” out of the club again for going into the women’s toilets and asking the shocked ladies inside if they’d mind defecating on him.

As they eat Jared’s anxiety and doubts about the coming conversation fade, only to return in a rush after Jensen and Jared clear the remains of the food. In the kitchen, Jensen must see this because he lowers his voice, asking if Jared is sure he wants to do this, reassuring him that it’s okay to back out. Jared takes a breath.

“I think I need to know, if I'm going to sleep tonight, to sleep well ever again,” Jared sighs, raking a hand through his hair “I need to know if he’s out there, one way or another.”

Back at the sofas it’s Kane that speaks up first.

“I hear you want to know what happened to Johnson.” Kane asks.

Jared’s confused for a second before he understands. “That’s his name?” belatedly he realizes how dumb the question is.

“Yeah, Raymond Johnson. Look, you sure ‘bout this son? It ain’t pretty and I figure you’ve been through enough already. I can promise you that you don’t have to worry ‘bout him now.” His tone is kind and the blue eyes that meet Jared’s tell him that Kane will give Jared the truth, the whole story, if that’s what he wants, but that he’d rather spare the other man more pain.

“He was in my dreams last night. I need to know.” Jared doesn’t need to elaborate, the way his voice shakes is enough.

Kane still looks reluctant but he nods his head in acceptance of Jared’s request and clasping his hands together, starts.

“He was where you left him when I got down there, still out. I looked round the house waiting for the friend I told you about, my ride home. I found a chest of belongings in his bedroom, wallets, watches, jewelry, items of clothing, male and female. Quite a collection of trophies, some of it looking pretty old. There was other stuff, missing posters, a few newspaper cuttings, some... polaroids.” Kane’s voice is dispassionate but Jared can see his hand clenches at clench in his lap at the memory.

Jared swallows the bile that rises in his throat. “Go on.”

“I went back down, had a closer look at the room, he was still out so I emptied a bucket of water over his head. He wakes up spluttering, didn’t even ask who I was, just started spinning me some bullshit about a honey trap...” Kane sneers contemptuously at the memory.

“I’m not going to insult your intelligence by repeating what he said, but didn’t take long for him to realize I wasn’t buying it, then he tried to bribe me, when that didn’t work he just threatened me and cussed me out.

My friend, let’s call him Frank, had arrived at this point, I told old Ray that I knew what he was, what he’d done.” Kane says the name with a bitter twist to his mouth. “I told him I was going to kill him but if he told me where the bodies were it would be quick.” This time the blue eyes that meet Jared’s are glacial, his face hard. If Jared hadn’t been sure before, that look was enough to convince him one hundred percent that Kane was capable of killing someone.

“He told us, after a little encouragement, where he disposed of the bodies and the personal items he didn’t keep as trophies. Jared, I’ve killed two people in my life, both self-defense. Can’t say either of them deserved to die and I still sleep bad about the one. But this guy, killing him, after hearing him talk ‘bout what he did, would have been a pleasure. The way he spoke about his victims…”

For the first time Kane seems lost for words, the anger and horror at hat he’d had to listen to flashing across his eyes. Kane shakes his head and the calm mask returns.

“As it was, Frank’s got a temper and he really doesn’t like men hurting women. So he was the one to break the bastards neck in the end.”

It's not that Kane is emotionless as he talks about his friend killing someone in front of him, but it's like he’s describing a mad dog that’s been put down after hurting a child. Jared can almost see him compartmentalizing as he talks.

“After that, we went over the place, cleared out anything that might lead to you, wiped it down best we could for prints. We left the scene looking like he got killed by his last victim as he was fighting to get away.

When we were done I took the guys wheels and Frank followed in his ride. We left his car burning on the outskirts of the city and Frank, who it turns out is quite the thespian, calls 911 from a pay phone nearby. He tells them he was sleeping rough and a guy drove by offering money if he’d go back to his place and blow him. Says that he got there and the guy turns out to be a whack job, wanted to tie him up and hurt him, says the guy started boasting about the people he killed and buried a few miles behind his house. Frank says he was scared for his life but he got away, only he might have killed the guy so they’d best get out there and gives them the address.” Kane nearly smiles recounting the last part, like it had been a performance of a lifetime.

“And that’s pretty much it, the cops are going to be too busy looking for bodies, contacting families, closing missing person files and thanking God that he’s not going to be able to do it again to spend too much time looking for the guy who called it in. Resources are tight these days, they might come by the club once they get a look at the cellar and if they check the city’s traffic cameras for his car's movements that night, but I doubt it. If they do, I’ll say, sure I know that guy, threw him out for spiking drinks and put him on our banned list, not seen him since. The clubs security footage has been taken care of too, just in case. But as I say, they’re not going to go to any trouble for that dead son of a bitch.”

Jared wishes he could believe what Kane so firmly does, but his stomach is a knot of anxiety that they will find something to link him to the bastard.

“How can you be so sure, what if they find my DNA at the scene?” Jared asks, an edge to his voice, that he hates hearing.

Kane sighs, “I used to be a cop, I know how these things go, they’ll take one look at the stuff in that house and decide someone did them a favor. I spoke to a friend still on the force a few hours ago, he’s not on the case but he told me all about it, he wants to give whoever killed Johnson a medal.”

Jared should feel relieved, elated even, but suddenly he just feels totally emotionally exhausted, almost numb from the overload. Kane must notice Jared’s fatigue because he changes the subject, directing questions about the club to Jensen.  Not long after, Kane makes his excuses. Jared rouses enough to thank Kane, for everything. Jensen walks Kane to the door, thanking him for his time as he bids him goodbye.

As sensitive to Jared’s emotions as ever, Jensen returns to the sofas and sits, an arm pulling Jared close, the other hand finding the back of Jared’s neck and rubbing soothing circles into the tight muscles there.

“I feel like I should be happy, that he’s dead, that they’re going to find the people he killed. Then I feel bad for feeling any kind of positive emotion after everything...” Jensen doesn’t interrupt as Jared goes on, the words coming in confusing rushes then stalling as he tries to find the right way to express what he’s feeling. His brow is creased, his voice thick as he tries to understand and exorcise the emotions running through him.

When Jared’s words finally dry up Jensen doesn’t speak, he seems to understand that's not what Jared needs, he just turns on the flat screen and they spend the next hour watching something banal that doesn’t really register but provides a kind of white noise. Jared just leans into the other man’s embrace and basks in the feeling of security that Jensen’s arms always provides.

* * *

Jared is digging through a pile of laundry in his bedroom at his and Chad’s place, looking for his favorite jeans, Jensen is sitting on the bed, his lips forming an amused smile as Jared throws unwanted clothing over his shoulder, forming a new pile of soiled and creased t-shirts and underwear behind him on the floor.

When they hear the jingle of keys and the click of the apartment door opening, Jared stiffens where he crouches and looks up. Jensen is concerned by the look of alarm on Jared’s face.

“What is it Jared, what’s wrong?” he asks, standing as if in preparation to jump to Jared’s defense.

Jared too stands, his eyes flicking from Jensen to the slightly open bedroom door. “It’s nothing, just... stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.”

This doesn’t reassure Jensen and as the other man is about to move past him, towards the door, he clasps Jared’s arm in a strong grip.

“Jared” a little of his old commanding tone is back in Jensen’s voice, he’s clearly not about to let go until he knows what has Jared so agitated.

Jared sighs, a hand raking through his hair. “It’s Chad, he...” when Jared doesn’t continue Jensen raises an eyebrow, amusement now creeping into his concerned expression. “Your roommate?”

Jared huffs in agitated frustration. “Look, he’s great, my oldest friend. But he’s... he’s... a dick. And I didn’t think he’d be here and I need you to stay here while I talk to him, ‘cause he’s going to say something wildly inappropriate and mortifying unless I threaten him with bodily harm.” Jared says in a rush of words.

Jensen nearly laughs with relief.  “You had me worried for a minute there, Jared. Come on, introduce me.” This time it’s Jared that's holding Jensen back as he heads for the door.

“No you don’t understand. Look, just wait here, I’ll be right back.” Jared pleads. But before he can go in search of Chad, they hear footsteps approaching and the door swings open with a thump. “Hey Homo, where are you? Had a fun weekend with the Master of Pain?” he halts in the doorway, surprised that Jared isn’t alone.

“You can just call me Jensen, I’m only the Master of Pain when I’m in my dungeon.” He says it with that inscrutable look on his face. Chad seems to find it as hard to read as Jared used to because he looks over to his roommate as if for a clue. His face first drains of color then steadily turns red with anger as he takes in Jared’s face, the bruises, the cuts.

“What the fuck man! What the hell did he do to you, what did you do?” he’s shouting, his head whipping from one man to the other.

“Jesus Jared, it wasn’t okay when your dad did it to you, and it’s not okay for that shithead to do it either.” He turns to Jensen then. Jabbing him in the chest with an angry finger. “You lay another hand on my friend and I swear to God I will break your arms, I can’t believe you...”

“Chad,” Jared interrupts, chagrined that he’d forgotten about the mess his face is, that he hadn’t considered what Chad would make of it. “It’s really not what it looks like, Jensen didn’t ...” but Chad turns on him before he can finish.

“You told me. Said it was safe, consensual and..... hygienic. Said it was about submitting and control. Where the fuck was his control?” Chad throws a disgusted look Jensen’s way. “It looks like he beat the shit outa you!”

Chad doesn’t look like he’s going to run out of steam anytime soon and Jared is having no luck interrupting. With a sigh Jared turns his back to his roommate and pulls the grey t-shirt he is wearing over his head. Revealing the healing welts left by the whip and the multi-colored bruises covering his back.

Chad’s voice stutters to stop and Jared uses the silence to say, in a quiet voice. “Jensen didn’t do this, Chad. I got knocked out behind the club before I even got to see Jensen on Friday night. Woke up in a basement out in the middle of nowhere. But Jensen found me and I got away, and the sick bastard’s not going to be hurting anyone else ever again.” As he finishes he turns back to Chad, pulling the shirt back on. Chad’s face is full of horror, he looks like he might throw up.

“But... how... I mean where.... Jesus Jared, are you okay?” Chad’s face is pale as he stutters and stumbles. “Tell me, everything.”

Jared’s face is grim, like he knew he was going to have to do this at some point, but had hoped it would be later, much later.

“I’m going to go get some coffee” Jensen inserts into the quiet “Jared?” Jared turns a grateful smile on Jensen and nods his head in acceptance of the offer.

“Chad?” Chad doesn’t answer, too shocked by Jared’s words and the sight of his injuries.

“He’ll have it black with a ton of sugar.” Jared answers for the other man.

With an amused smile of horror at Chad’s coffee order, Jensen leaves the room.

Jared doesn’t tell Chad everything, there are things he just doesn’t need to know and there are things Jared just can’t bear to re-live so soon. He ends by explaining what Jensen’s head of security had done after he and Jensen had left, and impressing upon Chad the importance of no one else knowing what had happened. Earlier Jared and Jensen had made up a story about a foiled mugging to explain Jared’s visible injuries and that was the story Chad needed to know too.

When Jensen returns with the coffees, Chad accepts his with a “Thanks man. And sorry, I got the wrong end of the stick.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s good to know your looking out for Jared.”

“So what are you guys doing here?” Chad asks, after a while, still nursing his coffee, looking from Jared sitting on the bed to Jensen leaning against the wardrobe.

“I’m taking some last minute vacation time from work, going to spend the week at Jensen’s. We were just grabbing some of my stuff.”

“So you’re headed back to the dungeon now?” Chad asks “Just picking up you’re spare gimp mask and adult diapers?” Chad grins, amused by his own lame joke.

Jensen is smiling a little but Jared face has turned pink with embarrassment. But he’s secretly grateful for Chad’s ability to always lighten the mood. No matter how irreverently he does it.

They leave not long after, Jared with a bag of clothes in one hand and Jensen with a smaller bag of other items that Jared doesn’t think he can go the week without. Chad sees them to the door and waves them off, shouting a cheery “Don’t forget the safe word” down the street at them. Jensen smiles and looks over to Jared, bursting into laughter at the lovely shade of pink coloring the other man’s cheeks.

* * *

They are just finishing a delicious lasagna that Jensen had made from scratch in his beautiful kitchen, when he tells Jared there’s something he wants to show him. Jensen leads a slightly bewildered Jared to a door that Jared had assumed was a storage closet of some kind, but when Jensen opens it and flicks a switch, light illuminates a narrow stairs leading up to another door. They ascend the passage and Jensen uses a key to unlock the door at the top.

They step out onto the roof and Jared looks around in wonder at the hidden space he had no idea existed. There are the usual things you expect to see on a roof like this, the vents and machinery. But these this are mostly hidden because the space has been turned into a beautiful secret garden.

There’s a glass green house full of thriving plants to their right. In the center of the space is a round, perfectly maintained, lawn, two comfortable looking chairs positioned there. Surrounding the lawn, filling every available space and covering every available surface, are large pots and containers of different sizes, from which spill a huge selection of flowers, shrubs and small trees, most of which Jared doesn’t know the names of. The plants turn the roof into a lush green space, the colorful flowers lending their sweet fragrance to the air. To the left of them, in its own little clearing is a small table and chair, the kind of place Jared can immediately envision Jensen taking his morning coffee whilst reading a newspaper. The sun is just beginning its decent and the sky is aglow, bathing everything in magical light.

“Jensen, this is beautiful....” Jared wishes he had better words to describe the rooftop haven, to express the sense of peace that the place emanates. But he can only look around in amazement at what has been created here, seven stories above the busy street. He walks among the flowers, touching the fragrant blooms.

Jared wonders who created this haven, he would have assumed it must be Jensen but it’s so wild and chaotic, it doesn’t really seem Jensen style, his home and office are so ordered and stylish, this place seems like too much of a departure from his customary control.

The building is one of the highest in the immediate area so they aren’t overlooked. Straight ahead is a breath taking view of the city, the large glass and steel towers of the business district, the grand stone and brick buildings of the old town, the high story apartments and the neon lit shops. Jared stands with his hands on the wall that wraps around the edge of the roof. He looks out across city, seeing it in a way he never has before.

Jensen moves the two chairs to the side and grabs two cream cushions out of a storage box behind a large leafy plant with big white flowers. He places the two cushions on the grass and sits, calling to the other man and beckoning for Jared to join him on the lawn. Jared turns from the rushing traffic and glittering structures and kneels before Jensen.

“This is amazing Jensen, who made this place? Are you the only one that comes up here?” Jared’s smile is wide, his eyes alight with wonder.

Jensen’s answering smile is indulgent. “I’m glad you like it, I didn’t even know it was here when I brought the apartment, then I came up one night five years ago, discovered a small garden gone to seed, a rotting structure someone had kept birds in and some cheap plastic furniture that was falling to pieces.” Jensen looks around as if seeing what the roof once was. “It was pretty sad, but made me wonder what I could do with the space. And yes I'm only one who has access to it.”

“You did all this?” Jared winces at the disbelief in his words. “I mean it’s really something, but I thought you’d go for something a little more... formal” Jared tries to explain.

“It’s based on a place I used to know, the garden of the summer house we used to go to when I was young. I haven’t been there for a very long time but it holds very happy memories for me, of a care free childhood. When I came here all those years ago I was in need of those more innocent times.”

Jensen lies back, his arms under his head on the cushion and talks about his hidden garden as the sun goes down. He explains how the garden was made, how they’d gotten the materials up to the roof and how he maintains it, he names his favorite plants and tells Jared about his plans for next year, the changes and improvements he wants to make.

Jared lies next to Jensen, on his side so he can watch the other man in the changing light. He asks the occasional question but mostly he just watches Jensen talk, mesmerized by the softness of his lips as he speaks, the flutter of his long eyelashes as he closes his eyes to better recall the magical place he’s tried to recreate here. They light some lanterns and candles when the sun finally dips below the horizon and they lie entwined, grateful for the warm night as they kiss under the star filled sky.

When their kissing becomes something more, a desperate claiming of mouths. When their caressing hands start seeking more skin to touch. When they both ache with hardness, it’s Jensen who pulls away. He’s breathing heavily and Jared think he looks like he’s in pain, though it’s hard to be sure in the flickering candle light.

“Jensen what’s wrong, it feels like you keep pulling away from me.” Jared asks self-consciously. “It’s making me paranoid.” He adds with a halfhearted laugh.

When Jensen doesn’t reply but only lies on his back an arm thrown over his eyes. Jared pushes some more.

“I know you want to take it slow, I understand, love you more for it even. But this is silly, we want each other. We're not about to get out the whips and chains and ball gags. Just be together, we can still do that can’t we?”

Jensen looks up into Jared’s hopeful eyes.

“It’s not that easy Jared, I’m worried I’m going to hurt you without even meaning to.” the emotion is thick in his voice.

“I trust you Jensen, we can do this I know we can.” Jared almost pleads. “Unless you don’t want me after what he did” he adds quietly.

Jensen sits, turns to Jared and takes his face in his hands. “We’ve been over this Jared. Of course I want you, will always want you.” He grabs Jared’s hand and to prove his point, pushes it against the hardness of his erection pushing against his jeans.

“But the way I want you is wrong.” He releases Jared, frustration and anger pouring off him. “Every time we kiss I want to be inside you so badly, I want to take you, fuck you fast and hard, I feel like I need to reclaim you, mark you as mine.” He huffs out a breath, meeting Jared’s eyes.

“Control is very important to me Jared but there’s no control, no restraint in what I want to do. It’s primitive and possessive. And I can’t risk it, I’m scared I’ll do something that might be too much for you. I won’t risk hurting you.” He rests his forehead against Jared’s, recovering from his uncharacteristic outburst, tired by the rawness of the emotions he’s feeling.

“I trust you.” Jared whispers, dipping his head to touch his lips to Jensen’s. Jensen pulls away.

“I trust you.” Jared repeats, louder. “And I want... need to be claimed, just as much as you want to do it.”

That captures Jensen attention and he raises he’s eyes and meets Jared’s sincere gaze.

“Please Sir.” Jared begs.


	28. Chapter 28

“Please Sir, need it, want you. Please.” Jared injects every ounce of desire and desperation that he feels into the pleading words.

Jensen’s expression is so pained Jared thinks he must be about to break, but he only shakes his head, his expression shifting to regret then hardening into determination. He lifts a finger and brushes the tip over Jared’s split lip and the bruising that marks his cheek.

“Give it more time Jared, please, it’s been two days. I can’t risk us playing so soon after everything you’ve been through. I promise it won’t be forever and I’m not saying we have to be celibate, I just want to take it slowly.”

Jared’s head is full of arguments, he could push the matter, continue begging. But he can see Jensen’s mind is made up and he knows he’s lost this one.

They stay on the roof, Jensen pulling Jared back down to the soft cushions. They don’t talk but they lie entwined, eyes raised to the night sky and watch the stars as they appear in the growing blackness.

* * *

Jared feels like they’re in a bubble, as perfect as it is fragile. They spend their days learning everything there is to know about each other, laughing and reminiscing. They run together almost every morning, their strides perfectly matched as their feet eat up the miles. They watch movies on Jensen’s huge TV, curled up against each other with an enormous bowl of popcorn balanced between them. Jensen takes Jared to expensive restaurants where the portions are small but the food is excellent. Jared takes Jensen to a place that serves steak that’s as big as your head and dares him to eat it all, which Jensen very smugly does. They play video games together, or Jared will play Halo while Jensen reads or makes business calls that can’t wait until after their impromptu vacation. They cook together, watch cheesy TV and kiss until they are both breathless. It all feels so right, like Jared is exactly where he should be, he’s never felt this content in a relationship before and it’s as wonderful as it is scary.

The events of that night continue to cast their shadow over Jared. Though there are no more dreams, he does find sleeping difficult. His nights are spent tossing and turning restlessly, sleeping lightly and waking often. When they leave the apartment he finds himself on high alert, looking over his shoulder, tense and easily spooked. At first Jared resisted venturing out, finding excuses to stay inside. Jensen had insisted though and when Jared had needed it, Jensen was always there with a calming touch or a distracting word, a safe presence at Jared’s side. Jensen for his part is understanding and patient. Maybe a little more watchful, a little more cautious around Jared than before. Jared can’t decide if the kid gloves are endearing or annoying. But when the intention is so good it’s hard to be frustrated.

Their nights are spent together in Jensen’s bed, making love. And it’s good, but it’s not the same, not like before. There’s no wild abandon, no kinky games, no bondage and Jensen flat out refuses to fuck Jared. Jensen does have extremely talented hands, and a mouth that Jared could swear was made for giving head. The sex is amazing but it leaves Jared wanting more, needing his Dom back. Jared feels like he’s about to crawl out of his damn skin if he doesn’t get a little pain, a little domination soon.

The itch that had driven him to visit Jensen’s club in the first place is back. Only it’s so much worse now he knows how amazing it can be, how fucking perfect it feels to be under Jensen’s control. He knows now what it feels like to come alive under the strokes of a whip and the heights of pleasure that can be achieved by delaying the moment of release. Being so close to what he wants but being denied is driving Jared crazy. And Jared’s need to be dominated is only inflamed by the time they were apart, that dark, angry, miserable period of time after the fight that Jared had walked away from.

After the third day of logical reasoning, puppy-dog-eyed begging and an ill-fated attempt at emotional blackmail, Jared stops trying to persuade and cajole Jensen to play. He tries not to sulk as his words fall on deaf ears, but Jared’s pretty sure his frustration would be obvious even if Jensen weren’t so damn perceptive.

He doesn’t give up though, just changes tactic. He takes to walking around the apartment in as little clothing as he can get away with, flaunting his body in a way that feels deliciously whorish in an attempt to entice Jensen. He can feel Jensen’s eyes on him when he works out, the hungry way Jensen watches him. Jared even finds where Jensen keeps the key to the play room and sneaks inside when Jensen is distracted by business. Once inside he takes nipple clamps and a cock ring from their place in the cabinet between the windows and leaves them on Jensen’s bedside table, for him to find that night. Jared knows that normally this sort of disobedience would incur punishment, but Jensen acts as if he’s oblivious to Jared’s infractions. Jared doesn’t stop though, he leaves wet towels on the bathroom floor, he doesn’t make their bed in the morning, he eats candy just before dinner. Major and minor transgressions, hoping it might be enough to earn him just a little punishment, some time in the play room, a little sweet discipline.

On Friday night they find themselves in Jensen’s beloved Impala on their way to have dinner with Jensen’s mother and sister. Jensen looks as handsome and comfortable as ever in his dark slacks, matching jacket and crisp white shirt. Jared in comparison is fidgeting in his seat and keeps tugging at the collar of his own, deep blue, button down.

“Jared, you’ve already met them, there really is nothing to be worried about.” Jensen reassures, not for the first time that day.

“Easy for you to say, you didn’t have a damn vibrating butt plug driving you crazy, going off in your ass every five minutes at your birthday dinner. I’m pretty sure your sister at least thinks I’m a freak.” Jared’s voice is sulky but he notices the way Jensen shifts in his seat at the mention of that night’s fun and games.

“They think no such thing Jared. My mother said she didn’t really get to talk to you at my birthday party, so she’s invited us over to get to know you better. You’ll be fine, they’ll love you. And the food will be amazing.” Jensen adds, taking his eyes from the road to flash a smile at Jared.

“I always feel so conflicted coming home. I have so many happy memories of growing up here. My father was a busy man, away on business a lot, but when he was home he made it count. Being here makes me miss him.”

Jensen’s voice is even as he talks about the things his father taught him, the places they went and the happy memories he holds close. His eyes stay fixed on the road ahead as he talks, but Jared thinks he might be seeing much further.

“When did he pass?” Jared asks gently.

“When I went to college, heart attack.” Jensen doesn’t elaborate, doesn’t say how losing his father made him feel or how the loss still affects him. And though Jared would like to know, would give anything to understand Jensen better, he doesn’t push it. They drive on in contemplative silence.

The house where Mrs. Ackles lives, where Jensen grew up, is on a quiet street in an exclusive neighborhood. The large homes sit back from the sidewalk, up long, sometimes gated driveways. The grand structures have vast green yards, bordered by big trees and high shrubs. Jared tries not to feel intimidated surrounded by so much obvious wealth and privilege. It’s a far cry from his own, infinitely more humble beginnings and experiences. He’s suddenly worried he’ll use the wrong fork or say the wrong thing, mortally offending someone.

Jensen pulls up the driveway to a beautiful colonial style home. Its design is classic and relatively understated in comparison to some of its neighbors. The large black front door sits in the center of the façade, flanked on either side by two white columns supporting a covered porch. Stopping by the impressive formal entry Jensen puts the car in park, turns to Jared, takes his hand and studies him for a moment.

“Baby, you need to calm down, you look like you’re about to have a panic attack.”

Jared smiles weakly at Jensen’s attempt to make him feel better.

“We’ll go in, have a drink, you’ll be charming and have my mother eating out of the palm of your hand. We’ll eat and drink, we’ll say nice things about the wine and the food my mother hasn’t cooked. I promise it will be fine and they will love you.” Jensen says it with such confidence Jared feels himself relax a little.

“Right, I can do this.” Jared is about to reach for his door when Jensen leans in and captures his mouth in a lingering kiss. And damn if it doesn’t banish more of Jared’s anxieties than all of Jensen’s previous reassurances.

“Yes you can.” Jensen says when he finally pulls away.

When they had received the invitation earlier in the week, Jensen had given his mother the agreed upon cover story, that Jared had been mugged. He’d explained that Jared was fine, but still looking a little beat up. So when Mrs. Ackles greets them at the door she isn’t horrified by Jared’s face, but her hands do flutter slightly when she looks at him, taking in the fading bruises and healing cuts. Then she pulls Jared into a hug that takes him by surprise.

They are ushered into a large, elegant hall, all white walls and tasteful pieces of furniture. A tiny woman in a maid’s uniform appears and takes their jackets without making eye contact. Mrs. Ackles continues to fuss over Jared, asking if he’s really well enough to be there, decrying the state of the country and wishing swift justice on his attacker.

They finally make it into the equally elegant sitting room where Jensen’s sister waits for them. Drinks are poured and Jared and Jensen take their places on an overstuffed cream sofa that's surprisingly comfortable. This time it’s Mackenzie’s turn to fuss over Jared. Jensen must see the discomfort on Jared’s face because he artfully steers the conversation to his mother. Jared makes polite enquires about the house, trying to hide how intimidating he finds his surroundings. Jensen’s mother’s home looks like the set of a daytime soap opera, spotless and perfect, not somewhere people could actually live. Jared feels too big, too clumsy for this level of luxury. He tries to imagine a tiny Jensen running around in diapers and just can’t see it.

“You know Jared, Jensen’s bedroom is just as he left it, I can’t bring myself to change a thing. Jensen dear, you should show Jared after we've eaten” Her eyes sparkle as she speaks and Jared can feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

“Sure, if we have time.” Jensen replies smoothly.

After about half an hour of small talk, the maid informs them that dinner is served. Jensen’s mother takes Jared’s arm and they walk together into the dining room. Jared pulls out a chair for Mrs. Ackles, then takes his seat next to Jensen. The table is just what Jared expected, glittering silverware, crisp linens and a tasteful flower arrangement at the center.

The food, as Jensen had promised is excellent. The wine is good but Jared is hardly an expert, that’s definitely more Jensen’s thing. The conversation is lively as they eat, Mackenzie being only too eager to tell Jared every embarrassing story she has about her brother, who she clearly adores. Jensen’s sister is funny and quick to laugh. His mother’s humor is dryer but just as quick. Jared likes watching Mrs. Ackles, when he’s not watching Jensen, recognizing mannerisms she shares with her son, the way she arches her eyebrow and the way her lips quirk with amusement. Jared doesn’t miss the way Jensen looks at his family either, the love he so obviously feels for them, evident in how relaxed he allows himself to be in their company.

Between courses, conversation turns to Mackenzie’s love life. They laugh as she describes her latest disastrous date, Jensen’s mother shaking her head in mock despair. While the small group’s attention is elsewhere Jared slips his hand under the table and squeezes Jensen’s knee, their eyes meet and Jared smiles warmly. The gesture is intended to be affectionate, to reassure Jensen that Jared’s earlier anxieties are forgotten. Then Jared has an idea. His hand begins to edge up Jensen’s leg, provoking a raised eyebrow from the other man.

When Jensen’s mother asks him a question, Jensen answers without pause, as if Jared wasn’t currently cupping his cock and stroking the length with his thumb. It’s only when the maid enters with desert that Jared stops his ministrations.

After the meal Mrs. Ackles reminds Jensen that he hasn’t shown Jared his room. There’s a flash of an expression across his face that’s gone too quickly for Jared to read. Jensen looks at his watch and with every appearance of disappointment he tells his mother that they should really be heading back. When their goodbyes are finally said and with promises made to meet again soon, they walk to the car in silence. Jared has no idea what might be the consequences of his below the table groping. The silence persists when they are seated in the car and Jared has a terrible sinking feeling that the idea he thought was so great at the time might have backfired horribly.

“I um…” He starts, desperate now to break the awkward moment.

But Jensen interrupts. “I’d better get you home, it’s getting late.” His voice is calm, his expression one of wry amusement. The engine roars to life and they pull slowly out of the drive.

Jared’s not sure whether to be disappointed by Jensen’s reaction or relieved. They don’t exchange more than a few words on the way home, both seemingly too caught up in their own thoughts.

Back in the lobby of Jensen’s building they are greeted by the concierge as usual.

“Evening Sirs, oh Mr. Ackles? A delivery came for you while you were out.” The young, grey suited man at the desk stands as they make their way across the echoing dark marble floor.

“Excellent. Thank you James.” Jensen replies, obviously pleased by this information.

He approaches the desk and takes the package. Jared thinks he sees a folded bill pass discreetly from Jensen to the other man. Jared tries to catch a glimpse of the package as they step into the elevator, a box shape, probably eight or nine inches square and two inches deep, wrapped in brown paper. As the doors slide smoothly closed the hand holding the mystery item drops to Jensen’s side and out of Jared’s sight.

“Why don’t you go get into something more comfortable?” Jensen says as they enter the living room. Jared can hear a little of his old commanding tone in the not-really-a-suggestion. He decides against questioning the order, he’s probably pushed his luck enough tonight.

When Jared returns a few minutes later in his sweats and one of Jensen’s soft-as-butter T shirts he finds Jensen standing at the breakfast bar, his back to Jared. There’s crumpled brown paper on the counter top and when Jensen turns to Jared he can see there’s a black box in his hands the same shape and size as the package had been.

“I have something for you, Jared.” Jensen takes a step towards Jared where he’s halted in the middle of the living room. “I’m concerned it may be too soon, but with the way you’ve been behaving this week I’ve decided it can’t wait.” He’s now standing before Jared. His expression unreadable and his tone even. “I’m worried if I let your behavior continue much longer you won’t be able to handle the punishment when we finally do start to play again.”

Jared’s heart is beating an excited rhythm, he drops his eyes in chagrin. “I’m sorry.”

“By the end of tomorrow I’m sure you will be, but put it out of your mind for now, tonight is only about pleasure.” Jensen lifts Jared’s chin with a long finger until their eyes meet. “Besides, you’re very hard to stay angry with and I’m sure I’ll go easy on you when the time comes.” Jensen smiles and Jared can feel some of his fear slip away.

“Let’s sit.” Jensen takes Jared’s hand and leads him to the sofas. Side by side they face each other, Jensen holding the box between them. Its dark leather looks soft and begs to be touched.

“I had this made for you by a friend. I hope you like it.” If Jared hadn’t known better he would have said there was the tiniest hint of worry in Jensen’s voice.

Jensen opens the box. It splits in two, hinged at the back, to reveal, nestled on black velvet, a large ring of shiny steel. It’s completely smooth, not a single blemish on the metal. It looks like a 3/8 inch thick rod curled into a seamless circle. It’s a collar, beautiful, shining silver, heavy and solid.

Inside the ring of metal, inset into specially designed indents in the velvet are two more items. The first is an o ring, about three quarters of an inch in diameter, with a second loop of metal attached to the top, a tube of metal, at ninety degrees to the o ring. The second object is a silver pendant on a long chain. The pendant is over an inch long, a slim cylinder with a ring through the top that the chain runs through. The other end tapers, the shape changing from circular to hexagonal at the very tip. Jared realizes it must be the collar’s key, Jensen’s to wear.

The new collar is beautiful, crafted, not just made. But Jared can’t help feel a pang of regret, he likes his old collar. It’s become so much more than a piece of jewelry to him, a symbol of what they have and what they do together. Of course Jensen reads all this from Jared’s expression.

“I know you’re attached to your old collar, but this is important. The training wheels are off Jared, this is a new stage in our relationship. This symbolizes a new commitment to each other, once I lock the collar in place I don’t want you to take it off, ever.” He lifts the collar from the box and turns it over for Jared to see. On closer inspection he can just make out two seams in the metal, one on either side. There’s a small hole by the seam on the left. Jensen angles it a little more and Jared can see, engraved into the metal at the front of the collar, positioned so as not to be visible when worn, two js separated by a line. No, not a line, a small infinity loop. Jared runs a finger over the elegant letters.

Jensen takes the pendant from the box and inserts the shaped end into the tiny hole in the collar, turning it until a small headless screw appears. With thumb and forefinger he makes the last few twists and removes it from the collar. The circle opens at the hinge on the other side.

“Jared, it’s important that we acknowledge when play begins and ends, but as you’ll be wearing your collar constantly we need another way to do this.” He takes the o ring from the box and slides the loop at the top onto the collar to hang from the front, it’s a perfect fit. “When this ring is on the collar you are my submissive, you will call me Sir or Master, you will comply quickly and without hesitation to all instructions given and in general behave in a manner appropriate for a submissive. When you are collared in this way I will be responsible for your physical and mental well being, I will dispense such punishments for infractions as I deem appropriate. I will guide you to become the best submissive you can be. As long as you wear my collar I will care for you, I will love you.” There’s a small smile on Jensen’s lips and his eyes shine with the importance of the moment.  
Jared’s throat feels thick with emotion at Jensen’s words and he can only nod his understanding in reply.

“Are you ready for this Jared?” Jensen asks, a hand cupping Jared’s face tenderly.

“I am.” Jared manages, pouring sincerity and certainty into the two words.

“Take off your clothes.”  
Jared stands, stripping off his T-shirt then the sweats. He looks to Jensen for instruction and a spot a few feet in front of the sofa is indicated. “Kneel.”

Jared folds to his knees, legs slightly parted, hands resting palms up, back straight and his head lowered. Jensen circles him, once, twice. Jared can feel his heart rate steadily increasing as he waits, unmoving, anticipation growing. Jensen stops before him, lifts his chin and closes the new collar about his neck. The metal is cool against his skin, the weight of it heavy where it rests on his collar bones and the back of his neck. Jensen twists the screw into its hole, locking the collar in place. A few final turns of the pendant key secures it. Jensen steps back, taking in the sight of the metal encircling Jared’s throat, a smile touching his lips. Jensen slips the chain of the key around his own neck.

Contentment and excitement fight for dominance inside Jared and the breath he lets out shudders a little.

“Thank you Sir.”

“You look beautiful, baby.” Hands rake Jared’s hair and he leans into the touch like a cat, his lips parting unconsciously.

“Jared I expect you to use your safe words if you need to, remember there will never be any punishment for safe wording. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

Jared’s eyes are level with Jensen’s waist and when his Dom taps a finger against the growing bulge in his pants, Jared mouth begins to water. With fingers that fumble only a little, Jared releases Jensen’s belt, pops a button and draws down the fly in front of him. His hands shake as he releases the length of Jensen from the confines of his pants. Then he waits, his heart a drum in his chest.

Jensen runs a finger over Jared’s lips, pushing his thumb into his mouth to be sucked obediently. Jared’s eyes close as his tongue explores the digit. Jared’s lips close around it, enjoying the slightly salty taste. Jensen slides his thumb free with a quiet pop, drawing a wet line over Jared’s lips and down his chin.

A moment later and two fingers softly tap the corner of Jared’s mouth and he gratefully reaches for Jensen’s bobbing cock. He brings his lips to the head and swirls his tongue around it, tasting and savoring the bead of pre-come leaking from the tip. He moans and takes the head into his mouth, sucking and licking at the heated skin.

He's unhurried in his movements, but he doesn’t mean to tease. He just wants to make the moment last, to stretch it into infinity. He wants to memorize the taste and texture of Jensen in his mouth. There’s a sigh of satisfaction from above him as he sinks down on Jensen and takes him deep. The pinpricks of pain as strong fingers slide into his hair and grip handfuls of strands, urging him on. He cups Jensen’s balls in his palm, the thumb and forefinger of his other hand working in unison with his mouth, up and down the length of hard cock.

“My subby little slut is such a talented cock sucker. Fuck! that mouth.” Jensen’s voice is rough and full of praise. Jared’s cock twitches at the dirty compliment.

At this point Jared would normally speed up, suck a little harder, twist his thumb and forefinger at the base of Jensen’s cock in just the right way, until Jensen does what he normally would and takes control, effectively fucking Jared’s face. From that point it’s about riding out the welcomed assault and just trying not to gag. But Jared hesitates this time. What he really wants, really needs tonight is to be fucked, to be rode hard, to be used and hurt a little. But most of all he wants to end the night with Jensen’s come filling his ass. 

Sensing something is wrong Jensen takes half a step back, his cock slipping from Jared’s mouth.

“What is it Jare, do you need a break?” he asks, concern creasing his brow.

“I’m good, really. It’s just… I want… I was thinking…” Jared’s cheeks redden as he mumbles and stutters and finally gives up. “It’s nothing, honestly.” Jared reaches for Jensen again but finds his wrist caught in a strong grip.

“Not a chance Jared, spit it out.” It’s an order but the kindness in his eyes softens the words. Jared’s eyes drop to the floor, unable to meet his Dom's.

“I just, I want you to come inside me… in my ass.” Jared's voice is barely loud enough for Jensen to hear, his face flaming with embarrassment. He can’t see Jensen smiling above him.

“I’m sorry I don’t think I caught that. Did you say you want me to fill your ass up with my come? Is that what my little slut would like?” Jensen teases. Then he takes pity on Jared, who looks like he might curl up and die of embarrassment.

“We're going to have to work on this problem you have with asking for what you want Jared.” He strokes his sub’s cheek with a finger then slides it under his chin and uses it to lift Jared’s head until their eyes meet. “But for now, the night is still young Jared, don’t worry.”

With that he takes his still hard cock in hand and feeds it into Jared’s waiting mouth, gripping the back of his head and holding him still with the other hand. Jared gratefully accepts the distraction from his mortification and hollows his cheeks and bobs his head in time with the motion of Jensen’s hips. When Jensen’s other hand joins it’s counterpart in the mess of hair behind Jared’s head, he knows what to expect. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth, his throat, to the invasion of Jensen’s cock slamming into it over and over again. His eyes are watering and his heart racing by the time Jensen finally tightens his grip. His cock pulses in Jared’s mouth, delivering its load of thick come almost straight down his throat.

Jensen steps back as if to review his handiwork, taking in the sight of Jared, breathless and tousled, with swollen, spit slick lips, his hard and neglected cock bobbing between his legs. Jared’s eyes are downcast, he doesn’t see the effort it takes Jensen to regain his composure. When Jensen’s expression of possessive lust has faded he commands Jared, an edge of warning in his tone.

“Wait here Jared, don’t move.”

Jared listens to the receding footsteps and then concentrates on his own heartbeat, taking calming breaths until its regular rhythm has returned. He tries to empty his mind, not to wonder or worry, not to imagine or anticipate, just to be in the moment and allow space for acceptance of and submission to someone else’s will.

It’s difficult to do, an elusive moment of peace that keeps slipping away from him.  
In fact he’s concentrating so hard on not thinking that he doesn’t hear Jensen re-enter the room and starts when his Dom places a gentle hand on his cheek. Jensen murmurs reassuring words and raises Jared to his feet, his eyes raking over the other man possessively.

“Go up to the roof terrace. Wait for me there.” Jensen commands with a last lingering swipe of his thumb over Jared’s bottom lip.

Obeying, Jared crosses the room, towards the corridor lined with four doors. He passes Jensen’s room and pauses, his hand on the handle of the door that leads to the roof. He’s naked, which is fine in the apartment. Isn’t even an issue in the club, but he would really prefer not to end the night by being arrested for indecent exposure. He takes a deep breath and opens the door to the concrete steps leading up, the mantra I trust Jensen running through his mind as he ascends and opens the door at the top of the narrow stairs.

The cool air hits him as he steps out into the night. The sun had set about an hour ago but he needn’t fear tripping in the dark because the rooftop is bathed in the warm glow of dozens of candles. From tea lights in little holders to large white pillar candles that remind him of church, it seems to Jared that every flat surface is covered in them, their littles flames dancing merrily in the occasional breeze. Jared looks around in wonder, his fear of being seen forgotten.

Spread on the grass is the same blanket from before, in the middle, a dark cushion. Jared smiles at Jensen’s thoughtfulness and folds to his knees at the indicated place. He settles there, intensely aware of the way the air currents feel on his skin, like teasing fingers. The background noise of the city, the drone of car engines and occasional wail of a siren recede into the distance as his senses turn inward.

This time he’s warned of Jensen’s approach by the door opening behind him. Footsteps near until they are muffled by the grass. Jared's arms are taken, one at a time, drawn behind him as thick, black leather cuffs are fastened around his wrists. With a quiet click Jared’s arms are secured together behind his back, which only increases his feeling of vulnerability.

Then there are fingers in his hair, strong hands that tug and massage. They move, stroking down the column of his neck, across his broad shoulders, resting there, holding him in place. The heat of Jensen’s palms against his night-chilled skin makes Jared shiver. Lips seek the place where Jared’s shoulder and neck meet, tongue and then teeth working the flesh there. Jared moans and his expectant cock twitches. Jensen's hands continue to explore the topography of Jared’s body, running up and down his muscled arms, then slipping around to his chest to pinch, pull and twist his stiff nipples in turn. As Jensen’s warm roving hands slip lower, over the ripple of his stomach to the cut V of his hips, Jared’s breathing quickens and his cock lifts hopefully. The mouth at Jared’s neck pauses, withdraws, and Jensen stands.

For the first time since coming up to the roof Jensen moves in front of Jared, squatting until they are eye to eye. Jared feels even more exposed when he sees that his Dom is fully dressed in jeans and a long sleeved tee. Not taking his eyes off the other man’s face, Jensen takes the length of Jared into his warm palm and strokes with long, sure movements. Jared sighs at the contact, at the relief of being touched where he needs it. Then Jensen produces something from a pocket and slides it onto Jared’s rapidly thickening cock. The black silicone ring slides down the length of Jared smoothly. With a quick movement a second ring attached to the first is pulled into place around the base of his balls. Jensen resumes stoking Jared, the restricted blood flow making him impossibly hard in the other man’s grasp. The fingers of Jensen’s free hand entwine into Jared’s hair again and he's pulled into a deep and needy kiss.

Jensen brings him to the edge over and over, until he shakes with the need to come and begs for release between panting kisses. When Jensen finally relents, it’s only to stand and pull Jared roughly to his feet. Off balance by the cuffs restraining his arms Jared is pushed to the edge of the building, to the low wall that stands as the perimeter to the space. He’s pushed down, his chest onto the cold stone of the wall, his ass in the air and his legs kicked apart to allow Jensen access to his cock and hole. The scrape of the rough stone on his skin, and the position he has been forced to assume, the vulnerability resulting from his bindings are everything he’s been craving and more.

A defining characteristic of Jensen is his endless patience, and Jared loves it, even now, when it’s driving him crazy. The pauses between touches that seem to go on forever. The stretching of moments, the way Jensen delays gratification, sometimes just by seconds, but can feel like hours. It makes what they do together more intense, more focused, more perfect. Jensen has a sixth sense for building tension, for being able to judge just how long to wait. So Jared is always craving the next touch, always left feeling a little bit off balance. The restraint this demonstrates staggers Jared, he knows he hasn’t the self-control to not just take what’s before him.

This time when that next touch comes, after what feels like days to the prone Jared, it's heated lips to Jared’s ass cheek. Slow kiss after kiss pressed into the firm flesh. Jared shudders. Then there’s a lick, broad and dragging, warm, then tingling cold as the air hits the moisture, making Jared shiver. The next kiss is laid at the center of his lower back, just above his ass, more kisses, moving lower, hands part his cheeks. A burning kiss followed by a slow lick over his hole has Jared moaning brokenly. Jensen takes Jared’s straining cock in a tight grip and licks again, then he circles the ring of sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue. Stroking the length of Jared, long, slow pulls that make Jared’s encircled balls throb achingly. Jensen’s tongue breaches Jared then, wet and hot, the sensation almost pushing Jared over the edge. Then nothing, just cool air and more seconds that tick into days.

There’s a sharp slap on Jared’s ass and then the sensation of cold liquid being dribbled between his ass cheeks. It runs down only to be collected by two strong fingers at his hole and pushed firmly inside him. Jared gasps at the sudden invasion, at too much too soon. He struggles unthinkingly and receives another sharp blow in reply. He forces himself to settle and soon finds his body accepting not two but three of Jensen’s stroking and twisting fingers.

“That’s it, don’t fight me Jare. Take it like a good little slut… Yes, that’s it, good boy.” Jensen encourages in a rough voice as a forth finger stretches Jared’s hole.

Jared is panting and his cock is throbbing between his legs. His hands are tight fists where they are secured behind him and pathetic little noises escape him every time Jensen moves his fingers in just the right way.

“You ready for me baby? Want my cock inside you?”

When Jared only nods his head in reply, another slap lands on his ass.

“Yes Sir, please yes.” Jared begs brokenly.

“Better.” Jensen replies, as he withdraws his fingers from Jared.

The head of Jensen’s cock nudges Jared’s hole, pushing against the resistance. Jared groans as he’s entered, still too tight for Jensen’s thickness. But Jensen continues to slowly feed his cock into Jared’s hole regardless, stretching him open, countering Jared’s little noises and gasps with his own whispered praise.

When his length is finally buried inside Jared, Jensen starts to withdraw, slowly, until the head of his cock catches on Jared’s rim. Then, just as slowly he pushes back inside, over and over again. Jared's body is afire with sensation and his hands clench with the effort not to push back onto Jensen. He begs for more, needing it with every fiber of his being.

“Baby are you sure?” Jensen’s voice sounds sweet, like a sticky trap. Jared can’t hear the warning bells for the pounding of the blood in his ears. He only nods his head, stammers and curses his assent.

“This is why I didn’t take you up to my old bedroom Jared. I would have had to fuck you right there and then, on my bed, with my family just downstairs. I would have bent you over and fucked you dry.” With that Jensen grips Jared’s hips and starts to really move, building speed, kicking Jared’s legs wider for that perfect angle, hitting his prostate over and over.

Unseen, Jensen smiles indulgently, “My slut likes it hard…. and fast…..” He punctuates his words with vicious thrusts that make Jared cry out at being made to take so much so quickly. The way his sensitized skin scrapes on the wall is a high note of pain that makes his body sing.

“You want to wake up tomorrow and still feel this, you want the marks, the proof, don’t you? My beautiful…. cock hungry…. little slut!” Jared can hear the moment when his Dom’s composure breaks.

Jared hadn’t thought Jensen had been holding back, hadn’t thought his throbbing cock could get any harder, but then Jensen starts in earnest. Jensen pounds into him, hands gripping his hips bruisingly and shifting his position for the deepest penetration. Hitting that place inside Jared on every punishing thrust, causing lights to explode behind Jared’s eyes and his whole body to tighten and jerk. Releasing Jared’s hips with one hand Jensen takes hold of the back of the collar encircling his sub’s neck. He pulls until Jared’s body is arching towards him in a tight curve, every muscle of his beautiful body shining with sweat in the low light. Jared can hardly breathe as the metal collar cuts into his windpipe. Black spots start to bloom across his vision, he hasn’t the breath to beg to be released or even allowed to come. A moment before Jared would swear he’s about to pass out or explode, teeth bite down on the flesh of his shoulder. In wracking shudders, Jared comes, cock untouched, in long powerful convulsions. The pressure at his neck is released and gentle hands lower his upper body back to the wall.

Jensen isn’t done with him yet though and he quickly builds up the pace again. He grips Jared’s limp and unresisting body and with a growled curse, fills Jared’s ass with his come with three long, powerful thrusts of his hips.

“You were amazing baby, so fucking beautiful.” Jensen whispers as he pulls out of Jared, slowly and carefully. There’s a moment of pressure again. Jared sucks in a breath as his abused hole is stretched again and something hard, cold and heavy is pushed inside him, filling him again. A plug, his orgasm hazed brain supplies.

“The night’s young baby and next time I don’t want to waste time prepping.” Jensen offers as an explanation as he unbuckles the cuffs from around Jared’s wrists.

There’s the sound of a fly being fastened and Jensen helps Jared to stand, wrapping his arms around the other man. “You want to stay out here for a while or just go to bed?”

Jared’s not sure, here is close, that’s good, bed is far and he’s not sure his legs will carry him. But here is also cold. With the sweat drying off his skin he shivers. “Bed.” He finally answers, a satisfied smile on his lips. “Please.” He adds a second later.

Jensen maneuvers them down the stairs and to the bedroom. He sits Jared down on the edge of the bed and leaves the room, returning a moment later with a soft damp cloth. He carefully wipes down the other man’s body and removes the rings from his cock and balls. Then he settles Jared under the covers.

“I’ll be back soon, need to put out the candles. It’d be a shame to end tonight by setting the building on fire.” Jared can see the slight curl of Jensen’s lips in the moonlight.

Jared summons the last tendril of energy in his body to grab Jensen’s wrist as he turns to leave. “Thank you.” He pours every ounce of contentment and gratitude into the two words. Jensen doesn’t reply, he softly kisses Jared’s brow and slips from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait and a huge thanks to my new betas.


	29. Chapter 29

When Jensen wakes Jared in the night it’s by playing with the plug still securely buried in his ass. Jared is already hard by the time he fully regains consciousness. The room is dark, the only light that of the moon streaming in through the large windows, casting its ghostly glow over them.

Without a word a sleep tousled Jensen roughly turns Jared onto his back. Jared’s cock throbs at the rough treatment, he lies spread out and pliant before his Master. Jensen grasps Jared by the legs, his thumbs digging in to the tender flesh behind the knees and spreads them wide. Moving into the space he’s made and kneeling there, he reaches for a small tube and dispenses something into his palm. A lube slicked hand finds Jared’s cock, the other starts easing the thick black butt plug from between his ass cheeks. Despite the distraction of Jensen’s hand working his cock in measured pumps, Jared still winces a little as the toy stretches his abused hole and slips free. Jared’s legs are lifted, hooked over Jensen’s shoulders, causing his ass to lift from the bed, bringing his pink and puffy hole level with Jensen's bobbing erection. Jensen smiles down on his sub as he lines the head of his cock up with Jared’s leaking rim. He pushes in with one smooth and forceful roll of his pelvis, his hands gripping Jared’s hips, holding him in place. There’s no warm up and Jared curses and grasps the sheets as Jensen mercilessly rams into him over and over again, hitting that sweet spot inside Jared. Lights bloom behind Jared’s eyes with every hit on target.

Missing Jensen’s hand on his cock, Jared begs to be allowed to touch himself. Jensen’s reply is a short “No” twinned with a prostate bruising thrust. Just when Jared thinks he might be about to come for the second time that night without his cock being touched, Jensen speeds up. Jared's a writhing mess beneath his Dom. Jensen’s movements become erratic and then shuddering as he empties his balls, shooting a second load of come into Jared.

“Fuck I love coming inside you when I know you’re already full of my come.” Jensen groans. His thrusts slow, becoming shallower. Jensen carefully withdraws from Jared’s body, lowering his sub’s ass and legs to the bed. Jared stifles a sigh at the realization that he’s not going to be allowed to come. He rolls onto his side, sulking a little.

“No, on your front, ass in the air, knees spread.” Jensen commands.

Jared complies swiftly, hoping this means he’d been wrong and will be allowed a release. He only winces a little at what the movement does to his abused ass as he assumes the instructed position. Jensen kneels beside him, a hand on Jared’s shoulder. Then something cool touches Jared’s hole and the plug is being pushed back inside again. Jared cries out but the hand on his shoulder holds him in place as the plug slides home.

“I know baby, I know. You’re doing so well. But you’ve been behaving so badly and this is your punishment. Now go to sleep, tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

Jared had known this would be a possible result of trying to get Jensen to fuck him again.

“Yes Sir, thank you.” He can’t say he’s happy about the orgasm denial but the amazing rooftop sex was worth it he thinks, worth not being allowed to come and more. Jared rolls onto his side, an arm is thrown possessively over him as Jensen curls his body around Jared’s. It doesn’t take long for sleep to claim them again.

* * *

“Wake up Jared. Open your eyes for me baby.” Jensen’s voice sounds odd as it stirs Jared. Opening his eyes he sees that it must be early morning, weak light paints the wall opposite the windows. The next thing he notices is that the covers have been thrown back exposing his naked body. He’s lying on his back, his cock half hard on his stomach. Next he sees Jensen, kneeling beside Jared’s head, his beautiful cock in one hand, working it with fast jerking movements. Jared only has a moment to wonder at how hot Jensen looks above him like that.

“Morning baby” Jensen says as thick white ropes pulse from his cock, striping Jared’s face and chest. Jared’s cock kicks in response and Jared is about to thank his Dom for the gift of his come when a leg is thrown over Jared so that Jensen is straddling his head.

“Open your mouth. Good boy. Now clean up the mess you made.”

Jared lifts his head and takes Jensen into his mouth, sucking the last drop of salty come from his cock, making obscene, wet sucking noises as he does as he’s told.

“Good boy.” Jensen pulls away, resuming his position next to Jared. “Now the rest Jared. I don’t want to see any wasted. You may use two fingers.” Jensen’s eyes are locked on Jared’s face, on the mess of come there.

Jared lifts a hand, with his fore and middle fingers he starts to scoop up the rapidly cooling come, sucking it from his own fingers, his eyes never leaving his Master’s. He can’t say the cold sticky mess tastes good. But something about being ordered to do it, despite that fact, brings Jared a perverse pleasure regardless, making his cock throb and heat bloom in the pit of his stomach. When he’s sure he’s swallowed the last drop of come from his chest, neck and face, he thanks his Dom respectfully and awaits further instruction, trying to keep the satisfied smile from spreading across his face.

“You missed a bit, baby.” Jensen leans over him and licks a stripe across Jared’s cheek. He brings his mouth to Jared’s and their tongues meet, sharing the last trace of Jensen’s orgasm.

“Go use the bathroom, I’ll join you shortly.” Jensen instructs when he pulls away.

“Yes Sir.” Jared swings his legs off the bed, gasping at what this does to the half forgotten plug still inside his body. He stands more carefully and heads for the door.

“Ah yes, that reminds me.” Jensen says from behind. Jared finds himself pushed against the wall, his stiff cock pinned painfully against his body and the hard surface. His legs are kicked apart, his wrists taken and held together above his head in one of Jensen’s strong hands.

Jensen runs a hand over the curve of Jared’s ass, over the flared end of the plug that sits snuggly between his cheeks. “I think it’s time we remove this.” Jensen whispers close to Jared’s ear, finishing the sentence with a slap that lands directly over Jared’s plugged hole. Jared cries out at the unexpected blow and pants as his heart rate quickens.

“Please Sir, more.” He begs breathlessly, shocked at his own boldness but needing more. There’s silence, another inscrutable pause. Then another blow, stinging where Jensen’s palm lands on Jared’s ass cheeks, a dull throbbing ache where his palm meets the plug. The next blow is harder and Jared cries out again.

“More?” Jensen asks, his voice low and rough.

“Please Sir, yes.” Jared replies brokenly, his cock rock hard with need, his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation.

“Call me Master, Jared.” Jensen orders, twisting and tugging at the plug, making Jared squirm in his vulnerable position.

“Yes Master, please Master, again.” Jared chokes out.

“So demanding.” The amusement is audible in Jensen’s voice as has he rains down more blows on Jared’s ass.

Jared surrenders to the pain, letting it wash over him. But he resists letting it carry his mind away, preferring, needing, to stay present in the moment, with his Dom. Jared cries out and moans as the intensity builds, tears slipping unbidden from his eyes. Just when he thinks he might be reaching his limit, the blows soften and slow. There are lips, pressing kisses into the skin of his neck, his shoulder. Jensen occasionally sucks and worries at sensitive patches with his teeth. Then Jared’s wrists are released, his hands tingling from lack of blood flow.

“I love you, baby.” Jensen whispers as he kisses the tears from Jared’s cheeks.

“I love you, Master.” Jared replies, his lids fluttering open and finding the beautiful twin pools of green that are Jensen’s eyes.

“Stay.” Jensen commands and lowers to his haunches behind Jared. He twists the plug, pulling it out slowly, clearly trying to spare Jared more discomfort. When it finally slips free Jared thinks he hears a sigh from his Master.

“Would you like to know what I see Jared?”

Jared bites his lip, he really, really does, but he can already feel the heat of mortification rising up his chest and neck.

“Yes please, Sir… Master.” He corrects.

“Your hole is very pink, the rim swollen and puffy. Still open, begging for a finger, maybe two, to be pushed inside. And it’s invitingly slick still, from the lube. Now I can see come, thick and slowly starting to dribble out. There must be a lot of my come inside you, Jared. Makes me wonder how much you could take, how many orgasms before you start to overflow, before every thrust has sticky white come running from your ass.”

Jared’s face is on fire at the vivid description, his cock so hard he could hammer nails with it.

“I think it would take more come than I could realistically provide though. I think your greedy ass could suck my cock, my balls dry, and still be hungry for more.”

Jensen stands again, the plug discarded on the floor. He pushes his body against Jared's, holding him to the wall. A finger starts to idly play with Jared’s tender hole, circling the abused ring of muscle, sending sparks of sensation through him.

“I know some people.” Jensen whispers, close to Jared’s ear. “Some men who might be willing to help us find out. I could strap you down, ass in the air like a good little fuck toy. One after the other I could let them take you, watch as they fill your ass up with their come. What do you think, baby? Would you like that, to be a come bucket for a group of men you don’t know?” Jensen’s teasing finger doesn’t cease its exploration as he speaks.

Jared shivers at the thought of being used like that, over and over, while his Dom looks on. The idea is exciting but only as just that, an idea.

“If Master wishes it. But honestly,” Jared meets Jensen’s eyes again. “I only want your come inside me Master.”

Jensen doesn’t reply, and Jared can’t quite read his face. Jensen’s finger leaves the sticky mess of his hole and Jared worries that he’s said the wrong thing, displeased Jensen. But his Dom smiles reassuringly at his expression, Jared feels he can breathe again.

“Good, this ass belongs to me. Remember that. Now go get cleaned up Jared, I’ll be there in a minute.” Jensen steps back. Almost regretfully, Jared leaves the room.

When Jensen joins Jared in the bathroom, Jared is still using the toilet. He flushes with embarrassment but Jensen just walks to the large shower and starts the water running. Jared quickly finishes up and stands waiting behind his Dom. When Jensen is happy with the temperature and the room is beginning to fill with steam he turns to Jared. With an intense look of focus, he takes his sub’s face in his hands, kissing him softly, then deeply. His hands begin to wander over Jared and holding him close they step under the hot water together.

Jensen soaps and washes himself as Jared watches on, hungrily devouring the sight of his Dom naked and wet. Jared commits to memory the way the suds slip down his lithe but strong body, the spray hitting the perfect curve of his ass. It takes all Jared’s restraint not to reach out, to touch Jensen’s water darkened hair.

Next Jensen turns his attention to Jared, pouring soap into his cupped hands and rubbing them together, using the resulting foam to clean the sweat, sleep and sex from Jared. Not an inch of skin escapes Jensen’s careful caress. Over his chest and abs, down his back and arms, cupping his ass and massaging down his thighs and calves. Even his neck and the area under the collar receive their share of Jensen’s attention. Foaming hands linger as he cleans Jared’s hard cock and aching balls, it’s a sweet kind of torment. Jensen’s eyes never leave Jared’s as he strokes and soaps and teases.

With the last suds dripping from Jared’s bobbing length, Jensen instructs Jared to turn and bend, to spread his legs.  As Jared braces himself against the opposite wall, Jensen starts to clean the last of the previous night’s come from his sub’s hole. Long, clever fingers work inside Jared, gentle but thorough. It’s so intimate, Jared thinks, being washed like this. And so achingly, maddeningly hot.  When Jensen is satisfied with his work Jared is told to stand. There’s more groping caresses and lingering kisses before they step together from the shower.

Jared is wrapped, almost maternally, in a huge fluffy towel. Jensen secures another around his own hips. The care and tenderness with which Jensen pats and rubs the water from Jared’s body sends a lump to the younger man’s throat. It’s the kind of being taken care of that Jared hasn’t experienced since his mother died.

Jared notices that the towel around his Dom is visibly tenting and he unconsciously licks his lips. Seeing this, Jensen pulls at the fabric and lets it fall to the floor at his feet. Jared’s eyes go unerringly to where Jensen’s cock stands thick, long and proud from his body. Jared’s ass twitches and his cock bobs at the sight. When he looks up there’s a smirk on Jensen’s face. Jared flushes but doesn’t look away. They hold the connection for more of those time-distorting seconds. Then Jensen’s eyes flick down and Jared immediately folds to the floor at the silent command. The tiles are hard beneath Jared’s bare knees as he awaits further instruction. But it never comes, instead Jensen steps forward, his cock in hand, takes Jared by the back of the head and feeds his cock straight into his surprised sub’s mouth. Jared sucks and bobs his head, working up and down Jensen’s impressive length. Jensen’s thumb rubs at the corner of Jared’s mouth, the hand at the back of his sub’s head urging him on and directing the pace. Too soon Jensen steps away, his cock springing from between Jared’s lips with a wet pop.

“Turn around, Jared, bend over, brace your hands against the tub.”

Jared has no defense against that commanding tone and complies without thinking. Rising from his knees, he spreads his feet shoulder width apart, bends at the waist and grasps the edge of the huge tub. There’s movement behind him and Jared’s heart rate and cock react at the thought that Jensen might be about to fuck him, or maybe spank him, or maybe finger him, or use a vibrator, maybe? Jared's mind runs wild at the possibilities.

Jensen appears at his head. On his haunches so they are eye to eye. He brings his hand up to show Jared what he’s holding.

“As you’ll be wearing this for a while I thought I should show it to you first.”

The toy in his hand is black silicone. At first glance a butt plug, but there are rings attached, like the ones he had worn last night.

“This,” Jensen indicates the two connected black rings, pulling a little at the stretchy silicone, “goes around your cock and balls, they’ll keep you nice and hard for what I have planned. This,” he runs a finger over the textured section connecting the rings to the plug, “rests against your perineum. And this,” he turns the toy to show off the thick plug, “is a butt plug specially shaped and angled to stimulate the prostate. Oh and it vibrates too.” He clicks the small bullet vibrator that protrudes a little from the bottom of the plug, a low buzzing noise starts. Jensen clicks it again a few more times and the buzzing grows louder, then stops.

Jared swallows thickly as Jensen stands and takes up position behind him. His stance is widened a little more and he grips the tub tighter to steady himself. Reaching between Jared’s legs, Jensen grasps his already hard cock and slides the first ring down his shaft, pulling it to sit snuggly at the base. The second ring is pulled over his balls, this takes a little longer and the tightness around the base of his sack when it’s in place makes Jared shudder. Jared can hear the click of a bottle lid, cool slickness dribbles over his sensitive hole. The rings around his balls and cock are pulled on, making Jared gasp and the tip of the plug is pushed slowly inside him. There’s the almost painful stretch as the thickest section of the toy is firmly slid inside Jared’s ass, then his hole closes around the thinner part of the plug, the flared end sitting snuggly against his rim.

“Looks good, baby.” Jensen admires as he strokes Jared from tip to base, squeezes his balls. Jared can feel his touch through the silicone as he drags a finger from Jared’s sack to the plug buried inside him.

“Let’s get some breakfast, shall we.” Jared is a little thrown by this change in direction but follows Jensen out of the bathroom obediently.

Jared must be getting used to walking around with things stuck up his ass, he thinks. It’s certainly more comfortable than when they first began to play, he knows how to move now so there aren’t sparks constantly going off behind his eyes with each step. That’s not to say he isn’t constantly aware of the plug’s presence inside him. The pressure and fullness, the way the section of the toy that bridges the plug and rings rubs the sensitive skin there, the heaviness of his ringed cock and balls, the way they are tugged on slightly as he walks.

Jared is instructed to wait in the kitchen while Jensen makes a detour to the bedroom. When Jensen appears in the living room a few minutes later he’s wearing what Jared thinks of as his play jeans. The ones ripped a little on one knee, the denim as soft as butter, the ones that make his ass look like heaven. The rest of Jensen is gloriously bare, from his feet to his smooth chest with its, invisible unless you get real close, freckles.

They make breakfast together. Well Jensen mostly sits on one of the tall stools at the breakfast bar, instructing Jared in preparing the food. Jared is allowed to cover his nakedness only when there is danger of hot, spitting fat. And there’s something kinky, Jared thinks, about the collar declaring his submission, paired with the black apron protecting his chest. Possibly it’s because, from behind, Jensen receives a beautifully framed view of Jared’s plugged ass. Especially when he bends, which he does often for Jensen’s enjoyment. Food ready, they sit together, Jared somewhat gingerly, and eat the pancakes and crispy bacon. It’s pretty good, even if he does say so himself, Jared thinks.

After the meal, and with a growing sense of excitement, Jensen leads his sub to the play room. Taking a small key, Jensen slips it into the lock in the handle of the door. It turns with a quiet click. They haven’t been into that room together since reconciling and Jared breaths in the welcome scent of wood and leather as the door swings silently open. They step inside, Jensen taking the lead. The room looks the same as before but for the area between the four floor-to-ceiling beams. Where there had been a low, thin mattress before there are only bare boards now. Jared also noticed a large black framed mirror on the far wall that he’s sure hadn’t been there before.

“Wait here.” Jensen indicates a space just in front of and between two of the wooden pillars. Jared takes up position, trepidation now sending its insidious tendrils through him, eroding his earlier feelings of happy anticipation. Opposite where Jared waits are the room’s two red draped windows. The large Japanese style cabinet with its two large doors and many drawers stands flanked by the fabric.

Jensen pauses for a moment before Jared. He’s no longer the man that Jared has been living with for the past week, it’s not even the Jensen from last night. This is dominant Jensen. Watchful and commanding, projecting an air of confidence and iron control before him. There’s a simmering danger behind his eyes but it’s kept in check, harnessed and focused. There’s no passion right now and Jared doesn’t expect it, Jensen’s expression is hard and assessing. That’s not to say Jensen is indifferent, his attention is focused too completely on his sub for that misconception. Rather it’s that Jensen won’t allow his lust to interfere or distract him, so he binds it inside, uses it to sharpen his senses. The man he becomes when he’s like this scares Jared a little but it’s also sexy as hell. Jared’s trust in his Dom is absolute. Jared knows and adores the gentle, caring, funny, clever, charming man inside his Dom. But Jared loves this version of Jensen too. Loves that when Jensen is like this it allows him to give up control completely, to be who he occasionally needs to be, that pliant, sexual, needy creature. Dominant Jensen allows submissive Jared to come out and play and vice versa, the perfect compliment.

Jensen moves to the beautiful black and red lacquered piece of furniture against the wall and opens the doors wide, revealing its contents. Hanging from hooks and covering the back of the cabinet are a range of disciplinary implements. Floggers, paddles, whips, canes, crops, all lined up, ready and waiting. Coils of ropes, in different colors and lengths, hang from the inside of the doors. Jensen doesn’t remove anything from within but does leave the doors spread wide, a tantalizing sight of what might be to come.

Instead Jensen opens the second drawer down, takes something from it and turns back to his submissive. In his hand is a metal rod, thinner than a pencil and about six inches long, terminating in silver balls at either end. Jared has absolutely no idea what it is or what its intended purpose is. He swallows thickly with anticipation.

Jensen brings the item closer and Jared can see that what he had first thought was one metal rod is actually two, held together by the balls at the ends. There are also two rubber bands spaced along the length. Jensen slides the bands apart, pushing them along the thin rods. The metal must be quite flexible as Jensen is able to part the two rods, wide enough to push a finger through. With his free hand he takes Jared’s unpierced nipple between thumb and forefinger and pulls, twisting and tugging on the tender peak until it’s pink and stiff. Jared moans and his ringed cock kicks in response. Jensen bring his other hand, the one holding the rods, to Jared’s chest. He parts the rods around Jared’s nipple, letting them close over his flesh, pinching it a little. With one hand he holds the rods in place and with the other he slides one of the rubber rings towards Jared’s nipple, he repeats the motion with the other ring. This clamps the two bars together, Jared’s nipple caught, crushed between. The initial pain is exquisite and Jared’s eyes flutter closed.

Another set of rods are produced from the cabinet and Jensen explains, as he applies it to Jared’s other nipple, that they are called Thai pain sticks. With both pain sticks in place Jensen inspects his works, his mouth quirking in satisfaction. He reaches for Jared and rubs the pad of his finger over one of the pinched nubs. The cool touch against Jared’s heated skin is electric.

“On your knees.” Jensen orders next. Jared complies without thinking, folding to the boards.

“Wider.” Jensen taps the other man’s knee. Jared spreads his legs until they are shoulders width apart, the floor below him is smooth but hard.

“More.”

Jared complies, feeling off balance, the position straining his thigh muscles and causing the toy in his ass and circling his cock and balls to shift and tug in interesting ways.

“Raise your arms, straight out, shoulder height.” Jensen instructs.

Jared lifts his arms, holding them horizontal to the floor, a straight line across his shoulders. Jensen circles him. There’s a quiet tut from Jensen, Jared is instructed to lower his head further, to point his toes more, his arms are angled back slightly, putting more strain across Jared’s shoulders, pulling his chest muscles a little. When Jensen seems satisfied with his sub’s position he turns back to the cabinet.

Jensen brings two coils of rope from the cupboard and begins unwinding one, slowly, teasingly working the end free and letting it snake to the floor where it forms a pool of black in front of Jared. Jensen drops the end of the first rope and starts unwinding the next.

Jared works out, he guessed he can hold this position for a while before the strain becomes too much. He does begin to feel the ache across his shoulders though as he watches Jensen leisurely uncoil the second rope. Jensen drops the end of the rope to the boards. He turns back to the cabinet, retrieving two more lengths of rope, longer ones this time by the size of the coils. As Jensen works on these Jared can feel the burn begin across his shoulders and arms.

“I’m going to tie you up.” Jensen watches Jared intensely as he talks, looking for any sign that Jared isn’t okay with the situation.

“You will be unable to safe word, so I’m going to give you a bell to hold. As before if you want me to pause or slow down, ring the bell. If you need me to stop and release you at any time, drop the bell.

With the last uncoiled rope in his hands Jensen moves behind Jared. To his sub’s surprise, Jensen doesn’t take his arm but begins wrapping the rope, once, twice, three times around Jared’s left leg, just above the knee. Jensen knots the rope, securing it, then takes the other end, pulling the remaining length taut. He ties it off with quick movements to a ring bolted to the base of the beam on Jared’s left. He takes the next rope and binds Jared’s right leg in the same way. Feeding the free end of rope through the ring attached to the beam on Jared’s right, he pulls it tight before securing it with a knot. Jared is so securely bound, his limbs spread wide by the ropes that movement is impossible. His thigh muscles complain a little in response. It hadn’t occurred to Jared that he should stretch before they started. His arms are starting to sway now too, as he struggles to hold the position.

Then Jensen picks up one of the last two ropes and takes his sub’s arm, wrapping it around his wrist three times and securing it. Jensen ties off the rope at the beam, pulling Jared’s arm taut, still horizontal to the floor. When Jensen finishes with the last rope Jared is secured by his arms and legs to the beams on either side of him. He is spread wide, the position leaving him feeling exposed and helpless. Unable to move or protect himself from whatever Jensen may have planned for him.

Jensen turns away from his work and opens another drawer. This time there’s a gag in his hands when he faces his sub. The strap is thick, black leather, with a heavy buckle at the back. At the front is a large black rubber phallus which Jensen brings to Jared’s lips and smoothly slides between them. The cock gag pushes down on Jared’s tongue, filling his mouth, the tip almost entering his throat. Jensen secures the strap around Jared’s head, forming a seal that forces him to breath only through his nose. Knowing that he’s so vulnerable, that tied up like this it would be so easy to cut off his only airway, makes Jared’s cock swell and balls tighten.

Jensen retrieves another item from the cabinet and as promised a small bell is placed in Jared’s hand. He slips the tip of a finger inside to stop unintentional ringing. Jensen stands back and considers the sight before him, head tilted slightly as he considers. Jared has no idea what his master is thinking but a moment later Jensen leaves the room.

Jared could freak out at being left alone, he can feel the edge of anxiety rising in him. He pushes it down though. He trusts his Dom. This is a safe place. He repeats it in his mind like a mantra ‘till the panic recedes.

A few minutes pass before Jensen returns. In one hand he carries his camera, in the other is a tripod with a light attached. Jensen leaves and returns again with another tripod and light. He sets up the lights, one in front and slightly to the side of Jared, the other behind. It takes a while before Jensen is happy with the arrangement but he finally connects a cable from the light to his camera and begins taking photos. He doesn’t say much but for the odd direction or word of praise. The click, flash and beep of the camera and lights fade into the background as Jared waits.

Jared becomes aware that the lights have ceased their flashing. Jensen is before him now, with his back to his sub. When he turns to face Jared there is a classic riding crop in his hands, thin and black with a wide flat tip. He brings the crop down onto his own hand with a satisfying thwack and circles Jared, finally taking up position behind his submissive. He trails the flat rubber tip of the crop over Jared’s skin, from one wrist, across his arm and shoulders and along the other arm. He trails it down Jared’s back, over the curve of his ass. Up one thigh and down the other.

There’s a pause that lasts a week, then a swoosh and stinging pain as the tip connects with the sole of Jared’s foot. Jared jerks against the ropes, more in surprise than pain. He is held fast by the ropes, the cry he makes is almost completely muffled by the gag filling his mouth. Another swoosh and the other foot feels the sting of the crop. It lands on his ass next, one cheek then the other and then both as Jensen uses the length of the crop. As before, the pain lights Jared up, makes him feel alive, leaves him craving the next blissful blow. The hand not clutching the bell grasps the rope holding his arm aloft.

Strikes land on his back, his shoulders, his thighs, his ass, the soles of his feet. Jensen mixes it up so that Jared never knows where the next hit will be aimed. Movement, then stinging kisses are peppered over his chest. Some land on his tortured nipples. Jared’s nostrils flare, his eyes squeeze shut and his heavy cock twitches between his legs in response to the biting pain.

When the final blow lands it’s on the thick length of his ringed cock. Jared’s eyes spring open and he cries out around the cock gag as the pain shoots through him. Panting through his nose Jared desperately tries not to come all over his master’s feet.

“Too much?” Jensen asks after a few moments have passed. Jared dumbly shakes his head, not lifting his eyes to see the almost mocking smile on Jensen’s lips, and certainly not aware enough to hear it in his tone.

“Good boy.” Jensen praises as he returns the crop to its waiting hook.

Jensen releases the ropes from their rings on the beams but leaves them trailing from Jared’s limbs. Jared lowers his almost numb arms and is instructed to stand. Jared summons all the grace he can muster to rise smoothly from his knees. When Jared is standing and Jensen is sure of his equilibrium, he re-ties the ropes encircling Jared legs, fastening them about his ankles this time. The ends of the ropes are tied off at the same rings, pulling Jared’s legs wide apart.

His arms are unbound next, taken behind his back and secured together. Jensen loops the rope around Jared’s wrists again and again, finally securing the binding by bringing the rope between Jared’s wrists, pulling the loops tight. The position pulls Jared’s shoulders back and makes his clamped nipples ache. Jensen checks that Jared is still able to use the bell then he takes a small remote from his jeans and with a click and a whispered whir, a large O ring descends by a wire from the ceiling. The rope binding his arms is tied to the ring. Another click and quiet mechanical whir, after a moment Jared’s arms are lifted towards the ceiling. This forces out his chest but still allows him to remain upright.

When Jensen is standing before Jared again he takes the pain sticks clamping his unpierced nipple and tugs it. Jared moans around the rubber still filling his mouth as it reignites the ache which had dulled over time. Then with a sharp tug he pulls the rods free and watches Jared’s face as the pain blooms anew. The other nipple has to be freed with a little more care due to the piercing, but the pain is no less intense as the sticks release his sensitive flesh. Jensen rubs the pads of his thumbs over the hypersensitive buds making Jared twitch and whine around the gag.

“I’m going to raise your arms higher, you will bend at the waist and lift your heels from the floor when told to do so. You still have the bell.” Jensen instructs.

The remote is retrieved, Jared’s arms rise higher. Jensen places a hand on Jared’s shoulder and eases him into the new position. When told to, Jared lifts his heels from the floor and feels his balance shift as he bends. The higher his wrists are pulled the lower his head and shoulders are forced. If he were to fall, he thinks, he would probably dislocate his shoulders. When Jensen is happy that Jared isn’t about to over balance and hurt himself he stands back. Jared’s legs are spread wide, his heels a few inches above the boards. His ass in the air, like an offering and he’s bent at the waist, his head low. Another excitingly vulnerable position that has Jared’s heart racing, his ringed cock throbbing.

Jensen must have picked up his camera because the click of the shutter and flash of lights start again. Jared concentrates on maintaining his position, the tightness in his shoulders and the strain of his calf and thigh muscles. A hand stokes his ass, making him jump a little.

“The riding crop leaves such beautiful marks on the skin.” Jensen caresses the curve of Jared’s ass, his hand working lower, he pushes on the plug, eliciting more muffled moans from Jared.

“You look so screw-able in this position, Jared.” There’s a purr to Jensen’s voice. “The arms bound and raised like this is called the Strappado pose.” Jensen continues. “When the legs are spread it can be called the Fuck Me Strappado, due to how easy you are to penetrate in this position.”  Jensen tugs on the plug. “I thought you might like that, you’ve certainly shown me what a slut you can be this last week. But a disobedient slut has to take his punishment like a good boy. Today your punishment will be that you are not permitted to come. You must also seek and be granted my forgiveness before we are done here.”

Jared can feel the strain of the position, his legs, shouldersand arms are beginning to tire and complain. Then his ass starts buzzing and Jared nearly falls. He'd forgotten about the small vibrator in the plug. It may be small in size but the vibrations are powerful enough to travel the length of the plug filling his ass and also along the section of the toy between his hole and balls. It feels amazing, the tip of the plug vibrating against the sweet spot inside him. Jared’s cock is so hard, the ring is a constant pain around the base. The onslaught of sensation is like nothing he’s ever felt. It’s also a kind of torture, given Jensen’s command that he can’t come and the precarious position he’s been forced to assume. Just when Jared doesn’t think he’ll be able to take any more the buzzing intensifies, changing from constant to strong pulses.

Jensen reaches around and grasps Jared’s cock. Jared’s moans and nearly falls forward but Jensen’s arm is there, holding him around the waist. This brings Jensen’s crotch and Jared’s ass together, much to Jared’s despair. Jensen works Jared’s cock, while the vibrating plug buzzes inside him. Tears start to run down Jared’s face as he tries to push down the growing heat in his belly, to keep his impending release at bay.

Finally, just when Jared thinks he may have to drop the bell, the hand working his cock disappears. The arm around his waist, possibly the only thing keeping him from falling on his face and really hurting himself, remains. Then the vibrations stop. Jared would sigh in relief if it weren’t for the cock gag filling his mouth. Jensen waits a while, probably to make sure Jared is able to hold the position on his own, then his arm releases Jared. With another mechanical whir Jared’s arms are slowly lowered. Jared could straighten but he awaits instruction before moving.

“Remain bent over, I’m going to remove the plug.”

Jared’s legs are burning now at maintaining the position but he obeys his Dom. The plug is worked free, with a little more torturous tugging the rings around his balls and cock are removed. Jensen moves once more to his cabinet of toys and tools and brings Jared another butt plug. This one looks like glass, clear and bulbous, thicker than any Jensen has used on him before. He slicks it up before Jared’s eyes, which have widened at the sight. Jensen moves behind his sub. Jared braces for the intrusion, it’s very cold and he would cry out, if he could. The end is worked slowly into him, stretching his hole painfully around its thickness. Finally Jared feels the weight of it as the plug settles inside him.

“Stand.” Jensen moves to the beam and releases the ends of the ropes attached to Jared’s ankles from the rings there. Jared brings his aching legs together. The fat toy in his ass sets lights off behind his eyes with just that small movement. Jensen relieves Jared of the small bell and with quick fingers releases the buckle of the cock gag, slowly drawing the large rubber phallus from Jared’s mouth. Jared swallows hard as the obstruction is finally removed. He takes a blessedly restriction free deep breath and works his jaw a little to ease the stiffness from having his mouth held open in one position for so long.

Jensen runs a thumb over Jared’s lips and gripping his head by the hair, pulls him painfully into a deep, rough kiss. With his arms still secured behind him, Jared is completely pliant and at Jensen’s mercy. His Dom’s tongue demands entrance to Jared’s mouth, his hands using their grip in his hair to angle his head just so.  

“You may lie down and rest for a while.” Jensen instructs when he breaks the kiss, leaving Jared breathless.

The boards are hard but Jared gratefully, slowly and carefully, lowers himself to the floor, glad to rest his arms and legs for a while. He has no idea how long they have been in Jensen’s play room but he feels tired and his strained muscles ache.

“Rest.” Jensen reiterates. Stroking Jared’s face and hair. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

Jensen leaves the room, shutting the door silently behind him. Jared tries to get as comfortable as he can on the hard floor, with his arms still bound and with his ass so full. His cock is still hard between his legs and only the fact that his hands are secured behind him stops Jared from touching himself where he aches. Arranging his limbs as best he can he closes his eyes and drifts.

Jared wakes to a tugging at his arms. Sleep addled, it takes him a few moments to realize Jensen is removing the binding from around his wrists. Jensen discards the rope and moves to a chair set five or six feet in front of Jared. He lifts a plate from the seat and sits. Jared notices the delicious smell filling the room.

“Kneel.”

Jared moves to rise into his waiting position before his Dom, this makes the forgotten plug shift inside him. After a halting shudder and muffled moan, he precedes with much more care. Jared feels foggy from his nap, he has no idea how long he’s been asleep. He takes a moment to mentally check his position. Head down, hands palm up on his thighs, feet together.

“You may raise your head.” Jensen grants magnanimously from the chair. Jared raises his head but resists making eye contact.

“On your hands and knees Jared, crawl to me.” Jensen orders, his tone almost indifferent, his eyes on Jared with a steady focus.

Jared moves slowly, each movement careful and considered. It’s humbling, a little embarrassing, being made to crawl over the bare boards. He stops at Jensen’s feet and waits respectfully. Jensen hooks a finger under his chin and lifts his head.

“Kneel.” Jensen orders again.

“I have a treat for you.” Jensen’s says when Jared has complied. “Open your mouth, close your eyes.” He swipes a thumb over Jared’s bottom lip. Jared obeys, anticipation growing at this new game.

Something cool and wet is trailed over Jared’s lips, then placed delicately on his tongue. Jared’s mouth waters as sweet juice runs over his tongue and the smell of strawberries rise to his nose. The urge to bite down is almost overpowering but this could be a test and Jared knows better.

“Good boy.” Jensen murmurs, sounding pleased Jared thinks.

“You may eat.” He instructs magnanimously.

Jared bites down on the fruit’s flesh, slowly, savoring the flavor, which seems enhanced somehow, the sweetness exploding over his tongue. Jared isn’t sure if it’s because Jensen only buys the best fresh produce, or if the situation, on his knees and blind, is increasing his appreciation of the fruit. Jared swallows, thanks his master and opens his mouth again when instructed.

Jensen feeds choice morsels to Jared, one after the other, each new flavor a revelation in Jared’s mouth. Grapes, blackberries, raspberries, segments of orange, chunks of watermelon, clusters of red currants and cherries, sweet and sour. Jared is unfamiliar with some of the flavors and he tries not to let it show when he eats a piece he dislikes. Jared thanks his Dom after each mouthful, recognizing that to be fed like this, by his Dom is an honor.

Jensen teases Jared with another large piece of strawberry, when Jared bites down as ordered, sweet juice runs down Jared’s chin. There’s a pause, a finger catches the wetness and traces its trail back to Jared’s lips, pushing into Jared’s mouth to be licked and sucked clean.

Jared is waiting for the next piece of fruit or an instruction when he senses movement. Jensen’s warm lips are suddenly on his, parting, Jensen’s tongue pushes between his lips, delivering its load of sweetly sour fruit flesh onto Jared’s tongue. It’s a messy kiss, more juice runs down Jared’s chin, dripping onto his bare chest. Jensen pulls away and Jared is instructed to eat.

Nothing happens for a while. Jared can hear more movement, the soft sound of fabric, he waits, eyes closed.

“You may open your eyes and stand.” Jensen says from in front of Jared. Jared complies, the delicious sight of his master’s bare chest filling his vision. The chair has been moved to the side and Jensen has returned to his store of toys, ropes and devices. When he stands before Jared again it’s with a long thin cane, black with a grip at one end held loosely in one hand.

“I’m going to see how fast my little slut can learn, how well you can take instruction.” Jensen circles Jared, the cane at his side.

“I’m going to direct you into a series of positions. You will assume and hold the positions until instructed to do otherwise. You already know your waiting position. Assume it.” Jared folds to his knees, concentrating so that every part of his body is in the correct position.

“When moving from one position to another you will do so with the upmost grace and swiftness. If I feel you are lacking in either you will be punished.” The tip of the cane is trailed lightly over Jared’s ass.

Jensen takes Jared through a series of arm positions first. Most are self-explanatory, hands on head, wrists crossed behind him and arms soaring are quickly complied with. Others take more work. Box arms behind, requires Jared to grasp the elbow of the opposite arm behind his back. When the word _offered_ is included in the instructions, he must make sure that whatever pose he is in, his wrists are accessible for binding by his master.

There are different positions for his feet, relaxed, toes tucked and extreme point.

Jared is directed to stay kneeling but to bring his body forward ‘till his head meets the floor, his arms outstretched before him. It’s a position of classic abasement and Jensen instructs that Jared is to assume it whenever ordered to pay homage.

Jensen has him get onto all fours, then with a tap of the cane, instructs him to open his legs.

“Bad dog position.” he adds as the tip of the cane teases Jared’s plugged hole and runs it up and down his hard cock as it bobs obscenely between his legs.

The lessons continue, some positions have Jared standing, others flat on the floor. Some are harder to maintain than others. Some have obvious applications, some do not. Jared only receives two stokes of the cane, the swish and sting of one for not moving fast enough, the other for not being able to hold the kneeling with his legs at 45 degrees to the floor position for long enough.

After the initial shock of the pain Jared considers how the cane differs from, say, the riding crop. Its sting is sharper, concentrated along where its thin length makes contact with his skin. There’s also something about that distinctive swish before the stroke lands that excites Jared, though he couldn’t say why that is.

Next Jared is tested, made to assume each position after Jensen calls it out, again and again. This results in more cane strokes, mostly across his ass but occasionally on the soles of his feet, which sting like hell. It takes all of Jared’s will not to writhe at the pain.

Jensen then instructs Jared to stand and assume the waitress position. Jared does so, elbows slightly behind his back and bent 90 degrees, forearms parallel to the floor and wrists offered before him, a few inches between them. Jensen makes minor corrections to Jared’s stance then retrieves a metal bar, an inch thick and a little longer than Jared’s shoulders are wide. He slides the bar in the space between Jared’s back and arms, resting on Jared’s forearms. Jensen uses a length of red rope, first looping it a few times around Jared’s wrists then wrapping the rope around these loops to tighten them. This also acts as a spacer between Jared’s proffered limbs, allowing him a little freedom of movement. He neatly ties off the rope and moves behind Jared. He runs a new length of rope through a ring attached to the middle of the bar. Then he secures Jared’s arms, looping the rope just above Jared’s elbows, pulling them together as much as he can with Jared’s wrists tied in front of him. Finally he binds Jared’s ankles, in the same way as his wrists are secured, tightly but with enough rope between to allow a certain amount of shuffling movement.

It feels very restrictive to Jared. He has some use of his hands but not much, he could for example carry a tray but do little else. The pose feels servile. Jared likes that idea, of serving his Master.

“There is some work for you in the kitchen, follow me.” Jensen moves to the door, then stops before it. It takes Jared a ridiculously long moment to realize what is expected of him and he moves forward as quickly as he can, hobbled as he is. The plug buried inside him shifts and sends sparks of need through him. Jared opens the door, keeping his head bowed, Jensen steps through. Jared can’t help but notice as Jensen passes that he is taking the cane with him.

In the kitchen Jared is directed to the counter where the remains of the fruit, the juice stained cutting board and a knife lie discarded.

“Tidy up this mess, Jared.” Jensen instructs from a bar stool at the kitchen island.

Jared takes his shuffling little steps to the counter, picking up the wooden board. He carries it and the left-over fruit to the bin. Opening the bin takes a little coordination, a stray slice of strawberry ends up on the floor despite his best efforts. Jared can’t just lean down and pick it up, instead he has to kneel on the floor and lower his body until he can reach the escaped fruit. Standing again, Jared thinks wryly that he has a newfound sympathy for the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Next Jared takes the board and knife to the sink as instructed. Washing the items in the large stainless steel sink is even more difficult than discarding the left-over fruit had been. He has to lift up onto his tiptoes and lean over the counter just to turn on the faucet. By the time the board and knife are washed and dried there is water everywhere. Suds are running down Jared’s stomach and the counter before him.

Jensen sighs and slides from his seat. “Oh dear, what a mess you’ve made. Come here.”

Jared hobbles to his master, Jensen runs a finger through the wet trail running down his body and tuts. “I’m afraid there will be punishment for such clumsiness.”

“Yes Sir.” Jared feels a pang of shame for not doing better and allows himself to be lead to the dining table where Jensen pulls out one of the high backed chairs.

“Kneel on the chair.” Jensen orders.

This is a little difficult with his ankles bound but he manages to half shuffle, half hop into position. He's instructed to lean forward and grip the back of the chair, his knees positioned towards the front of the seat so he can lean forward further. This, of course, pushes his ass out to his Dom.

“Perfect. There will be five strokes, you will count.”

The first stroke is proceeded by a swish and lands its stinging pain across his ass cheeks. Jared winces.

“One.” Jared obeys.

The second stroke lands a little lower.

“Two.” Jared eyes close against the pain

By the fourth stroke Jared's ass feels like it’s on fire. He clutches the back of the chair, his cock a solid, throbbing ache between his legs.

The last stroke lands across his ass and the glass plug. Jared nearly comes there and then at the onslaught of sensations. He holds onto the back of the chair for dear life and wills his body to obey him.

“Five. Thank you sir.” Jared finishes brokenly.

“Wait for me on your knees in the play room.” Jensen orders. His voice is emotionless. Jared can’t help but notice though, the bulge in his Dom’s pants, as he slips from the chair and shuffles past. He makes his way slowly to the playroom and whatever Jensen has in store for him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as usual to everyone who's stuck with this story, the comments and kudos keep me going when self doubt flares, I hope this chapter had the punishment you were craving, you sadistic lot!  
> Thanks also to my wonderful betas who make me sound so much better than I am.


	30. Chapter 30

Back in the playroom Jared’s wrists, arms and ankles are released, the bar removed. Jared rubs his arms where the ropes had secured him but it’s not really necessary, Jensen is very good at what he does and the blood flow was never restricted, the marks only temporary.

Jared is led to the large mirror that rests at a shallow angle against the wall. He’d noticed it earlier, though not paid it much attention. The mirror is huge, nearly six feet tall and over three feet wide. Its black frame is ornate and it looks heavy and solid. Jared stands before the reflective surface, Jensen just behind him. For once Jared doesn’t see the fading bruises or his mostly healed split lip, his eyes are fixed in fascination on the marks left by Jensen’s ropes. The red impressions that snake around his wrists, ankles and just above his elbows. Jared’s hair, reflected in the glass, is a just-fucked mess from his Dom’s fingers. His eyes are wide, his pupils’ lust blown. From behind, Jensen reaches around Jared and twists the hard bud of his nipple. Jared shudders at the ache it awakens.

“Turn.” Jensen commands, his voice low.

Jared moves until he's facing his Dom. Jensen’s eyes remain on the mirror, on the Jared reflected there. A hand reaches for and strokes Jared’s ass. “Look.” Is all he says.

Jared twists to see what has Jensen’s rapt attention. Looking over his shoulder he sees. The cane has left its mark on him, Jensen’s mark. There are red lines, fading but prominent, on his back and thighs. But the ones on his ass, the five perfect red scores that run from one cheek to the other are what Jensen can’t take his eyes from, they hold Jared entranced too. Hesitantly he reaches back and runs a finger over one of the livid marks. It feels tender.

“I should probably have warmed you up by hand more. But I wanted to see this. It shouldn’t bruise too much and the marks will fade in a day or two. Do you mind?” Jensen asks, his eyes remaining focused on their reflection, his voice low. To others, he might merely sound enquiring but Jared can hear the edge of worry there.

“No I don’t mind.... I like it.” He answers, truthfully, not taking his eyes from the marks of his submission and of Jensen’s ownership over him. “I like it, a lot.”

“Good.” Jensen slaps his ass. It’s only a tap, but it makes Jared groan. His eyes close against the sensations shooting straight from his tender ass to his aching cock as Jensen moves away, crossing the room.

“I want to take some more photos.” Jensen says, picking up his camera.

Jared poses for photo after photo, following Jensen’s instructions as the lights flash and the shutter clicks.

First Jensen has Jared stand in front of the large mirror, turning this way and that so as to have both Jared and his reflection in the camera’s frame. Jensen captures forever the red marks left by the cane, their angry contrast against Jared’s smooth tan skin.

Next Jared is spread eagle across the heavy wooden cross, the wood cool and smooth against his heated skin. The position he’s forced into leaves him feeling vulnerable and exposed. His cock and balls, his nipples, all so accessible to Jensen’s wandering and playful fingers.

After Jensen has released him from the cross he’s led to one of the four pillars in the center of the room. There he’s forced onto his tiptoes as his wrists are secured high above his head to a metal ring attached to the beam. Thick, rough rope is wound around Jared and the beam, securing him in place and making deep breaths uncomfortable. The rope cuts across his heavy cock, pinning it against his stomach where it strains and twitches. Jensen seems to find this particular sight incredibly inspiring because he crouches to get a close up, then licks the head in a long slow swipe of his tongue that makes Jared moan.

It’s incredibly erotic to Jared, being posed, manipulated like this. Sometimes Jensen’s instructions are issued from behind his camera, but Jared likes it best when Jensen takes the more hands-on approach, manhandling him into the desired position. Jared enjoys being the focus of his Dom’s camera, there’s an exhibitionist thrill to having his submission documented like this. Best of all there’s no guilt, no shame in the vanity of enjoying being photographed naked like this, because this is all at his master’s will. Jared crawls on his hands and knees to his master’s feet, holding poses until he aches and his limbs start to shake. He revels in the opposing sensations of power and submission, losing himself in the bliss of willing obedience.

Jensen leads his sub to the flogging bench and Jared takes his place obediently, the soft black leather padding supporting his chest and legs, chilly against his skin. Three straps on each leg hold them against the supports, splaying them wide. His wrists and upper arms are cuffed to the sides of the bench and a final restraint, a shaped back pad, secures his body to the soft stomach and chest plate. It’s perfectly proportioned for his longer, broader frame and very comfortable, considering the piece’s function.

“Are you with me Jared? I want you to be fully present for this.” Jensen asks taking up position at Jared’s head, lowering himself until their eyes meet.

Jared is about to reply _Yes Sir_ , but he realizes that wouldn’t be true. His almost automatic response is proof of that. He waits a moment, pulling his mind back from wherever it had been. That trance like space it had slipped into as he’d moved around the room at Jensen’s command and posed for photograph after photograph. Only when he is sure he is in the frame of mind his Master requires does he give his reply.

“Good.” Jensen stands and moves out of Jared’s limited field of vision.

Hands run over Jared’s shoulders caressing their shape, the definition of the muscles under the tan skin. Jensen’s hand lingers a moment over the faded scars on Jared’s shoulder blade. A reminder of the pale marks usually bring Jared nothing but pain, but Jensen's soothing touch eases a little of the unpleasant sensations that such a touch normally stirs. Jensen’s hands continue downward, thumbs tracing the line of his spine, fingertips skimming down his sides and over the sensitive skin of his abused ass. Gently his cheeks are parted and Jensen slowly works the thick clear plug from out of his puffy hole. Jensen traces a light finger over his sub’s rim, Jared jumps at the cool touch, sucking a hissing breath through his teeth, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Jensen moves away, returning a moment later. There’s a quiet noise of something being carefully placed on the floor and Jared feels the erotic thrill of being defenseless and unable to see what Jensen is about to do to him. A hand applies pressure to his ass cheeks, opening him up to Jensen’s view. A hard object is placed against Jared’s hole. Whatever it is - a toy or another plug, Jared doesn’t know - it’s cool against his heated skin and Jared jumps a little in his restraints as it circles his sensitive rim teasingly.  
“There’s something about your pretty ass,” Jensen murmurs, thoughtful and focused. “So tight and greedy, hungrily taking everything I force into you. I can’t seem to stop myself from the need to keep filling you up, to see you stretched around whatever I make you take” With this he slides the something into Jared with one firm but slow push. Jared groans and arches against his bonds as his muscles flutter around the invading object.

“My cock is always my favorite thing to bury inside you. Seeing a part of my body stretching you, disappearing inside you is the perfect example of your submission to me and my ownership of you. But you’re not deserving of my cock yet, you still have to atone before you are allowed the honour of that.” Jensen’s words and sinful tone heat Jared’s blood and leave him aching for more.

Jensen is slowly sliding the object in and out of Jared as he talks, there’s only minimal drag, his hole's so slick with lube. Whatever it is that’s currently and repeatedly invading his body, it’s not as thick as the last plug, it’s also longer, the shape smoother. A vibrator Jared would guess.

“You’ve experienced this particular toy before, do you remember?” Jensen asks, the edge of amusement in his voice.

Jared is unsure for a moment, then the pleasurable slide of the toy stops and a deep pulsing envelopes his ass. This he remembers, the electro stimulator that feels like a massage from inside and had milked him dry in Jensen’s room at The Scarlet.

A groan escapes Jared’s lips as the pulsing increases in intensity. Yes, this he remembers. He also remembers how hard he’d come the last time. He grits his teeth and tries to push away the heat filling his belly. He tries to ignore the ache of his balls and the way his cock bobs heavily between his legs. Jared struggles against his approaching orgasm, a thin layer of sweat dewing on his skin as Jensen’s words fill his ears, sweet and dirty, intensely intimate.

“Don’t come, baby.” Jensen whispers. “Not yet, I'll have to punish you if you do. Maybe a week wearing panties? No you’d like that wouldn’t you, my little sissy boy.” He kisses the base of Jared’s spine and his sub shudders.

“Maybe I won’t let you come for a week, maybe two, keep your pretty cock caged until your balls ache and you beg me to touch you.” Jared can hear that this idea appeals to his Master.

But it’s the fear of disappointing the man he loves that has Jared fighting the pleasure flooding his body as the pulsing vibrator moves inside him.

When finally the pulsing decreases in intensity and the toy is slipped from his body there are tears running down Jared’s cheeks, he’d been so close to giving in to the need to release. Jensen moves to Jared’s head, the soft denim of his Jeans brushing his arm as he walks past. Jensen lowers himself onto his haunches and lifts his sub’s chin. He wipes away the moisture trails with his thumbs, kissing the skin where the tears had been.

“You did so good, baby.” He praises, over and over.

“Are you ready?” Jensen asks after a minute. Jared nods his head solemnly.

Every brush of Jensen’s fingers feels like fire on Jared’s super-sensitive skin as he’s released from the restraints. He stands shakily and tries to take deep even breaths. Jensen leads him to a clear space by the back wall.

“On your hands and knees, now.”

Jared follows his master’s instruction and sinks to the bare boards. He assumes the required position, forearms and shins holding his weight, his back straight, his head lowered. He hears Jensen moving away.

“Crawl to me.” Jensen orders from across the room.

Jared moves slowly, the floor hard on his knees, they’ll be bruised tomorrow he thinks distantly, not caring. Jared’s body is tight with want, excited by Jensen’s order, the debasement of being made to crawl like some kind of animal.

He pauses less than a foot from his master’s bare feet.

“Pay homage.” Jensen orders.

Jared assumes the correct position, his body folding up, his legs bent beneath him. His arms reaching out straight in front of him, palms flat to the floor. His head lowered, touching the boards.

“Beg my forgiveness and kiss my feet.” Jensen’s voice is stern, a little rough.

Jared lifts his head a little from the floor. “I beg my master’s forgiveness for my disobedient behavior. I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you. I will do better in the future.” Jared pours sincerity into his words.

“You are forgiven.” The words wash over Jared, taking his guilt with them, leaving him feeling lighter, absolved. He suddenly sees the appeal of the confessional, the euphoria of absolution.

Jared lifts his head a little higher and pulls his hands back until they are on either side of Jensen’s feet. He presses his lips to first one foot then the other, placing lingering, worshipful kisses on the skin.

“Stand.” There’s an urgency to Jensen’s voice and when Jared is on his feet he’s quickly pulled into a hungry kiss. It’s messy, teeth clash and tongues search, ragged breaths shudder from them and hands reach, seeking, needing more, more, now.

A hand grips the hair at the base of Jared’s head and Jensen uses his hold to angle Jared’s head back, exposing the column of his neck. He runs his lips and teeth up and down the sensitive skin, sucking and kissing and biting. His other hand finds the length of Jared’s erection where it’s pressed between them. He grips it at the base and it pulses in his grasp.

“Want to come, baby?” He asks, his voice heavy with lust.

Jared is beyond words. He must have made a noise that Jensen could interpret because his master starts working Jared’s cock up and down in his tight fist. Jared groans at the perfect pressure on his neglected cock.

The hand in Jared’s hair suddenly releases and moves to his shoulder. Jensen moves them back, never pausing in his pumping of Jared’s cock. Jared’s back hits something, one of the wooden beams he thinks distantly. Jensen orders him to put his hands above his head where Jensen grips both wrists in one hand. Jared can feel the bite of the wood against his skin, especially his more tender areas. But it’s nothing compared to the fire burning in his stomach, the heavy ache of his balls and the sweet pressure of Jensen’s hand stroking him.

Jensen’s lips find his again and there’s no room for thought any more, there’s just sensation, need and heat. There’s just Jensen.

“Come for me, baby.” Jensen grinds out between needy kisses.

Jared can’t hold it off any longer. His body bucks and shakes, his breath a shuddering gasp, his legs like jello as he spills over onto Jensen’s hand and bare chest. It feels like he’s coming for hours before his cock finally just twitches dryly in Jensen’s loosened grip.

Jensen releases his wrists and his arms drop limply to his sides.

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you.” Jared breaths as his heart rate returns to normal.

Jensen lays a last kiss on Jared’s lips and steps back.

“Clean up time Jared.” Jensen’s eyes flick to the sticky mess striping his hand, chest and jeans. He holds his come coated fingers out to his sub and Jared obediently kneels before him and starts to lick and suck the digits clean of the salty come. Then he starts on Jensen’s stomach, his come and the taste of his Dom’s skin mingling intoxicatingly on his tongue. Lastly he sucks his come from Jensen’s jeans. One spot is conveniently over the hard ridge of Jensen’s erection and Jared takes great pleasure in sucking at the patch with his mouth and tongue. He flicks his eyes up in a silent question but Jensen shakes his head much to Jared’s disappointment.

“Not yet.” Jensen adds in response to Jared’s dejected expression.

Jensen takes Jared out of the playroom and leads him towards the bedroom. It’s grown dark while they’ve been in the playroom, Jensen flicks on lights as they go. In the bedroom Jared can see the dying glow of the sun just before it dips below the horizon. They stand at the foot of the bed, the kisses and touches they exchange are slow, almost lazy, like the fall of night has kicked them into a lower gear. Jensen walks them back until Jared’s legs hit the bed, he pushes and Jared sprawls backwards onto the sheets.

Jensen pops the button of his jeans and slowly pushes the soft denim down his thighs. Jeans discarded, he kneels on the bed before his sub and Jared eats up the sight of his Dom. Naked, cock half hard, Jensen is lit by the soft light of the bedside lamps and the harsher light from the street. He’s beautiful, full of masculine sexuality, heat and desire. Jared scoots up the covers as Jensen moves forward on his knees, his approach slow, broadcasting dominance, sex and promise. Jared’s head hits the pillows and he waits longingly for his Dom’s next move or instruction.

Jensen leans over Jared, achingly close and naked, Jared has to resist the nearly overwhelming urge to touch him. Jensen kisses him, hands running over Jared’s chest, rubbing his pierced nipple. Then Jensen twists to the side and reaches for something in the bedside table. He pushes upright and hands the tube of lube to his sub. Jared flips the lid and squeezes some of the clear gel onto his palm. Discarding the tube he looks up to Jensen, who nods his head, the slightest of movements. Permission granted Jared takes Jensen in his slippery grip and works the slick up and down his stiff length, swiping his thumb over the head, mixing pre-come and lube. At an almost imperceptible flick of Jensen’s eyes, Jared uses the last of the liquid on his fingers on his own hole, spreading it over his puffy rim before pushing two wet fingers inside himself. The hungry way Jensen watched him do this makes Jared’s stomach clench and his skin tingle.

Jensen pushes between Jared’s thighs with his own, spreading Jared’s legs wide to accommodate him. He grasps his sub’s hips and lifts his ass from the covers. Jared plants his feet on the bed, his legs taking some of his weight. Jensen takes himself in hand, stroking the length once, slowly up and down as he looks down at Jared spread out before him. He lines up the head of his cock with Jared’s glistening hole. He pushes in slowly, carefully, giving Jared a chance to get used to the stretch. Jared’s eyes flutter closed as Jensen bottoms out inside him, feeling a fullness unlike anything the plugs, vibrators or dildos can hope to duplicate.

When Jensen starts to withdraw it’s equally as slowly. He pulls out all the way, pausing. Leaning back he admires the view, the pink of Jared’s rim and dark hole that slowly contracts as he watches, like it’s begging to be filled. Then he’s pushing back in. He slides in a little faster and only pauses a second this time before withdrawing again. He’s soon thrusting in and out of Jared in a steady motion, filling Jared over and over again. Jared’s own cock is hard and bouncing on his stomach obscenely, his balls tight to his body. The sight of his Dom claiming his body, fucking into him over and over, the feel of him above Jared, even the masculine smell of him fills Jared’s senses. Makes him ache and gasp and moan.

Jensen looks down at Jared as he fucks him, heat in his eyes and concentration sharpening his features. His hands steady Jared’s hips as his cock pushes in and out of his sub. Then suddenly, Jensen stops and withdraws from Jared. His sub whimpers at the abrupt loss. Without a word he quickly turns the younger man, manhandling him onto his hands and knees. From behind, Jared can feel his ass being gripped, his cheeks parted, fingers gently probing his hole. There’s a muttered curse and then the blunt head of Jensen’s cock is pushing into him again. Jensen’s less careful now as he pushes in and out, chasing his orgasm. His thrusts are more urgent and his hold on Jared’s hips is bruising, his control slipping.

Jared gasps and moans, in this position his prostate takes hit after hit, lighting up his body. Then Jensen is reaching around and working Jared’s cock in time with his pistoning hips. Jared doesn’t think he'll be able to come so soon after Jensen’s hand-job in the play room. He’s proven wrong when one thrust that makes him see stars is paired with a twist of the hand working his cock and he comes in a sudden, body wracking eruption. He’s left breathing hard and feeling like his muscles have been replaced with rubber bands.

Jensen thrusts become brutal and he follows not much long after, a groan, Jared’s name and a curse slipping from his lips as he empties himself into Jared’s ass. He leans down and places a kiss on Jared’s spine as his cock slips free from the other man’s body.

Half an hour later they are both stretched out in Jensen’s large tub. Jared’s back to his Dom’s chest, Jensen’s arms wrapped around him. The warm water feels like heaven on Jared’s bruised ass and well-used hole.

After Jensen had washed and rinsed Jared’s hair he’d asked Jared if he was okay, if there was anything they needed to talk about, anything Jared needed to share. Jared had replied honestly that right now he felt nothing but content, but that if that changed, he promised he’d tell Jensen. Jensen had not looked completely reassured but hadn’t pushed it any further.

They’d been sitting in companionable silence for a few minutes when Jensen asks a question that surprises Jared.

“Do you ever worry that our relationship, this dominant/submissive dynamic, could leave you feeling like you’re not my equal?”

Jared turns awkwardly in the confined space to look at Jensen, trying to understand where this had come from.

“No... I mean, I have power too, it’s not as obvious as yours but... you know that, we’ve spoken about this before. You explained it to me.” Jared’s brow is creased in worry and confusion as he tries to understand Jensen’s meaning.

“I know we’re equals,” he rubs a thumb over Jared's brow, tracing down to his lips, parted in confused enquiry. Jensen’s lips twitch in a small smile. “But this relationship is more, deeper than anything I’ve had before. I want you to move in, live with me. It’s probably too soon, I’ve never wanted that before with any of my subs. But I want it with you, want you here, all the time. And I want your company, not just your submission. Which means this is unknown territory for me. I suppose I’m worried you might end up feeling like a kept man.” He adds the last with a wry smile.

Jared’s eyes widen “Did you just ask me to move in?” There’s an incredulous edge to his voice.

“I’m doing this wrong aren’t I? I’m sorry, Jared.” He sighs, hope shining in his eyes, his arms around Jared tightening. “What I’m saying is that I want you to live with me. It’s up to you though, it can be tomorrow or in a month or a year. Whenever you’re ready. What I don’t want is for you to feel like you're not my equal. You have to be okay with not paying the bills, with me spending my money on you. I know that could be difficult, male pride being what it is.” There’s humor in his last words but also an underlying anxiety.

Jared can’t find the words for a moment, he takes a moment to really think about what Jensen has said, what he’s offering. He sinks deeper into the water, resting his head on Jensen’s chest.

“I think we could figure out something that would work for us both.” He smiles. “Chad’s going to miss me terribly.”

Above him Jensen smiles too.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Jared, Jensen and Chad have just finished moving the last of Jared’s possessions into Jensen’s place when Chad announces his brilliant plan to find a replacement for Jared.

“Dude, you cannot put 'Must be hot as fuck' in your ad.” Jared is incredulous while Jensen just smiled at the other man’s audacity.

“You’re right, I need to be more specific, like 8’s and over only... Maybe 9’s and over...” Chad considers thoughtfully.

“No, just... No. It’s creepy and misogynistic. Don’t be that guy, Chad, no one wants to live with that guy.” Jared implores.

“No man it'll work, they’ll come for the cheap rent and excellent public transport connections, but they’ll stay for The Chad. Think about it, they’ll _have_ to spend time with me if they live in the same apartment. Then, I just turn on the charm and their panties will be hitting the floor faster than you can get into your gimp suit.” Chad’s smiling like he thinks he’s a genius.

Jared just shakes his head. “So your plan is Stockholm Syndrome?” he say, ignoring the jibe.

Chad obviously has no idea what he’s talking about and just looks at him blankly. “Dude, I don’t care where she comes from as long as her tits are nice and she gives good head.” Chad replies seriously. “Maybe I should put something in the ad about that too... ‘Must give excellent head'. No no, ‘must suck cock like a pro, no spitters.’”

Jensen intervenes at this point, ushering Chad out of the apartment’s door before Jared’s head explodes.

“He’s something else isn’t he?” Jensen says turning back to Jared.  
Jared shrugs. “He’s a good guy really, but I think he might have been dropped on his head as a baby.” Jared considers. “Like multiple times.”

Jared wanders back to where his boxes have been piled. There are embarrassingly few of them. One is full of clothes that Jared is pretty sure Jensen is going to try to replace at the earliest opportunity, despite Jared arguing that holes give t-shirts character.

A particularly heavy box holds his books and CDs. Another, the miscellaneous detritus that he’s accumulated over the years, he probably won’t bother unpacking that one for a while. He figures if he hasn’t used it in six month’s time he probably doesn’t really need it and he can just put it in the trash.

His drawing table is the biggest item he’s brought with him. He’d left his computer at Chad’s, only bringing his external hard drives, ready to plug into the brand new computer that Jensen had given him as a present when he'd agreed to try cohabitation.

It had taken a certain amount of negotiation to come to an agreement on how his moving in would actually work. Jared had put his foot down, much to Jensen’s annoyance, about contributing to the bills. Then Jensen had told him how much he currently had sitting in his bank account. When in a slight daze Jared had said at least he could contribute to the payments on the apartment he had been shocked to learn that Jensen owned not just his apartment but the whole building. He knew Jensen had money but had no real concept of just how much. Though he supposed his parent's house should have been a clue. In the end they’d agreed that he’d contribute to the bills, but somehow the amount ended up being less than he’d had outgoing when he lived with Chad. Jared wasn’t thrilled that he would be contributing so little but he had a feeling this was something he was going to have to get used to if he was going to be with Jensen. They had agreed he would sleep in Jensen’s bedroom unless they were playing, then he would, if Jensen ordered it, sleep in the other bedroom. They’d moved things around a little in the apartment so there was room for Jared’s computer and they’d found a spot with good natural light for his drawing table.

Jared had the feeling it was going to take a while for him to feel like this was their place and not just Jensen’s. When he’d mentioned this to Jensen he’d suggested they buy a new place together, it wouldn’t, after all, hurt to add to his property portfolio. Once Jared had gotten over the shock of the offhand way Jensen spoke about spending large amounts of money he had to admit that the idea had its merits. But, he reminded himself, they didn’t even know if they were compatible enough to live together yet. He pointed out to his Dom that they really hadn’t known each other that long.

“What if you can’t stand the way I fold the laundry or hate that I leave random socks around the apartment?” he’d asked.

“Someone else washes and folds the laundry, Jared. And if you leave socks around the apartment I’ll just have to punish you until you tidy up after yourself. How many lashes for one sock do you think?”

Jared had just stood open mouthed, looking at the other man in disbelief until he’d seen the gleam in Jensen’s eye and realized he was joking. Jensen had smiled and pulled Jared into his arms.

“I know it won’t always be easy, baby, but as long as we both want it to work we’ll find a way to make it work.”

Jared, his eyes rolling at Jensen’s optimism, couldn’t help the warm feeling that had spread through him at the other man’s words.

Jared sorts through the box containing his books, trying to decide which are good enough for the living room and which he should hide in the spare bedroom. With a battered copy of Lord of the Rings in hand he wanders over to Jensen who sits at his PC editing photos of Jared. He watches for a moment, over Jensen’s shoulder as he adjusts levels, crops and retouches.

“You do realize how good you are, don’t you?” Jared asks, not expecting an answer.

“I wish you’d exhibit or publish them or... something.” Jared says as Jensen opens a new image.

“Someone came in to the club about a year ago. She was asking who took the photos on the walls, she asked me to pass on her card to the photographer, said something about being interested in showing them. But it’s not like I need the money and I can’t imagine my work has a big audience outside the kink community.” Jensen tells Jared, his eyes not leaving the monitor.

“Do you still have her card?” Jared asks trying to sound casual.

“Somewhere in my office at the club.” Jensen replies distractedly.

An idea occurs to Jared.

“How about we make a deal.” He starts cautiously. “If you get in touch with this lady... I’ll let you take over paying some of the bills for the apartment.” He finishes in a rush.

Jensen slowly swivels his chair, turning his back on his monitor to face Jared. He looks thoughtful as he studies the other man.

“All the bills?” he asks.

Jared squirms a little, looking like he’s about to argue, but sighs instead “Fine. All the bills.”

Jensen is still looking thoughtful “And you'll let me take you on vacation.”

“That’s not fair, Jensen.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow “Okay.”

He's turning back to his computer when Jared let’s out an exasperated sound and grabs the chair to stop Jensen from turning away.

“Come on Jensen. I know I’m not the only one who thinks your work is beautiful. I want more people to see how talented you are. You need to put your stuff out there so more people can see and appreciate it.” Jared glances at the monitor. “And my ass, apparently.” he adds as he looks at the photo currently filling the computer screen. He shakes his head, like he’s trying to rid his mind of the distraction.

“Please Jensen, for me?” He wheedles, throwing in some puppy dog eyes for added effect.

“I don’t even know if she’d still be interested, it's been over a year.” Jensen reasons with annoying logic.

“It won’t hurt to just call her and find out if she is. Please?”

Jensen sighs. “Bills, vacation and you let me replace your bike for something not covered in rust.” he counters.

Jared folds his arms, he feels like this negotiation is getting away from him.

“Fine.” he agrees before it can get any worse.

“It’s a deal.” Jensen says turning back to his editing.

Jared feels a rush of victory but it’s quickly replaced by the feeling that Jensen is getting much more out of their deal than he is. “Remind me not to try and negotiate with you again, Jensen. You don’t play fair.”

Jensen laughs from in front of his computer and Jared, with a sigh at being outclassed, goes back to his books, only sulking a little.

* * *

_Three months later_

Jared is a little sweaty from his bike ride home when he enters the apartment. “Hey,” he calls out dropping his keys into a bowl on a side table. “you home?”

Jensen walks into sight, his slim cell at his ear. He nods his greeting to Jared but seems distracted by the call he’s on.

“We never agreed to that, Rachel...” Jensen is doing his calm implacable voice, Jared can already predict that Rachel, the art agent who had given Jensen her card over a year ago, is fighting a losing battle. Jared moves close, hoping to hear the other side of the call but the voice is too quiet for him to catch the words.

“I’m sorry if that was your assumption, but it’s not going to happen.” He replies after a moment. Another pause as he listens. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it work. I'll speak to you next week about the arrangements.” Jensen rolls his eyes at Jared and ends the call, slipping his cell into his pants pocket.  
Jared just stares at his Dom for a moment, an expectant expression him his face.

“Well?” he prompts after nothing is forthcoming from the other man.

“How was work, Jared?” Jensen asks taking a seat on a stool at the breakfast bar.

“No no no! Tell me why Rachel was calling, what are you refusing to do and how much is it going to cost me to persuade you to do it?” Jared moves in front of the other man, not willing to let him change the subject that easily.

Jensen stares up into Jared’s eyes and sighs. “Whitby has agreed to show my work. There will be an opening night and I’ll be expected to be there. Rachel also wants me to ask people from the club to be there. I think she has a vision of servers in gimp masks handing out canapé.” Jensen shakes his head and Jared grimaces at the image his words invoke. Jared has only met Rachel once but he can imagine the brash, self-assured women wanting to turn it into a kink-tastic event. No wonder Jensen had said no.

“Right okay, I get it, that’s not you. But... what if we did it our way?” Jared is thinking as he talks, liking the idea that’s taking root. “The gallery's not too far from the club, right? Why don’t we hold the opening there. Have complete control of the night, maybe show some people what BDSM can be. Maggie could do a rope work demo or Jessica could do some aerial silk stuff.”

Jensen doesn’t reply for a while, turning the idea over in his mind, looking at it from all angles.

“Maybe. I’m not sure Whitby would agree though.” Jensen finally says.

“Rachel will love the idea and she’ll talk Whitby round, you know she will. Say yes, please.” Jared can see it now, it would be the perfect setting for Jensen’s beautiful, seductive, erotic art.

“If I agree to this then you have to agree to something first.” There’s a calculating light in Jensen’s eyes that has Jared suddenly weary.

“What?” Jared asks cautiously, his eyes narrowed.

“A while ago you mentioned going freelance, picking who you work with and on what.” He pauses, takes Jared’s hands in his own, increasing Jared’s confusion. “Do it. I’ll provide the money to get you started, support you for however long it takes you to get on your feet.” Jensen looks like he’s been think about this for a while.

Jared doesn’t speak for a while, too shocked at Jensen’s proposal. It’s true, he’d been thinking about it for over a year now, longer really. But it had always been a pipe dream, something that might happen somewhere further down the line, in a distant future. A smile spreads across his face as he thinks about the possibilities.

“Okay deal, but...” he pauses, thinking. “I’ll pay you back after a year... With interest.” He adds.

“You let me provide the startup funding and I’ll let you pay me back after two years, if the business is making a profit, no interest. And I'll throw the opening at the club...”

“And attend it.” Jared inserts.

“And attend it.” Jensen allows. “And as a bonus, I’ll also let you suck my cock.”

Amused disbelief colors Jared’s words. “A bonus? You’ll _let_ me suck your cock?”

Jensen stands and just smiles at him. The quirk of his lips is knowing and predatory and sexy as hell.

“Yes Jared, I’ll let you drop to your knees,” he pops the top button of his pants. “take me in your mouth,” he slowly slides the zipper down “and suck my cock until I fill your belly with my come. Then I’ll _let_ you thank me for the honor.” The heat in Jensen’s voice is scorching.

The only thing Jared can do at that point is drop to his knees like the needy little, cock worshiping sub he is. And with a straining erection, watering mouth and a thumping heart, he seals their deal with lips and tongue and the lingering taste of come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my hard working betas and my lovely, patient readers.


End file.
